A Marchwarden's Daughter
by Princess-Of-Hounds
Summary: Coruwen was raised by Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien. She now lives with Elrond and his children, but when Thorin and his Company arrive in Imladris, they gain one more on their Quest for Erebor. Follow Coruwen's adventures with Bilbo, Thorin, and his Company as they fight, spiders, a dragon, and each other should the need arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Coruwen, wake up." A voice grumbled. Coruwen opened one blue eye and saw Elladan standing above her, his eyes observing her sternly. She sat up and noticed Arwen sitting on the end of her bed. Arwen smiled at her and stood to leave.

"Elladan, what is the matter?" Coruwen asked running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Father has been searching high and low for you, he honestly should've checked in here first." Elladan replied. Coruwen sighed and then chuckled. "Elrohir and I have a surprise for you when you get done with Father, hopefully you don't have to stay too long."

"I hope so, thank you, Elladan." Coruwen stood and walked over to her mirror. Arwen reentered her room and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Do _you _want to do my hair?"

Arwen nodded with a smile, Coruwen let the maiden play with her hair and style it into long wavy ringlets that fell down to her collarbone. She never knew where she got her hair color from. Her father didn't have it, and she didn't remember her mother. She had an excellent memory, but why in the name of Valar, could she not remember her mother? Arwen tugged on a wavy ringlet.

"Done," Arwen said with pride. Coruwen stood and motioned for Arwen to sit. Gently, Coruwen worked on Arwen's dark hair. "I do not know why father is in such a hurry to find you, but I think he can wait for you to at least look pretty."

"I never look pretty Arwen; it is you who is the fairer one of us." Arwen gave her a stern glance. "I only speak the truth."

"Well, if you see it that way."Arwen tilted her head after her friend has finished her work. "In _my _opinion, I think you are very pretty."

"Thank you, Arwen." She left and picked out a dress that was violet in color with thin sleeves that formed a V shape at the wrist, and low neckline similar to the dresses Arwen wore. The girls left together and then searched for Elrond.

"You were looking for me, Uncle?" Coruwen asked approaching Elrond. He stood to greet her, but stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was, my dear. I have something to show you." Elrond stated. "Something that was given to me by Lady Galadriel for you."

"Oh?" Coruwen's curiosity rose as he gestured for her to follow him. He led her up to the winding staircase that led to his study. She was never fond of books, but in Imladris she grew to like them. "What is that?"

Upon a table was a small wooden box, and on its top was a golden seal for Lórien. Elrond took the box and handed it to her. Coruwen opened it, excitement running through her veins, and inside was a necklace made silver. The necklace was adorned with small flowers, and in the middle was a small vile of water. Beside the necklace were two bracelets made of silver; one had the same vile of clear water, and the other was a similar bracelet without the pendant.

"It is known as the Whistle of the Water Stallion." Elrond said after many moments of silence. "One can speak through the necklace and bracelet, and you always know if the other is still present within this world."

"W-What would I use this for?" Coruwen asked observing the necklace with narrowed eyes. "I have never been outside of Imladris or Lórien."

"I think that will change." Elrond reached down and took the necklace. "Elrohir and Elladan are waiting for you by the entrance to Imladris; Arwen is going with you also."

She touched the necklace when it fell onto her skin. Elrond closed the box and placed it back on the table. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to leave.

"Thank you, Uncle." Coruwen turned and left the study, and searched for Arwen. "I know where we're going."

Arwen laughed and followed Coruwen to the entrance to Imladris. Elrohir and Elladan were standing beside four horses tacked and ready to ride. Two of them were the twins' horses, the other was Arwen's handsome gelding, and the last was a cream white palomino.

Elladan smirked and grabbed her hand to drag her near the palomino. It tossed its head at her in greeting, and it made her laugh.

"He's beautiful, Elladan. Where did you find him?" Coruwen muttered stroking the horse's nose.

"Father told me to give him to you saying that you could use a little bit of freedom." Elladan replied. Coruwen laughed as she remembered the smile on Elrond's face when he said to go find Elladan and Elrohir. This handsome horse was a present. "His name is Faenaur."

"Radiant Flame?" Arwen asked curiously. "Odd name."

"Not really," Elrohir said quietly.

Coruwen, with the help of Elladan, mounted Faenaur. He tossed his head overzealously when she was on his back. The twins started out first and then the girls followed all trotting out into the forests.

However, once they got far enough away Faenaur whinnied and started off into a brisk canter causing the twins to give chase. Coruwen laughed as Faenaur raced in the forests. He stopped at the border's edge and huffed.

"Good boy," Coruwen whispered patting his cream coat.

"Since when could you do that?" Elladan shouted as he slowed his horse beside her.

"I used to ride with my uncles in Lórien. You have to realize where I came from, Elladan." Coruwen teased dismounting Faenaur. Elladan chuckled and shook his head, dismounting his horse. Coruwen turned her gaze skyward seeing a flock of ravens flying northwest; it was strange.

"I have been noticing that too." Elrohir stated as his approached his brother and friend. Both looked at him intently. "Ravens have been flying towards Dale and Mirkwood, which is rather abnormal for this time of year."

Coruwen made a noise in response and sighed. Something touched her mind, a familiar presence.

"_I need you and the others to return." _Elrond's voice ordered in her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on his disembodied voice.

"_Yes, Uncle." _Coruwen managed through the fog of her mind. It gave her a small headache, but she opened her eyes and let out a breath. Arwen had joined up with them and was sitting on the bank running her hands through the water. Coruwen approached Arwen and kneeled beside her to touch the river.

"Uncle is calling us back to Imladris, something is wrong." Coruwen said looking over at Arwen. She nodded and walked to her horse. Elladan and Elrohir gave the girls questionable looks as they mounted their horses.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked walking up to Coruwen.

"Your father has ordered us back to Imladris, we need to leave." She said stressing that fact they had to leave.

Faenaur started into a canter to keep up with Arwen and the twins, they came to a halt when they saw Elrond speaking to a man of the Istari in the entrance to Imladris. He was tall with a long grey beard and grey robes, with a blue-grey pointed hat. In his hand was a wooden staff that resembled knotted wood. Elrond and the wizard looked up at the approaching elves.

"So it works," The wizard chuckled. "I would've never thought such a relic would work with her."

Coruwen glanced over at Elrond, and she saw a small mischievous glint in his eye. Elrohir helped her down and she greeted the wizard.

"Who do I owe the pleasure?" The wizard asked happily.

Coruwen smiled. "I am Coruwen, daughter of Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lórien. By your attire I can see you are a part of the Istari."

"I am, young Coruwen. My name is Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf greeted with a slight dip of his head. Coruwen bowed to Gandalf and Elrond before leaving with Elladan and Arwen.

The four sat in the courtyard; she sat beside Elladan, staring at the little creatures that scurried along the ground. Elladan placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"You have never met Mithrandir before?" He inquired. Arwen sat forward and looked at Coruwen's necklace.

"No, though he seems familiar." Coruwen replied unsure of Gandalf's presence around her.

"Where did you receive such a pretty necklace, Coruwen?" Arwen asked.

"That is what Uncle was in a hurry about this morning. It is called the Whistle of the Water Stallion." She said stroking the small vial of water. Elrohir made a noise drawing everyone's attention. "You know about the necklace, Elrohir?"

"I do, but I could be wrong."

A messenger appeared in front of them. "You are needed, all of you." The messenger stated. The four exchanged looks between them and stood. The messenger led them to Elrond's study, excused himself, and left them with Gandalf and Elrond.

Elladan placed a hand on his sister's and friend's shoulder, feeling their nervousness. Elrond was pondering something in his mind, something that Gandalf had said before they arrived. His brow was furrowed in thought and he had a hand rested underneath his chin.

"Do you not believe me?" Gandalf asked irritation stinging his words.

"I do not, that is why I brought the four of them here." Elrond replied looking up at the Istari wizard. "You four are probably curious to why I summoned you here." He took a deep breath. "Dark forces have begun to creep back into the world. Something rises for Dol Guldur, doesn't it Gandalf?"

"It does, though it is still uncertain."

Arwen and Coruwen exchanged glances. "I cannot send either you to Lórien until this darkness passes." The two nodded to Elrond. "I am sorry, Coruwen."

She opened mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Gandalf. "I need to return to my company. They will arrive tomorrow."

Gandalf nodded to Elrond and then the four before briskly walking out the room. Elladan released Arwen and Coruwen and they walked up to Elrond. His gaze softened as he placed a hand on the girls' shoulders.

"I do not know what rises from Dol Guldur, thus I cannot send you to the other side of the mountain. The only way for either of you to get across was if someone from the Lórien escorted you."

"We understand, Uncle." Coruwen replied. "How does Mithrandir not know of comes from Dol Guldur?"

"Long ago, it was the fortress of Sauron, built upon Amon Lanc. Nothing has arisen since his defeat by Isildur's hand." Elrond let his hands drop. "However, this should not worry you. All four of you should go rest."

Arwen and Elrohir when Coruwen and Elladan left. Elladan looped arms with her and walked down to the stables. Faenaur greeted them with a happy whinny and a toss of his head; beside him was Elrond's horse, which was blissfully asleep with its head hung low. Coruwen rubbed Faenaur's soft pink muzzle and played with his light cream mane.

"I still wonder why Uncle gave me such a handsome horse." Coruwen asked placing her forehead against Faenaur's nose. Elladan was sitting on a stool tugging on a piece of his dark hair. "Elladan?"

He responded with a simple noise.

"What do you think?"

"You said your father used to ride horses with you. Since this little snag came up, I think he feels you'll need an output for stress." Elladan replied, and he smiled. "In addition, I think you're quite taken with the handsome beast."

Coruwen patted her horse's neck and then stroked Elladan's dark hair.

"Please don't pet me." She smirked and tugged on a piece of his hair making him growl. "Now see here, princess."

"I am no princess, thank you." She placed her hands on her hips. "I am a Marchwarden."

Elladan opened his eyes. "Yes, you are. However, you are a princess to me."

She turned to leave, and started off into a brisk walk. Elladan chuckled and ran after her catching her by the waist to stop her.

"How far did you think you could get in a dress?" He teased.

"I don't know your sister does it quite well." She replied removing his arm. She gazed up at the sky; the sun had faded and the moon was turning into a crescent. It would be a crescent tomorrow night. "I hope Mithrandir's company makes it safely here."

"Mithrandir will make it. The Istari pride themselves with punctuality." Elladan abandoned her side to look over the side of the wall to the roaring rivers below. "I remember being young and being fascinated with the rivers. Father used to tease me saying I was a fish once."

Coruwen giggled and walked up beside him. "I could see you as a fish."

Elladan locked his dark eyes with her blue ones. "And you were a horse."

"Oh ha, very funny." She smiled and patted his padded wrist. "I need to rest; I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Coruwen." He dipped his head to her before she walked off to find her room. When she changed and got into bed, she laid there running her fingers over her necklace.

* * *

_A dragon raised its head as flames billowed from its jaws, wings spread casting ghastly shadows on a town far below. The dragon inhaled deeply as it breathed fire upon the doors of the Lonely Mountain. It dug its claws after using its breath, no give. The dwarfs had built strong doors, ones to keep others out and some in. The dragon opened it maw and breathed fire once again. A dwarf stood among his allies as they stood against the impending doom of the dragon._

* * *

Coruwen recognized the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, among his kinsmen. She had seen pictures of the dwarf prince from Elrond. She sat up and shook off the image in her mind.

"_That was the death of Erebor. Smaug took it from the dwarf people and he won't give it up easily." _Coruwen thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all you Hobbit fans, i hope you all enjoyed this little introduction to my story.  
**

**Hope you all have many adventures, and may you not encounter any dragons. Very Bad. **

**Pronunciation**** Key: **

**Coruwen: (Co-ru-wen) Cunning Woman in Sindarin **

**Faenaur( Fo-enar) Radiant Flame in Sindarin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Coruwen stood beside Elrohir as they watched Elrond prepare to leave for a sighting of Orcs in the nearby valley. Elrond was speaking with several elves that were mounted upon horses. Coruwen dug her nails into her palms, she wanted to go with Elrond, and she had hunted Orcs before.

"Uncle," Coruwen stated after the elves had left the stables. Elrond nodded to her. "I want to go with you."

Elrohir blinked and shook his head. Elrond raised an eyebrow, pondering her words. "I suppose." Elrond muttered.

"What?" Elrohir and Coruwen replied together.

Elrond walked over to Coruwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it would be good for you. I see no wrong in it since Haldir raised you, and you could use Faenaur." He looked at the palomino horse, which was nibbling on a bit of feed.

"Thank you, Uncle." Coruwen said happily as she hugged him which made him jump. She realized her actions and released him. "Sorry."

"Go on," Elrond gestured for her to find armor and her weapon.

Coruwen was taught to use a bow ever since she could remember; Her Uncle Orophin had given her one when she was very young. It always brought a smile to her face when she could use it. She changed into her armor, which Elladan had given her, and strapped on her quiver and bow to her back. As she ran back to the stables she felt something touch her mind, something dark. The feeling sent shivers across her skin and made her weak. She touched her necklace and a cool feeling washed over her.

"_What was that?" _She thought as she started back into a run. Why did she feel such strange presences when she wore the necklace? She ran into Elrohir when she made it to the stables. Elrond was beside his son and a small smile touched his face when he saw Coruwen.

Elrond's white horse tossed its head in greeting to her as she passed it to retrieve Faenaur. She tacked the horse with some help from Elrohir.

"You need to be careful, Coruwen." Elrohir said from the other side of Faenaur.

"I will, Elrohir, You sound like your brother." Coruwen teased.

"Coruwen," Elrohir muttered. He helped her mount Faenaur and walked beside her as they approached Elrond.

"Are you ready, Coruwen?" Elrond asked as he mounted his horse. She gave him a sharp nod and they spurred their horses to meet up with the other warriors.

They passed the borders of Imladris into a vast valley with few trees and prickly shrubs. A horn sounded behind Coruwen as she spied Orcs upon wargs chasing Radagast and several others chasing someone else.

"Half of you help Radagast, the others come with me." Elrond ordered spurring his horse toward the wargs that chased an unknown person. Coruwen joined Elrond's side and helped him fend off the attackers. She removed an arrow from her quiver and fired at a warg and Orc that bounded towards her. It collapsed as they arrow whistled from her quiver towards the Orc. The wargs before her were different from the ones she had seen in Isengard. These wargs were more malnourished and had less hair covering their bodies.

A growl made her wheel around to face an incoming warg without a rider. Her hand snapped to her quiver as she loosed another arrow at the warg's forehead. The warg riders escaped and returned over the ridge; they were injured and wouldn't get far. Elrond slowed his horse beside her and sighed.

"They got away," He said. "But they won't get far. Head back to Imladris!" The other warriors rallied back into a column as they galloped back to Imladris. The ride back seemed darker; the sun had been blighted out by a thick sheet of grey clouds like dragon smoke. Coruwen gazed up at the sky slightly frightened by the sudden change in scenery.

"_Darkness falls when something of darker purpose is birthed into the world." _Coruwen could hear her father's voice in her ears. He had told her that statement when she was still a youngling when she was saddened by the disappearance of the wildlife in Lórien.

The sound of a horn made her mentally cringe. A group of people lingered in the entrance of Imladris peaked her curiosity. Gandalf was with them, and they were shorter than most elves. They were dwarfs, along with a hobbit. The other warriors circled their horses around the group, but one shouted with a deep baritone voice above the clatter of hooves.

"Stand your ground!" The voice shouted.

Elrond and Coruwen stopped their horses and dismounted. Gandalf stopped the dwarfs from attacking the elves.

"Ah, there you are Lord Elrond." Gandalf said. "And you are with him, princess."

"Princess?" Several of the dwarfs muttered as Coruwen stood beside Elrond.

"It is good to see you again, Mithrandir." Coruwen said with a dip of her head. She glanced over at Elrond, who gave her a short nod telling her to go. She turned on her heel and spotted the dark features of one of the line of Durin and Fundin through the many faces of the dwarfs. She walked towards the stables and let out a whistle. "Faenaur, come!"

Faenaur tossed his head and trotted after her. She rubbed his head and started to remove his tack. Coruwen felt eyes on the back on her head, and turned to see Elladan standing behind her.

"Well?" Elladan said with a smirk.

"I had my fun, but I am in a hurry to finish removing his tack. I need to change, we have guests." Coruwen replied.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "I know, and I'll help you, _princess." _

"Shut it." She smacked his arm as he went to the other side of Faenaur. The two removed the tack and placed it in the hands of a stable hand before they left to prepare for their guests. Arwen was waiting by her door with a small smile on her face. Arwen was dressed in a burgundy dress with a high neckline and was embroidered with gold lining.

"Leave everything to me, you just go bathe first." Arwen stated happily. Coruwen gave her an uneasy glance, but Arwen cast a confident smile her way. "Trust me."

"Arwen, I don't like this," Coruwen said.

"Go," Arwen pushed on her back into her room to go bathe. "If you don't go then I'll have to force you."

"You're all ready doing that."

Arwen sighed. "Just go."

"You and Elladan are sometimes so similar."

Coruwen did as Arwen told her and when she returned to the dark haired elf she twisted piece of her hair back into braids and tied it with a clip that resembled a silver flower. She handed her a white silver dress that was floor length with a V neckline and she gave her a silver cloak to wear.

"Arwen, I-," Coruwen stuttered as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Admit it, you look pretty." Arwen said confidently.

"I do," Coruwen replied hugging her friend tightly. "Thank you." She left her room to find Elrond and Gandalf.

* * *

Coruwen found them along with the company of dwarfs in the dining hall. Gandalf sat beside Elrond along with the dwarf prince of Erebor. She approached her uncle and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"There you are dear one." Elrond said looking up at her. He looked over at Thorin. "This is my niece, Coruwen, daughter to Haldir."

"So you are the lady I have heard about from Gandalf." Thorin said. She noticed his dark hair and strong features. Thorin took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it. "It is a pleasure, Lady Coruwen."

"Thank you. You must be Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, I have heard much about you from my Uncle." Coruwen said with a smile. She noticed a sword in Elrond's lap. "What is this?" She motioned to the sword.

"This is Orcrist, Thorin; it is the Goblin-cleaver in the ancient tongue of Gondolin." Elrond handed the sword back to Thorin and Gandalf handed Elrond a much longer sword with a wrapped hilt. "This is Glamdring, Gandalf, the Foe-Hammer that the king of Gondolin once wore." He handed Glamdring back to Gandalf.

"Where did you find such beautiful relics?" Coruwen asked.

Thorin looked up at her and replied. "In a troll cave, they were lying amongst bones and Durin knows what else."

"They were not in the mountains?"

Thorin shook his head. "No, it was strange to see them so far from their caves that lie in the mountains nearby."

"Coruwen," Elrond said glancing up at her. She responded with a simple noise in response. "There is something that you left in my study and an item for Arwen. If you would retrieve them."

"Yes, Uncle." Coruwen replied with a nod of her head. She bowed her head to Gandalf and Thorin before leaving to Elrond's study.

"She is rather strange; she does not seem like the daughter of a high ranking warden." Thorin said looking over at Gandalf. "In fact, she appears to be nothing more than a kind woman."

"You would best deem it wise to not judge a book by its cover, Thorin." Elrond scolded. "Coruwen is as much a warrior as you."

"I'll take your word for it then." Thorin glanced over at Bilbo, who was clearly pondering something over in his mind. The hobbit had been nothing but trouble since he joined. However, Thorin couldn't say that was exactly true anymore; Bilbo _had_ saved them from being eaten by trolls. Maybe she would be like the hobbit, but he highly doubted it.

Coruwen found the items that Elrond had told her about in his study in the same wooden box that Galadriel had placed the Whistle of the Water Stallion in. She wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and took the other bracelet to give to Arwen. She found Arwen in her room that overlooked one of the many waterfalls in Imladris.

"Arwen," Coruwen said as she approached the maiden. "I have something for you."

Arwen perked up at the sound of her words and stood. "What is it?" Arwen asked. Coruwen unclasped the bracelet that did not hold the vial of water and handed it to Arwen.

"It is the twin to my necklace. I thought you should be the one to have it." Coruwen replied as she clasped it around Arwen's wrist. "You will be able to speak with me whenever I call for you."

Arwen smiled and hugged Coruwen tightly. "Thank you, Coruwen." She took her hand as she released her. They both stopped smiling and heard a very crash from a section of Imladris. "You should go check out what that was."

Coruwen nodded and followed the sound to a section of Imladris Elrond had given to the dwarf company. Twelve dwarfs were scattered around the room.

"Bombur!" One young dwarf called out. He tossed a sausage at a very fat dwarf with a bright red beard that was braided into a loop. The dwarf caught it in his mouth, but fell to the ground, groaning.

"Fili, stop," Another young dwarf scolded. Coruwen noticed they were brothers, they had the same face but one had lighter colored hair. "We have a lady in our presence."

Coruwen laughed at the sight of Fili trying to compose himself. An elderly dwarf walked up to her with a long white beard and gentle expression.

"Hello, my lady," The elderly dwarf greeted with a sweeping bow. "My name is Balin, and you are?"

"Coruwen," She replied with a smile.

Balin straightened up and turned to face the young dwarfs. "Now, Kili, Fili, try to behave." Balin scolded.

"We're sorry, my lady." Fili muttered as he stood. His brother stood with him and they walked up to her and bowed. "I'm Fili, by the way."

"And I'm Kili." Kili said.

Together, they said. "At your service, my lady."

"Thank you, both of you." Coruwen nodded to them before turning to Balin. 'Balin, I noticed you had a hobbit in your company. May I ask where he went?"

"He should be around here somewhere. He is going with us to look at the content of our map." Balin said. "Thorin is also around here somewhere." Balin scratched his head. "That man is sometimes so difficult to find."

"I'll see if I can locate them." Coruwen walked away from the dwarfs in search of Bilbo and Thorin. She found Thorin sitting a ledge overlooking one of the waterfalls. Coruwen smirked. "For a prince you seem to sulk an awful lot."

Thorin exhaled sharply before turning to see Coruwen. "And this concerns one your kind, why?" Thorin said sternly.

"I have never been one to see people sulk. In fact, I hate seeing it." Coruwen replied. Thorin glared at her that told her to stay away.

"I do not need to hear this from an elf." Thorin started to walk away from her when she sighed.

"I understand, prince of Erebor. I do know that you were brought here to make sense of the map which your grandfather made." Coruwen shut her eyes. "My uncle can help you. Mithrandir was wise to bring you here."

"I do not plan on staying here, Lady Coruwen. In fact, after I finish speaking with Lord Elrond I plan to leave."

"Then let me go with you."

"Our quest does not need another; I already carry a burden upon my people."

Coruwen sighed. "If you plan on venturing to Erebor you will need to travel through Mirkwood. Wood elves are ruthless and unforgiving."

"Then I will strike each and every one of those elves down. They deserve to be killed."Thorin's voice rose in anger at her, and she only could quell her anger for so long.

"No one would wish to invoke the wrath of a dragon upon themselves. Thranduil could not help you because he knew of what Smaug could do." She snarled. Thorin looked her up and down before speaking again.

"How do you know about what happened to Erebor?"

"Most of my people know of Smaug, foolish prince. That is how I know of you."

Coruwen let her anger fall back into her mind. "I will not allow you to come with us, regardless of your place as a warrior."Coruwen noticed that his voice had dropped back down to its quiet and calm demeanor.

"Yes, Thorin."

She walked off in search of Bilbo, leaving Thorin to think everything over. She could not find the hobbit, but decided to find Elrond. Elrond was with Gandalf in his library.

"Uncle," Coruwen said. Gandalf took a step back allowing her to approach her uncle.

"What is it, Coruwen?" Elrond asked facing her as she took his wrist. He looked down at her hand and then patted her hand.

"Where is the other bracelet for the whistle?"

Elrond raised his arm to show her the small bracelet around his wrist. "Why, do you want it back?"

"Lady Galadriel did give it to me, didn't she?" Coruwen lowered his arm and sighed. "I understand if you don't wish to give it to me."

"You are correct, my dear one." Elrond unclasped the bracelet. "Do you know how to use the necklace's powers?"

"I do not." Elrond took the necklace's vial and flicked it. The silver vial resounded in a clear bell like sound, and she could sense Arwen. When the bell's voice fell she could no longer hear the voice. "That is how you know if someone is still living."

"There must be a drawback to this." Coruwen met Elrond's eyes.

"One must wait for the vial of water to refill over a period of time. You cannot use this tool freely. Understand?" Coruwen nodded. "Good."

Coruwen found herself puzzled by the whistle. She left and returned to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. In the corner of her room, she spied her bow and quiver. She stood and took her bow in her hands. She pulled on the string as if she was about to release an arrow. She sighed and released her tight pull on the bowstring.

"_I can't live my life in one place. Father has traveled all over Middle-Earth, and will not be caged." _Coruwen stated.

* * *

Bilbo hurried to keep up with Thorin's swift walk as they returned to their company. Kili and Fili stood up as Thorin approached.

"What are you doing, Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

"We're leaving; all of us are leaving while Gandalf is away. We will cross the mountains." Thorin ordered.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Bilbo muttered.

"We need to go, now." Thorin said as he walked over to Balin. "What is swiftest path, Balin?"

Balin sighed. "There is a path that leads into a mountain pass. We do not have the time to go around with Durin's Day approaching."

Thorin nodded." "Let's move, all of you."

The company left Imladris quietly; they all knew elves had sharp hearing. Bilbo was behind with Dwalin and he heard a faint shift behind him.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that," Bilbo said. Several of the dwarfs stopped when they heard the shuffle also. "Please don't be wargs, please."

Coruwen appeared out of the trees and drew everyone's glare.

"I thought I told you to not follow us!" Thorin shouted.

Coruwen shut her eyes. "Will you trust me for one moment, you insufferable man." Coruwen snapped trying to keep her tone one length. She didn't want to yell at him, even if he pushed her too far again.

"You are an elf; I will not trust one your kind again." Thorin growled.

"I'm asking you to set that aside," Coruwen opened her eyes.

"I will do no such thing."

"Fine then. I will prove to you that I can travel with you, Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin sneered and walked out into a clearing that rose into the mountains above. "So be it, elf."

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Even though I am trained to fight, I am not able to fight very well in close combat." _Coruwen thought nervously. She had a blade that she obtained in her earlier years, but wasn't a master at using such a weapon. She drew it regardless of the nervousness rising in her stomach. Thorin took a wide stride towards her and clashed into her blade startling her. She built up enough strength to push him away so she could swing at him. He was set firm as he parried her blows that were swift. Her strokes could not kill him, but _his_ could.

Thorin swung at her and knocked her away from him, stumbling into a rock. She winced as the sharp rock pierced her back, but she managed to stand and hold herself up against his last clash with her. He brought up the hilt of Orcrist and swung her blade away from her hand. He pointed the tip of his sword to her neck.

"I see no point in bringing an elf on our quest. I suggest you leave before I drive this sword into your neck." Thorin threatened. Coruwen took a deep breath and caught sight of something behind Thorin and Balin. Something snarled and drew Bilbo's gaze also, but he froze.

Coruwen grabbed her bow and an arrow and fired past Thorin and Balin into the forehead of a stalking warg.

"What in the name of Durin was that?" A dwarf shouted. Coruwen glanced up at Thorin.

"I think you will need my help, prince." She said venomously.

"I think I don't," Thorin replied darkly.

"Uncle Thorin, let her come," Kili shouted. "We could use a set of elf eyes and ears."

"That is what we have the burglar and you two for, Kili." Thorin snapped. "We do not need the help of an elf."

Coruwen stood and moved Orcrist away from her neck. "If you're going to object to everything Thorin, then I'll leave to please you." She growled.

Balin walked over to Thorin and whispered something in his ear. The dwarf prince narrowed his eyes and spoke. "I will let you come. My nephew is right; we could use a set of eyes and ears aside from the hobbit." Coruwen raised an eyebrow to his words. "However, should you step out of the lines that I make in the sand then I will not hesitant to kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Im back with another installment. I was shocked by the amount of reviews and hits... By Durin's beard it was amazing. Keep up the amazing work you guys! I updated quickly because i was astounded by the amount of views and etc. If you guys have any problems to take up with me, please send me a PM.  
**

**I'll going to see The Hobbit again soon. So, I'm going on a adventure! -P-O-H**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Coruwen walked along side Kili and Fili as they scouted ahead for the company while they rested at the base of the mountain. The boys bounded over several rocks trying to show off in front of her multiple times, but she got them to calm down after Kili fell and hit his head.

"You know that still smarts," Kili muttered rubbing his head.

"Then you shouldn't have been trying to be a show off, smart one." Fili stated plainly as he walked beside Coruwen.

"You did it too, genius." Kili pouted. Fili opened his mouth to object, but shut it when he heard Coruwen laugh. "Did we say something?"

"No, you two remind me of Elladan and Elrohir, my dear friends." She commented climbing up a switchback.

"Oh…" The two scrambled after her and kept up that time. "You know, Lady Coruwen, we're sorry Uncle Thorin treated you with that much hostility."

"I expected as much from him after his run in with Thranduil." She replied stopping to overlook the valley. "He has a lot of pain pent up inside, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Erebor's downfall hit him hard." Fili said turning his gaze downward. "Balin knows more about it honestly, we only heard about it from him."

"Oh?"

"Balin was in Erebor when Smaug hit, and that's why he's so close to Thorin." Kili stated sitting down on the ledge. "Our mother wasn't quite the same after our Grandfather's death."

She couldn't piece together the words but managed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Its history now, but every so often we get reminded by Uncle Thorin's actions." Kili folded his hands together. Fili spoke up. "Like what happened to you. You really didn't deserve such harsh words."

Coruwen sat beside Kili and leaned on the heel of her hand. Fili plopped himself next to his brother and watched the sky above.

She heard someone above them and she looked towards the noise. It was a goat that pranced along the ridges nimbly. It skidded on the ridge and leapt to a small plateau nearby with Fili's vision.

"Hey look at that, free food." Fili laughed as he stood to observe the goat. "Do you think you could shoot it?" He looked at his brother, who stood and drew his bow and an arrow out.

"If you make too much noise it will spook it," Coruwen said quietly.

"Fili, I can't shoot that, it's too far away." Kili stated. Fili gave his brother a look, and all Kili did was shrug. "I can't."

"Coruwen?" Both boys asked poking their heads on either side of her. She smirked and shook her head. "Please?"

"All right," She said standing to draw her bow and an arrow. She drew the arrow back in one smooth motion and fired at the goat, which fell over in one small bleat, lying in a heap. "Go get it."

Both boys scrambled up the ledge and pitched the goat down the ledge so it landed at Coruwen's feet. She mentally cringed, she hated killing wildlife like that but it _was _for food. Her uncles' would be making fun of her right now. Kili and Fili skidded beside her and picked up the goat.

"Well, come on," Both boys said as they clambered back down the mountain. She lingered for a moment looking up at the mountain.

"Lady Coruwen!" Kili called back. She could see his head poked over the side of the ledge.

"Help me, idiot." Fili growled.

"I am, I am." Kili snapped back. "Come on, Lady Coruwen." She sighed and followed the boys back down the mountain. "There you are I thought you got lost."

"I highly doubt I'll get lost here, boys." She said with a small smile. The boys dragged the goat over to Dwalin and helped him skin it. She perched herself up in a tree and ran a hand across her bow.

"Lady Coruwen," Fili's voice called up. "Come down, you can be a bit more social, you know."

She sighed. "Fili, is your uncle nearby?"

"Uh, let me check." Fili replied as he bounced back to the company. "Yes, he is."

"Hopefully, he won't yell at me again." She leapt down from her perch and walked beside Fili.

"He won't, he's had time to cool down and Balin helped him understand that you have some importance." Coruwen shut her eyes and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Fili. Let's go." She mushed him along and together they walked back to the company. She could feel several dark glares from the other dwarfs in the company but ignored them knowing that it couldn't cease their hatred towards her. She removed a knife from her boot and inspected it. It was small knife, but could be used for throwing if needed.

"You shouldn't keep a knife in your boot," Balin stated beside her. She looked up at the elderly dwarf. "If you were to get into a skirmish you could lose your leg."

Coruwen sheathed the knife back into her boot. "I know that you have a certain level of respect for me, Master Balin, but I have carried that knife in my boot for years. It has yet to kill me." She replied.

"Well, I'm just making sure we don't lose you, my lady." Balin said. She gave him a nod and he walked towards the others.

"He's right, you know." Fili's voice said in a matter of a fact tone. He sat next to her and gave her a smile. "Balin has been right about several things in my life. Don't underestimate him."

Coruwen tilted her head to the side. "What did he prove you wrong about?" She asked.

"Uh, that dwarfs don't get along with horses, and that playing with a bowstring too close to your face is a bad idea." Fili muttered lowly. "You can get an idea of what all I did."

Coruwen laughed to herself and patted Fili's shoulder. "My father told me never to balance along thin trees branches, and yet I did. One day, I fell out of the trees and landed on my uncle. We both broke an arm."

Fili laughed. "Got over excited much?" She nodded and rubbed the place where she had broken her upper arm. When the two stopped laughing Kili bounded up behind them and sat next to his brother. "You're back."

"Miss me?" Kili asked happily.

"No," Fili muttered. "In fact, I was just thinking about what it would be like if I could stray away from you."

Kili's eyes widened. "W-What, you know that isn't possible."

Fili smirked and playfully shoved his brother. "I know. We really can't be separated, bright one."

"Oh, I thought you were serious for a minute."

Coruwen listened to the boys' bickering for a long while, but felt uneasy as she watched the mountain. It was the uneasiness someone feels if they are being watched. She sighed and stood to walk up to the mountain's slope.

"You keep staring at the mountain's edge." Thorin's voice said behind her. She prepared herself for his temper and bickering. "Is something wrong with it?"

Coruwen held back a growl. "Am I not the only one who feels like we're being watched?" She asked him without turning to face him.

"Are you afraid of the mountain, elf?" Thorin's heavy footfalls stopped beside her. She looked down at him. "And no, I have not had the same feeling that you speak of."

"We elves are not weary of mountains," She dug her nails into her palms. In a low whisper, she said. "It is what is under them that we fear."

"What?" He gave her a curious look, but then it dropped. "If you do not want to go with us near the mountain then you can go back to Imladris."

Coruwen sighed. "I have come this far, and I do not plan on going back."

"Then, _elf,_ you shouldn't fear the mountain."

"I have a name, Thorin."

"Until you prove to me that you are of use, I will continue to use what you are to me." His words sent her blood into fire in her veins. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the boys looking over at her. "I suggest you get some rest, elf, you're going to need it."

"_I will never understand him."_ She mentally snapped as she returned to the boys.

"What's wrong, Coruwen?" Kili asked resting his head on his brother's.

"Get off of me, Kili." Fili scolded shoving Kili off of him.

"Do you two ever understand your uncle?" Coruwen asked holding her head with a hand.

"Depends," The boys said together.

"You two will believe me when I say that I do not trust this mountain?" She asked taking a deep breath.

Fili opened his mouth but had Kili slap a hand over his mouth. "Well, I could sound like Thorin and say it's just your elf instincts are telling you otherwise. However, I do believe you." Fili nodded and ripped is brother's hand off of his mouth. "What do you feel, my lady?"

"I feel like we're being watched, but I shouldn't say anything really; I've been wrong before." She told them. "You two need to rest, I'll be close by."

"Right, good night, my lady." The two said together. They walked off back with the rest of the company to rest. Coruwen found a tree closet to the company to perch herself up in so she could overlook the area.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of company fell asleep and Coruwen kept watch over them. Bilbo was below her curled up in a blanket. It was difficult for her to listen to the area around her because of the obnoxious snoring of Bombur. She sighed and leapt down from her tree and found one that was far from the fat dwarf's snoring.

The stars were shrouded by a thick layer of clouds; it told her that bad weather was coming soon. Once again, she felt eyes on the back of her head and she looked over at the mountain.

"_I'm going insane. There is nothing in the mountain; my inner self is just frightened, yes. Simply and utterly terrified of mountains." _She thought as she played with her scabbard. _"I will not allow that dwarf princeling to be right." _Coruwen heard rustling below her and peered over the edge. An Orc scout crept near the company, clawed sword ready strike. In fact, it was closing near Thorin.

"_Oh, I could just let it kill him." _She thought, and realization slapped her hard across the face. _"Can't let that happen." _

She slid her bow off of her back and drew and arrow from her quiver. She aimed at the Orc, who raised his sword at the back of Thorin's head. When the arrow met its mark the Orc fell backwards into a tree startling Bilbo and Balin.

"What in the world?" Bilbo said quietly.

"Coruwen got him before he could hurt Thorin." Balin muttered stepping over Thorin to inspect the fallen Orc. "Elf eyes never fail."

Coruwen smirked confidently and leaned into her tree. "Does he normally sleep this heavy?" Bilbo asked joining Balin's side.

"Yes, he does. Smaug could be roaring and he wouldn't hear it." Balin chuckled low. "Mister Baggins, I suggest you get some rest, Lady Coruwen is our eyes and ears for the night."

Coruwen leapt down from her perch early in the morning to go scouting. Balin had dragged off the Orc corpse during her watch and left it in a clump of bushes. She clambered up the mountain's slope just as she had with Kili and Fili in search of anything interesting to tell Kili and Fili. She ventured up further and heard scurrying behind her. She whipped around but saw nothing. She sighed and returned to back down the mountain's slope.

"Where did you go?" Bilbo asked as she walked past the hobbit. "You saved Thorin last night. Are there more Orcs coming?"

"Not by my guess. The Orc I saw was a merely a young scout." Coruwen stated placing a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Is everyone else up yet?"

Bilbo gave her a sheepish smile. "Bombur isn't up yet."

Coruwen smiled and looked through the trees to see Dwalin and Bifur pushing on the very fat dwarf while Bofur barked at him to get up.

"Thorin was quite surprised to hear that you saved him from being cut up into little pieces." Bilbo said as he walked alongside her. "I have a strange feeling Fili and Kili may have exaggerated a bit."

Coruwen's smile dropped into a thin line. "Sounds like them."

Bilbo sighed, and over the noise of the dwarfs Thorin's voice shouted. "We need to head up the mountain, let's move!" Coruwen waited for the dwarf prince to pass her before she joined Kili and Fili.

"Where were you this morning, hmm?" Fili asked smirking.

"Scouting," Coruwen replied. "I didn't get too far because I knew you two would follow me."

"And you'd be correct," Kili said happily.

The slope became steeper and then started to narrow. The company came to a halt as the heavens rumbled above them.

"Forces stronger than us are about to battle." Coruwen muttered.

* * *

The mountainside shifted below them like it was coming alive. Stone giants. As they climbed higher into the mountain, they saw a stone giant rise from his throne of rock to pitch a boulder at a nearby giant. The giant who they were situated upon groaned, forcing everyone to move along. Winds howled above and whipped the rain into their faces. The side of rock they stopped upon to look up at towering giant. The narrow road shifted and third giant stood. The company was split.

Coruwen had Kili beside her and Fili was with Thorin and several other dwarfs. When the giant took a step forward to tackle its opponent she tossed the young dwarf to his brother and he gave her a worried look as she moved back to the other side to help the others.

The incident with the giants stopped when everyone was escorted into a dry cave to rest because of the raging storm overhead. Coruwen wrung out her wet blonde hair and dark cloak. Bilbo was beside her looking up at her curiously.

"Y-You were very brave to do that," Bilbo stuttered.

"What, to help the few of you that got separated?" Coruwen muttered.

"Yes, you risked becoming a pancake." Bilbo said.

Coruwen gathered her hair and rested it on one side of her hair. "You're right. It was a bit impulsive."

"Well, your impulsiveness saved our hides." The hobbit noticed her necklace. "What a pretty necklace."

She frantically hid it within her tunic to hide it from Bilbo. "Tell no one."

"I won't." Bilbo lowered his voice. "What is it?"

Coruwen put a finger to her lips as a sign to tell him later. Bilbo raised an eyebrow, but leaned back against the cave walls. Coruwen found the hobbit intriguing; Bilbo was a handy little fellow with hidden sense of adventure that made her smile. She shifted to rest her elbow on her knee. The boys waved at her from across the room; she gave them small smile.

Everyone drifted off to sleep with Bofur keeping watch that night. Coruwen was peacefully asleep when she heard a shuffle. She cracked open her eyes and saw a glimmer of red light through a crack in the wall, and it made her narrow her eyes at the sight.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Mister Baggins?" Bofur asked.

"Ever since I joined this little expedition, I have been nothing but a burden upon Thorin and I hear about it at every turn." Bilbo hissed in a low tone. "If he doesn't want me, then I'll leave."

Coruwen felt the ground crackle and rumble, but it wasn't from the storm outside.

"Everyone wake up!" Bofur's voice shouted. The crack of red light raced and made everyone stand to look at it. The crack opened up and dumped all of the dwarfs, elf, and hobbit onto top of each other.

There was something beneath the mountain, and Coruwen knew these creatures. Goblins.

* * *

**A/N: Greetings, everyone, and hope you liked this new chapter. The reviews have been giving me sheer joy as of late, and I've been writing my little tail off. I am posting this up now, since it's snowing here and my area doesn't cope with snow well. It mostly rains here... Thus when snow hits everybody acts like chickens with their heads cut off. **

**As you saw earlier, Coruwen gets along with Kili and Fili the best, out of all of the thirteen dwarfs. **

**Until Next time, and please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Goblins are very vile scavenger like creatures with a slimy look to them, and were quite ugly to matter how one looked at them. However, when one has a company of dwarfs on top of you and a racing horde of goblins that threaten you. What do you do? Coruwen pushed Glóin off of her and drew an arrow at the impending goblin horde.

"She-elf!" The goblins hissed. They all halted in anticipation of her firing the arrow.

"You will not touch them, understand?" Coruwen said darkly as she stood. A goblin inched toward her and she fired square in his forehead. This infuriated the goblins in a blind rage and they clasped everyone in chains.

"Brilliant idea, elf." Thorin growled beside her.

"How else do you stop a goblin horde, master dwarf?" Coruwen spat.

"Fend them off," Thorin hissed back.

"Oh yes, very good idea. That could be a death trap in motion."

A goblin snatched her chin with one mangled hand. It's lantern like eyes observed her intently and she looked down at Thorin, who was still glaring at her. She shot him a look telling him to stop.

"Take her to the malevolent one, quickly!" The goblin hissed at his brethren. "Strip her of her weapons." The goblins removed her bow, quiver and her sword. The goblins yanked on her chain to pull her along. They led her along badly worn boarded paths. Goblins screeched at her and tried to pull at her cloak.

In a large clearing revealed a massive goblin, which was at least two times her size with pale skin with large infected boils. It had stringy hair and large glassy eyes.

"Well 'ello, my little she-elf." The Great Goblin said picking her up by her chain. "What brings you to my neck of the woods, eh?"

Coruwen could smell the stench of the creature, he smelled of rotting flesh and sweat. Her heart thumped against her rib cage as he shook her like a ragdoll.

"Well, speak, I know you can." The Great Goblin grumbled. She refused to speak before the massive creature. "Fine then, if you won't speak then I'll make you." The goblin tossed her in the air making her shriek and caught her by her foot. "Even screaming you elves sound pretty." She heard the sound of the goblins lesser of their ruler. Thorin, Balin, and Ori were in front of the horde.

"Your malevolence, we brought you a present." A goblin said with a sweeping bow. Thorin was pushed forward by a goblin. The Great Goblin tossed Coruwen into the air again and this time slammed her to the ground to rest his heavy foot on her back. She let out a whimper of pain as he forced some of his weight onto her spine. She could see Kili and Fili looking at her with wide eyes, but all she could do was look up at Thorin in hopes of him having a plan.

"Well, well, well, lookit what we have here boys. A son of Thrain; you know I know someone who wants your head for a pretty price." The Great Goblin laughed. "He just want your head, nothing else really."

Thorin glowered up at the towering goblin before the creature picked up Coruwen again. A small goblin riding a pulley took a note for the Great Goblin as he spoke, and now he leaned over. "Send word to the Pale Orc, I have his present." The creature muttered. The creature dangled Coruwen by her ankle and shook her. "Now, see here miss She-elf. If you don't gimme the information I want then I'll have to cut their heads off."

"Never," She spat at the goblin as he brought her near his face.

"Excuse me?" The Great Goblin muttered. He slammed her into the boarded ground and she let out a cry of pain and he dragged her back up to his face. 'Try that again, missy."

"_I'd rather die," _She growled low in Sindarin at the Great Goblin.

"So be it then," The Goblin said. "Hear that boys! She wants to die!"

A blast of light made the goblins scatter like mice and Gandalf appeared wielding Glamdring and his staff, one in each hand.

"It is the Beater!" The goblins cried as they hissed at the Istari wizard. "Kill him and the Beater!" Gandalf reached down and broke Thorin's bounds to allow him to wield Orcrist. "Biter! The prince wields Biter!"

In time with each other the dwarfs all broke each other's bounds while Gandalf and Thorin fended off the goblins. The Great Goblin, in his fear, dropped Coruwen to the ground. She found Kili and Fili right beside her ready to free her of her binds.

"Boys," She muttered. Fili patted her head as Kili broke the chains holding her. "Does Gandalf have my bow and quiver?"

"You mean _this _one?" Gandalf asked kneeling down to help her. In his hand was her bow and quiver. She stood with the help of the boys and released an arrow at the impending goblin. "Move, all of you!" Gandalf hurried all of the dwarfs along, but Coruwen looked up at the wizard. "I will ask you why you are here when we leave these defiled grounds."

Goblins scurried after the company, each screeching to call their brethren. Coruwen noticed a group above them and she found a gap in the boards to where she could fire up at the goblins. The goblins stopped as two of their fellows fell with arrows in their vital organs.

Several of the vile creatures clawed up on the sides of the boards causing the dwarfs to aim lower at the grimy hands of the goblins. Coruwen caught up with Balin and loosed an arrow at creeping goblin.

"Above you!" Balin shouted pointing to a goblin. Coruwen fired at the goblin and in fell in a heap at her feet. "There are too many."

"Balin!" Kili and Fili yelled pointing at a swinging platform. Balin gestured for the boys to get the others across.

"You should go, my lady." Balin said

"No, you are far more important to this company than I, Master Balin," Coruwen replied firing at more goblins. "Go, I'll be right behind you." Balin darted towards the platform while Coruwen covered him. She head the familiar sound of a blade being dragged into flesh made her look over at Thorin.

"What are you doing, elf?" Thorin asked as a goblin slammed itself into Orcrist.

"I could say the same for you," She snapped. She looked over her shoulder. "Thorin, go with them. You're heavier than I."

Thorin glanced over at her, but ran onto the platform. When the platform swung like a pendulum over to one side letting off half of the dwarfs and Gandalf, Coruwen jumped onto it as it swung back over. She leaned over and cut one of the supporting ropes with her knife and the platform fell once everyone jumped off of it.

Gandalf ushered the company out of the goblin caves and into a forest. Everyone ran a good far distance from the caves mouth while Gandalf counted each dwarf as they passed him. Coruwen perched herself up in a tree and prepared herself for the goblins.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked indignantly.

Everyone stopped and looked back at the wizard. Coruwen leapt down and approached Gandalf.

"He was with us when we fell into the caves," She stated. "Which one of you was tasked to keep an eye on him?"

Dori spoke up. "I believe he slipped out of the crowd when the goblins took us to their leader."

"So, we've lost the hobbit." Someone muttered. Coruwen sat on a rock and gazed up at Gandalf. Something was wrong. A feeling crept across her skin like fire, or felt like someone was burning her insides. She coughed into her arm and the world began to spin.

"Coruwen?" Fili's voice asked worried. She put a hand to stop him from walking closer. Slowly, she stood and caught herself as she leaned on the rock. "Uh oh."

Blackness slinked into her vision and she couldn't hold on to consciousness much longer.

* * *

"Someone catch her she's gonna fall!" Kili shouted. He was right, she collapsed into darkness.

Dwalin caught the female elf before she hit her head on the rock. Kili and Fili ran up to her and looked her over.

"It was the Great Goblin," Thorin said walking up to his nephews. "Foolish elf."

Kili stopped Fili from lunging at their uncle in anger. "She saved you, Uncle, you should be more grateful." Kili said quietly.

"I see no point in giving her any sympathy." Thorin returned.

Fili and Kili backed away from Coruwen as Gandalf knelt beside her. The wizard placed a hand on her face.

"A few of you should honestly be more careful with the location of your burglar." Gandalf scolded.

"You shouldn't have dropped him, Dori." Nori said clicking his tongue.

Dori smacked his fellow dwarf. "You aren't much better you half-wit!" Dori barked.

"Shut up you!" The other dwarfs shouted.

Thorin shook his head at his kin's actions, but heard his nephews grumble something.

"She is an elf; you should show her no sympathy." Thorin stated.

"Uncle, you know nothing." Fili growled.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Gandalf stood. "Well?" Thorin asked.

"The Great Goblin broke several bones, but I mended the ones I could. Her left arm will not be the same." Gandalf stated. "You three get to keep an eye on her until she wakes up."

Thorin sighed and sat beside his nephews. He looked down at the unconscious elf before him; her eyes were shut tight in pain and her breathing was shallow.

"Uncle," Kili asked in a low tone. "The reason you hate elves is because of Thranduil, correct?"

Thorin sighed. "Yes, Kili."

"Lady Coruwen has done nothing to you, yet you threat her as if she is Thranduil." Kili replied.

"You two know of what happened when Smaug attacked. The elves disregarded us as if we were nothing." Both brothers looked at the ground. "However, you two shouldn't take in my hatred for them. You seem to get along with her just fine."

Coruwen groaned and sat up holding her head with a hand. Instantly, the boys were at her side asking if she felt all right. When she met Thorin's eyes, she shooed the boys away.

"It is good to see you still in this world, elf." Thorin stated. Coruwen gave him a puzzled look and assumed he was toying with her. "Gandalf, she's awake."

Gandalf approached Coruwen and touched her arm, which made her wince.

"Will it be the same?" Coruwen asked.

"It will be by the time we reach our next destination, my lady. From this point forward I would refrain for using it." Gandalf told her. She growled low. "Do you have another weapon?"

"I do, it's my sword. I do not know how to use it very well." She rested a hand on the hilt of the narrow, curved blade.

"Oh dear, I should've known. Most Marchwardens are experts at keeping enemies at distance." Gandalf stood. "It will have to do for now until your arm is fully healed." Gandalf walked away from them and helped the other dwarfs look for Bilbo.

"Damn," She muttered.

"We would help you if were experts, Coruwen." Kili said resting a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She noticed they weren't looking at her, but at Thorin. He ignored their glares and walked away from them. "Uncle Thorin could teach you easily, but then again he has trust problems."

"I do not need help from that man if he is going to treat me with ill will." Coruwen snapped. Kili and Fili sighed. "I will learn on my own." Coruwen stood and climbed up in a tree far from the boys.

"Oh for the love of Durin this getting stupid," Fili muttered into his brother's ear.

"Just let it go, Fili," Kili replied.

"No, they are avoiding each other."

Kili slapped his brother's forehead. "Idiot, let it go. Our plan isn't going to work,"

"Oh, I'll make it work." Fili did the same gesture to his brother. "You just wait."

* * *

**oh Kili and Fili, what are you two up to? I have another chapter that'll be up either tomorrow or Saturday, so be on the look out. Hope you guys enjoyed this installment and look forward to more! **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bilbo returned to company after escaping the slimy creature known as Gollum from beneath the caves. When he returned he was greeted by shocked and surprised dwarfs, elf, and wizard. He slipped his ring into his pocket, but not a moment too sooner did a warg rider appear on the rocks above them and growled.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted as the warg snarled, foam escaping its diseased jaws as its howl pierced the air. Everyone bolted away from the warg rider as it gave chase through the patchy forest. Everyone clambered up into thin pine trees to avoid being eaten by the wargs. Coruwen's heart pounded in her ears as the wargs lunged up at everyone.

A massive warg with grey white fur stood upon a jutting rock with a mangled white Orc upon its back. This Orc was Azog the Defiler, the leader of the Orc clan that inhabited Moria, and had fought Thorin before. Azog had cut off Thror's head, engraved his name into the king's forehead, and then tossed it at his grandson. Azog's gesture angered Thorin greatly, and he cut off the Orc's forearm in his rage.

The Orcs spoke amongst themselves in a crude language that made Coruwen's skin crawl. However, Azog raised his metal, claw like hand towards Thorin. Azog's lieutenant smiled deviously and yelled orders at the wargs. The wargs backed away from the trees and then rammed their front claws and body weight into the trees knocking them into each other. Coruwen braced for the dwarf filled tree to come colliding into the one she had perched herself in with Gandalf.

The tree didn't have strong roots when all of the dwarfs were in the last tree that dangled over the edge of the cliff. Coruwen heard the familiar crackle of flames and looked up at Gandalf. Gandalf had a rather large pinecone in his hand was lighting it ablaze with his magic. He tossed it at the feet of the wargs and they barked at the rising flames. Gandalf tossed pinecones to the others that were lit with flames. Steadily, the wargs backed away from the tree.

However, dwarfs are very heavy creatures and weighed down the poor trembling pine tree and its weak roots. The tree rolled so it lay parallel to the cliff. Dori and Ori were clinging to each other as they hung on for dear life.

Coruwen noticed Thorin pass by her as he walked down the trunk of the tree towards Azog, Orcrist raised to fight off the Pale Orc.

"Thorin, what are you doing?" Coruwen snapped as she tried to pull herself up, but her injured arm sent pain rocketing through her whole side. "It's not worth it, come back!"

The prince couldn't hear her; in fact, all he could hear was the sound of Azog's deep raspy laugh.

Coruwen sighed and saw Bilbo go scrambling after Thorin with his long knife slightly unsheathed. She looked over and saw Kili and Fili clutching to a branch that wouldn't hold them for very long. The sound of clashing steel made her cringe; she shimmed along her branch carefully and caught Kili as he grip fell from his brother's.

Coruwen gave Kili a nod and then turned her attention to Thorin and Azog. She didn't see the prince of Erebor, instead she saw Bilbo protecting Thorin from Azog's wrath.

"_Thank the Valar, we have him." _Coruwen thought as she heard a high pitched screech. _"Eagles?" _

Eagles are massive creatures with broad wings, talons like sword, and could strike fear into any man. She dropped onto an eagle that passed below her and saw Gandalf riding a far bigger eagle; he was riding the Lord of the Eagles, Gwaihir. The eagles began to allow the dwarfs to ride upon their backs, and bore them away from the fight.

The eagles landed on a high rock overlooking a forest. The eagle that carried Thorin dropped him and flew off, allowing Gwaihir to let Gandalf off of his back. Coruwen stood beside Bilbo and the other dwarfs as Gandalf revived the injured Thorin.

Coruwen's chest tightened when she saw Thorin's limp body. Gandalf stood back from Thorin after a long few minutes allowing the prince to sit up. Ori and Dori aided Thorin as he stood. When he gained a footing under him, he walked over to Bilbo, who was looking up at the dwarf prince curiously.

"You have been nothing but a burden upon since we started this quest, hobbit. Why Gandalf brought you along I have no idea." Thorin stated causing Bilbo to cringe. "I was sorely mistaken." He hugged the small hobbit, startling Bilbo nearly out of his skin. When Thorin released Bilbo he spied a singular peak in the horizon. "Well, there it is."

It was Erebor standing above mist covered hills, and a long stretch of river before the town of Esgaroth. Coruwen could feel the pride off of the dwarfs around her rise like a gale, and it made her mentally smile.

"Well, we mustn't delay ourselves," Gandalf stated after a while of silence. "Go on, down the rock." Everyone slid down the rock carefully and into a thin forest.

"Where are we, Mister Gandalf?" Ori asked looking up at the wizard.

"We are in the Carrock, Master dwarf." Gandalf replied. "Where we shall find our next destination. Come on, all of you." Gandalf started towards the Northeast in a brisk walk forcing the others to run to keep up with him. However, when Coruwen turned around she noticed Thorin in discomfort from the wounds that Gandalf healed.

"Are you all right?" Coruwen asked walking back to Thorin's side.

Thorin glanced up at her, and then down at the ground. "How about you get bitten by a warg, and then come back." He snapped.

"Oh for Valar's sake, I'm asking if you need help." She said shortly. "The others will long gone if we don't catch up."

"Fine, you can help me." Thorin replied. "I need something to lean on; if you can find anything."

Coruwen looked up into the trees for a stick about his size, which seemed nearly impossible since all of the trees were high up. When she saw one, she leapt up into the trees and drug down a branch that had no growing leaves or twigs.

"Will this work?" She asked handing him the branch.

Thorin gripped the branch and gave her a short nod. The two followed Gandalf and the others as they walked across the Carrock's vast landscape. It turned from a forest to a plain with grass and low shrubs again.

* * *

Gandalf halted in front of an opening of trees with a worn down road. Inside, one could see horses and other woodland creatures prancing about. Someone lived within this area. Coruwen had heard of the man that lived in the Carrock; the man was a shape changer by the name of Beorn.

Gandalf turned to the company before the thicket of trees. "Now, it would be best if you all waited here." The wizard stated. "And when I call or whistle begin to come after me in pairs; about five minutes apart between each pair. Bombur is the fattest and will do for two of you." Gandalf started towards the worn path. "Mr. Baggins, if you would come with me."

When Gandalf was out of sight Bombur groaned. "Why am I always last?"

"Because, you big oaf, you eat too much." Bofur drawled.

Bombur shot his fellow a glare before turning away from Bofur. "Do not." He pouted.

"Bombur, give it rest!" The dwarfs groaned together.

Coruwen stood beside Thorin, who was leaning up against his branch, as they waited for Gandalf's whistle. Her father had told her stories of the shape changers that lived near Mirkwood. Beorn was the leader of the shape changers, and was a massive bear that towered over most elves and men alike.

A shrill whistle pierced her thoughts and she looked down at Thorin.

"Am I going with you, Thorin?" Coruwen asked.

"If you wish," Thorin replied as he started off towards the road. Coruwen followed Thorin to a massive barn that even made her feel small. She poked her head inside and noticed Bilbo sitting on a fallen log alongside Gandalf, who was talking to massive man.

This towering man was Beorn, he had an axe beside his wooden chair and he was very similar to a man from the Wilds. He had black hair and beard, with a single strip of white, a large brown tunic and black trousers, and boots. His face was set in a plain expression; yet his eyes glimmered with a playfulness only a shape changer could have. They enjoyed company of all kinds including animals.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service," Thorin said with a bow.

Beorn locked eyes with Coruwen and she smiled as she bowed. "Coruwen, at your service," She said.

"Well, an elf and a dwarf; both of which I don't mind. Come sit," Beorn stated with a chuckle that was deep and rolling like the Carrock that surrounded his home. Coruwen sat beside Bilbo and gave the hobbit a pat on the shoulder as they listened to Gandalf tell their tale.

Slowly, the other dwarfs joined the hall of Beorn the shape changer. Beorn was surprised to see so many dwarfs in his hall, but nonetheless he treated them with kindness. He whistled, and three white ponies and two hounds came trotting into the hall with food and drink.

"Lady Coruwen?" Beorn's booming voice asked. Coruwen stood and walked up to the foot of Beorn's chair.

"Yes, Great Bear?" Coruwen replied.

Beorn chuckled again. "I seem to have found something of yours before you came to my hall."

"Oh?"

Beorn gestured to the outsides where in the clearing, nibbling on a bit of grass, was Faenaur. She smiled and walked up to the edge of the hall.

"He's a handsome horse," Beorn stated proudly. "Quite intelligent too, he walked up to me and handed me this." Beorn withdrew a small scroll from his pocket and handed to her. It was from Haldir in Lórien. He had clearly been in a hurry to write, but she could make out his handwriting.

_Coruwen,_

_I heard from your Uncle Elrond that you went along with Thorin Oakenshield to Erebor. I'm not angry at you, my little one, in fact I'm proud; Proud to say that you stepped outside of your box. If you travel through Mirkwood (which is the fastest way to Erebor), then you must be careful. Lady Galadriel told me that poison has crept back into Greenwood and the Elven king Thranduil doesn't take to strangers kindly. I will see you when you return home, and please be careful. _

_~Ada. _

Coruwen sighed and rolled the scroll back up, but was smiling. Her heart now was free of the possibility of her father being infuriated with her. She tucked it away in her belt and nodded to Beorn.

"Thank you, Great Bear. Could I go see my horse?" She asked glancing up at Beorn.

"Yes, my lady, you may." Beorn replied as he returned to his chair.

"Faenaur!" Coruwen called. The palomino raised his head and cantered up to her. She rubbed his neck gently and whispered to him in Sindarin. He tossed his head happily as she stroked his withers.

"He's quite a handsome horse," A voice said behind her. Kili, Fili, and Thorin stood at the entrance to Beorn's hall watching her as she was saying hello to her horse.

"Does he bite?" Fili asked nervously approaching the horse.

"No, he's quite tame, Fili." Coruwen stated. _"He's a friend, Faenaur." _The palomino snorted and let Fili rub his soft nose.

Kili walked up to the horse and rubbed his nose along with his brother. Thorin had left his walking stick behind as was walking properly again.

"What you did in the goblin caves was reckless." Thorin said quietly.

"Oh?" Coruwen whispered. He gazed up at her, and she noted how tired he looked. "You haven't slept in days, Thorin."

"Not well anyway." He replied. "It seems as we near the mountain, I gain less and less sleep."

"Erebor is still out of our reach, I would rest as much as you can here. Beorn will keep us safe."

Thorin took a deep breath. "Like you did?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him curiously. "Am I speaking with the same prince?"

"Yes, you are elf." His words reminded her about how much he hated her. It ran so deep in his soul that to flesh it out could take months. "Thank you, for protecting me from the Orc scout. I never got around to saying it."

Coruwen smiled a bit, but internally she was yelling that this wasn't Thorin at all. "You're welcome, Master Dwarf."

Thorin's blue eyes locked with hers before he sauntered back into the hall. She heard a loud curse and turned to see Fili on the back of Faenaur with Kili holding onto the horse's neck.

"He did it," The both said pointing at the other. "Hey!"

"_Shake them off."_ Coruwen ordered in Sindarin. Faenaur tossed is head and Kili fell to the ground, the horse then bucked Fili off of his back, who landed face first in the ground.

"Come on, you two." She laughed as she reentered Beorn's hall. The boys scrambled after her and walked on either side of her.

"What did Uncle talk to you about?" Fili inquired.

"Nothing important," Coruwen replied.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty serious about talking to you earlier." Kili stated.

"Oh," She walked faster than the other two and they started to jog to keep up. "It's not really your business, boys."

"Oh yes it is!" Fili argued. "He's our Uncle."

"And you're our friend." Kili said.

"Well, I'm flattered by your words, but I'll say it again. It's not your business."

Kili and Fili stopped to look at each other.

"Damn it," They groaned.

The company was given beds to sleep on in the hall of Beorn, and each slept rather sound in their beds. Coruwen opened her eyes and looked around the room. Embers were still breathing in their home among the coals, and it made her stand to go investigate them. She knelt beside the fire and observed the coals.

"_Reminds me of my dream with Smaug attacking Erebor and Dale," _She thought to herself. She sat against a fallen log and thought over everything that happened in the past few days. However, she fell asleep again.

* * *

_A man stood upon a mountain staring down at a valley that was once beautiful. Now it was burnt heath of soot and charred remains. Behind him was Erebor and many other mountains ranges. Something slithered from behind him, something dark. _

_The man whirled around and met one golden eye with a sigil for a pupil. He was staring in the eye of Glaurung, Father of all Dragons. He was pitch black with glistening metallic scales and a forked tail, broad wings capable of making a hurricane, and a horse like head with horns adorning it. Glaurung opened his maw revealing thousands of razor like teeth and a red light appeared in his throat. _

_The man scrambled to flee, but couldn't the dragon had him by the ankle with one ivory claw. The red light enveloped the man in a blast of heat and fire. The man's scream was the last thing he breathed before Glaurung flipped him up into the air and swallowed him whole._

* * *

Coruwen jolted awake with a gasp, startling Kili and Fili. They shuffled over to her and saw that she was shaking. The heavy footfalls of Thorin drew the brothers away from the elf maiden's side.

"What did you see?" Thorin hissed in a low tone. Coruwen shook her head and shut her eyes. "Tell me, or you're never going to get over this."

"And how would you know?" She snapped.

"You dreamt of the king, didn't you? The Father of all Dragons," Thorin whispered. Coruwen opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. "Boys, go back to bed."

"But-," Kili interjected.

"Go, before I drag you." Thorin growled. Kili and Fili hung their heads and shuffled back to bed. Thorin sat beside her and noticed that she was shaken. He was shocked by her; she was shaken from her very core. "It was a dream, elf; you can stop with the act."

"If you say that you saw what I saw, then you'd understand." Coruwen muttered hugging her knees.

Thorin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. It made her tense up. "I do understand, more than I think you realize."

"Why do these things haunt me?"

"All dreams have a purpose that is what my father told me. They will make sense before the end." Thorin sighed. "However, we may both be dead when realization hits."

Coruwen laughed quietly. "I suppose."

"Smaug is a descendant of that vile beast maybe it will make sense when the time draws near."

"I had a dream about Smaug before, and I saw no weaknesses." Thorin raised an eyebrow to her remark. "However, when did Smaug kill off most of Erebor's people and take over?"

"Roughly, about sixty years ago, I was very young."

"Who knows, there could be a weakness now that Smaug didn't have."

* * *

**A/N: You guys seriously deserve cookies or something awesome. All of you make me smile and thus I give you all a free cookie. *gives free cookie*Also, this is where Movie Verse turns into Book verse, so if you don't quite know the rest of the story past this point. Look it up.  
**

**This story's typing is by far the fastest i have ever done. Typically, it takes me months or something stupidly long like that. A question for you guys. Since this story is getting awfully close to Christmas or any gift giving time of year, would you guys want a chapter on Christmas Day/ Eve? **

**Please Review, and i'll be seeing you guys soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Coruwen awoke to the sound of Bombur's incessant snoring once again and tried to move. She looked down and noticed Kili's head was lying on her legs, but no Fili. There couldn't be one without the other. She turned her head and saw Thorin had fallen asleep next to her, in fact was leaning his head on her shoulder with Fili asleep on his uncle's shoulder.

"_And the thought of moving is now gone," _Coruwen thought to herself. _"The boys must've wandered over here once we fell asleep, because they surely weren't there when I fell asleep." _ A loud neigh made Kili bolt upright.

"What in the name of Durin?" Kili said in an angered, yet hushed, voice. Kili swept his hair out of his eyes and looked over at Faenaur. "Stupid horses."

"Kili," Coruwen hissed. Kili locked eyes with her. "When did you two come over here?"

"Well," Kili started.

"Kili, be quiet." Thorin hissed in his sleep.

Kili got a sheepish expression on his face, but mouthed. 'Wandered over after uncle fell asleep."

She nodded and tried to move, but Thorin was quite heavy. She narrowed her eyes and tried to move again; Kili was curled up on her legs again.

"Kili, get up." She scolded.

Kili ignored her. This would've caused her to curse typically, but since she had Thorin, Fili, and now Kili asleep nearby, she couldn't. She looked at Thorin closely as he slept; the prince still appeared quite young with only a few strands of grey in his dark wavy hair, and his face was still carried its youthful appearance. She noticed similar features that were in the brothers that Thorin possessed.

"_The line of Durin is strong within them. Their forefathers must've looked identical to them, or close to it." _She thought as she moved a few pieces of stray blonde hair away from her face. A loud thud made her glance back at the others.

Ori and Nori lay in a heap on top of each other, still asleep. Kili sat up, groaning to look at the commotion. Kili rubbed his face with his hands and yawned.

"Wow, he is out." Kili muttered motioning to Thorin. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing," Coruwen replied. Fili sat up and squinted at the sunlight peaking through the hall. "Hello, Fili." Fili waved sleepily and rested his chin on Thorin's shoulder like a child.

"You haven't done that since we were young," Kili stated quickly. Fili nodded and shut his eyes. "Hey, wake up."

"Too tired, Kili," Fili muttered.

"Don't make me come over there," Fili turned his head and rested it back on Thorin's shoulder to fall back asleep. "Fili, damn it."

"Kili, shush." Coruwen scolded kicking him.

"But…Coruwen."

"No, hush." She put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She motioned for him to sit beside her. He crawled up next to her and she whispered. "Does he normally talk in his sleep like he did earlier?"

Kili shook his head. "Not unless Fili or I are around."

"Makes sense."

"Hey," Kili narrowed his eyes at her, and she playfully shoved him. "Not fair, I can't shove a lady."

"I have traveled this far with you; do you honestly think that I'm still the lady you met in Imladris?"

"Yes." She swatted his arm. He feigned defeat and fell on his back like a squished bug. "Dwarf down."

"Shut up," She hissed kicking him again.

Fili's head popped up again, and he yawned. "You two are really noisy."

"Says you," Coruwen stated quietly. Kili held back a laugh while Fili just glared half heartedly at her. "Now, see here, Master Fili."

"Shut it, Coruwen." Fili grumbled crawling over to his brother's side. "Do you want us to wake him up?" He gestured to Thorin.

"No, he's fine. Let him rest," She replied. Coruwen shut her eyes from a moment, but was startled by Faenaur's whinny to come play. She waved her hand at the horse, and he stomped his hooves indignantly. Gently, she placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder and began to shake him. "Thorin."

"What?" Thorin mumbled cracking open his eyes. When his gaze fell on Coruwen he grunted and moved away from her. "Leave me alone, elf."

She shook her head and stood; Kili and Fili joining her. "Boys not now."

"Yes now." They said together as they followed her.

Fili leaned over. "So close," He whispered.

Kili swatted his arm as they followed Coruwen out to the clearing before Beorn's barn. Faenaur trotted beside her as she drew her sword. She balanced it in her hand before swinging it in a broad arch.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Kili asked holding onto Faenaur.

"No, my arm needs to regain its strength. This is the only way." Coruwen replied as she switched to her injured hand. When she did the same arch with her injured side, she dropped the sword and inhaled sharply.

"This is gonna be a long morning," Fili muttered sitting on a rock. Kili tugged on Faenaur's reins to stop him from lunging at Coruwen. "Silly horse, you can't help her."

Faenaur snorted and raked the ground with one hoof.

Coruwen's arm throbbed with pain as she switched to her normal hand, but she was adamant to fix her arm. She had been out in the clearing for nearly two hours with Kili and Fili, who watched her intently with an anxious Faenaur. She could hear the others beginning to arouse from their slumber, and she quit after she heard Bofur and Bombur calling for Kili and Fili. Coruwen sheathed her sword and held onto her aching arm.

"Is your arm all right?" Fili asked walking up to her. She kneeled down to his level and showed him her arm. It was marred by a scar that ran from her shoulder to elbow where the Great Goblin had dug his grotesque nails into her arm. Fili's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Ouch," Kili piped over poking his head over Fili's shoulder. "Mister Gandalf can heal it."

"That is if our Istari wizard is present, boys," Coruwen said and covered her arm back up with her sleeve. When they reentered the barn, they saw that everyone was eating except Bilbo, who was nestled in his bed asleep. Gandalf's familiar stride reached her ears and she walked over to Bilbo to wake him up.

"Bilbo?" Coruwen asked shaking him lightly. The hobbit groaned and curled into a tighter ball. "Master Baggins, you're going to miss breakfast."

"What?" Bilbo asked sitting straight up."I'm up."

Coruwen laughed as the hobbit joined the dwarfs. She waited for the others to disperse before she ate, but something nagged at the back of her mind. In her pocket was the twin bracelet to the whistle, she had yet to give it someone. She sat down on the fallen log nearest the fire and took out the necklace.

The Whistle's vial of water was full once again, and probably been that way for a couple of days. She flicked the vial and it let out a soothing, clear bell toll that drew several people's attentions.

Coruwen could feel Arwen's pulse through the bracelet she wore, and Coruwen could see the Maiden of Imladris clearly in her mind. Arwen was sitting beside her brothers, who were speaking with her. Seeing Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen made Coruwen's heartstrings ache. Elladan had the most worry upon his young face as he held his sister's hand.

As the bell's voice fell, she could not see Arwen anymore, but instead she could hear the last few remaining heartbeats that faded into the darkness.

Coruwen tucked the necklace away and opened her eyes. She met a pair of icy blue eyes; Thorin's to be exact.

"Told you she wasn't dead, Bombur," Bofur scolded. Coruwen stood and the curious dwarfs scattered like bugs around her. She saw Gandalf standing behind all of the dwarfs with a happy glint in his eye.

"_Was that wise?" _Gandalf asked in Sindarin.

Coruwen sighed. _"Perhaps not, White Rider, but I needed to know if they were all right," _

Gandalf gave her a slow nod, and shooed the dwarfs away from her. "Let me heal your arm, young one." Gandalf rested his hand on her injured arm and slowly a warm sensation crawled across her skin; it wasn't like fire, but like a warm air that danced among the glen in summer. "It is fixed; I do earn you to be careful from now on."

"I will, thank you, Mithrandir." Coruwen thanked with a bow. Gandalf walked away from her and joined the company. Coruwen rubbed her arm and felt the warm sensation depart her body. She heard a chuckle behind her, and she whirled around to see Beorn towering above her. "Hello, Great bear."

"And the same to you, Lady Coruwen," Beorn said in his booming voice. "Do you know where you travel to in a few moments?"

Coruwen shut her eyes. "Mirkwood, home to the Elven King Thranduil."

"So, for a Marchwarden's daughter who's never been outside of Lórien, you know where most everything is." Beorn chuckled. Coruwen opened her eyes and smiled.

"My Uncle Elrond taught me of the world outside of Lórien and Imladris." She stated.

Beorn nodded. "Very good, you're awfully bright. However, I shouldn't be surprised at all since you are an elf."

"Great Bear, I have met some fairly unintelligent elves in my time. They just hide from society."

Beorn laughed a deep rumbling laugh that made her laugh also. "Very good, very good. Tell me, what is your horse's name for he seems to have taken to one of my mares."

"Faenaur is his name," Coruwen swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "I'm terribly sorry, Great One."

"No no, she's quite a pretty thing." Beorn gestured to a pure black mare with a single stripe of white on her nose. "Her name is Myrnel, one of my wild horses."

Coruwen watched as Faenaur trotted around the mare in an attempt to be a show off. She rolled her eyes at his antics and whistled for him. His ears perked up and he joined his master's side.

"_Naughty boy," _She scolded in Sindarin.

Beorn smiled and took surprise when Gandalf and the others approached him. "Leaving so soon, wizard?"

"We are, Great Bear. We're on a bit of a schedule, you see. If you could-," Gandalf was cut off by Beorn's shrill whistle. A troupe of ponies paraded out of the darkness of the forest along with a steed for Gandalf. "Never mind."

"I learned about your schedule from a few little birds," Beorn said with a smile. "You are welcome for staying in my hall, and you are allowed to come again whenever you please."

"Thank you, Great One." Gandalf said with a nod of his head. Beorn smiled as he watched everyone mount upon the ponies and horses.

And so the company left the hall of Beorn, the shape changer and towards a massive, long forest. Even from Beorn's home one could see how far Mirkwood stretched, it almost seemed endless even. Coruwen was mounted upon Faenaur and rode back and forth up the line of dwarfs to keep an eye out for Orcs, goblins, or worse. She stopped beside Bilbo, who was still having a hard time riding a pony, and whistled at the pony to stop tossing the hobbit around like a potato.

"Thank you," Bilbo said trying to hold himself up. "If he kept going I might've lost my breakfast."

Coruwen shook her head. "You're welcome, Mr. Baggins. You needn't be so jumpy with him; he'll follow his brothers along the path which Gandalf leads." She stated.

"Well, no one told _me _that. I would've less liked to be all jumpy." Bilbo grumbled.

Coruwen smiled and spurred Faenaur forward up along the side of the line of ponies to Gandalf. Faenaur reared up on his back legs so Coruwen could see out along the path they were taking. The only thing that caught her eye was deer or hares that scampered across the way.

At her back, she felt something uneasy come off of the Mirkwood forest. The horses defiantly felt it for they tried to veer away from the forest or anything that had to do with it.

Gandalf led them along the ridge of the forest and then stopped before a small opening in the forest's great walls.

"Now," Gandalf started. "I need you all to dismount and send the ponies on their way back to Beorn." After much grumbling the dwarfs did as Gandalf instructed. "You must follow the path that leads into the depths of this forest. You will be safe if you do not stray from the path, understand?"

The company nodded. Gandalf started his horse away from them and Bilbo shouted. "You aren't coming with us?"

"Oh heavens no, I have other business to attend to elsewhere, you will be fine if you do what I told you." Gandalf said over his shoulder. With those last words, Gandalf galloped off leaving the company alone to stare into the dark and damp Mirkwood forest.

* * *

A/N:Thorin, you were all cute and then... Darn it. I agree with Kili and Fili, **so close**.

I know, i'm crazy updating this fast, but i won't be able to update for several days and i wanted to leave you guys with a happy note. Or as a teasing note, you never know. Thank you guys for all of the follows/ Favorites. I'm gonna say this now, if you see the word Mirkwoof instead of Mirkwood, i'm sorry. _  
_

**_KittyoftheNight: Thank you, and you never know those two dwarves are trouble with a capital T. I'm glad you liked it. _**

Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas/Holiday and, i'll be seeing you guys shortly after said break when we go into Mirkwood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The company stared up into the dark wood, and it reminded those of Fangorn Forest. It was an old forest with many secrets and hiding places, but in the darkest of the shadows one sensed evil and hatred for those who entered. Coruwen stared up into its depths and felt suddenly afraid to enter; elves were never afraid of forests, but this one terrified her. However, dwarfs would go into just about anywhere if it meant getting somewhere important.

"Lady Coruwen?" Bilbo's voice asked meekly. She looked down at the timid hobbit. "You're frightened of this place too?"

"I am, Bilbo, and for me to say that I am scared of a forest…" Coruwen said swallowing her nervousness. "Is like saying a dwarf doesn't want to go into the ground."

Bilbo had a noise of nervousness in his throat and had her go in front of him. As everyone trekked through the dark forest, and soon all of the natural light became snuffed out by the dense thicket of leaves and canopies above them. The trees appeared like mangled fingers that were adorned with fluffy raven feathers instead of leaves.

"We'll stop here," Thorin's voice echoed back all the way to the back where Bilbo and Coruwen were. Coruwen walked up to the front with a scrambling Bilbo, to search through the dark. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Scouting ahead; I know the laws at which Gandalf gave us. That is why I have Bilbo with me. I'll be back," Coruwen stated. She was anticipating an argument to ensue, but Thorin nodded.

"Don't get lost, elf," He said sitting next to Balin. Coruwen thought back to Beorn's barn for a split second but Bilbo pulled her out of her daze.

"Coruwen," Bilbo inquired as he started ahead.

"I'm coming, Bilbo," Coruwen replied walking in front of the hobbit. As they marched on through the dark forest one could hear the roar of a river. The two stopped before a dark river that coursed with ash grey water. Gandalf had said that Radagast found out that the forest of Mirkwood was poisoned, and her father had said the same.

"Gandalf had told me that the water causes immense sleep that is almost permanent." Bilbo stated kneeling down to observe the river. "There seems to be no other way across."

"Not without taking a ridiculous amount of time to search," Coruwen replied. She stood and peered through the darkness for another spot to leap across. Across the way, she spied lights. They taunted her in a way that seemed all too familiar to her inner self. "Bilbo, I'm going to look for another way across. Bring the others here and have them start across. If I don't return to you before you all cross, then assume that I made it."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up as she walked away from the path. "Now, Coruwen! L-Let's think this though. Gandalf said _not _to veer from the path, and yet you're doing it." The hobbit stammered.

"Bilbo, I grew up in the trees. I _think _I know how to navigate through such a dense forest. I'll be back, I promise." Coruwen assured the hobbit as she walked into the dark. Bilbo's voice faded away from her as she clambered through the trees like a deer through a meadow. She was curious about this forest. She wanted to know what made it tick, where its heart was. Maybe that was the Marchwarden in her, but any elf would say the same.

The river's howl pierced her thoughts and it made her jump down from her perch among the trees. She walked near its edge and gazed down into its depths. Small flickers of light passed in the river's darkness and it made her look up at the other side.

'_What are those lights?'_ She thought as she searched for another way across the roaring river. She paced the river's bank looking for a way across. After a while of searching she found a stone laden path across the river where it calmed down. Coruwen leapt across the stones and landed heavily on her feet.

Coruwen scanned the other sides of the dark bank for either the dwarfs, or the lights. The latter appeared a mile away from her; immediately she darted forward towards the lights. How they intrigued her! How they taunted her with their giddiness!

"Coruwen!" Fili's voice called from deep within the forest. She wove her way away from the lights and then appeared at Fili's side. "There you are."

"I didn't walk very far, did I?" Coruwen asked, Fili shook his head. She heard the others behind him in the dim darkness. "Good, shall we get going?"

"Aye, good idea," Balin agreed walking past her. "Well come on, lass."

Coruwen smirked and walked with the elder dwarf. "Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone's fine. Bombur just fell into the river like an idiot, and then that Thorin up and over the edge a bit." Balin chuckled. "Where'd you go?"

"I found a weaker spot in the river." She walked on a fallen log gracefully. She heard a second set of footsteps; out of her peripheral vision she saw Thorin walking beside Balin. "You're back."

"I could say the same about you." Thorin replied shortly. By his voice she tell he was irritated. "Never wander off like that again, understand?"

"Yes, Thorin." Coruwen said in a sarcastic voice. "I promise to not go off on my own without you holding my hand."

Balin smiled and held back a laugh. "You two, sometimes."

Coruwen spun on her heel and gave Balin an angry look. "Master Balin, if you're going to comment that way I can return to my forest."

Balin blinked and glanced over at Thorin, who was glaring up at her slightly hawked off. She continued to walk on her log and then ran into something spindly and she flailed her arms around like a child. She collapsed onto the ground on her back cursing that she fell onto her shoulder first and then her still sore ribs.

"Damn it." She growled. "What in the name of Valar is this stuff?"

Thorin knelt in front of her and took her wrists restraining her while Balin peeled the silky glue like substance off of her. Balin rubbed it with two fingers curiously.

"Interesting," Balin hummed. "Cobwebs."

Coruwen and Thorin exchanged looks of worry before turning to Balin, who was stroking his beard in thought. They watched as Balin walked up to the trees and observed them for a spell, and then he turned to the walkway.

"Yes, definitely cobwebs." Balin said finally.

Thorin helped Coruwen stand and the two growled. "Spiders, great."

Balin smiled mischievously as he walked to Coruwen's side. What was that old man trying to pull?

"I'll be back," The elder dwarf left Thorin with Coruwen and together the two sat on a log far from the spider webs.

"Elf, could you do something for me?" Thorin inquired gazing up at her. She raised both eyebrows in response. "Is there a clearing where the others can rest around here? Bombur fell into the river, and we certainly can't carry him this entire way."

Coruwen rested her chin on her hand. "There is one not too far away from here, we could rest there." She offered. "Actually, it's just up the road."

"Good, show me." Thorin replied. The two walked down the pathway for a while until they came upon a clearing in the woods. Though it was still dimly lit, one could still see their hand in front of their face.

The whole company returned with Balin and they set up a small camp until Bombur woke up and they could rest. The forest of Mirkwood was vast and spanned miles and miles before turning into the Long-Lake.

"Well, this is ridiculous." Bofur grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Ori questioned.

Bofur poked his brother. "Why is he asleep on me?!" Bofur shouted. Bombur snored in his brother's ear quite loudly. "I can't sleep with this numbskull on me!"

"Quit shouting, Bofur." Thorin said calmly. "Just push him over, he can't feel anything." Bofur pushed on the fat dwarf and like a tumbling wall Bombur collapsed on his side.

Coruwen sat just far enough away from the others to listen to them, but not listen to Bombur or the others snoring. She could hear Bofur complaining and Balin and Dwalin laughing together. Eventually, they calmed down. She looked up at the forest and rested her back against a tree. One could see the blue sky through the trees' canopy.

However, she felt as if she was being watched again, but this time it was darker and vile. Something hunted her from the shadows and it sent shivers up her spine. Murmurs drew her sight to bushes across the way. She notched an arrow and raised it at the voices. The bushes rustled and before she could fire Thorin appeared.

"Don't shoot?" Thorin asked questionably.

Coruwen lowered her bow and arrow. "You're lucky I didn't shoot." She said concerned.

"You'd be rid of me faster; I bet that'd please you." Thorin replied playfully.

"I suppose." She glanced behind him. "The boys didn't follow you, correct?"

Thorin grunted. "If they did, they'd be a mess of trouble." Coruwen laughed and it made a small smile creep up on his face. "You can't sleep?"

"Elves don't need that much sleep to tell the truth." She placed her bow on the ground and ran her fingers across the grass; though it was dying one could feel the dew on it still from the dampness of Mirkwood. Thorin gave her a look of puzzlement. "We have waking dreams, and they don't happen often."

"Oh." Came the small reply. "You seem disturbed by something, what is troubling you?"

Coruwen gestured to the forest. "This forest watches us from the shadows. I hate being in here."

"An elf, afraid of a forest?"

She used the same tone of mockery he used. "A dwarf, afraid of a hole in the ground?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not funny, elf." She laughed at his seriousness. "What?"

"Lighten up, princeling. I only teased." She patted his hand and his features softened at her touch. "Are you anxious to return home?"

"I am, I haven't seen it so long. I fear it will not be the same." Her heart clenched up at the remorse in his words. "My grandfather was swallowed by a sickness no medicine could cure."

"Avarice, the desire of personal belongings." Thorin looked up at her with sadness looming in his blue eyes. She placed a hand on the side of his face. "It won't take you, _mellon."_

"It was the Heart that he wanted and desired." Coruwen mentally pondered that word, "Heart" what heart did he speak of? "I'd willingly set it aside for something else."

"Oh?"

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with."

Coruwen realized she had started to flesh him out for five seconds, and then back into his shell he went. "Thorin, if it is going to bother you then tell me."

"Need I repeat myself?"

"No," She leaned her head on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch. "You did this to me."

Thorin sighed defeated. "Yes, yes I did." He felt her curl closer to him. Gently, he leaned his head on hers. She shut her eyes and drifted away quickly from the present world and he turned his head to bury his face in her hair. Still, after traveling so far she smelled of the Hidden Valley; rain and trees. It soothed his pent up anger and broken pride. "Elves don't sleep, now that is a lie, elf." Thorin turned his head over and drifted off to sleep, for once feeling calm.

Balin surfaced and noticed Thorin was gone, and so were the boys. Balin wandered off towards Coruwen's area and was startled by Fili and Kili peering over a log at Thorin and Coruwen.

"What in the name of Fundin, are you two doing?" Balin scolded.

Fili meekly pointed to Coruwen and Thorin, with a smile on his face. A smug smile that made Balin's curiosity peak. Balin peeked over the log and spotted the two asleep, leaning on each other.

Balin smiled confidently. "Well, I'll be... Someone is stepping outside of his box."

Kili glanced up at Balin. "We've been aiming for this ever since the Goblin caves."

Fili grumbled. "However, Uncle is ungodly stubborn."

"You think Lady Coruwen is much better, Fili?" Balin said happily.

"No, not really. They're kind of made for each other." Kili said obviously. "At least Coruwen contains her stubborn attitude."

"Unless Thorin is around." Balin stopped talking when Thorin's brow furrowed in his sleep. "Come on, both of you." He hissed. The boys followed Balin away from the sleeping elf and prince.

Kili and Fili still had smiles plastered on their faces. "I'm happy now knowing that Uncle is finally giving in." Kili stated proudly.

Fili tapped his shoulder. "It won't last, trust me." The brother replied.

Balin hummed a merry tune to himself as he glanced back at Coruwen. "Thorin needed something to keep his mind away from Erebor. She seems to be the only thing to keep it away; even if it is typically a bickering fight." Balin pointed out. The boys nodded. "Now, you two go get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"All right." The brothers said in unison. The two walked back to their blankets and curled up, falling back asleep.

"Thorin, you sly lad." Balin muttered to himself as he resumed humming.

After a few hours, Coruwen woke up and heard Thorin growl in his sleep as she moved. She reached up and stroked his face gently making him turn away from her touch. She rolled her neck and it let out a crackle down her spine making her wince. She glanced at Thorin, who was still asleep. It made her smile at him; he was physically and mentally calm. She exhaled contently and nuzzled the fur on his coat. Coruwen felt him touch her head with the side of his and he let out a comfortable sigh.

Coruwen shut her eyes and listened to his heartbeat in the tranquil forest. Typically, if one listened to the prince's heart it would seem normal, but in reality it pained him. The shattered remains of his broken pride and sorrow for his race bit at his heart like a warg to prey. Coruwen heard Thorin stir in his slumber, and quickly she looking into his striking blue eyes.

"Good to see you're awake," Coruwen said through the fur. Thorin smirked, resting his forehead against hers. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Thorin replied hoarsely. He pulled away from her and rubbed his throat. "Strange."

"That may've been me when I pushed you earlier." Coruwen stated nervously. Thorin nodded and shut his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Who's been watching the group?" Immediately, Coruwen and Thorin were running back to the company. Everyone was gone. "Oh no."

"Thorin, think about it. We fell asleep, it's my fault." Coruwen said trying to calm him down. The prince paced back and forth anxiously, but she gripped his hand before he could continue. "Thorin, its fine. Maybe they went on ahead."

Thorin glanced up at her. "Let's go."

The two walked along the path calling for the company by name; nevertheless none appeared out of the forest's darkness. Thorin tugged on her cloak a bit pointing to a circle of white lights.

"I hear something Thorin." Coruwen said with narrowed eyes, but it was too late. The dwarf prince was bounding over the forest's foliage and he collapsed in the circle. Coruwen jumped to his aid, fearing that by some stroke of misfortune he'd gotten injured.

* * *

As she neared the circle, Coruwen slammed into something thick before she reached the lights; in fact she slammed into a horse. An elf stood above her holding into the reins of a black steed that tossed his head in shock.

"_Oh my mistake, I'm sorry my dear." _The wood elf cooed to his horse. Coruwen's vision blurred, but she could see that the elf before her had a golden blonde hair and he was dressed similar to herself. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she sat up. The elf knelt before her and clicked his tongue. _"And I seemed to have found myself a guest." _

Coruwen shook her head free of the blurry vision and met a pair of dark grey eyes curiously looking at her face. She scrambled away from the elf and he laughed.

"_Did I scare you?" _He laughed in Sindarin. His hair was long and straight, he was lean and tall, and on his back was a bow with a quiver. _"I'm sorry if I did." _

"_Who are you?' _Coruwen asked to him in the common tongue of the elves.

The elf stood and mushed his horse away to offer her a hand. As he helped her stand, he smiled. "Now why would I do, hmm?"

Coruwen smirked playfully, but became distracted when she heard a familiar whinny. "Faenaur," She sighed.

"Is he yours?" The elf stopped Faenaur from tackling her by grabbing the stallion's reins.

"Sadly," As she reached for the reins, but the Wood Elf hung them just out of her reach. "Now see here, elf!" Coruwen sounded like Thorin now; his dark tone was rubbing off. The Wood Elf laughed merrily and watched her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"If you come with me, I'll give you the horse back," The elf whispered low. Coruwen growled, but reluctantly followed the elf.

The elf led her across the forest with Faenaur by the reins. He stopped before a large wooden gate with engraved Sindarin in its woodwork. It must've been heavy since the elf struggled to push it open. Coruwen lingered just to stare up at the door.

"Come on, my father won't like it if you just stare at his door. Even if he prides himself too much on it." The elf said. Coruwen trotted after him and matched his brisk pace. A Silvan elf appeared before the male elf and bowed.

"_Take him and be careful, he has a lot of fire." _The male elf warned to servant. The Silvan elf bowed and tugged on the Faenaur's reins, but the horse fought him. The servant huffed and whistled for some guards to help him. The guards appeared similar to those in Imladris or Lórien, but their embroidered chest plate differed greatly. It was a tree with a circlet above made of vines and leaves. They also wore different colors; the guards here wore colors of red and brown.

"_Interesting," _She thought. The elf was ahead of her and she ran after him.

"You spoke of your father?" Coruwen asked stopping the male elf. "Your father is, who?"

"The Elven King Thranduil, of course," The male elf said with a smile. "I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, my lady."

Coruwen blinked in shock, she was staring at the prince of Mirkwood. She locked her gaze to the ground and tried to piece together words, but they came out as gibberish.

Legolas chuckled and took the side of her face with one slender hand. "See now, that happens to every elleth I bring with me. They get all red in the face and stop treating my like a normal elf."

"I see why." Coruwen said slightly annoyed at him. "That was a cruel thing to do. Oh yes, bring the girl you find in the woods here and then expect she'll treat you normally."

Legolas' smile fell and he cleared his throat. "I never saw it that way."

"You should try it, it might help." Coruwen felt his hand slip off of her face. She had clearly broken his spirit. She sighed. "Look, since you dragged me, not by my free will by the way, I might as well meet your father."

Legolas brightened up and took her hand. "Come with me." He dragged her through the palace to a beautifully engraved door. It appeared to made of the same wood as the trees of Mirkwood, but it had Sindarin engraved in it as well as several pictures.

"Stay here," Legolas muttered as he pushed open the door quietly. Coruwen let out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

"What in the name of the Valar have I gotten myself into?' She muttered to herself.

"What?" Legolas asked from the door. Coruwen hid her fear from his sudden appearance out of nowhere. "Sorry if I scared you, again."

"I-its fine, Legolas." Coruwen assured him.

"Come, Father would like to meet you." He motioned for her to enter and she did. The throne room of Thranduil, the Elven King, was beautiful. A canopy of trees overhead with light dancing among their leaves, pillars were intertwined with crawling branches, and the floor was stone that had crawling branches in it.

Legolas walked up the stairs to stand beside his father. Thranduil and Legolas shared a several similar traits. They both were lean and tall like timber trees with long, straight, blonde hair, and eye shape. However, Thranduil had dark green eyes like his forests, and his hair had more silver in his blonde hair than his son. On Thranduil's brow was a circlet of autumn leaves and branches, and he dressed in the colors of the season that was present.

Coruwen bowed before the Elven King, and heard him whisper something to Legolas. She heard Thranduil chuckle, which was merry and loud.

"It has been a long time, my dear." Thranduil laughed.

Coruwen's thought train stopped dead in its tracks. She rose from her bow and gave the king an uncertain look.

"You have no memory of it, do you?" Thranduil asked standing. "Oh dear."

"I mean no disrespect, Thranduil King, but what are you talking about?" Coruwen inquired.

Thranduil walked down the steps from his throne and approached her. "I am truly sorry, Coruwen." His dark green eyes searched her for a moment. "Legolas, you get to keep an eye on her."

"I do?" Legolas asked clearly shocked.

"Yes," Thranduil laughed. "Treat her like she was a princess, my son."

Legolas appeared beside his father and gave him a nod. "Thank you, Ada." Thranduil smiled and patted his son's shoulder before returning to his throne. 'Come with me, Coruwen."

"I didn't even-," She objected but he dragged her by the hand out of the throne room.

Coruwen was left in a room to bathe and change into a dress that was left for her. It was a simple burgundy dress with simple leaf embroidery. She removed her bow and quiver and left them in a corner where people wouldn't find them. She picked up the dress and headed off to bathe.

She hadn't realized how much dirt had accumulated in her hair over the past weeks. Arwen would have her head if she saw her a few moments ago.

After she bathed, she wrung out her hair and saw that it had lightened up because of the sun exposure. It rested on her bare shoulder as she dressed into the gown that was left for her by other elves. When she came out of the bath she noticed someone had taken her gear was gone, excluding her bow and quiver. This angered her, but she hid it deep within herself. However, the elves of Mirkwood were kind enough to leave her boots behind, but they had scrapped all of the dirt off of them. She pulled them on and found her necklace on the bedside table.

"Much better," Legolas' voice said amused. She whirled around to face the prince of Mirkwood. "What?"

"Don't stare at me," Coruwen warned.

"Why not? You are in my hall, and I _am _the one who gets to keep an eye on you," Legolas pointed out twirling a piece of her hair with his finger. He almost angered her as much as Thorin, but it wasn't the same… Legolas teased her like they were children, but Thorin… Thorin outright loathed her, and she missed the company of the dwarfs.

"Fine, have your fun," She hissed.

Legolas smirked and tugged on her arm. "Oh come now, I have something to show you. My father is waiting for us."

"Joy," She muttered under her breath. She looped arms with the prince and together they walked back to Thranduil's hall. Thranduil was standing on a balcony that overlooked his forest. He was leaning heavily on the railing like he was troubled.

Legolas let Coruwen stand beside his king, and she saw the pain etched in his face. He was indeed troubled, for the Elven King was losing his beloved forest to darker shadows, and he could not stop its hungry desire for his land.

"King Thranduil," Coruwen started. "Help will come from the others."

"What help comes to a place where darkness is brooding?" Thranduil muttered quickly. "Galadriel won't help us, nor will Elrond."

"I am sure if you asked they would." Coruwen replied placing a hand on his shoulder. Thranduil tensed under her touch and sighed. "What comes hunts for something that is not in your land, my king."

Coruwen withdrew her touch and touched the railing. "You are right, young one."

"I have seen this darkness, and it travels in all forms." Coruwen sighed. "This forest is beautiful; you have kept her safe for many years."

Thranduil smiled. "Thank you." The king straightened. "Now, Lady Coruwen I hate to send you away, but I have something I need to attend to. Legolas, come with me."

Legolas nodded and gave Coruwen a smile. She left the hall of Thranduil and heard the familiar baritone voice of a dwarf. Thorin's voice to be more exact and he was yelling. No surprise. She hugged the wall as two guards dragged Thorin to Thranduil's hall.

"_Oh no, what have you gotten yourself into?" _Coruwen thought to herself as she wandered down to the stables. Faenaur greeted her with a happy whinny as the stable hand darted away from the horse. "Did he hurt you?"

The stable hand was a young elfing of Silvan descent. He clutched his hand to his chest in an attempt to hide it from her. Coruwen took his hand gently.

"I'm sorry for his brashness towards you." She apologized inspecting the bite wound from Faenaur. The stable hand winced as she prodded the wound. "You have to be more careful, he likes having his nose stroked and his withers, if you want to calm him down."

"T-Thank you," The stable hand managed.

"You're welcome. Please, take care of yourself around him." She glanced up at her horse. "Now I see why Elrohir named you Faenaur." The stable hand laughed and began to stroke the stallion's nose.

Coruwen left the stables after helping the stable hand with Faenaur, and heard the sound of a dungeon door slamming shut. She leaned down the hall and heard the cursing of Dwalin in a nearby cell.

The guards paid her no mind as she peaked inside the cell. Balin and Dwalin were chained on opposite sides of the room, both had cobwebs in their beards and they looked haggard.

"Masters Dwalin and Balin," Coruwen whispered. Balin instantly perked up. "What happened?"

"They took us after we had a run in with spiders." Balin told her. "Where are you going?"

"To check on the boys," She replied. The guard was sound asleep against the wall, and she had to stealth past the guard. She saw the bright hair of the younger brother in the cell. "Boys."

"Coruwen!" Kili and Fili shouted together. Their happiness brought a smile to her face.

Fili spoke up. "We'd kiss you, but we're a bit tied up."

Coruwen laughed quietly. "Sorry about that, guess I owe you. Where's your uncle?"

"Down the hall, down a couple flights of stairs," Kili answered. Coruwen gave them a smile before darting down the steps to the darker parts of the dungeons. A woman was on guard before a heavily barred door. She was alert and her gaze unwavering. Coruwen scowled and picked up a stone to toss across the way.

"_Go see what it was, come on." _ She thought as the female guard bolted up to investigate. Coruwen ducked and snuck near Thorin's cell. The female guard ran up the stairs to the others allowing Coruwen some time with the dwarf prince.

"Thorin," Coruwen whispered through the opening in the door. She heard him shuffle his chains around. "Thorin, it's me."

"I know, elf." Thorin replied gruffly.

"_Good, he's not dead." _She thought in relief. Aloud, she said. "Are you all right?"

"Aside from my pride, yes." Coruwen shook her head. "What do you want? You should be happy; you're among your kind again."

"These people are not my kind, Thorin." She sighed. "Could we not argue about this right now?"

"I'm not arguing."

'Yes, you are."

Thorin grunted in anger. "Fine, you're right."

"I'll find a way to get out, I swear. Give me some time."

"You'd better hurry before the Elven King gets bored with my kin."

Coruwen smiled sadly. "I swear, I'll get you out."

Coruwen returned to her room and sat down of her bed, hanging her head. The people she'd come to adore now were targets for the elves of Mirkwood. Coruwen was now in between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

A/N: Yay, we get to experience Mirkwood with Coruwen... Gosh darn it, Coruwen, Thorin, you two are so cute... **Why are you two so cute? **

A little tweak i made with Thranduil, his eyes are not green typically, but since he is the king of Mirkwood i thought it was appropriate.I'm sorry, and i will change it if you guys don't like it.

Anyway, i won't update until Friday. Promise. I hope you guys are having a Happy Christmas, or day after Christmas with all of your families.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

* * *

"Wake up, will you?" Legolas drawled. He was poking Coruwen's temple clearly absent minded. Coruwen had enough of the prince…. She was sick of him; all he did was either tease her or be childish to the point where Thranduil would have to remove Legolas entirely. Her blood boiled in the prince's presence, and it often caused her to yell. Today was no different. Legolas would wake her up by poking her, and she would have to yell at him to stop or kick him, but he'd just laugh.

"Enough, Legolas," Coruwen hissed turning one blue eye up at him.

Legolas' grey eyes danced with mischief. "Well, you do sleep heavy when you decide to, just so you know." The prince stated. Coruwen glared darkly at him, she sat up to shake off the vertigo that swam around her. "Dizzy much?"

_That_ warranted a kick to his thigh from her. He yelped and moved to the end of the bed where she couldn't reach him. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you, princeling." She growled running a hand through her mused wavy hair. "However, should you come and poke me again I will not be forgiving in my wrath."

"I know, but poking you is fun." Legolas leaned on the foot of the bed. "I need to attend a meeting with Ada for a couple of hours, so I'll be out of your hair for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Ada told me to tell you, that you can leave these halls, but can't venture out past the Heart."

"What Heart?"

Legolas rolled his eyes dramatically and stood. "If you go out into the east there is an Oak tree. You can't pass the trunk of that tree, got it?"

Coruwen gritted her teeth. "Yes, I won't go that far. Honest."

Legolas smiled. "Good, I'll be back later." The prince left her room and as soon as his footsteps faded she leapt up and changed into a riding dress. Faenaur hadn't been out since she had arrived in Mirkwood. She slipped her knife into her boot and left her room for the stables.

Several people milled around in the stables, most of them were young Silvan elves that looked to be just slightly older than those coming into Majority. A young elfing with dark hair and thin build brushed Faenaur's mane out with a brush. He was taking his time, and didn't hear Coruwen come up behind him.

"He likes it," Coruwen stated with a smile. The boy jumped to the side dropping his brush in the process. "Did I startle you?"

"Y-Yes, how long have you been standing there?" The boy asked frantically.

Coruwen laughed. "Not long, I just wanted to say that Faenaur likes what you are doing." The boy was like a startled bird; he shook from head to toe and was slightly hyperventilating. "I can leave if you wish-,"

"Calenfaire." The boy blurted.

"Your name is Calenfaire?"

The boy nodded.

"My name is Coruwen, and you already know Faenaur." The horse tossed his head at her remark. "You wouldn't mind if I took him on a ride, would you?"

Calenfaire swallowed his nervousness. "I wouldn't, I need to attend to the others." He started to walk off, but Coruwen stopped him. "What is it?"

"Come with me, young Calenfaire. I do not know Mirkwood well enough to navigate its region. I was told not to pass the Heart of the forest." He brightened up at the sound of the tree. "You know where it is?"

"Yes, yes I do. I ride the younger horses around there." He smiled a bit. "I'll be right with you, my lady." He darted off towards the back of the stables.

Coruwen moved to Faenaur. "Where does Calenfaire keep your tack?" Faenaur gave her a puzzled look raking the ground with one hoof. "That's right; I have to ride side saddle." She sighed. "I hate riding that way."

Calenfaire returned with a roan gelding with graying withers and face. "This is Del, he's my horse." Calenfaire stated patting the gelding's roan coat. He noticed Coruwen looking at Faenaur sternly. "Do you have to ride side saddle, my lady?"

Coruwen nodded slowly, frowning at the thought. She always feared falling off of the saddle considering Faenaur was a sixteen handed horse; it was a bit of a fall. "I do, you wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

"Plenty, the ladies of the court don't ride anymore. In fact, they hate it." Calenfaire said crinkling his nose at the remark. He left and returned with a black leather saddle that had silver trim on it. "Here, I'll get him tacked."

Coruwen couldn't stop him since he was already reaching for Faenaur. Faenaur's brown eyes filled to the brim with anxiety and he bit Calenfaire's hand, the boy yelped clutching his bitten hand. She knelt down to help Calenfaire casting a scolding look at Faenaur.

She unraveled a piece of cloth from the saddlebag nearby and wrapped the boy's hand. "It'll only sting for a bit. Luckily, it was only a warning bite." She said patting his dark hair.

She stood and tacked her horse while Calenfaire's hand stopped throbbing. The two left shortly after, riding out into the forests of Mirkwood. Calenfaire was quite a timid elfing he rarely spoke unless spoken to, and only pointed out things unless they were visible. They stopped before the Heart of Mirkwood.

Small fireflies danced around it spreading roots that cast themselves out into the forest. The tree itself was taller than any of the ones in Lórien; in fact no tree was as tall as this one. One could catch the blue sky through its canopy of green leaves. Coruwen felt a soothing sensation stroke her soul.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Calenfaire asked looking up at the tree. "It was placed here by King Orophor long before the prince or I were born. Many elleths came that it speaks to those who carry child, but it seems a bit silly."

Coruwen blinked up at the tree. "Yes, yes it does." She replied.

"Anyway, why can't you go past this tree?" The boy inquired leaning on Del's neck.

"Thranduil and Legolas' orders; I wish I could leave here honestly."

"Why?" The boy had a million questions it seemed.

"I grew up in Lórien, but this place is so different. It almost seems vile to be within its walls." This was no lie, Mirkwood made Coruwen's skin crawl. She didn't know why, but it did. One felt oppressed here like something rose from the shadows to hunt you. Azog had the same presence when Coruwen looked upon the Pale Orc.

"It's because of the spiders." Coruwen glanced at the boy. His eyes darkened showing his pain upon the matter. She felt her brow furrow in curiosity. "My Naneth was killed by one of them when she went to leave Mirkwood to travel to outlying settlements. One sucked her dry of all blood." Calenfaire noticed his abdomen as if he had been stabbed there. "She shielded me with her body as the spiders whisked her off."

"Calenfaire, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine now. A few years ago I'd be crying like an ellon right now, but now it just stings." He let out a breath. "Well, let's get back, shall we?"

Coruwen watched as he cantered back to the Elven King's halls. His words pierced her heart, she felt horrible. To lose a father is one thing, but to lose a mother is another. She knew that feeling of being without a mother; however it didn't sting her soul or bite at her heart. It just bothered her. Haldir was the only person she truthfully needed.

Faenaur turned to look back at her with one brown eye. Coruwen gave him a nod and he cantered after Del. Calenfaire took the horses and she departed him to return to her room in case of Legolas.

* * *

Stopping at the dungeon entrance, Coruwen took notice that no guards were present. She crept into the cells and peeked into Balin and Dwalin's cell. Though it was dark, she could see Balin's white beard.

"Balin, Dwalin, are you two all right?" Coruwen asked.

"Aye lass and you?" Balin replied.

"Fine, as long as the prince doesn't bother me." She said

"Thorin?"

"No, Legolas; Thranduil's son."

"Ah, everyone is fine in here. Thorin might not be, go check."

"I will." She walked down the winding staircase to Thorin's cell and placed her hand on the door. "Thorin?"

"What?" Thorin grumbled. "Did you find a way out yet?"

"No, not yet. It's a bit tricky when you have both the king and prince looking after you like a child." Coruwen said annoyed. She heard him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing," He replied shortly.

Coruwen narrowed her eyes. "Look, I know you want out, but it's going to be awhile. You haven't heard anything about them getting bored yet, correct?"

She heard a rattle of iron upon the floor. "Not to my knowledge."

"Good," She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I can't do anything. I feel useless."

"Happens to the best of us."

"I suppose." She tightened her hands into fists; she could do nothing and it drove her mad. The jingling of keys made her attention go back up the hall. "I don't know if I'll be back."

"Understood,"

She ran up the stairs and out of the dungeons just a guard was walking down the hall swinging his keys while humming a melody to himself. She returned to her room and slammed the door. Her hand went to her necklace; she took notice to the water inside of the vial. It was tainted with black droplets that swirled with clear water. She narrowed her eyes at it.

Coruwen moved to take it off and as soon as the clasp came off she felt a stabbing pain rocket across her skull and it made her collapse to the floor. She was gasping for air and pawing for the necklace that had fallen from her hand. Something within her mind screamed bloody murder and she coughed. It was unbearable.

* * *

_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatuluk, ash burzum ishi krimpatul,_

* * *

A voice chanted the phrase over and over making Coruwen's skull throb. She heard the door swing open and a hand rested on her back. Cold hands wrapped around her shoulders and in a low voice someone sang low to her in Sindarin. The voice died down and Coruwen opened her eyes.

Thranduil was standing above her holding her chin with two fingers. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"What in the world happened?" Thranduil asked letting her sit back. He scooped up her necklace and clasped it back around her neck. "I could hear the Black Speech from my throne room."

Coruwen shook her head unable to find the words. She was out of breath and out of her realm of knowledge. Thranduil's face softened and he brought her close to him.

"It is all right, it was nothing," He soothed looking down at the nervous woman before him. Legolas appeared in the doorway; he ran over to Coruwen and observed her.

"Ada, what happened?" Legolas asked concerned.

Thranduil shook his head. "I have no idea, Legolas." The king shut his eyes. "Tell the generals to finish up the meeting. I need to stay with her."

"Ada, that was Black Speech, wasn't it?" Legolas inquired.

Thranduil glanced up at his son and gave him a nod. "Go, quickly." Legolas nodded and left the room. Thranduil smoothed down Coruwen's wavy hair. "Are you better now?"

Coruwen pulled away from the king and rubbed her face. "Yes, I am. You said that was Black Speech?"

"The tongue of Mordor and Melkor, I suppose it came from Dol Guldur. The spiders were bad enough." Thranduil and Coruwen stood. "Do not worry, little elleth. The only way to prevent this is if you do not remove that necklace."

"The Whistle of the Water Stallion?"

Thranduil nodded. "It contains water from the Grey Havens, and will protect you from the Necromancer's magic. What you experienced was the Necromancer's control on your mind. Should you lose this necklace, horrible things could come."

"I understand, my king."

The king smiled and left her alone in her room. She hugged her knees and reached for the bracelet on her bedside table. She rubbed the vial of water on the bracelet, and then an idea popped into her head. She waited for the guards to leave the dungeon entrance area. Oddly, they didn't guard it heavily despite having dwarfs down in the dungeons… She didn't understand, but then again to understand Thranduil is to understand how the trees speak.

"Balin," Coruwen whispered poking her face into the barred window.

"Aye?" Balin replied. She told him her idea and he hummed. "Seems a bit risky, lass. Sending it that far from the original is a bit reckless."

"I need to know if it can be done, Balin." She said.

"Yes, it can be done. Though the connection will be scarce." He told her. "I'd be careful sending it out of the forest."

"Right," She left the dungeons and headed over to the stables. She found Calenfaire sitting with Del and Faenaur. "Calenfaire."

The boy perked up. "Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me."

She withdrew the bracelet wrapped in a cloth. "What is that?"

"It is not important, Calenfaire. I just need you send out a horse to Lórien to my father, Haldir. This needs to go with it."

Calenfaire bobbed his head right and left, and then gave her one short nod. "Deal," He turned to a black mare. "Myrnel, come here darling."

She looked up at the horse in awe. Beorn had said she was wild. Apparently, the Great Bear did not know all. The mare neighed softly nudging Calenfaire's shoulder. He turned to her, taking the bracelet, and tucked it in a saddlebag on her back. He whispered to her to go to Lórien quickly. Myrnel turned and galloped out of the stables.

"Thank you, Calenfaire." Coruwen thanked patting his head.

"You are most welcome." Calenfaire replied bowing to her. "I hope we can work together again, my lady."

Coruwen laughed and left the boy and stables to rest. The Black Speech had drained her of most of her strength, and as she removed her dress and changed; she thought of the speech's pattern. The rise and fall of the creature's voice. It seemed familiar, alongside the blood curdling scream. Where had she heard such a voice and scream?

* * *

A/n: Nothing much to say today, but there will be a chapter up tomorrow. By the way, we are almost to 6,000 views.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

* * *

Coruwen spent the next few days pacing in her room trying to find a way to get the dwarfs out safely, and without raising any red flags. Legolas had been kind enough to let her be free from his hawk like watching for a few hours every day, which she spent talking to Kili and Fili or Thorin. However the latter always ended in some sort of an argument. Coruwen hated this feeling that she had when she was with Legolas… It was Imladris all over again, the feeling of being caged.

"Valar forbid this is getting stupid," Coruwen growled to herself as she pulled on a dress that a servant had left for her. She braided back sections of her hair to rest on her shoulder. The door opened as she finished and Legolas stood in the doorway with a playful smile on his lips.

"Good Morning, Lady Coruwen." Legolas greeted.

"Good morning, Legolas," She replied cheerily. The prince smiled at her kindness. "What are we going to do today?"

"We're going riding." Legolas stated. Coruwen perked up at the sound of that. "Ah, you want to go?"

"If you'd allow that," She walked up to him.

"Could you keep up with Ada and I?"

Coruwen smirked deviously. "If I can keep up with my best friends, who are used to riding, then I'm pretty sure I can keep up with you and Thranduil."

"Good, that's what I expected from a woman of your stature." Coruwen narrowed her eyes up at him and he took her arm. "Oh please, I only tease."

"Yes, I know that, and I'm having a hard time telling if you tease me because you're a wood elf or because you like watching my reactions."

Legolas pondered her words for few moments. "Can I say both?"

Coruwen rolled her eyes and ignored his playfulness. The two walked down the hall and outside to the stables. Thranduil wasn't present at the time they arrived.

Faenaur stamped his feet when Coruwen appeared and gave her a happy whinny. She smiled and stroked his forelock with the back of her hand. Legolas walked down hall to a black horse with a four white socks on his legs and a white diamond on his snout.

"He's very beautiful," Coruwen stated as Legolas hushed his horse.

"He was my mother's horse, and when she went into the West she gave him to me." Legolas said seriously, for once. "You slammed into him the other day and nearly made him kick me."

"_And you'd deserve said kick," _Coruwen thought venomously.

"Faenaur befits his name, by the way," Legolas said as his tacked his horse. "He bit me yesterday when I tried to say hello."

"Good Faenaur," Coruwen whispered into her horse's ear. Faenaur shook his head at her. "Fine."

"Horses don't understand us, my lady."

Coruwen placed her hands over Faenaur's ears. "Shut up, princeling."

A chuckle drew her gaze to the entrance. Thranduil was leaning on the side of the doorway with a smile on his face. The question arose: how long had the Elven King been standing there? Coruwen felt heat rise to her face as she returned to tacking Faenaur.

"Ada, no spying." Legolas scolded with narrowed eyes.

"I have done no such thing, I was merely watching." Thranduil said innocently.

"Ada," Legolas groaned as he buried his face into his horse's mane. "I don't understand."

"You will when you're my age, my son." Thranduil replied whistling for his horse. It was pure white horse that was tacked and ready. Legolas ignored his father's teasing.

"Welcome to my world," Coruwen muttered passing the prince with Faenaur. Legolas sighed and clicked his tongue for his horse to follow him. Coruwen mounted Faenaur and rode up beside Thranduil. Legolas was one the other side of his father and together the three rode out into the depths of Mirkwood.

The paths they rode upon were tunnels of tree branches that circled around like waves of dark brown and taupe branches. However, the forest breathed poisoned air and little to no light filtered in from the heavens above. The horses halted before a pitch black shadowed area where the tunnel of tree branches opened up into a clearing.

When Thranduil dismounted off of his horse the darkened area lit up with wisps of light revealing a massive oak tree. Legolas helped Coruwen off of her horse and she heard Thranduil humming a song to himself as he walked around the oak tree's broad trunk. His slender hand stroked the tree as he stopped before a knot in the bark and wood.

"How does it fair, Ada?" Legolas asked walking up to the tree.

"It is being poisoned from the roots up, if we don't fix this then we'll lose it before the year is done," Thranduil stated grimly removing his hand.

Coruwen stood in front of the tree and could hear a slight pulse from within it. This tree was the heart of Mirkwood, and it was being poisoned by the darkness that rose from Dol Guldur.

"This is Mirkwood's heart, isn't it?" Coruwen asked looking at the prince and king.

Thranduil nodded. "In fact, this was the tree my father and I placed here many years ago together and blessed it with magic." The king stated. "Perhaps that was a foolish mistake to tie the tree with the forest."

Legolas blinked and gave his father a concerned look. "Ada, that's a bit risky." The prince muttered.

"I know, and I should've foreseen this snag. This tree is ancient, and it probably has been poisoned from other dark powers like Sauron in the war."

Coruwen nodded, but felt sadness for the king of Mirkwood. Thranduil sighed and turned back to his horse.

"Let us not linger here, young ones." Thranduil stated mounting his horse. A smile creased his face. "Well come on."

Coruwen lightly smiled and mounted Faenaur, and Legolas mounted his horse. Thranduil spurred his horse into a gallop startling both elves to chase him through the forest. They passed many outposts along the borders of the Northern Mirkwood and stopped before a river.

"This is the river that flows into the River Running that, in turn, flows into Long-Lake," Legolas stated halting before the river. It was clear blue and pure unlike the dark river she'd seen earlier. "It however does have remnants of the Enchanted River that flows through this place, and I can't remember if it's safe or not."

Coruwen glared at him. "You live here, and yet you don't remember something as simple as that?" She hissed.

Legolas put his hands up in defense against her harsh words. "Can you really blame me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Ouch, that hurt my pride." Legolas gave her a small pout which she ignored. "For a lady you have a sharp tongue."

"And for a prince you are awfully dim witted."

Legolas smirked. "Yet you stay by my side no matter what."

"Only because I was ordered," Coruwen muttered leaning down to pat Faenaur's neck. She could see Thranduil out of the corner of her eye and he was smiling. "What is so funny, Thranduil King?"

"You two remind me of my wife and I, nothing more." Thranduil said happily.

Coruwen and Legolas exchanged looks of concern. Her nerves turned into fire, but she quelled it within herself. "I do not like him."

Thranduil scoffed. Legolas glared at his father annoyed. "Father…" Legolas grumbled.

"I said nothing yet you assume that I tease." The king replied casting an innocent look over his shoulder.

Coruwen sighed and spurred Faenaur into a canter racing ahead of the two elves. She heard them shout as she cantered off and it made her smirk. If they would toy with her, she could surely toy with them some.

Faenaur clearly enjoyed the freedom as he tossed his head back into the wind. Coruwen could hear Thranduil and Legolas behind her, but she turned Faenaur around a tree startling both father and son. Thranduil laughed as she rode down a secluded path.

"I like this one!" Thranduil laughed. Legolas shot him a disapproving look. "You can't accuse me of something like that, son of mine."

"Ada," Legolas muttered.

"Oh please, you like her too." Thranduil teased.

"I do not!"

Thranduil hit a nerve. "Yes you do." He sang and cantered away. Coruwen now understood where Legolas got his childish teasing from; Thranduil himself was no saint. "You like her."

"Ada, please stop."

Coruwen couldn't hold back her laughter at hearing those two bicker. Thranduil stopped beside her and smiled. Coruwen looked up at the Elven King, a grin forming on her face.

"See? She finds this funny." The king pointed out.

"Only because you two are very similar in how you tease," Coruwen admitted.

"We are not," Legolas snapped.

Coruwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really, I am not like him." Legolas' face was set into a plain expression, clearly not fazed by his father or Coruwen.

"You must have something wrong in your head." Coruwen leaned on Faenaur's neck. "Because anyone can clearly see it, plain as day."

Thranduil and Coruwen started back towards the hall again with Legolas behind them, silently annoyed by their antics. Coruwen enjoyed Thranduil's company more than his son's to be honest. He was calm, yet had a sense of humor that his son did not possess. When they reached the hall of the Elven King again, both father and son left Coruwen on her own.

* * *

Immediately she walked down to the quiet dungeons, when the guards were gone, and approached the cell of Kili and Fili.

"Boys," She called through the cell.

"We're here," Kili said groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Where do the guards keep their-," Coruwen glanced down at a ring of silver keys floating in midair. She gasped out of surprise and backed away. "What in the name?"

"Coruwen, it's me." Bilbo's voice whispered. "Here, I'll get them out." The keys bobbed over to the lock slowly turning the lock until the door groaned open. Bilbo's keys jingled and flew over to the other locks. Coruwen moved inside and knelt in front of the boys to unlock their chains.

"They haven't hurt you, correct?" She asked as the boys rubbed their wrists where the iron clasps had held their hands.

"No, we're fine." Fili said. The three left the cell and heard Bilbo scrambling down the stairs towards Thorin's cell. "Uncle not might be, however."

She peered down the hall and heard Thorin's door open with a heavy bang that rattled the floor. She rested a hand on Kili and Fili's shoulders, feeling their heartbeats rise. The dwarf prince returned with Bilbo's floating keys trailing behind.

"All right, Mister Baggins, seeing as you fished us out of our cells. What do you have planned?" Thorin asked glancing over at the hobbit.

"The Elven King has a cellar down one of these halls that leads straight down to the River Running, and I overheard the guards talking about wine barrels." Bilbo stated. Coruwen shut her eyes in frustration; not that. If she delayed too long Thranduil or Legolas would come and find her, or both. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Coruwen?" Balin's voice drew her gaze. "Is everything in order?"

She opened her eyes. "I'm not exactly free here. Thranduil and Legolas have tabs on me should I wander too far or linger too long in one place." She grumbled. Kili and Fili glanced up at her and their faces became long with sadness. "I will not be able to travel with you to Erebor." All of the company paled and several of them whispered in their language of their people.

"That's no surprise," Thorin said at last, in his eyes she saw uncertainty and sadness though it was unable to show. "You are among people who see you as a prize." Fili opened his mouth in shock and then closed it. "You could at least help us find the cellar, elf."

Coruwen smirked and gestured for them to follow her. She led them down the halls of Thranduil to a secluded alcove, and before them passed the young stable hand boy. Calenfaire, the boy tasked with keeping Faenaur under control and the only elf that the horse trusted.

"Calenfaire!" Coruwen called in a lowered voice. His blue eyes snapped to hers and he smiled big.

"Lady Coruwen, what brings you here?" Calenfaire inquired. He peeked over her and saw all of the company; he gave her a look of uncertain mischief. "What are-?"

"No time, I need you to do something for me," Coruwen replied hurriedly. Calenfaire narrowed his eyes in a way that said: what do I get? She sighed. "I'll keep Legolas away from your sister."

"Deal, what have do I have to do?" The boy said plainly.

Coruwen heard the doors of Thranduil's throne room open, her heart jumped to her throat. Did she really have _that_ bad of timing?

"Let out the horses, once that is done tell Legolas and Thranduil." She ordered. Calenfaire smirked confidently and darted off towards the stables.

"Interesting," Bilbo muttered as he led them to the cellar's opening. The door smoothly opened, but no sooner did they hear Thranduil and Legolas bickering between each other. Coruwen pushed the last of the dwarfs into the room and slammed the door shut. She pressed her ear against the door.

"She isn't gone, Ada. I hear her in that sheep's clothing," Legolas' voice growled.

"Legolas, she is gone. Nothing we say or do can bring her back to you." Thranduil soothed. Coruwen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why did they speak this way? Were they talking about the late queen of Thranduil? "Only the Lady could bring her back to you, and that order was forgotten."

"Ada, she is not who I chose."

Thranduil let out a soft growl. "You didn't choose her, my son. You were forced. Honestly, I prefer her this way than the old one."

"You didn't know her!"

"Actually, I did. If anything it was for the better." Thranduil's voice danced close to roaring with anger; something she'd never wish to see. She felt a tug on her dress; she glanced down at Balin and Thorin.

"What in the name of Durin is going on?" Balin asked quietly.

Coruwen shot him a confused look. "I am in the same state of mind, Master Dwarf." Her eyes searched the door as if it held an answer, something gnawed at her mind. An unknown feeling that drove her insane almost. "I-I do not understand."

"What do you not understand?" Thorin inquired.

"I feel like I should know what they speak of, but I cannot seem to piece it together. At first, I thought they spoke of the Queen of the Greenwood, but now I suspect something different. Something lost or forgotten." She replied clicking her tongue.

Coruwen's attention was thrown back into the world by Calenfaire's panicked cries of the horses escaping. She nodded back to the others and the opened the hatch to descend down the ladder leading to the roaring river below.

"I'm sorry you couldn't follow us, Lass." Balin said grimly.

Coruwen gave him a quick smile. "I enjoyed being in your company, all of you. Go before they search in here." She shooed them along. Balin disappeared down the hatch behind Dwalin, and she was left with Thorin. "Thorin, go."

"Coruwen," Thorin said locking gazes with her. She felt a lump form in her throat; he used her name instead of Elf. "You have more than proven yourself to be in my company. I am sorry you can't accompany us to Erebor."

She placed a hand on the side of his face. "Thorin, you have no reason to be sorry. It was my fault that I got caught, and I shouldn't have wandered off." She muttered. "In fact, I-I never meant to be a burden to you."

Thorin shook his head. "You never were."

Coruwen felt the breath nearly escape her; this is what she had wanted. She wanted to be noticed by the dwarf that loathed her so. However, what came, she did not expect.

Coruwen had merely blinked for a split second and then felt Thorin's lips crash into hers firmly. A sensation spread across her body like a racing gale; it startled her to where she gasped in surprise as he kissed her. She hesitantly kissed him back, not sure of his reaction. Her hands rested on either side of his face as she shut her eyes in the bliss of the moment. His emotion was pouring into her like a river; immense sadness and pent up feelings raced at her. The kiss was one of farewell. Just as quickly as it started did it fade.

Thorin broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "_Men eleneku menu o bepop opetu ezirak." _He said fondly placing a hand over hers.

"May Elbereth guide you back to your home in the mountain, Thorin," She whispered shutting her eyes. Thorin placed a kiss on her temple before departing down the hatch. She hugged her arms after she shut the hatch. Something within her surged when he touched her and it roared in triumph at his kiss. In her mind, it felt wrong, but in her heart it seemed fine.

Her mind slowly came down off of the adrenaline rush as she stood to open the cellar door. Calenfaire stood there and her heart dropped out of her stomach. Coruwen realized that if Thranduil found out that she'd helped the company escape unknown things could happen. She may never return home at that rate, but nor did she want to after Thorin's actions.

Coruwen mentally fell to her knees, grief devouring her completely. She was a fool…

* * *

**A/N: Thank God! You two finally got over that... Yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**The Khuzdul I used is Neo-Khuzdul so i'm really not sure about it's accuracy... If you guys know more please send me a link or something. **

**_Men eleneku menu o bepop opetu ezirak= I desire you more than a endless vein of mithril. _**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Coruwen heard Calenfaire that morning open her door and then yelp in surprise probably from the sight of her sleeping. She rose up to look at the young Silvan Elf.

"I-I can go if you need." Calenfaire blithered. She held a hand defiantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Prepare Del and Faenaur, Calenfaire." Coruwen ordered. Calenfaire nodded and shuffled out of the room. Coruwen stood; her mind was still shocked from Thorin's actions. Then again, who wouldn't? The person who loathed you more than anything suddenly kissed you, and then disappeared quite possibly forever? Anyone would be shocked.

Coruwen changed into a riding dress, slipped on her boots, and put her hair into a braid before leaving to find Faenaur. The palomino neighed happily at her as she walked into the stables. Calenfaire was holding onto Legolas' anxious horse with one hand and the other clutched Del's tack.

"Need a hand?" She offered.

"Yes, help." Calenfaire squeaked. She took Del's tack while Calenfaire soothed Legolas' horse. "He is frightened by something."

"Calenfaire," Legolas' voice said behind Coruwen. She rolled her eyes before turning to Legolas. "Here, I'll take him. Adar and I need to check up on Radagast, there seems to be a problem in Dol Guldur."

"What?" Coruwen gave the prince a hard look.

Legolas sighed. "You know Radagast?"

Coruwen shook her head. "I know Gandalf though."

Legolas let out a huff. "Fine, both of you come."

Calenfaire and Coruwen joined the King and prince as they navigated through Mirkwood towards Rhosgobel, home of Radagast the Brown. A horse trotted outside of Rhosgobel impatiently; in fact it was the horse that Beorn gave Gandalf.

"Radagast wait a minute!" Gandalf's voice boomed. Radagast skittered out of his home whistling for birds and little mice raced after him. 'Radagast!"

"Gandalf, I can't help you. I need to be elsewhere-, Uh-oh." Radagast snapped, but it faded when he looked up at a serious Thranduil. Radagast turned around, racing back into his home. "Oh, fiddlesticks!"

"Radagast, come out," Thranduil stated.

"Nobody's home!" Radagast shouted quickly.

"_For a Maiar you are awfully silly._" Thranduil grumbled. The door flung open and Gandalf stormed out dragging Radagast behind him. _"Thank you, White Rider._"

Gandalf gave the king a curt nod, and then turned to his cousin. "Now, you behave yourself! I have other business to return to that doesn't involve babysitting you!" Gandalf growled.

Radagast let out a whimper. "Gandalf, no! Don't leave me with them!"

Gandalf scoffed. "I highly doubt Thranduil will do much to you." The grey wizard looked up at Thranduil, and then his eyes slightly widened at the sight of Coruwen. "Others might, however."

"_It is good to see you, White Rider," _Coruwen said.

"_The same to you, my lady._" Gandalf replied tipping his hat to her. The wizard mounted his horse and kicked it sides into a gallop.

Radagast twiddled his thumbs as Thranduil approached him. Coruwen had learned that one can only invoke Thranduil's wrath if you are either a dwarf, or you disobeyed the laws set by his father.

"Radagast, I asked you keep an eye on Dol Guldur and now I have come to see whether or not anything has come. Has anything stirred from the stronghold?" Thranduil inquired.

"Darkness has begun to poison the forest, Thranduil King." Radagast informed him timidly. "However, you all ready know that. Thus, I have nothing to report."

"What about a pack of Gundabad wargs that attacked several of men people the other day?"

"Gundabad Wargs?"

"Yes."

Radagast's brow furrowed. "Hmmm, there was a pack in the Hidden Valley near Imladris… However, they seem to be flocking here, yes?"

Thranduil nodded. "It would seem so."

Coruwen flinched when he mentioned Imladris. Radagast clicked his tongue in thought. "Well, nothing has been poisoned aside from the trees nowadays. I will inform you if anything else bad happens."

Thranduil growled softly. "You said that before and when the spiders began to attack I could nothing."

Radagast blinked in shock. "I could've sworn I told you… Hmm, My mistake."

Legolas stopped his father from getting enraged by the ditsy behavior of Radagast. "I see, it must've been a mistake on my behalf."

"See? Anyway, is that all you needed from me?' Thranduil nodded and mounted his horse once more to start back towards his halls. Coruwen lingered and dismounted Faenaur. "I know you! You're Elrond's little niece."

"Hello Radagast." Coruwen said walking up to the wizard.

"Well, wait a minute, was it you I saw or was it his daughter?" Radagast mumbled. "No, I'm pretty sure it was you!"

Coruwen laughed at the wizard. "You helped the company I traveled with escape the Gundabad Wargs."

Radagast eyed her curiously. "But you're an elf." Coruwen ignored his naiveté. "In fact, I'd say you're a Noldor Elf, or at least half."

"Radagast! Focus!" She snapped. Radagast whimpered at her anger. She took a deep breath. "Where was Gandalf going?"

"W-Well, I-I don't know, you see Gandalf's a busy man and-,"

"What is the name of Valar is going on with the Istari? Gandalf left the company just before Greenwood; he told us nothing about where he was going just that he had business elsewhere."

Radagast's eyes darted around trying to avoid her stern gaze. "Here, come inside where in case of unsightly creatures come a knocking." Radagast mushed her inside Rhosgobel and picked up a couple of tea cups. "I'd love to tell you, my lady, but I'm afraid Saruman would do vile things to me if I did."

"And this stopped you before how?"

Radagast chuckled. "You are awfully sharp aren't you?" He turned and gave her a wink. "I suppose I could tell you."

Coruwen smiled at the wizard. "Seeing as I can't follow Thorin anymore; I'd love to help the Istari in whatever way is possible."

'What?!" Radagast shouted. "You can't go with that dwarf king? Why?"

Coruwen swallowed her anxious nerves. "Thranduil," She stated.

"Ah, I see." Radagast placed a few herbs into a teapot and then set a kettle of water over a fire. "Do you want to go with the king of Erebor?"

"I do, it broke my heart to see him leave."

"Well, Thranduil is very sensitive to others around him. He is even more so sensitive if one of them is upset." Radagast tapped his fingers on the table. "You would just have to grief stricken enough for him to take pity."

"Are you saying to lie?"

"No no no, I can all ready tell you are upset by the departure of your dwarf company. I'm just telling you to let it come through instead of bottling it up." Coruwen looked down at her feet. "Oh, I see now."

"What?"

"Nothing." Radagast smiled and returned to his tea. "Anyway, you wanted to know what the Istari have been up to, yes?"

"Yes Radagast."

Radagast poured the tea into the cups he had found earlier, handing one to Coruwen and the other he held contently in his hand. "Darkness has crept back into the world, little elleth. One that I thought would never return, but as you can see it has. He goes by the name of the Necromancer or better known as Sauron. The White Council has been keeping the attacks from Dol Guldur under control since they could easily spread into the other regions of Middle Earth."

Coruwen listened intently to Radagast. "Thranduil has been hit the hardest since Dol Guldur is so close to his domain. The spiders were the first to arise. They killed hundreds of Wood Elves. What's worse is that they built their nests nearby and they have multiplied faster than rabbits."

"And thus others creatures such a trolls and wargs have been going to other regions of the world." Coruwen concluded.

"Yes. Wargs have been heading towards Erebor because of Smaug's awakening. I fear for your king that should he not take back his mountain, there will be no mountain to claim."

"Smaug has no weak points."

"Not unless they are old."

"Like Glaurung and Scatha."

Radagast nodded. "Well, Scatha doesn't count because he was killed by sword being stuck into his mouth. Scatha was, in fact, very young for a wyrm."

Coruwen's heart like it was being constricted by a snake as she thought about Thorin and the company. Radagast was right; if Smaug was swayed there would be no more Middle Earth. She thanked Radagast and mounted Faenaur.

"Be careful, little elleth!" Radagast called as she rode off. "Oh dear."

Coruwen halted Faenaur before Calenfaire, who looked up at her curiously. She dismounted and rubbed her aching back.

"Where did you go?" Calenfaire asked sternly.

"I spoke with Radagast, nothing more," Coruwen stated walking out of the stables and down the hall to Thranduil's throne room, which was open. Thranduil bolted upright when she entered and Legolas looked at her curiously. "Why didn't you two tell me about the darkness nearby?"

Father and Son gave each other unsure glances. "We forgot?" Legolas said. Thranduil sighed in disbelief that his son would try and pull that.

"Legolas, hush, you might get yourself hurt." Thranduil stated patting his son's shoulder. "Lady Coruwen, we didn't wish tell you because we didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" Coruwen repeated. "I would've understood if you told me what in the world was going on."

"True," Thranduil said after a few moments.

And so, Thranduil and Legolas explained to Coruwen what all has been happening in the Greenwood ever since Radagast warned them about Sauron's resurgence. It varied from Radagast's explanation, but Coruwen didn't care. She agreed to help Thranduil and after that she mentally collapsed. She didn't want to linger in Greenwood, she wanted to leave.

Night warmed over rather quickly and Coruwen returned to her room. She fell onto her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The company had bobbed up and down the River Running. Luckily, they found land and climbed out of the barrels. Most were fine as they came out of their barrels excluding Fili and Bombur.

Bombur had dozed off in his barrel and Fili had sworn up and down that he wasn't going to touch apples ever again. Thorin stood on a rock that allowed his to overlook the city of Esgaroth. He didn't like the fact he had left Coruwen with Thranduil, but it was better than being dead. He had sat in the barrel for hours berating himself over the fact that he had left her.

"No more apples!" Fili whined rolling on the ground. "Get outta my head!"

"You said you wanted that one!" Kili snapped.

"No, I didn't." Fili moaned.

Thorin glanced over his shoulder at Kili and Fili. Fili was lying face down on the ground and Kili was sitting on a barrel shaking his head at his brother. Thorin turned back to the city that lied miles away. He leapt off of the rock and picked up Fili by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Fili yelped covering his head. Kili snickered behind Thorin at his brother. Thorin gave his nephew a hard look. "Oh, what do you need?"

"You and Kili need to go scout ahead, now." Thorin ordered.

"Now, now?" Fili reiterated.

"Yes, _now._" Thorin repeated dropping Fili's shirt collar. Fili and Kili scampered off to scout ahead as Thorin checked on the other dwarfs. Bofur was sitting in front of a sleeping Bombur, a look of puzzlement on Bofur's face.

Bofur reached over to poke the side of Bombur's face, nothing happened.

"Dwalin, let's try your idea," Bofur stated over his shoulder. Dwalin let out a devious chuckle as he approached Bombur. Thorin approached Balin, who was busy watching his brother wake up Bombur.

"Balin," Thorin said. "How much longer until we have to leave?"

Balin looked up at the sky. "I'd say a few hours at best." Balin replied. The elder dwarf looked Thorin over. "What has gotten into to you?"

"Nothing," Thorin grumbled.

"Ok, don't tell me then." Balin chuckled.

Thorin shook his head as he left Balin's side. He knew Balin had been suspicious about him and Coruwen ever since Beorn's home. He thought that Balin would've let it go. He was sorely mistaken. It was just a matter of time until people starting placing bets on how long this would take.

Thorin felt the cold of the key around his neck and then a second chill made him draw out the chain around his neck. Beside the key was a small ring similar to the one he wore on his left hand. A thought hit him, but he ignored it.

"_It is folly to think that, idiot." _Thorin thought to himself.

When he heard Fili and Kili come back he slipped the chain back underneath his tunic. Fili was clearly brimming with energy considering Kili was panting to keep up.

"Next time, we are not racing." Kili panted.

"Oh please, you're such a girl." Fili teased.

Kili glared at him. "I'd punch you if I wasn't fighting for breath."

Fili scoffed and walked up to Thorin. "Esgaroth isn't too far off, in fact if we hurry we can reach it in a couple of hours."

Thorin nodded. "All right." He looked over at the company, silently counting all thirteen. "Let's go!"

The company started to slowly move and as they started off towards Esgaroth Thorin mind drifted to Coruwen again.

"_I'm sorry I left you, my lady."_ Thorin thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it's a fast update and a lot of you are probably still giddy after yesterday's update, because I am still smiling like a loon over here. But, _KittyoftheNight _pointed out something to me. Where is Mithrandir? Well, Radagast cleared up that for you guys if you were wondering. I have a schedule for you guys since the New Year is coming and I fell all silly just updating because i can. **

**A Marchwarden's Daughter will be Updated on SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS! **

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ten days had passed since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had left their She-elf behind in Mirkwood with Thranduil and Legolas. This caused Coruwen to become saddened and unresponsive to anyone but the king. Even Legolas, who was trying his best to fix her, couldn't without the help of his father. Coruwen laid on her bed curled up in a ball, and was crying, but no tears fell from her blue eyes. She feared for the company of dwarfs and hobbit for they had no wizard and no person with sharp eyes excluding Kili and Fili, but even they didn't possess the same sharp eyes.

A contradiction was gnawing at her mental state and heart. Outside of the boys, she missed Thorin. She clutched her blanket in grieving anger. Why had he done that? Why did he leave her sitting there completely oblivious? Maybe it was the way Thorin was, or maybe he truly meant his actions toward her.

The door creaked open revealing Thranduil and Legolas; both curious to why she didn't come out of her room for hours that day. Thranduil pushed his son on the back toward her causing Legolas to shoot his father a glare. The king made a gesture to move along.

"You help her," Legolas mouthed. Thranduil peeked around his angered son, took in her position, and shook his head. "Ada."

Thranduil pointed at Legolas and then at Coruwen forcefully. Legolas shook his head; Thranduil gave his son a scolding glare. Legolas sighed in defeat and sat beside Coruwen.

"Leave me alone," Coruwen growled.

"You've been awfully depressed as of late. Why don't you come out of your cave for awhile?" Legolas replied stroking her hair.

Coruwen sat and glowered up at the prince. "Leave. Me. Alone." She said emphasizing her point. "I don't know if you wood elves understand that, but I don't want your sympathy."

She flopped back on her side and tightened back up into her ball. Legolas sighed, looking back at Thranduil. Thranduil clicked his tongue and then moved Legolas over. Gently, the king placed a hand on her back.

"_Go away!"_ She snapped in Sindarin. However, Thranduil did not remove his hand from its place on her back. _"Go away before I remove your hands!" _

"My, my, what has you so upset?" Thranduil asked, Coruwen opened her eyes and looked up at the king. "I quite like my hands the way they are, my lady."

"I am sorry, Thranduil King. I am just upset." Coruwen admitted sitting up.

"Why would you be saddened, my dear?" Thranduil asked placing his hands in his lap.

"Have you ever lost something that you cannot reclaim?"

Legolas and Thranduil both tilted their heads curiously at her. "Like what?"

"Trust."

Legolas averted his eyes to the ground, and Thranduil sighed. "A long time ago our kind lost a precious jewel to the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. We lost many things to that race, some things I have clawed after for many years. The trust between our kingdoms fell shortly after the dragon took the mountain."

Coruwen narrowed her eyes; Thorin never spoke of the story that way. Maybe he didn't want to believe it. Whatever caused such damage, Coruwen didn't care. All she knew was that she had to convince Thranduil to let her go to Erebor. She had joined that company to be free, not to be caged again like a bird.

Coruwen nodded to the king slowly. "I am sorry, and I understand that Smaug would've killed off your race entirely should he have desired it to be so." She said placing a hand over Thranduil's. "Smaug is now old and could be defeated easily. Though his breath is still potent and his teeth sharp, I have seen dreams of the dragons' fall."

Both elves looked at her curiously. "What do they start out as?"

"Dreams of the dragons killing off Men, Elves, Dwarves, and hobbits alike; the next night however, I see an entirely different scenario. It started with Glaurung, the Sire of all Dragons, who killed by a man leaping down at his neck and slicing it clean off."

"Scatha was killed by Fram, son of Frumgar, by being stabbed in the mouth with a sword. Prior to that, I saw a man being hung upside down and bitten to death by the Long Wyrm."

"Your dreams speak of a weakness." Thranduil stated after she finished. "Locating it on Smaug will be yet, another, problem."

Coruwen smiled at the king's statement. "I could go to Erebor to seek out the dragon." She offered.

"Would you?" The king questioned. Coruwen nodded. Thranduil stood and took her shoulders. "Then I will make it so, Lady Coruwen."

Coruwen bowed to the king. "Thank you, Thranduil King." He nodded to her and left the room with Legolas in tow. "Thank the Valar."

* * *

Coruwen braided her hair back the way the warriors of her kin did. She pulled on her breeches, grey tunic, storm grey cloak, and boots. She found her bow, quiver, and sword in the same hiding place she had left them when she had arrived in Mirkwood. However, she found gloves sitting on her bed. It was an archer's glove that two fingers that were covered and the rest were uncovered. She smiled and put them on.

Faenaur was ready for her when she left the palace of the Elven King. The stallion was anxious to get a move on by his actions; he stamped his feet and tossed his head.

"All right, Faenaur." Coruwen soothed patting his neck. A hand gripped her wrist tightly; she turned to face Legolas. "And what do _you_ want?"

"I came to see you to the edge of Mirkwood," He replied simply. "After all, I won't have you to pick on after you leave."

"I'm pretty sure you can find an elleth that would gladly throw herself at you." Coruwen replied annoyed.

"Oh no, Ada is rather good at keeping them away." Legolas chuckled as he took Faenaur's reins. Coruwen didn't believe him for one second, but played along just to please him.

"Ah, I see. So you're saying you're sheltered?"

Legolas gave her a look. "I am not sheltered."

"From the way you put it, it sounded a lot like it." She mounted Faenaur and let him guide her to the edge where one could see the River Running. "Thank you for being with me all that time, Legolas, son of Thranduil."

Legolas smiled up at her, and then bowed. "And it was a pleasure, Lady Coruwen. May Elbereth light your path and keep you safe."

"And the same for you and your kin," She spurred Faenaur off towards the rising shape of Erebor in the distance. It was a blue-grey peak with mist surrounding its summit like a halo. She saw why the dwarfs loved their mountains so much, they were truly beautiful to see. She halted Faenaur to take a better look at the area she was riding towards. At this pace, Faenaur would reach Esgaroth in four days, and then Erebor would take two to three days depending if she ran into trouble or not.

"Well, my friend, let's get a move on," She whispered to Faenaur as she kicked his sides.

* * *

She had predicted correctly, for Faenaur reached Esgaroth in four days' time. Faenaur halted before the Long-Lake, which was in front of Esgaroth or Lake-Town, and sniffed a barrel. In fact, before her were fourteen wine barrels.

"I think I know where they are." Coruwen laughed. "Sly little hobbit."

She took Faenaur's reins and spurred him toward Lake-Town. This town of Esgaroth was filled with suspicious people, they're a race with their own values and they stick to their kin. She stopped by a somewhat friendly looking guard.

"Excuse me," Coruwen asked, the guard looked up at her. "Would you happen to know if a company of thirteen dwarfs and a halfing came into this town?"

"They left a few hours ago, why?" The guard replied angrily.

"Nothing, just curious," She said with a smile before turning Faenaur around to go around the town. As she left the guard a shiver went up her spine. "Disturbing fellow." She spurred Faenaur onward around the town and spied a familiar white bearded dwarf on the lookout for a line of fourteen clambering up the mountain.

"_Balin," _Coruwen thought with a smile. She clicked her tongue for her horse to move onward. She pulled up her hood to cover her face as she rode up to Balin.

"Who are you?" Balin asked curiously.

"I highly doubt you'd mistake me for someone else, Master Balin," Coruwen mused.

The elderly dwarf's eyes widened in shock and a smile creased his face. "By my beard, you're here and alive, no doubt!" Balin said happily. Coruwen dismounted and gripped Balin's shoulder. "Come, come, the others will be more than happy to see you."

With Faenaur in tow the two wandered up to the company and nearly scared them out of their wits as they gripped their weapons. Coruwen laughed at the sight of them. Kili and Fili were the first to take notice, and they dropped their weapons.

"Coruwen!" They cried as they ran up to her. The others released their grip upon their weapons and stared at her in awe. Kili and Fili tackled her in a hug that took her to the ground. "You made it out!"

"Yes boys, I did." Coruwen laughed ruffling their hair. "Now, would you please get off of me?"

They crawled away from her and stood beside each other. Coruwen stood and told the company of how she escaped from Mirkwood.

"So, let me piece all of this together," Balin said. "You are here upon the Elven King's order?"

"Not exactly, I offered to go find Smaug's weak point; I never said anything about going back." Coruwen reiterated sitting on a rock. "However, if you don't want me in the company, I can surely turn around."

"No!" The dwarfs urged together.

Coruwen smiled. "Good, that saves me the time of following you." She heard Kili and Fili snicker at her remark. "Well, let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" The company nodded and started towards Erebor once more. She left two familiar dwarfs beside her as she walked up the foot hills of Erebor. "I see I have two shadows."

Kili and Fili smiled. "Can't let you get lost again."

Coruwen smiled. "I'm sorry I left the company in Mirkwood. It was a mistake."

Fili shrugged. "Well, it's a good thing too. Uncle was pretty angry after we got separated after the spider incident." Fili stated scuffing the ground with his boot.

"Well, I've seen him get worse." Kili muttered.

"True, not as angry as he was after Coruwen joined," Fili replied. "However, I seem to remember him brooding over the fact she wasn't here on the way to Erebor."

"Oh yes!" Kili bounced on the balls of his feet. "He was rather upset."

Coruwen ignored their babbling and perched herself on a slope. In the distance, Coruwen spied smoke rising out of Erebor's front gates. Dragon smoke to be more precise. Erebor was another day ahead of them at the least, and then they would have to find the back door to Erebor. Ravens were perched overhead with their ebony wings tucked beside their bodies for warmth.

"Ravens, we're getting close." Kili said walking up onto the slope. He looked at the burnt ground before them. "Either this land hasn't changed, or Smaug's been getting bored."

"Why do you say that, Kili?" Coruwen asked following his gaze to the valley below. In the valley was remnants of a fallen town, that town was Dale. All that remained were burnt buildings and burnt bones from animals that took shelter there.

"By the Valar," She observed the ground below and the parched earth beneath. All of it was blackened like charcoal, and the trees were barren black twigs. Nothing remained so long as Smaug still snored beneath Erebor.

"Elf, come look at this," Thorin's voice ordered.

'_We're back to square one again." _Coruwen thought as she leapt off of the slope. She joined Thorin's side and saw a straight path down towards Erebor's front gate. Though the doors were missing, one could see statues of great Dwarven warriors carved out of aged stone holding their weapons down towards the earth. Around the gate was an engraved wall that Coruwen could not see the detail of, but it must've been beautiful up close.

"It is beautiful, Thorin." Coruwen said in a low tone looking down at the prince.

Thorin was clearly happy to see his home, but still distraught lingered in his eyes. It wasn't his home, _yet._ "I'm glad you see it that way. It seems like forever since I last looked upon those gates." Thorin replied distantly. "Now becomes the task of getting rid of our dragon problem."

Coruwen frowned. "Yes, the part at which seems out of our reach."

Thorin turned around to face the company. "Kili, Fili, Balin, and Mr. Baggins, go scout ahead." The four that had been named scrambled ahead of the group, and Thorin sighed. "I am glad you made it out."

Coruwen patted the prince's shoulder before whistling for Faenaur. The horse came trotting up to her. "Well, I'm happy to hear that." She leaned close to Faenaur. "Head back to Lórien and give him this." She reached into her belt and withdrew a scroll for the horse. She tucked it in his saddlebags. "Go, Faenaur and be quick."

"What are you having the horse do?"

Coruwen watched the others that went on the scouting mission until they passed out of her Elven eyesight. "Delivering a message to someone."

"Why would you need to do that?" She glanced down at Thorin, who was looking up at her curiously, a similar look she had often received from Kili and Fili. "Are you sending letters back to Thranduil?"

"Oh by the Valar, no, that man's son irritates me. I am sending a message to my father back in Lórien."

"Your father, the Marchwarden?"

"I have no other father, dwarf."

"Elf."

Coruwen smirked; she was getting Thorin to play her games for once. "He was quite surprised of my little gesture to leave Imladris. In fact, he was proud of me…"

"I had forgotten that you never left the Elven capitals."

"I was never allowed. My father protected me from unwanted eyes."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I know of what you speak of. I never was allowed to leave the higher levels of Erebor as a child. It wasn't until Smaug infected our home that I left."

Coruwen sighed. "So we are cut from the same cloth; just of different material."

"You could say that." Thorin glanced back at the gates to Erebor. "Elrond spoke of the back way into my home, now where would that be?"

"Balin has the map."

Thorin groaned and silently everyone waited the return of their eldest dwarf. "What compelled you to follow us?"

Coruwen glanced over at Thorin curiously. "You know why, I was being caged like a little bird."

"You're a female elf; they typically do not fight in battles."

Coruwen sighed annoyed. "We can fight, Thorin. The problem comes in is when." Their gazes locked for a moment and then his fell. "Do the Dwarven women not do the same?"

"They are of similar fashion, yes. Ours are more ample to fight than your race. Thus, they get themselves into more trouble."

Coruwen laughed. "I knew of a few female elves that would rather fight in battles than sew or craft. In fact, one of them had a small crush on my Uncle Rúmil," She looked up at the sky. "He wasn't too happy about that."

"How many uncles do you have?"

"Three, my father's brothers Orophin and Rumil, and then my Uncle Elrond who I believe was my mother's brother."

Puzzlement crossed Thorin's features. "You aren't sure?"

Coruwen shook her head. "No, my father simply told me that Elrond was my uncle, and I trust my father's logic."

"Seems a little absurd, then again I am not an elf."

"I could say the same for you." She gave him a half hearted glare before they heard Kili and Fili racing each other over the hill with Bilbo in tow.

When they returned everyone noticed that Bilbo was pale in the face.

"What happened to you, Mr. Baggins?" Dwalin asked.

"We've found the back entrance!" Bilbo panted. "Come quickly for it only begins to shine."

Everyone followed the hobbit up the mountain skirt to a dip in the mountain's design. A glowing white glyph appeared that was written in the language of the Dwarfs. Thorin pulled out the key that he had attached to a chain around his neck and removed it to place into the glowing glyph. Thorin turned the key in the glyph like a lock and the wall fractured like broken glass and fell apart revealing a hole in the back of the mountain.

"Well, that seemed to work quite well." Bofur stated poking his head into the tunnel. "We should probably get inside while there's still light out."

The others agreed with Bofur's statement and crammed into the long tunnel. Coruwen sat on the edge of the tunnel since the last time she went into a mountain she broke her bow arm and several other important joints.

Darkness fell quickly and everyone rested within the confines of the tunnel. Coruwen stood watch, for elves do not require much rest, and heard the loud, rumbling snore of Smaug in the ground. It rivaled that of Bombur even, and it deafened her sharp ears to the point where she covered her ears with her gloved hands.

"Inconsiderate dragon…" Coruwen grumbled shutting her eyes in an attempt to quell the dragon's snore. "No wonder dwarfs are hard of hearing a lot of times."

* * *

**A/N:You guys are amazing. Not only have you guys reviewed and they are beautiful; but we have reached 10,000 views as of yesterday! All of you make me so happy that I about grin like a fool when i see people reviewing or favoriting this story. Anyway, Coruwen is back with the company, thank goodness. I love Thranduil and Legolas, but i can't keep writing them forever; they give me headaches. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

That day everyone sent Bilbo down into the horde of Thror to scout ahead, much to the hobbit's chagrin. Bilbo shuffled down the hall though he made no sound as he descended down into the horde and he quickly returned with something that he thought Smaug would not miss.

He was terribly mistaken.

Smaug leapt out of his mountain like lightning, bellowing to the heavens about who stole something belonging to Smaug the Magnificent. The dragon roared for hours on end; beating his tail against the side of the mountain, but he soon ceased his rambling.

Smaug returned to his hole beneath the mountain quite quickly after Bilbo's little adventure into the horde of Thror. The dragon took a while to calm down, but nonetheless Smaug retired. Coruwen had waited until Smaug was asleep again to venture out onto the cliffs of Erebor. Kili and Fili followed not too far behind.

"How is it that we are getting beaten by an elf at climbing rocks?" Kili asked indignantly.

"An elf _maiden_ get your sources right." Fili scolded.

"Whatever, not the point." Kili replied.

"Are you two going to climb or sit there like ducks?" Coruwen snapped as she stood on a ledge overlooking Erebor and the valley below. "I can always send you back."

"No!" The boys yelped. They scrambled up the side of the mountain and sat on the ledge beside Coruwen. Kili looked up at her and then smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" Fili grumbled.

"Nothing," Kili replied smugly.

"It's not nothing if you say so, idiot." Fili scolded.

Coruwen left them alone and ventured up higher. Kili couldn't back his laughter anymore and fell over. "I know a secret!"

"Kili, this is the reason _why_ people don't trust you with things like that." Fili scoffed. "Tell me."

"Promise not to laugh?"

Fili rolled his eyes. "Yes, promise." Kili leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear about what he heard. Fili's eyes shut. "Thank Durin."

"I know, right?"

"Boys, let's go!" Coruwen shouted down. The two scrambled after her as they retreated back down the mountain's edge. "What were you two up to?"

"Why do you assume we did something?"

Coruwen shot a look over her shoulder. "Because ninety percent of all trouble starts with you two."

"Does not!" Kili objected.

"Actually it does." Fili muttered truthfully.

"Shut up."

Coruwen rolled her eyes and turned towards the valley. Something caught her eye; something moving. She flipped up her hood and bounded down the ledge. She hid behind a rock close to the creature. It was a warg from Isen.

The wargs from Isen typically have beady black eyes and pushed it snouts, however both a capable of hunting their prey. It had high, board shoulders with multiple scars hidden beneath rippling muscles and fur. They had thick paws to clamber up the slopes along the Wilds near Rohan and Gondor.

Why was one up here so far from their stronghold and hives in the Wilds?

An Orc waddled up to the warg and stroked its snout. The Orc muttered to the warg in Black Speech and it growled. Coruwen felt the dread creep upon her like a galestorm and she gripped her necklace. Thranduil told her to keep it safe, and safe it would stay. She steeled herself, notching an arrow in her bow.

Coruwen kicked a rock nearby and the Orc hissed along with his mount. The warg appeared above her, drool escaping its jaws dancing close to Coruwen's face. Her stomach turned at the sight and smell of it. The warg smelled of rotten meat and smoke. She aimed her bow upward at the warg's chin and jaw line area; she fired and the warg went limp crashing into the rock above her.

The Orc looked at her and roared, drawing its mace from it back. She darted away notching another arrow. Her heart thumped in her ears as she leapt up to high ground. The Orc snarled slashing at her ankles and she backed up, firing at the Orc's forehead. The creature of Morgoth collapsed in a heap as blood trickled from its wound. Coruwen observed the Orc and warg closely.

'_Why are they so far from the area around Rohan?" _She thought kicking the Orc's head. _"It's not a scout so it must've gotten lost." _That didn't seem right. _"Rohan is leagues away from here, along with Gondor. Now why are you so close to here?" _

She ignored the Warg rider and clambered back up the mountain's edge to the tunnel of Thror. Bofur and Bifur were keeping watch on the ledge overlooking the valley. She climbed up the ledge and sat on a rock far from the others. She sat there pondering the Warg Rider.

"Is everything all right, lass?" Balin asked walking up to her.

Coruwen glanced up at the elder dwarf. "I suppose I could say nothing, but I'd be lying." She said leaning on the heel of her hand.

"What did you find?"

"A warg rider near the skirt of the mountain, and it was no scout." Coruwen removed her hood. "It was a warg from the area close to the river Isen."

"It seems strange." Balin looked over at Dwalin. "Brother, what would cause creatures from the river Isen to come up here?"

Dwalin growled. "Someone would have to have ordered them."

"Someone is controlling the wargs then."

"Great," Coruwen sighed. "Another question came to mind. Who would order them up here?"

"A lot of forces would want to have Smaug on their side." Balin stated. "If they were to attract Smaug with something of great value, every kingdom would fall to ruin."

"Even those who hide from his wrath; Smaug could just walk all over them like a troll." Dwalin said leaning into the wall.

"You assume something wants the dragon?"

"Of course, Smaug is the last dragon alive" Coruwen interjected. "He is practically invulnerable from the outside. He has no weakness that anyone can find, and he is still able to burn down a village or a city if he saw fit."

"You are correct, my lady."

She heard the boys call for others to come down including Dwalin and Balin. The boys leapt up the ledge and traded lookout with Bifur and Bofur. Four dwarfs began to scout along the mountain's edge. Coruwen closed her eyes and felt the Whistle around her neck let out a small bell chime. She gripped it to have it stop, but it raised its voice louder.

Without thought, Coruwen unclasped the necklace from its place on her and a scream drove itself into her mind. Coruwen winced bearing the brunt of the scream until her mind's walls cracked and the scream overtook her. The scream made her yelp in pain.

'Coruwen!" Kili's voice shouted. Coruwen's vision blurred and through it she could see Thorin's figure in her peripheral vision.

"Coruwen," Thorin's voice whispered. "Stay awake, what happened?"

Coruwen's breath hitched in her throat and her voice along with it. All she could do was lean into Thorin. He was the one thing that she could cling to right now.

"Boys, I need her necklace. Find it!" Thorin ordered. Both brothers darted to the necklace and handed it up to him. Thorin's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's all right." He clasped the necklace around her neck again and the chime of a bell rang out into the air again. Coruwen blinked away the blurred vision and throbbing pain in her skull.

"Thorin," She breathed. He was sitting beside her and resting his hand on hers. "Thank you."

"What in the world happened to you?" He asked stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Morgoth has been invading my mind as of late. Ever since the day I went out with Calenfaire on a ride, I have been hearing the Black Speech. It comes to me and tries to take my life." Thorin's brow furrowed. "I had forgotten Thranduil's words to me."

"What did that vile king tell you?"

"I cannot remove this necklace so long as I wish to keep my sanity."

Thorin gripped her hand tightly. "I see."

"Thorin, you don't have to worry about me. I am learning, slowly."

"By almost killing yourself?" She heard the concern in his voice. His blue eyes met hers and he was clearly pained by the experience. "That is no way to learn, Coruwen."

"Thorin, I know you're worried about me," Coruwen felt Thorin's grip tighten. "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be should this continue." The prince's gaze hardened and Coruwen's insides tightened. "You could lose what you have."

Then the clue hammer hit. Thorin didn't want to lose her to Morgoth or anything. "I suppose you're right." She placed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"You were only protecting yourself, and I understand that." His hand came off of hers and he stroked the side of her face. "You are very defensive, Coruwen."

Coruwen felt Thorin's lips press softly against hers and she kissed him back feeling the sensation of safety within the dwarf prince. One of her hands rested over his heart and the other on the side of his face. The kiss was short lived and Coruwen shut her eyes tight as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Men athane(1),"_ Thorin whispered as he placed a kiss on her hairline.

Above him, he heard snickers and the sound of quiet scolding. Thorin looked up on the ledge above him and saw Kili and Fili gazing down at him. He gave them a scolding glare and Kili caught on quick. The dwarf froze and Fili gave his brother a questionable look. Kili motioned with his eyes down at their uncle who was glaring up at them.

"Thorin," Coruwen said removing her head from his shoulder. "_Melin le(2)"_ She leaned down and lightly kissed him.

They heard Balin and Dwalin arguing, both Coruwen and Thorin moved away from each other. Balin was the first to come back up the ledge with Dwalin not too far behind.

"I told you, that was not a warg. It was a stray dog," Dwalin growled.

Balin sighed. "Who has the better eyes, brother?"

Dwalin grumbled a line in Khuzdul as he slumped back to his corner away from Balin. Kili and Fili skidded down the ledge above Coruwen and wandered up to Thorin. Coruwen knew they were above her the whole time, but she didn't have the heart to yell at them about invading space. Thorin on the other hand, most likely did. Balin walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Well, is everything all right, lass?" Balin inquired. "You seem distraught."

Coruwen looked at Balin. "I have been battling a problem that I acquired in Mirkwood, and I can't shake it." She told him.

"That'd be?" Balin replied.

"The Necromancer hunts me for some reason."

Balin paled. "Oh dear, that is a problem. The man that Radagast spoke of?"

"Yes, he is a creature of darkness. I have no clue to why he hunts me." She looked up at the sky. "I thought by some stroke of luck that it would stop when I came to Erebor, but no. I am still haunted by the Black Speech."

"Interesting, never thought I'd hear about that language in my lifetime." Balin patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry, lass. Everything will be all right in the end."

"I hope so, Balin." She interlaced her fingers feeling dread swarm her. "Where are Bifur and Bofur?"

"They're coming; they saw something down the mountain." Balin saw her worry. "Lass, the dragon won't come out again. He's sleeping beneath his rock."

Coruwen gazed up at the ledge where the other two had departed. Worry gripped her soul… A dark presence washed over her like a river. She stood and walked over to the edge.

Bofur stood at the base of the ledge, staring down at something below in horror. She clambered down the ledge to stand beside Bofur.

"What's wrong?" Coruwen inquired removing her bow.

"Bifur hasn't come back up; I fear something _Big_ got him." Bofur replied leaning on his knee.

"I see him," Coruwen said looking down at Bifur as he huffed and puffed his way back up the mountain. "He's a bit ragged, but he should be fine." She walked away from Bofur to stand on a rock overlooking the desolate remains of Dale. She heard a curse and a snicker; she turned to see Kili walking up to her.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked gazing up at her curiously.

"Observing Smaug has done." Coruwen replied.

Kili bobbed his head left and right. "Yes, nasty stuff, huh?"

"What are you _really_ up here for?"

Kili opened his mouth in shock. "Well, I never-,"

"Kili…" Coruwen gave him a glare. "Tell me."

"We saw you and uncle please don't kill me." Coruwen arched one eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"Kili, it's hard to explain."

"No, no, it's a good thing. You're good for him." Kili sat on the ledge. "It makes him less likely to bark at us."

Coruwen laughed and ruffled his hair. "I see, I'm a distraction."

Kili nervously smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say it that, but yes."

"Your uncle is getting over his aversion to my kinsfolk. He will, however, hate Thranduil for the rest of his life, and I can't fix that."

"I've never seen him get so worried before." Coruwen sat beside Kili. "You drive him insane sometimes."

"I suppose. I did it to Elladan and Elrohir all the time." Kili smirked. "I've always been hard to deal with."

"I can attest to that." Coruwen shook her head. "Come on, we'd better get up high before Smaug wakes up."

"How do you know that?"

"We felt him roar earlier."

"Oh, now you are listening to the mountain."

Kili shrugged and leapt up onto the ledge. Coruwen felt a small weight lift off of her chest as she clambered back up the cliff. She wandered inside the cave and spotted Bilbo. The hobbit had dozed off, leaning against the cave's walls. Coruwen laughed quietly to herself sitting beside the hobbit. She cupped the necklace's vial gazing down at the pristine water within.

"_It is strange, I look at you when Orcs are near and you are blacker than pitch. What else do you do?" _She thought letting the vial drop back to her collarbone. A deep rumble set fear into her veins as Smaug shook the mountain.

"What in the world?" She hissed walking out of the tunnel. Fili was looking up at the entrance of Erebor in fear. "Fili, what happened?"

Smaug was lying on the walkway, though it was too big for him, paws crossed over each other in a sophisticated manner. He reclined his horse head and yawned, showing his pearly, sharp teeth. His whip like tail flicked like a cat's pensively as he watched crows race past his head. Smaug rumbled deep within his throat before letting out a roar.

Coruwen shut her eyes tightly as the roar escalated. It was a loud roar able to pierce the ears of even those of hard hearing. But with Elven ears it is amplified ten times more. Smaug's roar faded into a deep, raspy cough.

Coruwen leapt up into a crevasse to get a better look at the dragon. Smaug scratched his throat with his dark red talons, revealing his golden underbelly. From a distance, Smaug was handsome though he had a few clipping scales, age had not touched him.

"I suppose no one can hear me," Smaug said tapping his talons on the walkway. "Fool talking to yourself like someone's here." His voice was deep, scratchy, and rumbling much like Beorn's. Smaug shook out his head. "Nasty little Lake-Men have no taste, they taste like fish. Bloody men."

"_He eats Lake-men?" _Coruwen thought disgusted at the thought.

Smaug coughed letting out a puff of smoke. "Damn it all, I wonder." The dragon raised his snout to the air and inhaled deeply. His golden eyes sparkled with hunger. "I smell a corpse in my domain."

Smaug stood, padding over to the warg she had killed earlier. Smaug scooped up the warg with his bottom jaw, flipped him into the air, and swallowed it whole. A shiver wracked the dragon's protruding spine.

"Warg," Smaug growled flicking his tongue out like a snake at the bad taste. "That Orc will not be much better. I'll leave him to the carrions." Smaug wandered back to his place in front of Erebor.

"_By the Valar he's handsome. Too bad he has a nasty disposition." _ Coruwen thought in awe as the sun hit the dragon's red scales. Smaug would've crushed her without a second thought. Smaug shut his eyes, lying his head down to bask in the sun. Coruwen leapt down from the ledge and saw the horror written on the company's faces.

"What?" Coruwen asked innocently.

"You watched him, and he didn't see you." Bofur babbled.

"Of course not, Smaug doesn't know the scent of Elf; he does however know that a warg was left for him and he didn't know it was there." Coruwen replied.

The others retreated back into the tunnel. Fear gripped her as she heard Smaug let out a growl. She sat between the entrance to the tunnel and the ledge, gazing up at the sky.

Coruwen felt a hand on her shoulder; she knew it was Thorin. Reaching back, she placed her hand over his. Smaug's growl dwindled down to a mere cough again. Something was wrong. The dragon seemed unable to spend much time outside for he retreated back inside his mountain quite quickly. Smaug thumped his tail against the walls sending shakes through the mountain's core.

"_Smaug, what is befalling you?" _Coruwen thought looking to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Athane-My queen **

**2. Melin le-I Love you**

**Smaug is my Favorite dragon in fiction ever, hands down. Why? Because, if any of you guys have seen the Ralph Balkshi's version of The Hobbit, you guys would know that Richard Boone plays Smaug with that deep, raspy voice... It fits Smaug so well. So when you read Smaug, think of his voice.**

**You know, Kili and Fili know too much sometimes... **

**Please review, and I'll see you guys next weekend for another update! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the views and favorites over the weekend. **Carebear90**, your review pointed out something to me that I have been neglecting like a idiot. I either use way too much or too little.

Now, you guys are wondering. Why am i updating on Tuesday?

Answer: People started planning things on every weekend and thus we are back to updating every other day. Plus, I have school to deal with and i do it on the weekends. My finals are on Saturday and Sunday... It sucks.

Anyway, on with the story and we have a bit of cameo from the other LOTR movies in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Two days passed and everyone had decided early on that they would send in Bilbo to go see what Smaug was like, while Coruwen went scouting before everyone had awoken. She clambered up the grey stone ledges and ridges of Erebor's side that overlooked the parched valley beneath the mountain. Esgaroth was but a small speck in the distance before the River-Running. Her hand gripped the rough patch of rock and she felt her hand slip a bit.

Her plan was cut short because her lack of hold on the rock. As she fell onto the ledge below in a loud curse that would make most cringe, but her blonde wavy hair fell into her eyes masking her vision. The curse was then muffled by her mane of hair. She took one gloved hand and swept it from her face. Coruwen let out an angry huff as she stood to look over her surroundings again.

Coruwen's blue eyes narrowed as she looked the mountain up and down. It was a spire amongst the plains below, even if they were blackened by dragon fire. The mountain itself was a blue-grey pyramid and a halo of mist around its top. Coruwen could see the definition misty ring and how the clouds hovered nearby as if they wished for the comfort of Erebor's peak.

After much observing and speeches to herself Coruwen retreated back down to the tunnel of Thror. Fili was sitting on the edge of the tunnel's entrance with his legs dangling over the edge. She smirked to herself as she passed the young dwarf to scout ahead on the west side of the mountain near Smaug's entrance.

Wisps of smoke drifted from the entrance of Smaug's lair and one could hear his rumbling snores from within. She walked up to the broad archway that decorated the doorway and saw that it was forged out of aged bronze and engraved with ancient Khuzdul. Stars and suns were outlined with gold while the moons were lined with silver.

Yes, the door to Erebor was a beautiful sight to behold.

A puff of smoke made her heart jump and she leapt back from the doorway. Gazing up she saw the sparkle of cream and gold… Smaug's belly was before her. In fact, he was sleeping on his side like a dog.

_By the Valar, he's been here the whole time. If I can just sneak away, he'll never notice me. _

Smaug's horned head stretched out of the mountain and his great golden eyes were shut in peaceful sleep. His breathing was deep and made the very floor of Middle Earth shake as he took one deep inhale of air.

Coruwen's heart beat in her ears as she took a step toward the dragon. She had heard stories of Glaurung, the sire of dragons, giving Nienor her memory back after driving into madness. Dragons were quite benevolent if they deemed so, however, Melkor had poisoned most.

Smaug was asleep as Coruwen placed a hand on his dusty red scaled neck. Her blue eyes would flick up to his shut ones as she rubbed his neck cautiously. Smaug's body scales gave off a fair amount of heat, almost enough to make water scald. Coruwen felt the boiling heat through her gloves, but ignored it. After all, few have ever seen a dragon, but touched one? It was simply unheard of.

Smaug let out a content rumble in his throat that made the elleth smile fondly at the dragon. She removed her hand and he continued to rumble happily like a kitten in sunlight. Coruwen stepped back and then started back to the tunnel. The dwarves weren't going to believe her if she told them of Smaug's peaceful nature.

When she returned to the tunnel, she found several dwarfs, and Bilbo, still asleep. Annoyance started to mingle with her blood. Coruwen didn't wish to wake them, so as a result she walked off to the eastern side of Erebor. She climbed the ledges and ridges once again in search of something new.

But someone different trailed after her. Coruwen heard a grunt and looked down to see Balin trailing after her.

"Master Balin!" Coruwen yelped as she skidded down the ridge to help the elderly dwarf. "What are you doing?"

"Following you for a change, thought you could use some company." Balin stated with a smile. "Why are you all the way up here?"

"Erebor is very fascinating to someone like me. It has little crannies where old guards used to be stationed and such." Coruwen laughed. "Yet your people could do nothing against the plight of Smaug."

"We tried but the talons and teeth of dragons are sharp and unyielding, and their fire mighty and hotter than any kiln in the world." Balin sighed. "You saw the gates of our mighty city crumpled and unhinged from their strong bearings. We forged those doors ten times before placing them upon their last home."

Coruwen and Balin walked side by side and she listened to Balin tell the true story of Erebor that no book could illustrate. The mountain kingdom was vast, and was laced with many jewels and gold in its depths. He spoke of Thror, Thorin's grandfather, who became swallowed by his own avarice for the Arkenstone, the Heart of Erebor. He described the stone as if it was before him.

"A beautiful stone, bigger than a Man's fist, whiter than the driven snow and laden with the very stars in the sky; when lights hits it, it paints the very walls and sky with its glittering reflection." Balin said distantly. "And Thror loved it more than his own sons. I suppose it couldn't be helped for even the Elven King Thranduil hunts it."

Coruwen had not remembered the Elven King speaking of the Heart of the Mountain. "It is an avarice for all who possess it." She muttered.

Balin sighed deeply. "Yes, and I fear we will lose Thorin if he comes to claim it. He has a good heart and all, but that boy is more trouble than he's worth,"

"I agree upon your words, Master Balin. However, I have seen the side of Thorin that is both bad and good."

"Oh?"

"In Mirkwood, he finally said my name, though it was short lived." Coruwen noticed a happy glint in Balin's eye. The glint was that of fatherly love, and she gave him a suspicious look. Balin had proven to be rather kind to her despite the hatred between dwarves and elves. "What has you so happy?"

"Thorin is very hard to understand unless you know him really well, lass."

Coruwen shrugged. "If you say so."

Balin smiled stroking his white beard. "My lady Coruwen, for an elf you are awfully different."

The two returned to the company to find Bilbo, once again, missing. Coruwen sat on her perch outside of the mountain's tunnel and heard a deep rumble within the earth. No sooner did that rumble occur did Bilbo come scurrying out from the back of the tunnel carrying something in his arms.

"I have done it!" Bilbo cried. "I have taken a piece of treasure right from underneath Smaug's long snout." He handed a golden goblet to the others to look at, and while observing the goblet the earth let out another deep, crust shattering rumble.

Smaug leapt free of his mountain home and into the air, he flew like a gale from the east. His broad red wings spread in a wide arch getting air under his wings. His head was shaped like a horse's and covered from snout to whip like tail in dusty red scales.

He opened his maw and roared striking fear into those below, for he was Smaug the Golden and could send even the darkest of foes away with a mere puff of fire. Smaug plunged, wings tucked against his serpentine body as he flew into the valley searching high and low for the one who stole his gold.

Coruwen shook off her fear and fled inside the tunnel skidding beside Balin. Smaug's wings whipped the air above them sending out heavy tornado like winds that shook the trees below. Now started the waiting game for no one could leave so much as Smaug's golden ever watchful eyes scanned his land for foes.

Smaug passed overhead and Coruwen got a good look at the Bane of Erebor. However, all she saw was his glimmering cream chest that was imbued with the gems all kinds from laying in his horde for days on end. Even from the bottom Smaug was vicious and overwhelming.

Coruwen tossed her hood over her head and hugged her knees close to her body. Though Smaug had been calm earlier, it did not mean he would stay that way. Her blonde hair fell around her like a curtain obscuring her Elven eyes of the dragon's shadow.

Coruwen loved the dragon for his appearance, not his disposition.

_Lust._

No, it wasn't that. Lust was a trait of Men; this feeling that she felt around Smaug was one of avaricious love. The dragon held himself high and he was magnificent in his scale coloring.

_Was it wrong to think about the dragon as if he cared?_

Coruwen agreed with that thought. Smaug was a dragon, a descendant of Glaurung, he did not care if she was an elf or not. She was food. Coruwen felt a shiver wrack her spine as she heard Smaug roar in indignation. The dragon was livid. If Smaug was human he would red in the face with anger.

"Bloody trumpet with wings." Bofur stated simply.

"Bofur, it could be worse." Ori replied meekly.

Bofur grumbled and leaned closer to his wall.

Coruwen heard shuffling behind her as Thorin and Balin sat beside her looking up at the circling dragon. She could see the white of Balin's beard beside her and Thorin's forearm out of her peripheral vision.

"That's Smaug the dragon that killed off an entire kingdom?" Coruwen inquired looking up at the dragon. She glanced over at Thorin, who was tightening his hands into fists at the sight of the dragon. "He'll land eventually, it'll just take time."

Balin hummed in agreement. Though she could not see Thorin, she could sense his blooming displeasure. "I suppose you're right." Thorin muttered quietly.

Coruwen had gotten to know the prince quite well, and still to this day found herself trying to piece together Thorin's thought pattern or way of mind. He was puzzle for her to figure out.

_As most dwarves are, no wonder that our kin do not live side by side anymore. _

Coruwen hushed her inner most thoughts, but they merely mocked her with her innocence. It was the part of her that she hated. The part of her that loved to mock others; it was trait of most elves.

_Try and stop me, you know I am right. _

Coruwen felt her temper rise in her very soul at her own mocking behavior that desired to unleash itself upon others. She diverted her mind from the voices and knew of one fact about Smaug, or so she thought…

"He is a son of Scatha, if memory serves. However, my knowledge of dragons is quite limited." She said rolling her wrists.

She did not hear Bilbo's feet on the stone, but heard him squeak in pain as he wiggled himself through the crowded tunnel. "What happened to all of the female dragons?" Bilbo's voice asked from behind her.

"I don't know, Master Baggins. One might say they were fragile and died defending their clutches, but no one has ever seen a female dragon just as one hasn't seen an Entwife."

"I thought those were scattered across Fangorn Forest," Thorin stated.

"A good choice of words, Thorin. No one has seen an Ent in a long time, not even my kinsfolk have seen them."

"Strange, were there more in earlier ages?" Bilbo inquired.

"Yes, there were all sorts of creatures before the rise of Sauron. Most got killed in the pillaging of the Dark Lord and some have never returned probably out of fear." Coruwen heard Smaug roar above the mountain. "He's awfully noisy."

"He always has, when he tore Erebor apart he roared so loud I think it deafened at least half of us." Thorin grumbled.

Coruwen glanced at him and gave him a small, fond smile. "We'll fix this; the dragon's death comes soon. If what you all say is true about the ravens, then his death shall be shift." She assured him.

Coruwen felt his hand rest on hers, and it felt as if he was gripping it for dear life. His hands were so different from those of the elves. His hands were rough and calloused for years of battle and wielding a blade or axe; they were also not as slender as hers.

Her father has always said she had the hands of an archer, they were meant to let arrows whistle in the air for they could not catch on anything or snap the bowstring. She, like most female elves, had slender, smooth hands meant for other things other than firing arrows and wielding blades. Few elleths, or ellons for that matter, she knew had such hands like the one she held currently.

_Yes, it will be fine. _

All of Thorin's pain went into his grip on her hand and she shut her eyes tightly because of it. Reaching up, she tapped his wrist with her thumb and gave him a nod. A sign to calm down; Thorin let out a quiet sigh that was barely audible.

_He isn't frightened… He's anxious. Anxious because we are so close to retaking his home._

* * *

A day passed before Smaug returned to his home in the mountain, and many assumed he wouldn't return. Bilbo gladly went down the tunnel again to see Smaug's lair, but this time something else awaited him. Smaug was wide awake this time.

Coruwen could hear Smaug's bellowing through the very walls of the earth as he spoke with Bilbo. The little hobbit had proved to be quite handy when they needed to send him down towards the dragon. Smaug became quite intrigued with the little fellow for Bilbo was new to him.

However, that was short lived.

The dragon gave out a horrendous bellow. A bellow that could've rattled the very core of the earth and rivaled that of the thundering heavens. "I kill when I wish! I am strong, strong, STRONG! My armor is like tenfold shields! My teeth like swords! My claws, spears! The shock of my tail, a thunderbolt! My wings, a hurricane! And my breath, death!"

_Awfully loud for a snake._

Coruwen felt the roar beat down on her ears as lowered her head to the noise. Her hand rested on Fili's shoulder and gradually she dug her gloved hand into his shirt and shoulder. The roar escalated to where it made the pebbles within the cave shake and rattle like a child's toy.

_What did Bilbo do? _

Coruwen felt Fili's stiffen under her grip as her nails dug into his shoulder. Her blue eyes flicked up to the young dwarf waiting for his reaction.

"Ouch! Kili, is that you?" Fili yelped in the darkness of the cave. One might've wondered what the dwarf spoke of, but you see Smaug had smashed the tunnel's entrance in and now it was pitch black in the tunnel. Not even Coruwen's sharp eyes could see in the darkness. In the back of her mind she still heard the screech of Smaug's claws on the mountainside as boulders barreled down the side to cover the hole.

"Fili, I'm over here." Kili drawled.

"Sorry Fili." Coruwen muttered.

"What has you in a bind?" Fili asked placing his head on her wrist. Fili, out of the brothers, was more understanding, yet stubborn. A familiar trait that Coruwen had come familiar with.

_A trait of Durin most likely. _

"I hear the dragon, he's quite furious," She replied. Fili responded with a simple noise and she felt his chin rest on her hand. "Do you not hear it?"

"Aye, I hear it. Could wake the dead if he desired." Fili replied.

Coruwen heard Balin curse under his breath as he shuffled through the people. The elderly dwarf bumped into Dwalin as he walked along, and Dwalin grumbled at Balin in a low tone. Coruwen felt herself smile at the two brothers growling at each other because of the others blindness.

Eventually, Balin sat on the ground nearby so his voice could echo in the tunnel. "All dragons are short of temper." Balin stated, "Unless you can entertain them before they squash you like a pancake."

Coruwen sighed. "Bilbo must've said something then."

"Well, there goes our burglar." Bofur muttered. "I told him that the dragon was a mere furnace with wings."

"You'd honestly think someone would listen to you?" Dori snapped.

"You never know really." Bofur said optimistically. A loud clap was heard as someone smacked another. "All right, I'll shut up."

Bilbo returned after a long while panting and catching his breath.

"Well?" They asked.

Bilbo stammered. "I-I think I made him angry."

"Why would you say that?" Ori asked innocently. A loud crack and boom made him yelp in fear. "Never mind, question answered."

"Where is he going?" Coruwen asked looking up into the pitch darkness.

"Durin knows," Thorin grumbled. "He's probably just furious. Mr. Baggins, what did you say to the dragon?"

Bilbo let out a squeak. The hobbit was terrified out of his wits; he could barely keep the shudders away from his small frame. "Well, nothing really. I was playing riddles with him and then he just snapped."

Balin hummed in response. "As I said before, short of temper."

"We never doubted your logic, Master Balin, but it seems now that we are left with an empty cave, a black tunnel, and now a furious dragon." Coruwen stated plainly. She leaned against the rock wall shutting her eyes, which didn't really make a difference of how she perceived dark or light. The tunnel was darker than the blackened valley of Dale.

Silence loomed for a few moments. Everyone was thinking over an idea on how to get out, or better yet, get out of the tunnel of Thror. Ori piped up first.

"Well, now what?' Ori asked meekly.

"We wait to see if Smaug returns." Balin replied.

They waited for hours to see if Smaug would return to his hole, but all was still.

The Dwarfs grew tired of sitting in the stagnant tunnel and tried to claw their way out of the hole, but to no avail. Much to Coruwen's surprise, Bilbo perked up at the cries of his fellow companions. The hobbit had surprised her now and then with spurts of courage, and now they were becoming more and more frequent.

"I could say that I am accomplished in my work as a burglar and have walked right past Smaug's nose not once, but twice! Follow me and I will show us a way down." Bilbo stated happily.

The company followed Bilbo down the tunnel to a vast room with little to no light in its halls. Bilbo scampered down the ledge and yelled for the others to follow. Coruwen went first and on her way down she tripped on something that was rare for she heard a shattering sound nearby. The floor was smooth oddly, it made her pat the ground like she'd never felt ground before.

"Are you all right?" Kili asked down.

"Fine, just tripped," Coruwen replied. Coruwen picked herself up and felt pain shoot through, not only her left side, but her chest. She could hear Bilbo clambering his way among the treasure and he groaned. She moved aside as the others bounded down the ledge, but heard Bilbo's faint voice in the foreground of the horde.

"Does anyone have a light? I need a light!" Bilbo shouted.

The problem became that no one could hear the hobbit for he was so far away from them that they only heard 'light' out of that whole sentence.

"What is he squeaking about?" Thorin asked.

_Sadly, Bilbo does sound like a mouse._

Oín twisted his hearing horn in his ear and leaned toward the sound of Bilbo's faint voice. "He needs a light," Oín stated. "I think we can remedy that." Off of the wall Oín drew a torch and lit it ablaze; Bilbo returned to fetch it before he started off into the depths of the vast cavern.

Coruwen rubbed her collarbone for she fell on it when she tripped, and low and behold her necklace was gone. Coruwen eyes widened at the fear that plunged into her heart like a knife. Her mind feared the worst and she immediately searched for the necklace on the ground.

"My necklace!" She cried as she knelt down in the darkness to find it.

"What's wrong?" Fili's voice inquired.

"My necklace, it's missing." Coruwen replied worried as she clawed at the ground for it. "It must've fallen when I tripped."

She heard the others dive to help her in her search for her necklace and nothing came up. Kili was crawling on the ground near the ledge and something stabbed his hand.

"Ouch!" Kili yelped. Something had pierced his hand and he snapped his hand back from its place on the floor. Before him was a silver necklace with broken crystal shards all around it. "Was it made out of silver, Coruwen?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"I think it broke." Kili said meekly. He had Balin beside him removing the shards of crystal from his palm while Fili dove for the necklace and its shattered remains. Fili handed the shards to Coruwen, and she plopped on the ground. "What was so special about it?"

"It was a gift," She muttered breathlessly.

Balin peeked over her shoulder at it and gasped. "It is the Whistle of the Water Stallion."

"A whistle of the water what?" Kili asked tilting his head to the side.

Dwalin smacked Kili upside the head for his insolence and looked at his brother.

"The Whistle of the Water Stallion, or better known in our tongue as the Voice of the River," Balin stated. "It is used to speak with others; it was popular among the elves since they had loved ones all over this earth."

"Uncle is going to be furious," She whispered cradling the silver chain to her chest. Bilbo's light returned. "I'm never going to get trusted with anything ever again."

"Well, seems everything is clear. Let us be on our way." Bilbo said proudly.

Coruwen remained still as the others ventured off into the depths of the wealth of Erebor. Her elf eyes could see well in this darkness, but not as well as she would've liked. She walked among the paths which Smaug had made to travel amongst his riches and she noticed something out the corner of her eye. The helm was among piles of gold that nearly reached the ceiling and with the gold were rare jewels such as garnets and a string of emeralds.

_The emeralds of Girion…_

Coruwen walked in awe at the sight before her. Most of the gold had been found in Erebor itself from the feelings she gained from the towers above. The firelight casted not only orange light upon the gold, but it reflected off of the gold and made the hall above her glow with wheat gold colors. However, she would pass certain piles and they would seem writhing with a vile energy that made her stomach turn.

She approached the golden helm and looked down at the necklace that hung from the blade that was perched upon the top like a cowl in a bird. The necklace was made of a metal that was an almost white silver color with a gem inside. The chain was thin, but the pendant was shaped like a teardrop the same went for the gem inside. The jewel within was a royal blue color, and painted the sides of the teardrop pendant with gold and blue hews.

"Such a pretty jewel," She muttered. Her hand fell to her side as she gazed at it longingly. It fit that of a queen, or a princess because of the way it lit up like the great star Elbereth.

"It was my mother's," Thorin's voice said behind her. She jumped away from it suddenly and mentally growled. The dwarf prince appeared beside her, and looked at the jewel fondly. His gaze flicked up to hers and it softened. To her, it was strange seeing him look at her this way. The looks he often gave her when they were alone were ones of fondness and love. The minute another dwarf, or hobbit, appeared he would be rather hostile towards her. "Do you want it?"

"I couldn't. I belonged to your mother after all." Coruwen stated.

Thorin looked up at her, and then back at the pendant. He walked over to the necklace and removed it from the helm. "My mother has long since passed after the death of my father." Thorin said in a hushed voice. "It belongs to another queen."

Coruwen smiled down at Thorin lovingly. She kneeled down and let him drape the necklace over her. The cold of the pendant touched her collarbone and she shut her eyes at the feeling. The deep, azure blue of the sapphire darkened her deep sky blue eyes to the color of the ocean.

"The gem is a sapphire that was found deep within the mines of Erebor." Thorin stated quietly placing a hand on the side of her face. She locked eyes with him, but when they heard a crash they jumped away from each other. "Boys!"

"Yes?" Kili and Fili answered poking their heads out of pile of gold they had tumbled into. "W-Why do you assume it's us?"

"Most trouble starts with the two of you. Now, be more careful in here." Thorin warned walking over to them. Fili leaned over and whispered something in Kili's ear, which made him smile deviously. "Where are you two going?"

"Up here," Kili said innocently. Thorin gave them both a look and they swallowed hard.

"Down, now." Their uncle growled. Both young dwarfs clambered back down and hung their heads like dogs caught in a bad deed. Thorin smacked them both upside the head before walking off deeper into the horde of treasure. Coruwen laughed at the sight of the brothers off doing what they did best. Mischief. However, getting caught made her shake her head at them.

"Let's go do it again." Kili muttered. Fili smiled and followed his brother off into another section of treasure. Coruwen stood and found Bilbo over by an entrance to the horde.

The young hobbit was observing the mountain kingdom around him, and when Coruwen walked up to him she too observed the kingdom of Erebor.

Though it was dimly lit within the confines of the mountain, one could make out aged copper walkways that appeared like knots that were forever intertwined with each other as they swirled up and down the pathways. Coruwen noticed the doorways were formed from the very mountain it rested beneath because of the archways had intercut stonework.

_The home of the dwarves are beautiful._

She felt a pair of eyes looking at her and she glanced down to see Bilbo smiling up at her.

"Sorry to hear about your necklace," Bilbo stated looking up at the elleth. He spied the one around her neck that was different. "Thorin gave it to you?"

"How'd you guess?" Coruwen asked raising an eyebrow to the hobbit.

"Can I not just assume?" Bilbo replied happily. Coruwen shook her head and laughed. "You seem happier as of late."

"Oh?"

"Just an observation; nothing more." Bilbo smiled and helped the others along up to Ravenhill to rest. Thorin led the company through Erebor's maze like hallways until they came up the front gate which had been sundered from its very hinges by Smaug many years ago. The gates were blackened by dragon-fire but Coruwen could see the outline of engravings, now very worn, beneath the blackened stone. Finally, after a while before darkness set into the world the company moved to Ravenhill.

There, the company met Röac, one of the few ravens left who could speak Common Tongue. Röac told them of the Desolation of Smaug and how the dragon was slain; in fact, Smaug had been killed by a stroke of luck by Bard the Bowman, Descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale. Röac also spoke of Thranduil, who rode to Esgaroth to come to Erebor over time.

This angered Thorin greatly. His anger matched that of Smaug even; Coruwen could only watch as his temper boiled into fury. He reached out his hand for Röac to land upon.

"Tell Dain, son of Nain, Lord of the Iron Hills to make for Erebor with haste." Thorin ordered.

The raven gave Thorin a low bow of his balding head and gave a shriek. Upon Balin's shoulder perched a small raven, most likely a female, and listened to her elder give orders. The raven bowed her head and flew off into the setting sun heading for the Iron Hills.

The Company rested upon Ravenhill that night, and Coruwen offered to take watch. It had been awhile since she had done so, and she needed time to think to herself. Below her on the heights, was nothing but stagnant air and rocks. Her soul writhed in confusion and dread as if it anticipated something of great power. The presence nagged at her, driving her nearly insane with its pestering.

Over time, the company settled down and all was quiet again. Coruwen perched herself on a wide rail with Bilbo beneath her, who was wrapped up in a blanket like a young child.

_Sing…_

Why would she sing? She disliked her own voice… It wasn't as pretty, nor as enticing, as the others she had heard in her lifetime. All elves can sing, but it was if they chose to or not.

_Just this once, Ada used to say he loved my voice. _

She agreed with the tiny voice in her head known as conscious. The dwarves would never hear her, after all Bombur snored awfully loud.

She chose a song that her father used to tell her about, and would sing to her on a rare occasion. The song started as a low hum, and quietly she raised her voice to match the voices that danced on the wind. It was the song that was for the heir of Isildur and slowly she sang quietly in the night. Her voice was not has high pitched as most elleths, nor as deep as some battle worn women. No her voice was alto like, and clear like a bell. The verse flew off of her tongue like she had sung it many times before her.

_Et Eärello_

_Endorenna utúlien_

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar _

_Tenn' Ambar-metta_

Coruwen ceased her singing and noticed that Bilbo was up looking at her. It mildly startled her making her shift in her place on the railing.

"What do you sing of?" The hobbit asked curiously.

"It is the oath of Elendil that belongs to the King of Gondor. It hasn't been sung in years because there is no king of that line of men." Coruwen replied.

Bilbo nodded. "Could you sing again?"

"Few ever hear of my voice, Bilbo Baggins. I highly doubt I will sing again this night." Coruwen ruffled his curly hair. "Go to sleep, my friend."

Bilbo yawned and curled back into a ball to go back to sleep.

She leapt off of the ledge to climb higher. For some reason she desired to be high up this night. It soothed her when she was high off of the ground. Behind her she heard a growl; it was a rather familiar growl. She turned her head to see Thorin close behind her. She darted over to him to help him get over the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Coruwen asked sharply. The dwarf king looked up at her, in his eyes was innocence. The innocence of doing no wrong, and it made her sharp tongue withhold many harsh words.

"I heard you," Thorin said simply. Coruwen glanced down at him; she was shocked by his statement. How had he heard her? After all, she had been so quiet. Then realization hit her; the wind had carried her voice. She continued to climb the hill ignoring the king behind her.

The two had reached the top of Ravenhill and sat on the top of the look-out hill. "How come you never sing?" Thorin asked after a while of heavy silence.

The woman's insides tightened as she tried to piece together an answer. Nothing came to mind but the truth. Coruwen glanced down at the earth. "I do not wish to, and most elleths sing. I never found it amusing." She admitted. Thorin's hand slid into hers, a feeling of enlightenment washed over her. It dumbfounded her why he made her feel like this.

_I am turning into the elleths I hated so._

"You have a beautiful voice, _men athane_." Thorin said. Coruwen smiled at the Dwarven King; she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She barely had a second to breathe when Thorin placed a firm kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. Coruwen noticed something in eyes when he looked up at her. Grief.

"What is wrong, _cund nîn_?" She asked stroking the side of his face.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

_He's lying to me._

Coruwen mentally rolled her eyes. "Thorin…" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to the ground beside him. "Thorin, son of Thrain, this isn't funny."

Thorin's face hovered very close to hers. In his blue eyes she noticed a spark of mischief, a familiar look that Fili often gave her. He placed another kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. It was a simple love the two shared. Surely, if the others found out there would more than enough bickering between the company and Thorin.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He repeated. She turned over out of his grip, and he grumbled. "Pouting never gets you anywhere."

She scoffed; she _would_ find out what was wrong. "Bet me."

Thorin wrapped an arm around her midsection resting his chin on her shoulder. She could feel his two braids resting on her neck and shoulder. His dark hair made a curtain around his face, shielding him from her. "Coruwen,"

"What?" She muttered.

"Do you honestly want to know?" The sentence seemed to make his voice sadden. What he wished to tell her was difficult to piece together.

She turned one blue eye up at him. "Yes, Thorin."

She turned to face him to look up at him through his mane of hair. His eyes were shut in an attempt to hide his emotion from her. It seemed to pain him to speak to her about, but he managed to start. "I have been searching for something ever since we arrived in Erebor. You have heard of the Arkenstone, yes?"

Coruwen watched him open his eyes and look at her. Deeply etched sadness wracked his soul and tore at his very being. She reached up and graced his face softly with her hand, like a ghostly touch. Coruwen felt a lingering sadness grip her as she tried to soothe Thorin.

"It belonged to my grandfather, Thror, and he lost it when Erebor was taken by Smaug. It has been lost for years now, and it causes Dragon Sickness." His blue eyes darkened. "It is such a beautiful jewel, the jewel of Aulë."

Coruwen smiled when he spoke of the jewel. "I see," She said.

Thorin's eyes locked with hers. "What?"

"The differences in our races are truly peculiar. The Dragon Sickness of your people is known as Avarice among mine." Thorin's grip around her tightened, pulling her into him. It was hold that seemed to tell her that he didn't want her to flee from him. She would not do that to him, she did have the heart to, and she wouldn't leave him. "Thorin, you will not be claimed by it. You are strong of heart, and have more than enough people to fish you out of Avarice's hold."

Thorin sighed, resting his head on hers. "I understand." His hand ran through her hair allowing it catch the moonlight that poured down from above. It made her most look ethereal to him. She smiled softly before kissing his forehead.

Coruwen placed a hand on his heart. "Get some rest, _cund nîn_."

He continued to stroke her wavy hair that turned into waves of blonde silver in his hands as she drifted off. A small smile crept up onto his lips as he watched her blue eyes shut in slumber's hold. A part of him thought back to the ring on the chain that hung from his neck. Thorin shook himself free of the thought… He would never have the one thing he desired.

Beside him, he heard a small sigh of contentment that made him glance down at the lady he held close to his chest. Her breathing was deep and her face peaceful. It made him realize that she was truly sleeping. He placed a kiss in her hair and then a lighter one on her lips.

"My beautiful queen," Thorin whispered as he glanced down at Coruwen. "How I love you."

* * *

**Translation Key: **

**Cund Nin: My prince **

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: We have made it to 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much, and I thank all of you who, reviewed, Favorited, and followed. I will probably start rewriting a few of the earlier chapters since they very bland. That starts next week. I also will not be uploading this weekend because I am doing my finals. So wish me luck, and onward with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Coruwen awoke to the sound of a raven squawking overhead, and it made her crack open her eyes and glare at the raven. It gave her a fair amount of grief, only to be pecked at Röac to get away. Coruwen sighed and nestled into Thorin's chest, feeling his heartbeat within. His dark hair was slightly falling in his face, and his face was calm. His arm was still wrapped protectively around her midsection as if she was able to flee from him any second.

A smile creased her face as she started to drift back to sleep, but she heard a loud curse below in the watchtower. She knew that voice, and it belonged to Kili. He was clearly angry, and it reminded her that she couldn't be as free as she desired.

_With love comes a risk_.

"Thorin," Coruwen whispered fondly. She truly didn't wish to wake him, but if Fili or Kili came bounding up like a ground squirrel they would be shocked and start laughing like a pair of twits.

No response.

Coruwen leaned up and rested her chin on his collarbone, and whispered his name again. She stroked the side of his face gently to see if he would stir from her touch. Annoyance tempted her easily this morning.

Still, nothing.

Balin had been right, Thorin could sleep through a dragon rampage if he deemed fit. Coruwen tried to wriggle free of Thorin's grip, but he pulled her closer to him. She reached back and grabbed his forearm, and then something shocked her. A risen scar was upon his forearm, a battle scar from when he had fought Azog all those years ago. She returned her arm back in front of her.

_Thorin, what else have you not told me? _

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili's voice piped. Coruwen heard Kili call his name again, and that made Thorin stir in his sleep. Thorin merely cracked open one eye and then shut it.

"Kili, go away." Thorin grumbled.

"Ok," Kili replied.

Apparently, Thorin's voice traveled better than she assumed. She nuzzled his neck and called for Thorin again, and this time he opened his eyes.

"Yes, my queen?" Thorin asked stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"Get up," Coruwen ordered softly.

"Right now?" Thorin replied. Coruwen laughed at the comment and it made him smile. It filled his spirit with a small fragment of happiness once again. It was a like a soothing feeling that was swept up into his soul.

"Yes." Coruwen muttered curtly.

Thorin looked down at her and sighed. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him and she grumbled her disapproval. However, he was amused to see her like this. Her blue eyes slightly darkened by the change of mood, but in them he saw a love that was new to him. His hand reached up and brushed away her wavy hair from her face.

"Are the others awake?" Thorin inquired.

Coruwen gave him a dirty look. "I would tell you, but I can't really get free."

Thorin glanced down at his arm, which was still around her. "Ah."

"Are you going to let go?"

"No." Thorin's reply made her growl low in her throat. To him, it seemed obvious. Why would he let go when he was perfectly fine looking at the woman he loved? Coruwen, however, was eyeing him darkly as if she was going to yell at him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Anger doesn't suit you, my heart."

"Thorin let me go." Her words had a venomous bite to them that made his mind snap back into its commanding nature and he returned the same amount of venom.

"I already told you, no." He stroked the side of her face with the back of his free hand. Coruwen's anger soothed itself at his touch and she let out a content sigh. He watched her blue eyes return to their normal deep sky blue. "However, we can't stay up here forever. Kili or Fili might come looking for us."

"Kili all ready came looking for you," She stated.

He released her from his hold and she rolled off of his chest and sat upright on the ground. Thorin sat up and shook the vertigo free of his sight. Coruwen looked at him and gave him a smile. It was a smile of love and fondness; one that he never thought he'd see from her. Once again, it somehow filled the cracks in his spirit. He took her chin with two fingers and placed a deep kiss that made her gasp in surprise. It made him smirk at the sound.

Much to his displeasure, he broke away but she caught him before he could wander too far away. Her soft hands rested on either side of his face pulling him into her. His hands ran through her hair and stopped when she broke away.

The short lived kisses about drove him into madness. Thorin knew Coruwen hated it just as much. For it was the mere thought of her that either made his heart lighten, or grow heavier than the mountain he ruled.

Thorin's hand passed over her hair which was like a gold aura around her head. Gently, he placed his forehead against hers, gazing down at her before leaving her side to see to the company below.

Coruwen felt all of the warmth the held onto her soul for so long disappear as Thorin retreated back down to the watchtower. It was as if the very fire that fueled her sharp tongue and mind passed away before her like gale. Coruwen recollected herself and thoughts as she returned down to the company.

Kili and Fili were clearly the ones who had been up first, for both were walking about the watchtower with energy abound. Dwalin was sitting beside Balin with a hand placed on his eyes because of the sunlight that filtered in from outside.

Coruwen saw Bilbo curled up in a patch of sunlight clearly content in his slumber, and next to him was her bow and quiver. A smile creased her face as she kneeled down in front of the hobbit. His curly hair was in disarray and appeared almost a dark gold in the sunlight. She picked up her bow and quiver, strapped them to her back and saw Kili looking at her curiously.

Though he did not have the striking blue eyes of Durin, Coruwen saw then an identical sparkle of knowledge in them. Kili had a bit more common knowledge than his brother, but was reckless in his actions.

_It makes me wonder if he suspects anything._

Coruwen gave him a smile and he averted his gaze, embarrassed. He was still a youngling at heart sometimes. Coruwen left the watchtower looking up at the clear, blue sky that had no clouds tainting its majesty. The sun was out, for once, and cast a beam of pure light upon Erebor's stone walls. She looked back at the company, and saw Thorin looking at her.

_He's wondering where I'm going. _

Coruwen met his eyes and gave him a curt nod. He raised an eyebrow to her, and she mentally kicked herself. With her head, she gestured to the road to her right. He looked past her at the road, and then back at her. Impatience was nagging at her; she didn't have time for him to sit here and ponder what she was going to do.

Indignantly, she tapped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. Thorin gestured for her to go and she stalked off up Erebor's slopes. Coruwen clambered up a ledge and stood there looking at the valley below. From Ravenhill, one could see out for miles. The ruined city of Dale was prominent, and the blackened heath of land that was near Esgaroth.

Coruwen's gaze drifted from Dale to the sky and in her sight was a small wisp of smoke, grey as thunderheads, and was mingled flying pieces of embers. Her blue eyes scanned the bottom of the mountain, near Esgaroth, for something that could've told her why smoke rose from the town.

Röac spoke of the burning of Esgaroth, but Coruwen never thought she'd see it. At least not like this.

The small town had been reduced to nothing; it was reduced to blackened wood, pitch, and ash. Coruwen had to strain her eyes to see the once clear, blue waters of the River-Running turning into purple and black hews of color.

_Blood and Ash…_

Her eyes flicked over to a rather familiar corpse that lay in heap before the town. Dusty red scales darkened by blazing fires and burgundy blood. Smaug had been hewn from the sky. His broad, leathery wings were spread on either side of his long body and stuck with millions of arrows. His legs were tucked beneath him in rest, but his head was cocked to one side with his golden eyes open wide as if in fear.

_Smaug's Desolation…. So Röac had been correct. Blood had been shed that night. _

The great dragon had been killed by a single arrow because a scale was missing in his left breast. Coruwen shut her eyes and looked away from the sight. It made her stomach turn and her mind recoil. The dragon she was so intrigued by had been killed.

Opening her eyes, she leapt down and started off towards the gates of Erebor. Her mind pieced together the events that could ensue. Would the people of Esgaroth and Dale come to Erebor's gates? Would they fight over the matter?

_It is possibility, and it has a higher chance of coming true._

Coruwen's heart constricted tightly at the thought of a battle. It would be wrong fight over such a mundane matter. Yes, it was mundane.

_It is rather a choice of Thorin's. He must choose to help the people who have long since slept at the foot of his mountain, or watch them dig their own graves._

Coruwen approached the gates of Erebor and looked up at the sentinel Dwarven warriors. They too, were plated with aging bronze, but were hewn from the rock of Erebor. Her hand passed over the boot of one of them. She sat on the step before the boot of the mighty warrior and placed her hands on her thighs.

_Would you love a man who your people did not agree with? _

Coruwen bit her lower lip. She was starting to hate her conscious or her guilty one anyway. Guilt was playing with her heartstrings, plucking them like a harp. It made her mind reel at the thought of that problem.

_Dwarves and Elves aren't meant to mingle. Aulë and the One never planned on such a thing. _

Her mind spoke what she knew what the truth was. However, her heart loved Thorin too much to let him slip away. Yes, she loved Thorin.

_What would Ada think? He'd shun me._

Coruwen felt her nails dig into her thighs. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it an attempt to calm her anxious nerves. It was a fool's attempt at calmness.

_Ada wouldn't do that…_

_Yes, yes he would. He greatly despises dwarves; it is common knowledge. _

She growled and halted her conscious from speaking further. If it continued on this path she would be driven mad. Guilt writhed in her soul, churning over and over like a serpent. It made her body shake and mind go blank. No words could be formed.

_Forget…_

Forget what?

_Thorin…_

Coruwen's eyes widened at the voice in her head. Had she gone mad? No, never. Coruwen leapt off of the warrior's pedestal and started back towards Ravenhill. She was walking fast and her footfalls were quite loud for an elf.

A snarl made her freeze in her tracks and look up at the plain before Ravenhill. It was a blackened heath, but life was beginning to form once more.

Standing on a ledge was a warg of Gundabad, lips parted back into a snarl and its eyes narrowed at her in anger. It took one padded step forward, and Coruwen gripped her bow that hung from her back. If it rushed her, she would be brought down to the ground in matter of seconds. Anxiety was all ready residing in her but now fear took hold.

A second snarl made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She turned one blue eye around to see the white warg of Gundabad, Azog's mount, standing with a large gash in its side.

_Run._

Running would cause them to give chase. Chase would take her life. The white warg padded toward her, snarling at its brother when it danced to close to her. It wanted her head, it wanted to kill her and rip her flesh away from her bones.

_Please, Manwë, not now. Please don't take me now. _

A loud shriek was heard and Röac dove into the eye of the white warg and the warg yelped as it batted at the elderly raven. The warg was forced away by the raven, who gave one triumphant squawk as the warg was forced to flee.

"Be more careful, my lady," Röac scolded. "What were you thinking? Running off like that!"

Coruwen blinked in shock as the raven chastised her for her trouble. Röac's cataract blinded eyes stared at her for an answer. It felt strange to her as she stared at the raven. It felt as if he was looking past her, instead of at her.

"I was scouting," Coruwen managed through her shock. "I hadn't predicted wargs to come."

"Well with Smaug's death, other things ride here that haven't been seen since I was a fledging." Röac stated. "My suggestion to you is that you stay with your company, elf."

With those harsh words, Röac flew off back to his nest near Ravenhill. Coruwen's heart released all of the fear from battle and anxiety as she returned back to the watchtower. Bofur was leaning against the side of the wall with his pipe in his mouth as he blew smoke rings up into the air.

Coruwen passed Bofur, who barely looked up at her, and nearly collapsed against the wall that overlooked Esgaroth. She flipped her grey hood over her head and face hiding it from view. She was still attempting to calm her guilty conscious that, once again, rose up in her mind.

_Why am I contradicting myself? He loves me, but…._

Why did she hesitate? If she desired to be with Thorin she would ignore the thoughts of her people and pay her conscious no mind.

_That's called being reckless. _

Reckless, yes. Stupid, no. Coruwen felt someone brush up against her and her body tightened up like a snake. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw dark brown, almost black, hair.

_Kili. _

His dark eyes were clouded by pity and curiosity. His brow was furrowed in concern also, and his hands were loosely interlaced together in a calm gesture. She saw much of Thorin's mannerisms and looks in his nephew. Coruwen gave him a ghostly smile before turning back to her moping.

"What's bothering you?" Kili asked intently.

Coruwen straightened to look at the young dwarf. Her face was downcast, and her mind scrambling in fifteen different directions because she couldn't think of anything. Her eyes flicked around the room and took in the fact that Bilbo and Bombur were still in the room.

Her blue eyes met his gold-brown ones and she sighed. "A simple problem, Kili." Coruwen muttered. It was a vague answer, but the truth nonetheless. Her gold hair fell around her shielding Kili from view.

"A problem, eh?" Kili muttered. She saw his fingers sift through her hair to find her face. "What kind of problem?"

Coruwen's eyes flicked over to him and began searching his face for an answer. Nothing came to her mind, nothing but the truth that she so desperately tried to hide. She swept back her hood and hair as she held Kili's gaze.

"You have to swear that you won't tell anyone." Coruwen stated sternly.

Kili's face went pale. "W-What happens if I accidently let this, uh, thing slip?" Kili said stumbling over his words. Her gaze hardened and he let out a fearful squeak.

"You'll be strung along the trees in which the ravens live in." Coruwen threatened.

Kili opened his mouth but shut it as he eyes widened in the mere thought of what all she could do to him. Kili's face was pale and he appeared as if he were about witness a death. His brown eyes flicked up to hers and let out squeak that was barely audible.

"Ok, I won't tell." Kili whispered.

Coruwen smiled at him and then it fell. Her chest felt hot as she tried to form sentences in which to start. "You know about your uncle and-," Coruwen began, but her voice hitched suddenly. Kili patted her hand in comfort, and her voice quickly came back. "You know that your uncle cares for me, yes?"

"Yes, I've known for quite a while now." Kili stated bluntly.

_Did she hear that correctly? He had known? _

Coruwen shook herself of the thought train that tried to stop her from finishing her venting. "You also know that dwarves and elves cannot be together."

"Yes," Kili replied. His brown eyes looked at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes," Coruwen muttered lowly.

"You'd do that?" Coruwen saw that he was dead serious. His tone dropped just above a whisper. "You'd marry Thorin?"

"If I thought it would be allowed by our people."

Kili's face became torn between confusion and disbelief. "But Thorin's a king."

"It doesn't matter. I may love him, but it has to be allowed by my people." Coruwen felt her insides turn over as anxiety gnawed at her. "I don't know… I don't know what to do."

Kili sat back and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. Coruwen shut her eyes at her own words for they stung her own heart. She had come to that realization on her way back to Ravenhill. If she were to go against her people they would find her and possibly kill her if they found her.

"Do what you think is right," Kili stated.

"What?" Coruwen asked.

"Do what you think is right, Coruwen." Kili repeated. Her heart, for once, didn't sink or rise. No, it stated still within the confines of her chest and beat happily. Coruwen ruffled Kili's hair affectionately and he cocked a goofy grin as she stood. "Where are you going?"

"Outside," Coruwen replied. She looked down at him and he stood. "You're coming with?"

"Aye, why not?" Kili agreed. Coruwen laughed at the sight of the eager young dwarf as he trailed after her like a puppy. Her soul no longer writhed in agony at the mere thought of her reckless thinking.

As the two walked around Ravenhill under the watchful eyes of the ravens, which were perched like phantoms among the blackened spire like trees. Coruwen's ears pricked up at the sound of a deep, rumbling growl.

"Warg," Coruwen muttered as her hand rested on her bow.

"Coruwen, there's-," Kili started, but she raised a hand up to him. She all ready knew it had been there. From the sound of the warg's growl, it sounded like a Gundabad warg again. Her breath slowed as her hand slipped the bow from her back and an arrow notched faster than the warg had anticipated. It was an omega from the looks of it.

The warg was scrawny due to lack of nutrition, and its teeth were yellowed. Its tail had been bitten raw along with its hindquarters. The warg's golden eyes stared at her darkly. The warg took a step forward and then roared it anger at her.

"Coruwen, do you-?" Kili stammered.

"No, stay put." Coruwen ordered firmly. If Kili moved the warg would chase him, or worse bite him. No, she didn't want him to risk being bitten. Instead, she bolted and the warg snarled and leapt after her like a fox.

She leapt up onto a rock as the warg raced after her.

_It isn't exactly fast. _

The warg raced towards her as her fingers let loose an arrow that embedded itself in the warg's thick skull. It tumbled to the ground in a skidding heap before her feet. She let out an audible sigh of relief as the warg's breathing ceased in matter of seconds. Her foot tapped it gently and her stomach turned at the sight of the poor creature.

Coruwen returned to Kili's side as he glared up at her. It was not an angry glare, but a scolding glare. She smirked at the sight of it knowing that she would've done the same to him. She gestured for them to head up the mountain. It was small climb back up the mountain to Erebor's front gates; several of the company stood before it looking up at it curiously.

_How do you pick up the pieces of a broken life? _

Coruwen found herself noticing that upon the faces of many of the dwarves. It was an expression of lost and forlorn that made Coruwen shiver. It was haunting that they did not know quite what to do with their home. Smaug had ripped their home into shambles quite easily, and it would take more than thirteen dwarves to fix it.

_Go inside… _

Coruwen heeded the voice in her head and entered Erebor once more even though several dwarves barked at her to come back. She gazed up into the looming darkness overhead, but light stretched higher than before revealing caverns that most likely led to levels far beyond the one she stood upon.

_There is something that is inside. _

Inside where? Coruwen shut her eyes and left knowing that nothing could be here that was of use. The others looked at her like she had lost her mind as she left them. Her blonde hair tossed around her as she climbed up to a high slope far from the others.

Coruwen sat on the rocky slope working her hair into a braid since the wind was tossing it around like a toy. Her hands stung because of the cold since the sun was nearing the time of setting. Angered, she stopped braiding her hair and brought her knees close to her body.

She was thinking upon the slope for a while undisturbed by the others or the ravens. Her hands lost feeling and hurt each time she moved a single finger. Coruwen's blooming disbelief in herself was starting to not only annoy her, but cause stress on her heart. The stress was making her heart ache as it clawed at her for attention. She wouldn't brood over the stress; it wasn't affecting her that horribly.

That was until she heard Thorin come up the slope looking for her.

"There you are," Thorin said walking up to her. He had worried that she had gotten injured by a stray creature or wandered off. Her blue eyes met his and he took in her pained expression. "What is the matter?"

Coruwen glanced down to the ground. She didn't wish to burden him with her immature thoughts. However, if she refused to tell him then he would worry more. Thorin sat beside her taking her face with one hand.

"Tell me what ails you, my queen." Thorin stated. It was now apparent to her that he had become startled by her facial expression and quiet demeanor. His thumb graced her cheek as he awaited answer.

Coruwen sighed and turned away from his touch. "I had a while to think," Coruwen started. "I cannot truly marry you, not unless I set aside my life as an elf."

Thorin's face hardened. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"I am saying that it is impossible for me to marry you without killing myself," Coruwen said sternly. Her voice rose in anger, but it stopped and tears threatened to fall. "I cannot do that to you."

Thorin let out a small huff and took her hands, which were bitten by the cold wind, and held them close to his heart. "I understand." It pained him to agree with her logic. However, she was right. If she married him, not only would she fade, but her life would not pass into the halls of Manwë. It would linger on in Middle-Earth until the end of time. "I could not bear to lose you. I have lost you once, and I swore to myself I wouldn't allow it to happen again."

"I'm sorry, my love." Coruwen whispered as two tears fell from her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Thorin placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He looked up at her and gently tugged on her hands to come close to him. Her eyes were faintly lined with red and it made his heart clench up in sorrow. "I do not wish to see you cry."

"Does it pain you to see me like this?" Coruwen asked as he ran his thumb across her gloved hand. His gaze was trained on their hands, but flicked up for a brief second to analyze her face. His dark blue eyes were stricken with grief.

Thorin merely focused on their hands again, ignoring her statement.

_He is writhing in pain… It is as clear as day. _

Gently, she removed her hands from his feeling the heat disperse and she moved her hands to the side of his face. Her eyes searched his face before she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are pained, aren't you?" Coruwen inquired gracing her fingertips across his face.

"I am," Thorin muttered lowly. "Nothing for you to worry over."

"You tell me that, but I know you do not mean it." Coruwen snapped.

Thorin gave her a small stern look, but it faded. Though he didn't wish to believe it, she was right. "Coruwen, leave it be."

Coruwen sighed and let her hands drop. A small smirk danced across his mouth as he wrapped an arm around her hips. She let out a squeak as her had braced against his chest.

_If he is going to play games then so can I. _

Coruwen knew of something that would tempt him a bit. She was going to test him. She leaned down and brought her lips close to his as if she was about to kiss and it clearly made him flustered when he leaned up to close the distance while she craned her head away.

"What are you doing?" Thorin grumbled.

"Nothing," Coruwen laughed. He arched an eyebrow to her words.

"I dare you to do that again," Thorin replied. He admitted it; he was giving into her little game. Thorin had yet to understand some of the elf games that she pulled around him, and she would corral both Kili and Fili into them.

Coruwen leaned into him and hovered over him teasing him with the mere thought of a kiss. His lips caught her quickly before she could snap back in a fierce kiss that quelled the madness that burned within him. She let a small gasp sneak out, which amused him since he often did this to her and yet she would still be caught off guard.

Coruwen felt the breath that she held so dearly to slip away as the kiss grew deeper. She had been forced nearly to the ground because of him, but she broke away as her elbow braced her up. Her heart was beating in her ears as she sat back onto the ground. Her eyes glanced up at Thorin, who was smirking confidently at her.

"You're awfully taken with yourself," Coruwen growled.

"Oh?" Thorin muttered. His blue eyes glinted happily as he moved toward her. She smiled up at him lovingly as his forehead came to rest on hers. 'You bring out the best and worst in me, my heart."

Coruwen laughed as her arms came to rest on his shoulders. "I can see that."

"You do?"

Coruwen couldn't contain her laughter, which soothed his worry and stress. To him, it was like listening to an angel's laugh. Coruwen was his sun and moon, however…. There was the slight problem about the Arkenstone. Her pretty smile was still on her face when he looked at her, but when she noticed it her smile fell. It hurt to see that.

"Thorin, we should probably head back." Coruwen stated.

He peered over her at her and saw the setting sunlight catch her hair and it made him smile up at her. A soft smile graced her face before she stood to leave. He stood and followed her back down the slope, past the gates of Erebor in silence.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Thorin's voice asked after a while.

Coruwen's heart jumped to out of her chest for a second and she turned to face him. She saw his eyes were dark from emotion. Coruwen didn't know why he was suddenly apprehensive, but it unnerved her.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Coruwen said. She hadn't been ignoring him, in fact she never meant to.

_Something is wrong. _

Yes, she felt that. Something in the very air seemed wrong, and it bothered her. Her gaze shifted to the cloudless sky which sparkled with pinks and gold. Her blue eyes shifted back to Thorin, who was walking past her as they headed back to Ravenhill.

"What is bothering you? I have done nothing to you." Coruwen said placing her hands on her hips. Thorin paid her no mind and kept walking. Her anger only rose and mingled into her blood. "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, listen to me!"

He whirled to face her with shock etching his face. Coruwen's eyes narrowed in anger. Her temper had fallen into the deep end and now she was angry. Her blue eyes seemed to catch fire when she glared at him.

"What did I do to you?" She growled.

Thorin gazed up at her and cast it aside. Coruwen felt a snarl grow in her throat. "It does no concern you! Leave it be." Thorin snapped.

"Yes, it does. Whenever you do not look at me, I know that you speak of something that is centered on me." Coruwen replied.

"This time is different. Now leave it be."

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what is wrong!"

Thorin's eyes narrowed at her, and he turned and walked swiftly back up the slope that led to Ravenhill. Coruwen let out a sigh that brought her anger down slowly.

She returned up to Ravenhill and watched the sun set behind the horizon and night's cold grip passed over quickly as they days started to get ever longer. Remorse twisted her soul in many directions as she thought over what all she had said in her fit of anger.

Nowadays, she rarely ever got angry. It was Thorin who brought it out in her and she disliked that about their relationship. Her heart was tighter than a bowstring right now and it hurt to think about what happened earlier. It was like being pricked by a needle in the chest repeatedly.

As she sat on the wide railing as she had done the previous night, a slight twinge of pain in the back of her skull drew her thoughts. It felt like someone was making small slashes across the base of her neck.

Then, she heard it. The twisted, foul Black Speech of Morgoth above her. Bilbo and Kili sat beneath her and heard this. Both looked up at her in confusion. She didn't know why the others could hear it, but they did and all fell silent.

Coruwen leaned out to the side and spied a bear-nosed Warg from the Wilds and the elongated snout made of purest white of a Gundabad Warg. The white warg of Azog had once again come to hunt.

_What in the name of the Valar is going on?_

Coruwen slid off of the railing and grabbed her bow and quiver that rested beside Kili.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked in a very hushed voice. Coruwen glanced back at him and motioned to the wargs that came lumbering down the hill. Blood pulsed in her body making her breath in sharply. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the white warg with its lantern like eyes scanning the area while its cousin sniffed the air.

Coruwen brought her right leather gauntlet to her mouth and slowly she pried the bindings free. If this worked she'd be able to take down one of the wargs easily. Dread crept along her spine sending shivers up and down it like ice. If this plan didn't work, she'd be hurt.

She tossed the leather gauntlet onto the road and it thumped against a rock making the Wild warg dart over to it while Coruwen drew back an arrow. She sucked in her breath as her fingers let the arrow fly onto the warg's chest. It yipped and collapsed into a thud. Her eyes flicked around the corner to see if the white warg had disappeared, and it had left.

Coruwen stalked out of the watchtower and grabbed her gauntlet which was beneath the snout of the Wild warg. It's short, bristly fur was still and its body was limp. Its broad shoulders were lax and spread wide like a valley.

_Behind you!_

Coruwen whirled around to meet the bright yellow eyes of Azog's mount and it snarled as foam frothed from its jaws. Her heart jolted in pain as the warg bit down on her abdomen making her cry out in pain as it shook her like a piece of meat.

Sharp, hot pain raced through Coruwen's body as the warg beat down on her. It bit down on her arm dragging her far from the others by her left arm. Coruwen managed to grab a knife that had sprung loose from its sheath in her boot and she stabbed the warg in the eye causing it to howl in pain before it darted off.

Coruwen tried to stand, but pain enveloped her like blanket of searing pain that shot from her midsection down. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her and began to soak up the blood that seeped from the gashes in her body. Her breath hitched in her throat causing her to cough that gained her little to no air.

A nervous whinny made her blurred vision shift upward. It seemed like a light, rivaling that of Elbereth, descended upon her like a wave. The familiar angular face and strong footfalls told her that he was close. A soft muzzle nudged her abdomen forcing a howl of pain from her.

"Faenaur," Coruwen managed through her pain. The horse kneeled down beside her lying his head across her body protectively. "Good boy."

Coruwen's vision faded into darkness as the pain swallowed her whole in a sea of flickering lights and limited breath. Her bloodied hand came to rest upon Faenaur's cream back, but fell back into the pool of blood.

_I'm sorry, my love._

* * *

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Guess who escaped school early? Me. Got my finals done early and saw ten reviews on the last chapter, and now we have 60 reviews? You guys are awesome! This chapter has the first time where we will see this: **_Music Suggestion._**_  
_

__Keep Up the awesome work you guys, and I am really happy you all are loving this story.

**_Music Suggestion: Reuniting the Fleet by Bear McCreary. _**

**__**Onward with the Story!

* * *

** Chapter 15**

* * *

No sunlight came that day as the company awaited the arrival of Coruwen. She had been seen dragged off by the White Warg earlier that night. However, she had not come back. Most began to worry and had heavy hearts as they feared the worst. Balin and Thorin sat outside of the watchtower both clearly concerned beyond words.

Balin watched Thorin for a while with a sad look in his eyes. Thorin's face was shielded from view by his dark mane of hair, but he was wracked with guilt and sorrow.

_I shoved you away._

Thorin's heart had been heavy like this once, and he greeted the feeling with contempt. This feeling was grief, but it was so heavy that felt like he was holding Erebor's boulders upon his chest. His hands were clasped together tightly.

"She'll come back, laddie." Balin comforted. Thorin glanced up at Balin somberly, but it shifted back down. "Thorin, you should know that Coruwen knows how to handle herself."

Thorin made no attempt to reply. The very thing he loved more than his own halls was now gone, or dead. His heart clenched at the thought of her dead. He wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing her.

"I'm going back inside. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Balin stated patting Thorin on the shoulder. Balin left to return to the company.

Thorin leaned on the heel of his hand watching the road in which she had been dragged off in. He could still hear her beautiful laugh and her song echoing out in his mind. The clear voice she possessed soothed his nerves. However, right now all he desired was to see her and hold her close to him.

_If only I hadn't gotten stricken by the Arkenstone. _

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili's voice made him straighten to look at his young nephew. Kili, who Thorin knew had become quite close to Coruwen, was clearly distraught. The gold-brown eyes were darkened by grief along his face. His face told Thorin that he hadn't slept since she left and he had been brooding over the fact she was gone. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kili." Thorin replied.

Kili studied him for a spell. "You don't look like it." Kili stated plainly.

"And you are much better?" Thorin grumbled. Kili's eyes narrowed in embarrassment as he leaned against the wall. "I thought so."

"You thought what?" Kili cocked his head to one side making his brown hair sway.

"You worried also?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I have?"

Thorin shook his head at his nephew as his gaze shifted to the road again. Something caught Thorin's eye as he gazed down the road. Something he hadn't seen in what felt like an age…

"It's Faenaur." Thorin stated in disbelief. If Faenaur was here that meant that Coruwen was nearby also. Thorin stood as the palomino walked up to him. Though dirty, Faenaur still held his angular head high and his bright eyes shining proudly. Thorin reached out a hand for Faenaur and he noticed something on the horse's back.

Blood.

Thorin's heart dropped out of his chest as he watched Faenaur kneel down to his level. Blood stained the horse's underbelly and a thin stripe ran across his neck. Kili walked up to Faenaur and stroked his snout.

"By Aulë, no." Thorin breathed as he touched the blood on Faenaur's bare back. Sorrow overwhelmed him as he looked at the horse, which was quite forlorn. "No,"

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Kili asked.

Thorin glanced at his nephew, motioning to the blood upon Faenaur's cream back. "This isn't his blood." Thorin stated. Kili caught on and hung his head, biting his lower lip in grief.

"What's going on?" Bilbo's voice asked as he walked out of the watchtower. His brown, curly hair was mussed from sleep, but when his eyes fell on the sorrowful looks of Thorin and Kili, he walked up to them. "Thorin, what's going on?"

Thorin glanced up at Bilbo, and then back at the ground. Thorin was in far too much sadness and heartache to speak to the hobbit. His heart hurt terribly, so much that he placed a hand over it as if to soothe the hot pain within.

"She's lost," Kili muttered.

Bilbo paled. "Oh dear God." The hobbit whispered as all of the breath flew out of him. Bilbo's knees buckled and his world flew out from under him. "Why?"

Faenaur whinnied again and stood from his kneel and tossed his head at Thorin, who merely put up a hand to the horse. Faenaur only neighed louder making Thorin, Kili, and Bilbo look up at the stallion.

Thorin felt something off about the horse. By some small amount of luck, he thought Coruwen might've been alive. It gave him enough energy to call for the others to come with him. Quickly, the other dwarves followed Faenaur.

The stallion led them down the slope of Ravenhill, past the gates of Erebor and up to where the tunnel of Thror had resided. As they climbed, they noticed dried blood upon the ground. Thorin's glimmer of hope that he had obtained was snuffed out when Faenaur circled around a pool of fresh blood.

_She wouldn't have survived. This amount of blood warrants death. _

Thorin glanced up at Faenaur, who was tossing his angular head at him. Thorin shut his eyes and felt his heart ache once more. Unlike earlier, when it had merely been a burning feeling deep within his chest; this newly adopted pain felt as if his heart was being brutally ripped out by a swordsman with nothing but a throwing knife.

He hung his head in sorrow at the sight, shielding all light and vision from view. His blue eyes were shut tightly and his hands were clenched into fists. Why her? Why did it have to be that one thing he loved?

_Why Aulë? Why me? You ripped my queen from me; my heart. _

Thorin heard the others retreat down the ledge while he lingered. He slumped to the ground in a heap and reached for Faenaur.

"Why did it have to be me, Faenaur?" Thorin asked as his voice thickened with emotion. He was a king, he didn't weep for others. Not even when his people were abandoned did he cry; nor did he weep when Smaug took his mountain. The horse touched his muzzle to Thorin's calloused hand. "Why did Aulë take that which I loved?"

There Thorin stayed, looking upon that which remained of Coruwen. He rubbed Faenaur's withers as he silently mourned her. The pain in his chest became a dull ache.

That was until Ori came bounding up the ledge.

"Um, excuse me, Thorin?" Ori squeaked. Thorin's blue eyes flicked over to a panting Ori.

"What is it, Ori?" Thorin asked standing to his full height.

"S-Some people are asking for you at the front gate," Ori replied. "They look pretty important too. One of is named Bard."

Thorin's anger flared deep within his soul. What did that Descendant of Girion want? Thorin gestured for Ori to leave and he followed shortly after anger sending him up and over the edge. His blue eyes were darkened by wrath's hold on him.

He had too much to deal with as it was. Now, came another problem a knocking upon his doorstep that his did not desire.

_Love is dangerous beast._

* * *

A voice sung low and sweetly in the thick darkness that swarmed around her mind. The smell of pine trees and the river made her curious to where she was. Coruwen's body tried to move, but it was wracked by a dull pain. Her eyelids were heavy from sleep and fatigue had claimed her.

_Where am I? _

Coruwen's blue eyes cracked open to see a flash of silver-blonde hair out the corner of her eye. In an attempt to turn her head, her body gave her a warning shot of pain that raced down her spine. Coruwen let out a whimper of pain and a cold hand pressed itself to her forehead.

"It's all right, my lady." A fatherly voice soothed as it stroked her wavy hair. "You're in safe hands." She knew that voice…

_Wait a second, Thranduil?_

Her eyes flicked up to his dark green ones that were calm, and watching her face intently. He wore taupe and dark green tunics that were embroidered with the insignia of Greenwood.

Thranduil hands graced her face like she was being touched by a feather. His fingertips ghosted on and off of her face making her eyes threaten to shut. The king tilted his head so she could see him easier. His silver-blonde hair was braided back on the sides yet he wore the crown of branches and leaves upon his brow. He appeared different to her since he wore no joyful smirk or the hard mask of a ruler.

"Thranduil," Coruwen managed. She was shocked by the sound of her voice, which was scratchy and hoarse. The king smoothed down her wavy hair. "Where?"

"You are in my encampment outside of Esgaroth." Thranduil stated. She watched him fade from her view and she saw his green cloak swish out of her view. She tried to move again, but couldn't. The pain within her body was far too much.

The canvas tent billowed out when air flew in and it chilled her face and ears. Her hands flexed pensively and she felt no pain, in fact they felt numb from cold. The feeling remained in her hands as she pulled herself upright despite the biting pain in her abdomen and chest. She felt her blonde hair fall over her shoulder and it hit a bandaged wound making her wince.

_My body is weak._

Yes, it was beyond weak. It was bandaged from the hips up and her body felt like it was scorched from fire. Her fingers twitched as she laced them together. Her mind was slowly thinking over everything that occurred… The White Warg of Azog had dragged her off and then her mind skipped to her current position.

_Thranduil must've found me on the mountain. _

Coruwen took a shaky, painful breath and she let out a cough. The tent flap moved revealing a familiar, blue pointed hat and long grey beard.

"Mithrandir!" Coruwen said in shock.

Gandalf chuckled and sat in the chair Thranduil had occupied for hours before. Gandalf removed his hat and set his staff aside. His grey hair was long and was tousled from his hat sitting upon it for hours upon end.

Coruwen smiled weakly at the Istari wizard; though she could not show it, her heart leapt for joy to see Gandalf.

"Hello, my lady," Gandalf greeted taking her slender hand in his. His hands were long like that of an elf, but roughened for years of holding his wooden staff and the usage of high powered magic. "How do you fair?"

"Not as well as I would like." Coruwen replied flexing her free hand. "And what about you, Mithrandir?"

"Exhausted," Gandalf chuckled. His blue eyes looked her over. "You seem to have tumbled with death once more."

"I did not know that creatures could hold grudges." Coruwen stated gruffly. Her heart gave her nerves a twinge of pain. "The others do not know where I am."

"The company?"

Coruwen nodded slowly. She remembered now; she had gotten in a slight argument with Thorin over a mundane matter that which she did not remember. She felt Gandalf take her necklace with one hand.

"Where did the Whistle go?" Gandalf inquired.

Coruwen sighed. "It broke when I fell down a ledge in the Horde of Thror."

"You're going to have to tell Lord Elrond."

Gandalf's eyes met hers and she saw a playful glint in them. Her eyes narrowed at the floor. "I know, and he's going to be livid." She looked at him. "Could you ease the pain in these wounds, Mithrandir?"

"If you wish me to I shall try, my lady."

Coruwen nodded to Gandalf. The Istari took both of her hands and spoke in a low voice that she could barely hear. However, the numbness in her hands disappeared and was replaced by a feeling of normalcy. Her hands felt limber again and the piercing feeling in her midsection dulled to a small ache.

Gandalf removed his hands and let out a sigh. "That is all I can do at this moment in time."

The wizard stood and took his hat. "Thank you, Mithrandir." Coruwen said with a dip of her head, for she was in debt to the wizard. After Gandalf left her tent she spied something sitting on an oak wood trunk.

It was a long dress that was colored a laurel green and around the collar and waist were silver lined leaves. The band around the waist was slim and in the middle of the band was a single brooch depicting a leaf of Lórien.

_I need to see him. _

Coruwen knew this, but she surely could not do it with the amount of guards and people around. She slipped off of the cot and removed her white robe to change into the dress. The sleeves covered her hands, but she didn't mind. It was better than being in that white robe.

Her hand reached back and slowly worked her hair into a braid. Her hands then moved to a pair of boots that were not her old ones. They were black leather and slightly lined with fur. She raised one eyebrow to this sight, and began to wonder what all the Elves of Mirkwood had changed in her arsenal.

Her hand rested on the boots before she knelt to grab them. Her abdomen gave her small electrical shocks of pain much as it had earlier, and it made her straighten upright.

_It's just kneeling down. If I move fast enough I can grab them._

That idea seemed right in her mind, or so she thought. The blooming pain in her body halted her movements halfway down to her kneel and it made her throat constrict in nervousness. She fell back onto the cot she had been laying on, clutching her stomach.

"You can't be as free as you'd like," A voice said.

_Varda help me... _

Coruwen knew that voice all too well. The teasing voice of Legolas. The mere thought of him drove her temper skittering close to falling into the pit of boiling wrath in the forefront of her mind. She glanced up at the prince, who wore a playful smirk upon his fair face.

"Oh, look. You came back." Coruwen growled. The growl was halted by a stab of electrical pain throughout her back. Legolas was kneeling down before her, his gold hair obscuring him from her observing his face. Legolas seemed to annoy her in more way than one more often than not. His grey eyes flicked up to hers. "Let me guess, you're here to watch over me?"

Legolas smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, I am not. Father told me to leave you be," He said. His smile dropped. "That is, unless you need my help."

Coruwen removed her hand from her abdomen and looked at him studying his face. She did not need his help, but a part of her thought that it may be a good idea.

_I do not need his help._

Coruwen shook her head at him and he bowed to her before leaving her alone in her tent. With her foot, she mushed her boots over to her bedside so she could slip them on. Her body shouted its disapproval as she slipped them on, but she ignored the aching pains.

_What is this?_

Her hand brushed up against her calf leg and saw a jagged scar that ran along it in a line. In fact, it made an indent in her leg. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it as her fingertips graced it.

_Knife. _

Coruwen hung her head; the knife she kept in her boot had broken free of its sheath when the warg dragged on the ground. That is how it got free so she could stab the White Warg in the eye. She gripped the boot and slid it on to cover up the nasty scar upon her leg.

Coruwen stood shakily and exited her tent and saw a man pass her on a bay horse. Beside him were envoys from Mirkwood. The man upon the bay horse look familiar to her, but she was sure she had never seen such a grim creature in all of her life. He had ear length brown hair that was stringy as it were wet, and his dark eyes were set in a glare. His face was darkened by a bit of stubble and he had a long scar running down the side of his face.

He wore the garments of an archer, dark, light garments meant from moving around at fast speeds. Upon his back was a short bow made of yew wood and an empty quiver.

_Descendent of Girion, Lord of Dale. _

Bard the Bowman that is where Coruwen had heard of him. Röac had stated he was grim creature, unlike Girion who was jolly fellow. Coruwen felt something bump her in the back, withholding a yelp of pain; she whirled around to see Faenaur bobbing his head up and down at her.

The palomino had been washed and his cream coat was shining and sleek. His mane was long now shielding his right eye from sight, but it gave him the look of a mighty steed. Coruwen smiled and extended a hand for him. His felt like muzzle rubbed against her palm.

"_Faenaur, my handsome boy._" Coruwen greeted as her hand slid up to his forehead. His brown eyes were content and calm, but she noticed that he wanted to show her something since he raked an anxious hoof against the dirt. _"Show me."_

Faenaur snorted, turning towards the mountain. His head tossed, throwing his white mane towards the gates of Erebor. Her heart sank as she knew what her horse was trying to tell her.

"Faenaur, I can't go there." Coruwen stated sadly. Her gaze was gentle, on the brink of saddening. Faenaur became indignant, throwing his head around and stamping his heavy feet against the ground. "No, please, stop this."

Faenaur did not listen. Instead, he continued on his little horse tantrum. Coruwen reached up and grabbed a fistful of his mane pulling with all of her strength to keep him from alerting others.

"_Fine, have it your way. Stubborn stallion." _Coruwen hissed as her temper once again danced close to breeching. The few select horse masters of Lórien would've stated that a horse is only an amplification of their master's desires and emotions.

Coruwen understood that logic now.

Faenaur had bonded to her in the past few months, and was quite in tune to her. Her distrust in Legolas became apparent to her when Faenaur bit him. A smile quirked up the sides of her mouth when she thought of that incident.

It was in the late afternoon and the guards remained on watch. Coruwen knew that Elven guards would be placed on the outer rim of the encampment since they have sharper eyes than that of Men. Her hand rested on Faenaur's strong shoulder as he clopped his feet.

"_Calm down, Faenaur." _Coruwen soothed stroking his back.

"Lady Coruwen!" Thranduil's voice called. Her attention shifted to Gandalf and Thranduil who were approaching her. Thranduil's face was set in slight look displeasure.

Coruwen bowed to the king as he approached, and rose when he stopped before her. "Yes, my king?" Coruwen asked.

"I hate to bother you, but there was a casualty when Bard went to speak with the King under the Mountain." Thranduil stated gravely. Coruwen felt a pang of heart ache pass across her chest. "He killed a messenger of our kind. He is deemed hostile."

_Thorin? Hostile? What caused that?_

Coruwen met the eyes of the Elven King and bowed her head in agreement, as much as it pained her to think of the man she loved as hostile. "I understand, my king." Coruwen replied softly. "Are there any orders you wish to give me?"

Thranduil exchanged a look with Gandalf, who nodded to the king. "Stay away from the dwarves that have occupied Erebor's halls." Thranduil ordered.

Coruwen bit back a nasty remark, but nodded once to him. Gandalf's blue eyes met her own as he walked to keep up with Thranduil's fast pace. Her hands clenched up into fists at the thought of the order which she had just received.

_Go._

Coruwen's eyes flicked around to the people in the encampment. If she were to leave, it had to be now just as the guards were switching. Her eyes went up to Faenaur, who had disappeared from her side.

_Not now, stupid horse. _

She picked up her skirts and followed her horse, but did not find him. Coruwen let out a string of curses in Sindarin as she walked back to her tent. Her hands were white knuckled into fists; her blue eyes were fixed upon the ground. As she turned a corner, her eyes caught sight of long, cream legs.

"Faenaur!" Coruwen snapped grabbing his head with two hands. She stared angrily at him, but at his feet was his tack. Coruwen's eyes traveled up to see a familiar face.

"Calenfaire!" Coruwen cried as she went to embrace the timid stable boy.

His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. He had grown an inch or two taller since she had last seen him, but he was still built like a twig. He wore a simple brown tunic and black trousers with black boots. A smile played on his lips as she embraced him.

"It is good to see you, my lady." Calenfaire whispered.

"And you, my friend." Coruwen replied gripping his shoulders. Joy overtook her as she squeezed his shoulders. It was good to see the young ellon.

Calenfaire nodded to her and took a step back. "Faenaur has been rather adamant about you receiving this." Calenfaire stated stooping to pick up the rich brown saddle and matching bridle. "You want me to-?"

"If you would." Coruwen nodded to him. His smile only brightened as he tossed a gold embroidered blanket over Faenaur's back before he put the saddle on his back. "Why have you come?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the horses." Calenfaire started. Coruwen laughed a bit at the remark. "I volunteered because I knew that this fellow would be around here."

"I see," Coruwen laughed. Her eyes flicked to Faenaur, who was looking at Calenfaire closely as if he were thinking about biting him. "Faenaur, no."

The horse's almond eyes snapped to hers and his hung low in shame. "What's he doing?"

"Nothing." Coruwen let out a warning growl as Faenaur's mouth opened for Calenfaire to place the bit in his mouth. She admired how fast Calenfaire worked on the stallion, but if the ellon was bitten by Faenaur again she'd have to work on the horse. This was a problem since she couldn't move her arms to terribly far.

"You did well, Faenaur." Calenfaire patted the horse's neck. "Are you ready, Lady Coruwen?"

Coruwen nodded to Calenfaire and with his help she mounted Faenaur. He bowed to her before letting go of Faenaur's reins. Her spirit seemed at ease on her horse. She hadn't ridden Faenaur since she left Mirkwood, and he seemed to ease her troubled spirit. With a click of her tongue Faenaur cantered off.

No guards lingered in the entrance and she was able to ride past it. Her hand loosened on the horse's reins as he trotted onward. Her gaze was allowed to diverge away from the middle of Faenaur's ears. The sky was a deep blue with a small splash of gold in the west; stars were veiled by a thick layer of grey clouds. The clouds were waiting, waiting for the opportune moment to either spit out a rain storm or unleash sunlight.

_If the battle comes it will most likely rain. _

Her body weight shifted against Faenaur clambering up the side of Erebor's skirt. The stone had remaining traces of dragon fire. Then again, the entire mountain had been pillaged by Smaug's fire. Coruwen veered Faenaur to a slope where Ravenhill's slope ended; there was a flat spot for the horse to regain his footing.

"Good boy," Coruwen soothed patting his neck that was slick from sweat. Faenaur's muscles rippled underneath the saddle and blanket as he started off towards Erebor's gates. Coruwen worried what would happen if she returned to the dwarves and hobbit since many probably presumed she was dead.

_I'll have to explain it them. Though it will hard to understand, for even I don't. _

Faenaur halted before the corner that led to the gates, allowing his mistress to get off of his back. Her hands rested on his neck for stability since her legs were shaky from riding so hard up the mountain. Her bandaged midsection ached from the ride and she felt small hot flashes of pain course through her body making it hard to stand up straight. Coruwen stood there a few moments and regained her stature and pain.

"_Let's go, Faenaur."_ Coruwen stated letting one last shaky breath free. Faenaur followed Coruwen around the corner where Fili and Bofur stood watch. Bofur's floppy hat rested over his eyes while Fili was looking around alert to his surroundings.

"Coruwen," Fili awed looking at her with wide, blue-grey eyes. Coruwen smiled down at the young dwarf. "Bofur, get up."

Bofur tipped his hat to her lazily, but made no move to stand. Fili walked up to her and eyed her as if she were a ghost.

_They must think I've come from the halls of Manwë to curse them. _

"Hello, Fili." Coruwen greeted.

"Y-You're not dead." Fili stammered. Her eyes shut in the thought of her being lost to them. She opened her mouth to say that she was sorry, but halted when Fili's arm wrapped around her. "Thank Aulë, you're not dead."

Coruwen's eyes widened in shock as he released her, she would've expected that from Kili, not Fili. Her mind released a heavy sigh as she patted his blonde head. "I'm quite glad too, my friend." She replied.

"You'd better go inside before you get cold." Fili said. "I can follow you if you like."

"No, I'm fine." Coruwen smiled as she started into Erebor. Then a thought hit her. "Fili,"

"Yes?" Fili perked up at the sound of his name and it reminded her of a dog. She let out a small laugh.

"Keep an eye on Faenaur, would you?"

That clearly disrupted whatever thoughts the dwarf had since his goofy grin was replaced by a thin line. "Ok," Fili replied, heartbroken.

Coruwen felt a shiver race down her spine as she looked up into the lit depths of Erebor. The stone walls sparkled from the lantern light casting brilliant flecks upon the spires that were spread around the ceiling. Her heart did a small leap when she saw a curly head go bobbing by a doorway.

_Bilbo._

Her dress swished behind her has she poked her head into the room. Her eyes were trained on the young Bilbo, who was skittering around holding pieces of wood in his arms. Ori was with him and bobbed down to pick up a piece.

"Bilbo, does it feel like we're being watched?" Ori asked curiously as he picked up another piece of wood.

"No, why?" Bilbo replied looking away from the dwarf.

'Well, as of a few minutes ago. I feel like eyes have been watching me." Ori said innocently. Coruwen shook her head at the words of Ori, who was the youngest and most naïve. She twirled a wavy ringlet with her index finger as she waited for the two to notice her. Her heart was filled with a brilliant joy ever since Fili had greeted her warmly.

"I think the mountain is getting to you," Bilbo stated. "I surely have been feeling strange ever since I came here. I'd rather be home right now."

Coruwen smiled. "We all would, my _perian._"

Ori's hands dropped all of the wood and Bilbo about dropped his load at the sound of her voice. The wood fell to the ground in a heavy thud and Ori slowly turned to face her, his jaw dropping at the sight. Bilbo did the same, but blinked in shock.

Coruwen let a merry laugh. "Let me guess, you thought I had died."

"What in blazes?" Bilbo said, his voice cracking slightly. His throat cleared. "I mean, well… No. How in blazes are you alive?"

Ori pointed at Bilbo and nodded in agreement. Coruwen entered the room and walked up to Bilbo. Her slender hands rested on his shoulders.

"By sheer luck, Bilbo." Coruwen replied simply. Her pretty smile made him give her a ghostly smile that faded quickly. "What is wrong?"

Bilbo's throat tightened physically at what he was about to say, but Ori blurted. "Thorin said you were dead."

Coruwen's heart jolted sharply in her chest. Thorin said that she was dead? "That man…" Coruwen managed through her recoiling mind.

"We all didn't believe it, but the amount of blood proved his logic." Bilbo muttered breathlessly. "However, I think he's still in denial about the whole affair."

"He thinks that you won't come back." Ori said. "He got so angry that he killed an elf envoy."

Coruwen's gaze flicked to Ori's. "I knew that, Thranduil told me about. Thorin and all of you are now deemed hostile by the Elves of Mirkwood and Men of Esgaroth."

"What?" Bilbo sputtered.

Coruwen sighed. "That's what I thought."

"In any case, you should probably go talk to Thorin. He's been moping for hours." Ori stated as he began to pick up wood again. "The others might be with him. Or at least Balin."

Coruwen nodded to Ori and then she gave Bilbo a faint smile before exiting the room. Her heart had entered Erebor happy and light, now it was heavy like a ton of bricks. Her hands were clutching her skirts as she took wide strides up the steps before the halls of Thorin.

_Go…_

That was something she knew was indefinite. Her hand gently pushed the iron wrought door and her eyes caught sight of sleeping form in the shadows on the far side of the room. It had a room with vaulted ceilings and the small walkways broadened into a massive hall that was lined with stone pillars.

Coruwen's hands flexed as she quietly shut the door behind her making it close. Her footfalls were silent, but it one could hear her heart it would make her sound louder than Smaug himself.

There, asleep on a makeshift bed, was Thorin. He had a fur covering him, and it nearly matched his hair color aside from the grey strands in his wavy hair. His face was clearly troubled by a dream since his brow was furrowed.

Coruwen placed a slender hand on the side of his face and he flinched at the contact. Her heart was clenched so tight she felt as if would burst. She let a small sigh escape her lungs as she stroked his face. Over time, his face softened and his body stopped tensing under her touch. Her blue eyes were half shut in the calmness around them. Thorin stirred beneath her touch and it made her slowly pull her hand away.

That was until his hand snapped to her wrist holding it in a vice like grip. His eyes opened and narrowed at her. Her throat tightened at the glare which he was giving her. No words formed on her tongue, only a gasp as his grip made a red mark upon her skin.

_He doesn't think it's me. _

Cautiously, she started to speak. "Thorin, it's me."

Thorin's gaze softened slightly, but nevertheless it struck fear into her. She had feared him once, and it was because he had pointed Orcrist at her throat. Now, the fear boiled into the thought of him forgetting her.

He continued to stare at her, and his gaze searched her entire being. Coruwen took a shaky, fear imbued breath as her eyes shut in remorse. She knew she appeared different, or so she thought, but it made no difference in the fact that he _knew_ it was her.

His blue eyes started to become tainted with sadness. "Coruwen," He breathed. His hands stroked her face and cheeks softly. "My heart."

Coruwen smiled at him. "Thank Varda."

His lips crashed into hers forcing a small shiver to race down her spine. Though she had been separated from him for only a day, it felt like an age to her. Her eyes shut as her body curled closer to his. His hands ran down her sides resting upon her hips as he held her close to him. Her ran through his hair, and remained intertwined with it after they broke apart from the other. The two were panting from the lack of air.

Thorin stroked her face with one hand while giving her a sorrowful look. The mere touch of him made her smile fondly at him, and she removed her hands from his hair. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips which he reciprocated.

"I thought I had lost you." Thorin whispered, most of his breath stolen by her earlier. "I thought Aulë had cursed me."

Coruwen's soul churned with the thought of him being torn down by grief. "I have never been too far, love." Coruwen said softly.

"How did you survive the warg? The amount blood you lost should've killed you." Thorin muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him undoing her braid occasionally looking up at her. It calmed her soul from her very core, soothing the nerves that bothered her ever so easily. "Coruwen,"

"I do not know how I lived, but I managed to stab the warg in the eye with a knife. He was not mortally wounded, but it was enough to get him to leave me alone." Coruwen replied. Her hand rested upon her chest. "I was bitten bloody by the warg that I am sure of."

Coruwen's hand caught his as he worked her braid undone. It was not a hard grip, just one to reinforce his thoughts towards her. His eyes met hers and his hand traced the curve of her body, making her wince.

"There?" Thorin asked. Coruwen trusted him enough to take his wrist in her hand and trace the pattern at which the teeth of the warg had outlined. Both bite marks met at her right side on her waist. "I should've never gotten cross with you, my queen."

Coruwen's hand drifted off of his wrist. Pity nagged at her heart and soul. "It wasn't your fault."

Thorin took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. His eyes looked her over, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at her. The side of Thorin which few of the company had seen. Gently, he pulled her down beside him and let his hand rest on her hip.

"What are looking at that has you so intrigued?" Coruwen asked as her hands worked the rest of her braid free. Her blonde hair fell down onto her shoulders in waves of gold while a few strands fell in her eyes.

"I have not seen you look this way since Rivendell." Thorin said plainly. Heat rose to her face at the comment, making her look away from him. "Why do you look away? I have merely stated that you look beautiful, my queen."

"I know that," Coruwen curled close letting him rest his chin on her head. It made her heart quit its rapid beating, and forced her growing conscious away. She felt his thumb rub her hipbone, and though it made electrical shocks race up her spine, she ignored it. She was back with her king, the man that loved her, the one she chose.

"Something troubles you." Thorin stated bracing himself with one elbow so his body was slightly over hers. "Tell me."

Coruwen gave him a questionable look. "Why do you say that?"

"You're body is tense."

_The pain_

Coruwen looked up at him and removed his hand from her hip. The remove of the pressure upon it lightened the pain a bit. It stung, it was a dull pain, but not ignorable. She took the hem of her dress and pulled up the side, revealing a black-purple circle upon her hip about the size of a medium sized throwing rock. Thorin let out a short sigh and watched her carefully with a furrowed brow.

"I must've been thrown against a rock." She stated as she tucked herself beneath his right arm so her cheek rested upon his chest. The dress she wore fanned around her, falling slightly to the floor.

"I did not mean to hurt you." He whispered placing a kiss in her gold hair.

"It was a reckless mistake. I was angry at you, moreover myself."

His arm came to rest upon her back where no wound rested. "Rest, my dear."

She glanced up at him; not wishing to tell him this sentence. Though it was evitable. "I cannot stay here, Thorin." Her heart thrust itself against her chest like rock tumbling down a mountain. The look he gave her made her eyes shut. "I am under the order of Thranduil now. If I linger here for much longer then they will come and find me."

Thorin sat upright bracing her with one arm. "I am starting to hate that elf."

"Love, you all ready harbor hate for the man," Coruwen took the side of his face forcing him to look at her. "I do not wish to leave your side, nor would I ever. However, that does not mean you should hate Thranduil; he saved my life."

This did not cease Thorin's unfathomable hatred for Thranduil. He ceased his brooding and removed the fur he had been under. He had lost his queen, gained her again only for her to ripped away from him once more. He cast a look at Coruwen, who to him, looked like a goddess to him. The dim lantern light in the room made her hair a soft gold color, and the dress she wore contrasted her pale complexion and hair greatly.

Then his gaze fell upon the necklace of his mother. He had remembered being young and seeing his mother wear it and her face would it up. Though with Coruwen, it made her appear queen like. Or at least in his eyes it did. He saw her give him a small, fond smile before standing to be next to him.

Yes, she was his queen. His Elven queen and his love.

"There is something here." Coruwen stated. His eyes narrowed and he gave her a confused look. What was here? What was beneath his mountain that he did not know of? "Something in the horde."

"Coruwen, have you lost your mind?" Thorin asked.

Coruwen shot him a glare, and he chuckled which made her shake her head. "No. Not yet anyway." She replied as she left his hall. "Come on!"

Thorin shook his head in disbelief as he followed her down the walkways to the horde of Thror. Kili was sitting outside of it humming a tune to himself. He was slumped against a wall with is head craned back looking at the ceiling. Thorin saw his brother, Frerin, often doing that.

"Wait a second, Coruwen?" Kili asked frantically as she stopped before him. Coruwen smiled down at Kili before she briskly walked past him making him whirl around in a circle to face Thorin. The horde of Thror had been lit by Oín and Glóin earlier, but where Coruwen searched it was still dark.

Thorin and Kili came running up to her as she stood before a tall pile of weapons. Her eyes searched the top of the pile, and the nagging feeling of something being within that pile made her about insane. She felt Thorin's hand rest upon her wrist.

"What in the name of Aulë, are you looking?" Thorin inquired peering up at her.

"Something belonging to Smaug." Coruwen said hurriedly. She felt Thorin's hand slid into hers, calming her over anxious self.

"Speak slower, and tell me what you are trying to find." Thorin repeated calmly. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, but gradually it came down off of the energy spike that raced throughout her body. "Coruwen."

"A scale, it's a scale." Coruwen stated biting her lower lip.

_Rose in color, vile as Morgoth. _

"That's better. Kili," Thorin said over his shoulder. Kili bounded up to the two of them, honey colored eyes eager to please his uncle. "Listen to Coruwen."

"Kili, the scale we are looking for it attached to a chain, and the scale is colored red like roses." Coruwen stated. The two watched as the young dwarf, like a squirrel, bounded up the weapons in search of the scale. Coruwen gave Thorin's hand a squeeze, and glanced down at him.

_Left_

Coruwen's gaze shifted to Kili, who was searching the top of the pile aimlessly. His dark hair was continuously being swept from his eyes as his head was hung low in search.

"To your left, Kili!" Coruwen called up. Kili seemed to have found the scale and dove down for it.

"Why is a scale here? Smaug could not have fit into this crevasse." Thorin said.

"It's not his." Coruwen replied. She watched as Thorin's eyes became curious; though she had no answer to give him. Something merely told her that the scale was in the horde. A feeling, a whim. Her hand reached around and wrapped her blonde hair around her shoulder letting it rest here. Kili returned with the scale cradled in his palm.

This scale was beautiful, the color of rosewood and set into a medallion that was encircled by four sigil sunstones. The necklace it hung from was beaded with white and grass green beads.

"That doesn't look like a scale that belonged to Smaug." Kili panted. His dark hair was mussed and he straightened his clothes.

Coruwen squinted to look at something that was engraved into the scale itself. The letters were painted with white, and Coruwen made out the verse in Sindarin.

_Amlug __rîs _

_Gwathbalan _

_Rîs Freya_

_Naneth an achas_

Coruwen's heart lurched in her chest and the necklace fell from her hand. Her mind was skipping over itself, trying to piece together what these meant. She had heard of this, but never used, nor seen its power. Her knees buckled, but was braced by Thorin and Kili

"What's wrong?" Thorin whispered in her ear. Her voice became choked out by the horrible thought of the scale. "Coruwen, tell me."

"This scale is not Smaug's," Coruwen breathed clutching Kili's shoulder. Her eyes locked with Thorin's. "It is his mother's."

* * *

_Translation__: _

_Dragon Queen_

_Shadow's power _

_Queen Freya _

_Mother of fear_

_**Please Review.**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, they warm my heart so much. We have another music suggestion this chapter, and for those who don't like background music, i am sorry. Do not pay attention to the black lettering. If you do, then feel free to turn on youtube.

_**Music Suggestion: The Dragon's Breath by David Arkenstone/ Celtic Circle**_

**Onward with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Thorin and Kili stared at Coruwen in disbelief; the two clearly had not believed her when she stated that the scale that was placed within the medallion belonged to Smaug's mother. Kili's eyes were wide with shock and Thorin was giving Coruwen a confused look. Coruwen stood straight once more and picked up the necklace with her boot. Her fingers smoothed over the rosewood colored scale.

The inscription she had read made her heart skip over once before, but now her eyes narrowed at the sight of it. The scale was cold to the touch, and her eyes read the name: _Rîs Freya. _

_Queen Freya_

Coruwen glanced down at Thorin, and took his hand. "Does the name Freya sound familiar?" Coruwen inquired. Kili's brow furrowed and his eyes shut; he was thinking. Coruwen watched as Thorin's gaze fell on the floor.

_Nothing_

Coruwen felt Thorin's hand squeeze hers and her eyes flicked down to his. He knew an answer. Her eyes flicked down to look at him; he was staring straight ahead.

"Well?" She asked.

Both uncle and nephew locked gazes with her. She was startled by the look of knowledge that they gave her. The two were identical, and a laugh escaped her throat from the sight.

"Freya is the name of Smaug's mother," Kili stated folding his hands behind his back. "She was the Scourge of Scatha." Coruwen smiled down at the young dwarf. Kili has random a bought of intelligent knowledge that surprised her. "What do you know, Coruwen?"

"Little, but now that you say that-," Coruwen began, however she was cut off by Thorin.

"She's a daughter of Ancalagon the Black." Thorin said looking at the scale. Kili paled and bit his lower lip. Coruwen raised an eyebrow to her king. How did he know this? His blue eyes met hers and he smirked. "My brother told me far too much when he learned about dragons."

Coruwen nodded slowly, and glanced at a nervous Kili. "What is wrong, Kili?" She asked. He shook his head at her, and moved beside his uncle. Coruwen's eyes looked at the scale and then at the sunstones around it. "I heard of these beings used by wizards to summon beings that have long since passed."

"Can you use it?" Thorin inquired.

Coruwen's spirit contorted inside of her, making her heart feel anxiety once more. It wasn't caused by Thorin this time. No, it caused by the scale in her hand. Something about made her skin crawl, maybe it was the magic around it.

_Call my name_

"I can." Coruwen said in a distant voice. She didn't recognize her own voice for a split second. It was if she was in a daze, lost to the world. It spooked her and made a shiver run down her spine. "Call for the others."

Thorin gave her a nod. He left the horde with Kili following. Coruwen moved to the weapons pile and felt a pang of pain shoot down her spine making her nearly gag from the overwhelming pain. Her hand gripped the side of a wall to stabilize herself. Her body felt stiff, refusing to budge because of the pain.

_Gandalf's magic is disappearing._

She hadn't been in Erebor _that_ long had she? Perhaps her reunion with Thorin lasted longer than she predicted. Her heart clenched in fear. Why fear? Why did fear loom over her like a shadow? Her hand removed itself from the pillar and she stood straight, but her abdomen gave her another shoot of pain. It was as if she was being slashed with a broadsword.

Quickly, she lurched forward and gripped the handle of a blade that was stuck within the pile of weapons. She took a shaky breath and spied a lone throwing dagger at the bottom. If her suspicions were correct, she could only use this medallion four times.

"Coruwen!" A voice cried behind her. Her hand gripped the dagger and pulled it free.

Her heart leapt for joy at the sight of the other dwarves. Many wore smiles of happiness at the sight of their Elven lady, and it made her nod to them. Through the line of dwarves came Thorin and Balin, who was slightly caught off guard by her appearance.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes, lass." Balin laughed. He wore a smile upon his elderly face as he stood beside Thorin. Coruwen cast a look down at Thorin, who nodded for her to go.

Coruwen raised a sigil sunstone to her lips and pulled it free of its clasps. Her heart was beating out of her chest as the sunstone popped free in her teeth. She didn't know how this worked, but if it did Freya would be before them in the flesh.

Coruwen spit the sunstone out into her palm and walked out into the middle of the horde where Smaug would lay. His indentation was still in the gold and his claw marks still etched the stone floor.

"_Rîs Freya," _Coruwen muttered tossing the sigil into the air. Her hand tossed the dagger at the sigil and it shattered almost mutely. The shards of the sunstone scattered upon the ground and Coruwen's heart sank. Curses laced her tongue quite quickly as she turned away from the exploded sigil. "Damn it."

"That was silly," Dori deadpanned. "What use was that sill thing? Nothing-,"

Dori's voice faded as his eyes widened in horror. Coruwen's skin began to fell hot on her back, something was wrong. Her head turned slightly as a rumbling growl rumbled the very earth. She darted away returning to Thorin's side as mighty, leathery wings unfurled. They almost black, but once could see red as they caught the torchlight.

Blood red talons scraped the ground piercing the air with a glass shattering noise, causing Coruwen to wince. It was worse than Smaug's roar, or close to it. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A dragoness, long like a long wyrm, with fiery orange eyes; her head was raised in pride as everyone looked up at her. Her scales were the color of rosewood and her underbelly was bone white. Her paws were crossed, right over left, in an intelligent manner while her eyes flicked around the room curiously. Her wings lie on either side of her like a blanket of burgundy red leather. Her horse like head had two ram shaped horns upon it, but her head was slender making her appear dainty.

A loud noise startled the dragoness a bit as her tail knocked over a pile of gold, and it made Coruwen smirk. The dragoness opened her jaws revealing rows of beautiful white teeth, sharper than any sword.

"Who has brought me back?" Freya asked in a calm tone. Her eyes flicked over to the company below her and she let out a content chuckle. Her voice was deep, but feminine, and very alto like. Not as deep as Smaug's by any stretch. No, her voice was smooth like the river and sweet. "Thirteen dwarves, an elf, and a hobbit? Interesting."

"Dragon Queen Freya," Coruwen started, walking up to the feet of Freya. Coruwen hid her palpating heart that desired to make her voice nervous. Freya looked down at Coruwen curiously.

"My, my, it has been an age since I have seen an elleth." Freya laughed. Her nose tapped Coruwen making her stumble backward. Freya let out a loud laugh and puffed smoke from her nostrils. "You look familiar, little elleth. Tell me your name."

"Coruwen, Dragon Queen." Coruwen said trying to not choke on her voice. The pain in her body was not helping her stand; in fact it was starting to feel like it was burning.

"Coruwen?" Freya inquired as if tasting the word. "Your name is befitting."

"Pardon?"

Freya smiled wryly. "Your name befits your appearance."

Coruwen tried to stand, but felt a pang of pain pierce her. Kili bounded up to her and helped her stand. Slowly, she straightened herself to appear not in any physical pain. Freya lowered her head down to Coruwen's level, startling her.

"You are afraid of me," Freya pointed out. "You have met one of my kin, have you not?"

Coruwen saw Thorin's anger flare in his eyes at the mention of Smaug. He hated dragons, and Coruwen understood his logic. Smaug had ripped his home from him. Why should we fraternize with his mother? His blue eyes met hers, and she gave him a small look of pity. His gaze shifted to Freya.

"Your son, Smaug," Thorin stated keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Smaug?" Freya said happily. Her head raised in pride once more. "My beautiful son, my pride and joy. A dragon after my own heart." Coruwen smiled at the dragon queen, she was brimming with pride and happiness. Her own heart was warmed by the love the mother dragon had for her son. "Where is my little dragon?"

_Oh no…_

Thorin opened his mouth to tell Freya, but saw Coruwen glaring at him darkly to stop before he caused damage that could not repaired. Coruwen's hand came to rest on her heart.

"Freya," Coruwen said. Freya's fiery eyes landed on her, making her voice hitch up in her throat. "Do you know where you are?"

Freya's fiery eyes became curious. Coruwen suspected that the dragon queen did not know where she was truly. The talons of Freya tapped on the ground making a slight ticking noise. Coruwen awaited an answer from Freya, but saw that the dragon was waiting for her…

_She's polite. Strange. _

"I'm guessing that was rhetorical?" Freya chuckled. Coruwen heard a small snort of laughter from Fili, which warranted a smack upside the head from Kili. "I asked if you knew where Smaug was, elf. Thus, you will get no answer."

Coruwen tapped her foot on the ground, annoyance nagging at her. "Follow me," Coruwen said quietly. Freya stood groaning as she did so; Coruwen walked out of the horde and out to the front gates that overlooked Esgaroth. Freya's head snaked out of the gates and Coruwen pointed to Smaug's corpse. "There."

The company appeared at Coruwen's side and watched as Freya's orange eyes became stricken with sadness. Coruwen heard the dragoness let out a small rumble in her throat. Freya took a large step forward and launched herself free of Erebor. Coruwen turned to The Company and sighed.

"No parent should have to see their child dead." Coruwen muttered sadly looking away from Freya and Smaug. Her ears nearly became deaf as Freya's roar pierced the air, though it was not a roar of anger, but of mourning. Coruwen could see Freya nudging her son's lifeless body with her snout, but quickly her attention turned away from Smaug.

"We shouldn't have shown her." Bilbo whispered.

"It had to be done, or we would've never gotten an answer out of the dragon." Dwalin stated. Coruwen's attention turned to Freya once more as she returned to Erebor's gates.

"Freya," Coruwen said walking up to the dragoness. Freya's head was hung low in mourning, and her orange eyes darkened by grief. Coruwen rested a hand on her snout.

"My son is dead," Freya sobbed. "My pride and joy is dead, killed by a lowly arrow." Freya's eyes were glistening with tears as her voice became thick. "My handsome son,"

Coruwen patted Freya's nose softly and gave her a weak smile. "It will be fine, my queen." She hushed.

"A parent should not have to see their child dead at their feet." Freya's eyes shut as the sadness rolled off of her in waves. "My son…"

"You get back inside, Freya." Coruwen motioned for the dragoness to go inside. Tucking her wings, Freya padded back inside of Erebor. Somehow, Coruwen's heart matched the amount of sadness in Freya's heart; it was deep like the sea. Coruwen heard footfalls behind her. "Poor thing."

"She is a dragon, not a pet." Thorin stated.

Coruwen gave him a hard look. She didn't care if he hated dragons; Freya was a summoned being, she wasn't real. "Thorin, have no pity for her?"

"No," Thorin replied shortly.

"She has lost her son…"

"It doesn't matter."

Coruwen let the words die down for a second as she followed Freya inside to the Horde of Thror. Freya's head was laying in the indentation of her son's body, her body curled into a ball. It was pitiful sight to behold. A dragon, a majestic creature, forced down to the pits of sorrow.

Coruwen approached Freya timidly, fearing that the dragoness would eat her if she came to close. Coruwen's knees nearly buckled at the sight of Freya. The queen had tears in her fiery eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Freya?" Coruwen whispered walking up to one orange eye. Freya let out a fierce growl, but it faded into a low rumble. Coruwen took that chance to place hand on the cold scaly nose of the dragoness. Fear writhed within her; Freya was a dragon and was intimidating. "It's all right; he lived a long life."

"You do not understand, little elleth." Freya mourned shutting her eyes. "Smaug was my child, my everything."

Coruwen's heart skipped a beat, she knew that feeling. She rubbed the rose colored scales of Freya and nodded gravely. It wasn't the same love that the dragon spoke, but Coruwen knew that kind of pain; the pain of being ripped from someone.

"Mighty Freya, I understand." Coruwen murmured.

Freya's orange eyes became curious, but were still glazed over by grief. Freya was smiling down at her, or the best a dragon could. "You love another?" Freya asked.

"Yes, with all of my heart." Coruwen felt Freya's breath pass over her. "Though I have never had a child; I know what it feels like to have someone ripped from you like that."

Freya let out a content rumble. "Here; come rest in my forearms, little one." The dragon raised her head a bit showing a crook in the valley of Freya's forearms. Coruwen gave her a hesitant look. "I will not bite, honest."

Coruwen walked up to the dragoness and lay in the crook of her forearms. It calmed her to know that Freya had some trust in her, and Freya trusted her as well. The dragoness leaned down and let out a puff of smoke that rose to the vaulted ceiling.

"Now, tell me, you say you love someone?" Freya inquired with gleaming eyes. Coruwen cupped the pendant in her hands as her eyes looked over the sapphire within. Her mind trailed off leaving Freya with no answer. "You love the King under the Mountain?"

Coruwen's heart jumped in her chest, causing her to glance up at Freya. "I do…"

"Such young love," Freya let out another puff of smoke. "I remember being young like that. Foolish in my actions, and I never regretted a single second."

"Oh?"

"Scatha was a cold drake, tis forbidden for our kinds to mix. He was fierce, unmerciful, and sly. However, he had a heart and loved me more than the horde he slept in." Freya's chest swelled at the thought of Scatha. "I loved him; I loved him so much I rebelled against the wishes of my father, Ancalagon."

"Morgoth never poisoned you then?"

"No…" Coruwen saw the dragoness' eyes darken. "However, he did reach Scatha. I had birthed our first clutch when it happened. Scatha smashed all fifteen of our eggs, but one."

Coruwen patted Freya's paw to comfort her as she choked on her own voice. Slowly, she continued. "I took Smaug's egg and fled out of fear. Scatha chased me and thus I broke his back to ensure my son's safety." Freya sighed deeply. "Honestly, Smaug was just like his father; cold and ruthless. He had no heart to speak of…"

Coruwen heard Freya's throat rumble again, and quietly she muttered. "I'm sorry, Freya."

"You need not be sorry, Coruwen."

Freya's head stooped to her level and she examined Coruwen closely. It made a shiver run down her spine as the dragoness scanned her over. She locked both eyes on Freya's single orange one.

"That is why you look familiar to me…" Freya said with a chuckle.

_What? How?_

"Oh?" Coruwen asked.

Freya tossed her beautiful head back as a laugh released from her lungs. It was deep and merry making Coruwen smile nervously. "You, little elleth, belong to the House of Finwe."

Coruwen heart about stopped. Her confused gaze flicked up to Freya. Had the dragon lost her mind? Coruwen's blue eyes were wide with shock as she removed herself from Freya's forearms. Cautiously, she slid out of Freya's forearms and touched her toes to the floor.

_Finwe? _

"That is impossible." Coruwen stated, eyeing the dragoness. "The males of that house were killed in the Battle of Sudden Flames. None survived but Galadriel."

"I was there, little one. The Valar work in mysterious ways… When you have time, think about it." Freya replied lying her head back down in the remnant of her son. Coruwen left the horde as Freya let out sad hum, and found Bilbo sitting on a ledge overlooking Esgaroth.

"Bilbo," Coruwen said walking up to him. His head was low in thought, and his thumbs twiddling. His brow was furrowed in concern and thought. "Bilbo, what are you doing up here?"

Bilbo's attention snapped to Coruwen's suddenly, startling her. He sighed and put his hands in his waistcoat pockets. "Thinking…" Bilbo muttered quietly. His gaze rose to Esgaroth. "Coruwen, how do warriors tell if battle comes?"

Coruwen sat beside the hobbit, folding her legs beneath her. Her laurel dress pooling around her like a sea of green and silver, she swept her hair to one side. "I would not know, _perian nîn."_ Coruwen stated.

"You've never fought in a battle before?" Bilbo asked, looking her over. "You fight as if you have at least once in your lifetime."

"I never have, Bilbo. I was forced to stay in the confines of the Elven capitals, and only learned to fight from my father and his brothers." Coruwen replied letting out a puff of air. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I have been a caged bird all of my life."

"Oh…"

Coruwen patted Bilbo on the shoulder. Despite being a little bit of a coward, Bilbo's heart was in the right place. She honored his judgment and mindset often and considered him a loyal friend.

"Master Baggins, you need not be distraught. Our friends will be fine." Bilbo locked gazes with her. "We will all make it out of this mess."

"I sure hope so, Coruwen."

Slowly, Coruwen stood and returned to the hall of Thorin. Had she not been brought here by the dwarves prior to her injuries, she would've gotten lost so many times one could lose count. Carefully, she pushed the doors open with her side and hand. In her attempts to be quiet, she let out a yelp of pain giving her away to the people inside of the hall.

_I am starting to hate this…_

Yes, there was no curse loud or proficient enough to explain her disapproval of her injuries. Her foot stomped the ground in indignation and that made the scar on her calf burn making her curse in Sindarin.

_One day, this will stop._

"Coruwen, what's the matter?" Fili voice asked from within the hall.

"Nothing," Coruwen replied shortly. "Nothing is wrong."

That was a lie, and she knew it. All it would take were Kili or Thorin to say something about that being a lie and she'd be in trouble. However, that was not the case. Fili appeared in the doorway and looked her up and down.

"Liar," Fili whispered accusingly. "You're injuries are hurting, aren't they?"

"Fili-," Coruwen was cut off by a shout from Bofur that echoed down all of the halls in Erebor.

"Coruwen!" Bofur's voice shouted.

"What is it?" She called back. She turned her head so she could listen, but heard nothing; only the creaking voices of the doors within the mountain. Something within her heart told her that there was a problem, and she turned toward the entrance. "Bofur!"

_Please don't be that damned warg. _

She picked up her skirts and ran off toward Bofur's voice, her vision only seeing the dim, light that the night sky gave off. She came to a halt when she spied golden hair and pointed ears. Her heart tightened at the sight of him.

"Legolas put the dwarf down!" Coruwen scolded. Legolas was on his horse, holding Bofur up by his collar, and was cursing the elf prince in every single curse imaginable. Legolas dropped Bofur, who landed in a heavy thud on the ground. Coruwen's blue eyes narrowed at Legolas as her anger rose. "What in the name of Manwë, are you doing here?!"

Legolas dismounted his horse and walked up to her, giving her a small look of curiosity. He was calm around her now and he kept his face stoic.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know, you found me here. Where else would I have been?" Coruwen hissed.

"I thought Father gave you an order to _not_ come up here." Legolas replied taking her wrist. He tugged on her wrist and she let out a hiss of pain. "Your injuries are reopening. You need to come back."

"I will do no such thing," Coruwen growled. Her blue eyes were like fire, glaring daggers into Legolas' soul. "Since when do you have control over me?'

"I am a prince. That suffices enough to say that I have control over you." Legolas' frustration was growing and making his voice become edgy. Coruwen tugged hard to regain control of her wrist, but his grip only tightened.

"Let me go, now."

"No."

The two glared at each other, and their shouts made the other dwarves come to investigate. Bilbo peeked out from the side of the door and saw a mental battle of wits occurring. He had seen it before with Thorin and Coruwen, but he never thought Coruwen would turn her anger towards her own people.

"I have fought too hard to get here, and now some princeling is not going to keep me from the people that I have traveled half way across Middle Earth with!" Coruwen growled. Bilbo spied the grip that Legolas had on Coruwen's wrist; it was one of reprimand. Quietly, he slinked backwards toward Bifur, who was watching from behind Kili.

"You have no say in anything. You're nothing but the daughter of a Marchwarden."

Bilbo's heart stopped when air became silent. Bilbo had learned one thing about Coruwen. Never, ever insult her father. The air was thick with silence and many waited for Coruwen to make a remark back at the prince. The hobbit peeked around the corner again, and saw Coruwen's eyes locked on the ground.

"Now, come back to the encampment before I have to force you." Legolas said, her voice still tainted with anger.

Gradually, Coruwen's eyes met Legolas' and there was deep hatred within them. Legolas' hand removed itself from Coruwen's wrist and within seconds her hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. Her hand gave off a heavy crack when it came in contact with his face.

"Did you not hear me before?" Coruwen whispered bitterly. Legolas was looking away from her; one could see that his mind had clearly gone blank. Coruwen took a step back from him, giving him one last glare. Her back turned from him, but his hand snapped to her wrists binding her arms behind her. "Let me go!"

"I told that I would force you, should not have listened." Legolas snapped. Coruwen kicked and writhed in his grip. "Faenaur!"

The palomino came trotting up to Legolas, and the prince used the reins of the horse to bind her arms. Coruwen cursed at Legolas without hesitation as she glared up at him. Legolas ignored her completely before placing her on the back of Faenaur.

"Go back to Gandalf, Faenaur." Legolas ordered. The palomino stallion whirled around and trotted back to the encampment. The prince shifted his gaze to the company, but looked away. He mounted his horse and followed after Faenaur.

* * *

Bilbo blinked in shock and glanced up at the others as the shock induced daze passed out his vision. Kili and Thorin were missing… They had been present when Coruwen had hit Legolas, but now they were gone. How could a prince and king disappear like that?

Whatever the case, Bilbo knew that Thorin was going to livid in a few moments. Jealously easy toyed with him, and something else had been bothering the dwarf king, something Bilbo could not quite put his finger on. Thorin got this look in his eye that made Bilbo and the others slink away. He also got it when he looked at Coruwen.

This had happened earlier when she was summoning Freya. Thorin's eyes had darkened when his gaze shifted to Coruwen, and it made Bilbo about jump out of his skin. It somehow unnerved the young hobbit. Why did it unnerve him so?

"Uh oh," Fili muttered.

"Damn it!" Thorin's voice shook the roof of Erebor, making Bilbo's skin crawl. Kili came darting down the stairs leading up to Thorin's hall with a look of worry on his face.

"What happened, laddie?" Balin asked walking up to the young dwarf.

Kili swallowed hard, his face becoming grave. "Thorin's livid now… He was rambling on and on about Thranduil needing to be strung up by his hair." Kili muttered.

"Here we go again," Dwalin mumbled. The warrior crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want me to get him to calm down or will you, brother?"

Balin cast a look over his shoulder at Dwalin, and let out sigh. "Your method works better."

Dwalin marched up the stairs and didn't come back down for awhile. Bilbo saw several of the other dwarves look towards Esgaroth's remains. Loud rumbles made several shift their gazes to the Horde of Thror's door, which was shadowed by gold light.

"What in the name of the Heavens is going on?" Freya's inquired, snaking her horned head out of the door. Her scales were painted with dark gold light making her scales appear almost black. Her fiery red eyes were scanning the room. "Baby dragons are far quieter than the lot of you."

"We're sorry, Freya." Ori apologized. "It's just-,"

"I sensed her departure." Freya interrupted. The queen let out a puff of smoke as she spoke, it made the air smell of fire. "What I do not understand is how one of the line of Durin explodes faster than my mate."

"Good question, we don't know either." Kili stated.

"Then I suggest you find an answer." Freya replied shortly.

Bilbo walked up to Freya as her head retreated back within the horde, her head was raised as she observed her surroundings. Her jaws opened revealing the line of teeth that Smaug possessed. His little heart skipped several beats.

Though Freya was docile, Bilbo feared her more than Smaug. She birthed the mighty Bane of Erebor and took pride in her son's majesty. His eyes observed Freya's beauty; her white underbelly seemed gold in the firelight, and her talons tapped the floor quietly.

"F-Freya?" Bilbo asked.

Freya's gaze shifted to him and she let out a little chuckle. "Hello, little hobbit."

Bilbo swallowed his panicking nerves. "D-Do you know what's wrong with Thorin?"

Freya let out a heavy sigh. "Sadly…"

"What's wrong then?"

Freya lowered her head to Bilbo's level and inhaled his scent. He wondered what he smelled like to her; after all he hadn't been home in months and now probably smelled of pony and dwarf.

"The King under the Mountain is infected by that which has haunted his line for generations. Moreover, King Thror," Freya stated. "Your Elven lady needs to watch herself around him. The infection of Dragon-Sickness is spreading faster than she predicted."

"Coruwen predicted this?"

"Balin, son of Fundin, spoke with her about the fall of Thror's sanity. She fears that Thorin will do the same." Freya sighed, letting smoke froth from her lungs. "If he becomes consumed, then his line shall fall."

Bilbo plopped on the ground and felt the bundle in his pocket. He needed to leave tonight if he were to make to the encampments without anyone noticing. He cast one last look up at Freya.

"Wish me luck, Freya." Bilbo said with a smile.

Freya bowed her head to Bilbo. "May the luck of many dragons go with you, little hobbit." Freya replied.

* * *

Coruwen saw the many accusing glances of elves and Men pass her as she sat upon her own horse, bound like a prisoner. Legolas was behind her and watched her closely. Her eyes flicked up to the torch lit area with a circular table in the middle. Thranduil, Bard, and their second in commands stood around it.

"Faenaur," Legolas called up as he walked his horse beside the stallion. Legolas slipped off of the saddle and looked up at Coruwen. "Are you going to behave?"

"Depends," Coruwen hissed. Legolas raised an eyebrow and left her to walk up to his father. The Elven King's eyes would occasionally flick up to her and then back to meet his son's. They were talking in rapid Sindarin, and finally Thranduil approached her with his lieutenant at his side.

"Lady Coruwen," Thranduil started calmly. His green eyes were calm, but deep within was a rolling anger. He tapped his fingers on Faenaur's saddle, clearly irritated. "Enlighten me to why you left the encampment."

Coruwen locked eyes with Thranduil. "I left because I had to return to those I have traveled with." She replied simply.

Thranduil sighed; that was not the answer he wanted. "You are telling me that you desire the company of dwarves over that of your own people?"

"In some instances, yes."

"I see." Thranduil shifted his gaze to his lieutenant, but did not turn away from her. "You are no longer allowed outside of the encampment. You are to stay with Legolas as you have done in the past. If you ignore this order, I will be forced to take…" Thranduil hesitated. "Darker measures."

Coruwen bitterly gave him a nod. The Elven King turned away and returned to Bard, as Legolas walked up to her. He slipped the bindings off of her hands to offer her a hand.

"I do not need your sympathy." Coruwen growled sliding off of the saddle. She stormed off in the direction of her tent with Legolas following closely behind.

_Anger is a manipulative foe…_

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Bilbo's luck was running short. He only had a day and a half to sneak out of Erebor unnoticed. He started to worry even more when Coruwen hadn't appeared in three days time; he feared that Thranduil had hurt her in some manner. Her departure had set Thorin into a blind, unquenchable anger that even unnerved some of the calmer dwarves. Bilbo began to notice something Thorin as he had seen previously.

What did Freya call it? Dragon-Sickness?

Yes, that it was she called it. Balin had mentioned it to the others when Thorin wasn't around; he said that Thorin was turning into his grandfather. Bilbo gripped the hilt of Sting tightly. Right now he went to speak with Freya. The Queen Dragon was kind to him despite that he was only an ant to her.

Bilbo opened the door to the horde and heard a loud curse in Khuzdul. A deep, angered baritone voice; Thorin's voice. Bilbo slipped on his ring and slinked into the room cautiously.

Thorin was standing far from Freya's sleeping serpentine form, his eyes flicking around the heavily gold laden room. Bilbo watched as Thorin leapt down from the pile and looked at Freya. He could not see the look on his face, but he assumed it was one of loathing.

"Bloody dragon," Thorin spat. Freya's tail flicked and lightly swatted Thorin's chest. "Why she summoned you, I have no idea."

"Speak for yourself, King under the Mountain." Freya grumbled. Her angular horse head rose; irritation glowing in her fiery eyes. "You have become that which you feared. An avaricious dwarf king. Just like your grandfather."

"What would you know of my grandfather?" Thorin hissed. Freya merely eyed him and laid her head back down in the horde and shut her eyes. "That's what I thought. I do not care if you are a dragon queen or not, you are a hindrance to me and my people."

"I know all of this, Great King. You are merely preaching to an empty room." Freya said nonchalantly. "I know of the affairs of our people, and I know that you harbor great distrust for my people."

Bilbo sucked in a breath; awaiting Thorin's reply. No reply came, just a grunt of frustration. Thorin left the horde with his hands bunched into fists. Bilbo released his pent up air in one heavy sigh as he removed his ring. Quietly, he walked up to Freya and placed a tiny hand on her mighty paw.

"Hello, dear Bilbo." Freya greeted lifting her head slightly. Her nose nudged his tiny frame, making him laugh. "I knew you were there."

"You did?"Bilbo asked. He shook his head. "He's been getting worse day by day."

"It poisoned him quite quickly," Freya replied. "Is there something of importance that he seeks?"

Bilbo's hand came to rest on the bulge in his waistcoat pocket; the Arkenstone. He felt great guilt within his body, but dug it out carefully. The glimmering stone was bigger than the hobbit's own hands and lit up his face with the gold firelight.

"Oh my, the Heart of the Mountain…" Freya observed it closely. Her own orange eyes wide with awe in the presence of the stone. "So, he hunts that which his grandfather possessed."

"I suppose so," Bilbo dropped the stone back into his waistcoat pocket. His hand patting it once it was secure. His hands folded behind his back. "Freya, I wish to sneak away from this place, but I cannot. Thorin's exploding temper is getting the better of him. I wish to bargain with Thranduil, Elven King, and Bard."

Freya picked up a paw that contained gold and let it drop in a happy clinking. Bilbo noticed that she did not desire it; her eyes did not become clouded by avarice. She looked at him.

"Simply leave, my young hobbit. Your Elven lady is gone, thus you have no eyes that can spy you in the darkness of night. Unless, she returns."

"Coruwen probably won't be able to with the way she acted the other day." Bilbo sighed. "She's so stubborn…"

"Aye that she is."

Bilbo nodded to Freya and extended a hand for the dragoness' snout. Her snout came to rest beneath his tiny hand allowing him to pat her snout affectionately. He admitted it; he liked the presence of Freya. She was not Coruwen, but she was a person to be close to. Or would he say Dragon? He smiled and shook his head free of the silly question.

Right now, Bilbo plotted his escape from the mountain halls of Thorin.

* * *

Kili and Fili stood beside their uncle, who sat at the throne of their great grandfather. Kili was nervous and would occasionally glance down at his uncle. Fili, was not at ease either, he had become edgy as of late and his body rigid.

Balin had disappeared from Thorin's side since he sensed the impending downfall of their leader and king. Kili was sure that if Balin was unnerved, that they should be also, but Thorin refused to let them be free of his sight.

The room was pregnant with silence making Fili glance down at Thorin. He peered at him through his golden hair and saw a look of darkness in their uncle's eyes. All of their lives he had been gruff, but kind to them. Now, he was the polar opposite. He rarely showed any kindness or love towards either of them; he had become a beast of avarice.

Thorin was watching the door of his halls as if anticipating them to be thrown open. They were wooden from the back, but from the front they were fashioned with heavy iron. One of his hands was clasped tight into a fist and the other was wrapped around it protectively. Something within him burned and writhed in his very soul. His dark blue eyes met Fili's slightly lighter ones.

"If you two are going to glower down at me as if I have committed a crime, then leave." Thorin said gruffly. Kili gave him a look of uncertainty. Had his ears just heard Thorin's words correctly? "You two clearly at odds with me, go."

Fili gave Kili the gesture to go, which he took and left Thorin's side swiftly. Kili slipped out of the room and down the hall to see outside. Fili, however, was giving Thorin a look of pity.

"What has happened to you?" Fili asked, his blue eyes grieved yet curious. Thorin did not glance up at Fili. "Well?"

"Fili, go." Thorin growled.

"No, not until you give me an answer." Fili stated crossing his arms over his chest. Thorin's eyes flicked over to Fili's pose. It was reminiscent of Dís. The way he held himself, the way his eyes bore into Thorin's. Fili was his mother for a split second. "Thorin…"

"I do not know of what you speak of."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

Thorin glared darkly at his nephew. "Fili listen to-,"

"No, you listen!" Thorin's glare only hardened. Just as Fili opened his mouth to speak they heard familiar loud whinny the echoed up from the entrance below. "Faenaur…"

Thorin rose from his throne and strode toward the sound. Fili trailed behind biting back the words that desired to snap and bite at Thorin's recent behavior. He saw Dwalin, begrudgingly, holding the reins of Faenaur while Coruwen dismounted the horse.

Her gold hair was down her back in long flowing waves, and her posture high. She wore a black and gold dress that touched the floor and had a low collar. She wore a cloak over her shoulders and she was speaking to Balin.

Fili felt a goofy grin form on his face as his gaze fell upon her. Coruwen, out of all races, had become a dear friend of his. Then his gaze shifted to Thorin once more, his dark blue eyes were no longer clouded with greed and he was looking at her fondly.

"Coruwen!" Kili's voice laughed as he tackled her to the ground. She spun out main line of tackle, but he managed to grab her hip in a hug. "You escaped!"

Fili shook his head; Kili was still younger in maturity years than he was. This, in the grand scheme of it all meant nothing to anyone excluding him and his brother.

"I can only remain for a few hours. Legolas trusted me enough to set me free." Coruwen stated.

"You said that last time and you stayed for a whole night." Ori pointed out.

Coruwen's gaze shifted to Ori. "Not this time, Master Ori. Legolas will be coming to retrieve me in due time and he told me that if I didn't come out this time, he'd drag me by my hair." She admitted placing a hand on her blonde hair.

Coruwen was ushered inside by Balin, who was speaking low to her and Fili watched as she nodded intently to his words. He wondered what Balin was talking about that had her so intrigued.

"Isn't it great?" Kili smiled as he walked up to his brother. Fili met his brother's eyes and motioned a bit towards Thorin. Kili's smile fell. "You don't think they will?"

"They can't, gutter mind." Fili scolded.

Kili scuffed the ground with his boot with a small pout. "Shut up…"

Fili was busy scolding Kili that he barely noticed Coruwen standing over them. "I know of what you speak, and I won't let that happen." She said, startling both sister-sons of Thorin. "He cannot be infected that quickly, could he?"

"Quite," Balin whispered. "Faster than Thror ever did."

"Then Aulë has cursed him." Coruwen replied. Fili stared up at her in disbelief. She would abandon Thorin like that? Despite loving him? "Fili, my people come first."

"Well that's customary, but you told me-," Fili began, but saw Coruwen give him a sharp glare. She was here to fool around with Thorin or him right now. She was sent here by Legolas before the battle came. He was starting to get frustrated with people interrupting him. "Fine…"

Coruwen strode forward and stood beside Thorin as he gave her a small dip of his head. Fili watched as his uncle, Balin, and Coruwen left from the upper levels. Then something hit him like a tons of rocks.

Where was Bilbo?

"Kili, where's Master Baggins?" Fili asked.

Kili looked bewildered. "Uh, not with me… Why?" Kili inquired.

"He's not present." Fili replied as his eyes frantically searched the ceiling. "Let's go check if he's with Freya."

"I need to go with Dwalin to make sure the outer levels are safe." Kili stated before running in the opposite direction as Dwalin.

"Stupid squirrel." Fili's gaze shifted to Ori, who was reading a leather bound book. "Ori, my lad, come with me to check up on Freya?"

Ori raised his gaze upward to Fili, and meekly shook his head. "S-Sorry Fili, Freya's not exactly friendly."

"Oh please, she's sweeter than my mother." Fili stated.

"What are you talking about? Your mother is not very nice when she wants to be." Dwalin chuckled. Fili glared at Dwalin.

He snorted and started walking off toward Freya's hall. "Fine, I'll go by myself and if I get eaten, the lot of you will be up for blame." Fili strutted down the steps and down into Freya's hall. He spied her burgundy wing and flicking tail. "Oh, Queen Freya?"

"Aye, young Fili?" Freya asked turning her head toward him. The meeker side of him, or better known by Thorin as his Father's poor genes, tempted him to bolt away as Freya gazed down at him. "What brings you here?"

"I came to inform you that Coruwen has returned and will be seeing you once she gets done speaking with my uncle." Fili said. He saw a smile come to Freya's lips. He'd never seen a dragon smile, and didn't even know they could until now.

"Good, good." Freya chuckled.

"Freya, have you seen Bilbo anywhere? He's gone missing." Fili asked at last. Freya's ram horned head tilted to the side and she let out a puff of smoke.

"No, I have not."

Fili's heart sank. "Oh, ok." He cast one more look upon Freya as he left. She was beautiful for a dragon. Now he understood Smaug's namesake. Smaug the Golden came from his mother's namesake. It was in his mind all the while as he spoke to her. "Freya the Fair."

Freya let out a loud chuckle. "So, you know of the name given to me by my sire, eh?"

"Well, Kili does. I just listened."

"I see…" Freya scratched her bone white neck scales. "You will make a good king some day, young Fili."

Her compliment made his spirit rise and his chest puffed out like an owl. "Well, thank you."

"If you, or your brother, come across any of my older namesakes then I'd be more than happy to teach about my kinsfolk."

Fili gave her a sweeping bow. "I shall keep that in mind, Lady Dragon." He wandered out of the horde and found Kili humming a tune to himself on a walkway. "Oi! What are you doing, squirrel?"

Kili was patted on the head by a gloved hand. Balin was standing behind Kili and gave the older heir of Durin a smile. Where was Coruwen?

"Uh, Balin, where's Coruwen?" Fili called up.

"She'll be out soon, laddie." Balin replied while Kili followed him. A strange feeling nagged at Fili's mind as he joined the others in the main entrance. Balin approached Faenaur and gave the stallion a look of curiosity. "Now, what to do with you."

"He's rather feisty, if memory serves." Kili said holding back a yawn. "I wouldn't get to near him without Coruwen around."

Fili had been tossed from Faenaur's back and had landed not once, but twice, face first in the ground. The horse was not his best friend. Faenaur was, oddly, quite calm in Dwalin's grip and did not budge or make a fuss. It was rather peculiar.

"Ah, well. We'll just go on while Dwalin keeps an eye on the horse." Balin stated with a smirk. Dwalin glared daggers at his brother.

"Why are you leaving me with the horse?" Dwalin grumbled.

Balin chuckled. "Seeing as the horse isn't moving in your grip. He gets to stay with you, end of story,"

"He doesn't want to move because he fears the war hammer on Dwalin's back." Nori stated. "I know I wouldn't if I were Mister Horse-y here."

"Horse-y? He has a name, Nori." Kili pointed out. Nori gave him a small look of anger. "His name is Faenaur."

"Meaning what? Arrogant, over grown pony?" Nori replied.

Kili opened his mouth to say a rebuttal, but was interrupted by Balin. "It means Radiant Flame, if my Sindarin is accurate." Balin said.

"Makes sense," Fili muttered. "Stallion has a lot of spunk."

"Stupid horse," Dwalin grumbled.

"Quit you're whining Dwalin. She'll be back quick." Balin comforted.

"I am not whining, brother." Dwalin snapped.

Balin passed Dwalin. "Mother would say you're lying." Dwalin glared at his brother darkly. "That stopped working about two hundred years ago."

Fili shook his head, all the while laughing to himself at the sight of Dwalin and Balin. They were once just like he and Kili, rowdy, loud, and rambunctious. He spied Dwalin's ever growing glare. Some of it never changed.

* * *

Coruwen felt a heartbeat beneath her hand. One that was steady and not wracked with heavy guilt. She had removed her dress and was only wearing a black dress slip, but one could see the tops of her bandages. It bothered her to see them. It was a constant reminder that she had let her guard down at the wrong time. Coruwen's gaze shifted to a calm Thorin, who was leaning against the wall. Her hand crept along his chest and came to rest upon his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked looking down at her.

"I cannot linger much longer, and I still have to see Freya." Coruwen stated. She started to move to slid off of the makeshift bed, but felt Thorin's arms encompass her hips. Her love was dwindling when she heard about his avaricious habits. "Thorin let me go."

Thorin's lips pressed themselves to her bare neck making her sharply inhale. Gradually, they traveled up her neck to her jaw. Her gaze flicked backward to him and his grip tightened. Her wounds started to burn at the feeling of Thorin's arms around her. Something about the way he held her didn't feel quite right.

Coruwen turned her head as Thorin placed one last kiss upon her jaw. There, in his eyes, she saw it. Greed, Avaricious lust. A cruel beast, vile like Sauron. Coruwen knew she didn't have enough power to rip out of his grasp, but had enough spirit to make him realize his wrong doings.

Thus, she let him kiss her deeply, but she did not return it, nor did she let him control her. She stayed firm in her place and held her hands on his broad chest. She had seen the error and immaturity in her ways when Legolas had come to fetch her.

Thorin pulled away from her and stroked her face gently. "Why do you not return that which I give you, my queen?"He asked. His dark blue eyes were tainted by a dark greed. He desired her, not loved her. He leaned over to kiss her again, but felt her cold fingertips press to his lips. His voice deepened in anger. "Coruwen…"

"Thorin, I will say this now. I am no possession, and I am certainly no marionette." Coruwen stated sternly. His grip tightened on her body bringing her closer to him. "I told you, I cannot linger here."

"Why do you go back to that king if he does not respect you?" He inquired, jealousy toying with him. "Thranduil does not treat like I do."

"Nor should he ever! I have realized a mistake I made, and now I have to pay for it." Coruwen growled. "I am the daughter of a Marchwarden. I am no queen or princess. I am the daughter of an elf, who I have disregarded all of this time."

Coruwen saw a flash of dark, vile greed pass in Thorin's eyes as he roughly kissed her. It was hungry, as if he were trying to force himself upon her. Greed had twisted him into a dark being; he was no longer Thorin to her. He pushed her beneath him and she fought against his strength that held her.

Quickly, she pulled away from him and pushed him off of her.

"And for some reason, you do not see anything excluding that which you pine after!" Coruwen snapped pulling herself up. She picked up her dress and dusted it off. "I cannot be with you, and nor could I ever. You could never have me, and never will."

"What are you saying?" Thorin asked glowering up at her. "Are you saying that all of the love I shared with you was just a ruse?"

Coruwen did not reply as she put on her dress. Her heart gave out a painful twinge, but it was nothing to her. "You tried to force yourself upon me, and look what has befallen you."

Coruwen's gaze was hard, and unyielding. Before, Thorin would've never done this to her. He had honored the fact that elves and dwarves could never mate, nor even think of that. It was a taboo. He had loved her for who she was even if she was an elf. Now, his mind had become so blinded that he could not see himself in the dark if he tried.

"Now, I have to go see Freya." Coruwen said, folding her cloak into her arms. It didn't hurt to leave him this time. No, it was a relief. It would take Thorin a few moments to realize his wrong doings, or he would never understand. She passed into the hall of Freya and smiled. "Freya, my queen."

Freya's head rose as Coruwen reached her domain. Coruwen let herself be tackled by Freya's nose.

"Little Coruwen, tis good to see you." Freya greeted with a low, happy rumble.

"And you also, Freya." Coruwen replied. Her slender hand slid along the smooth scales of Freya as she greeted the dragoness. "I came only for a short spell. I need you to do something for me."

"That'd be?"

"I want you to come with me. Leave Erebor."

Freya let out a hum as she tapped her talons upon the stone floor. "I will do so." Freya smiled. "I suggest you fix your hair…"

Coruwen found her reflection in a silver shield and saw that Thorin had mussed it slightly before the greeting got out of hand. She had never allowed him to touch her maidenhood, and so it remained. She ran her fingers through it and smoothed out of the wisps of free gold hair. As she smoothed down her hair, her eyes flicked up to Freya. The dragoness was rather upset by the look of her fire orange eyes.

"He tried, didn't he?" Freya asked.

Coruwen sighed and let her hair fall. "Yes, he did. The avarice in him is getting stronger. He no longer is the man I loved." Coruwen said gravely. Her black dress swayed around her, and it darkened her eyes. "Thorin is lost to me."

"Scatha was the same. He lost himself in the sea of greed and power. The King under the Mountain has lost himself in his love for the gold and jealously of others."

"Jealously?"

"Envy for the fact that you left with the prince."

"I see."

Freya stood up and gave Coruwen a look of happiness. "Let us not linger here if you have to leave then." The dragoness slipped out of the hall leaving Coruwen's sight. Coruwen let out a sigh and followed Freya who was standing in the main doorway of Erebor.

Dwalin stood vigil with Faenaur, who neighed at the sight of Coruwen. Quickly, Dwalin let go of the anxious Faenaur who bounded up to her. Coruwen smiled as the horse nudged her with his snout.

"Thank you, Dwalin." Coruwen said with a bow of her head. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

"No," Dwalin replied walking off in the direction of the outer walls. "He's just a horse."

Coruwen chuckled and wrapped Faenaur's reins around her wrist. Coruwen pushed the doors to Erebor open and saw that Legolas wasn't present before the gates. She hadn't judged her time properly, which slightly angered her.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice growled. Coruwen turned to see Thorin approaching her with dark fire in his blue eyes. Fear rolled within her as she dropped the reins of Faenaur. Never had she seen him this far gone in wrath before; it was unnatural almost.

"Thorin, stop this madness right now." Coruwen scolded.

Thorin didn't listen; his hand gripped her wrist tightly making her wince. At her distress, Freya let out a deep, angry growl making Thorin's wrath rise in his blood. Coruwen was dragged off by him into a room where he took her chin with one hand.

"You do not understand," Thorin whispered. "Thranduil has poisoned you."

"Thranduil has done nothing. Everything I told you was of my own accord." Coruwen choked out.

Thorin's eyes darkened. "You have betrayed me."

"I have not done that either."

"You lie."

Coruwen let out a small breath and left his eyes burrow in her own. They were clouded by envy, and she could not reach him. Not easily anyway.

"I would never lie to you…" Coruwen whispered gently, sadness clawing at her. "Thorin, I would never lie to you. I would never betray you, but you are not yourself." His hands released itself from her chin and she sighed. "I have merely come to my senses… You have lost yourself in the sea of dark sins."

"I have not."

"You're turning green, Thorin…" Coruwen's gaze was reinforcing her judgment. "You are envious of Legolas, and moreover Thranduil."

"So what if I am? They have taken you from me!"

Coruwen took his face with her hands. "Stop it; right now."

"Why?"

"Because, those very words are what got you into this mess. You are poisoned, Thorin."

Her hands drifted off of his face and he caught them in his own. "Your love has not faltered."

"Not until this instance." Her hands were becoming gripped tightly by his. His blue eyes were locked on the ground. "My heart can never be truly yours, love. It would never be allowed."

No reply came. Coruwen took back her hands and observed him. The room became thick with silence. Coruwen started to wonder if she had broken his spirit. If she had, she had not meant to. It made her heart burn with concern.

His gaze traveled up to hers. "So, it came to this then." Thorin whispered.

"What has come?" Coruwen replied.

Thorin withdrew his hands from hers, taking a deep breath. "The battle that rises at the foothills of my home… If what Röac speaks of is true, then… Then I may never see you again."

Coruwen saw the dark sins that had taken residence in his soul leave, and she saw the man she had loved once more. His hands stroked the side of her face; her eyes closed as she bowed her head to him.

"Ill tidings bring failure," Coruwen muttered. "I will see you again, for better or for worse."

Thorin's hands rested on either side of her face and Coruwen heard him let out a small sigh. Her eyes opened to met his and he shook his head. Why did heartache come so easily to her now? Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Coruwen stood and left the room. He watched her leave and when he heard Legolas' voice, making darkness rise up in his soul like a wildfire. The speech of Coruwen made his boiling soul calm down as he stood. She had been right about him… Even if he didn't wish her to be right.

Coruwen saw Legolas stare up at Freya in bewilderment as he sat upon his horse. A smirk came to her lips when Freya let out a puff of smoke.

"Well? I know that I am majestic, young prince, but that does not mean you have free will to gawk at me." Freya teased swishing her tail.

Legolas blinked away his shock and his gaze fell upon Coruwen. He dismounted his horse and took Coruwen's hand. Her blue eyes flicked up to his grey ones.

"Shall we get going?" Legolas asked, still keeping his gaze fixed upon her. He was clearly ignoring Freya because; she was after all, a dragon. Her hand patted his as Faenaur came trotting up to her, and with his help she mounted her stallion. Legolas' nervous glance rested upon Freya. "What about the, uh, dragon?"

"I shall be flying, young prince." Freya informed him with a flex of her broad wings. Her orange eyes fell onto Coruwen. "I will meet you at the encampment."

Freya stretched her broad wings and dove off of the cliff, catching the wind beneath her wings. Coruwen smiled at the queen dragon as she sped off into the air. The night was just beginning to set in as they departed Erebor's gates and the two took their time getting down the mountain.

"How did everything go?" Legolas asked they trotted off a slope onto the long, descending slope of Erebor's skirt. Coruwen saw his horse's head out of the corner of her eye. "Well?"

"Quite well," Coruwen replied.

"Please tell me you cut off the…Trouble?" Legolas inquired, edge coming to his voice when he mentioned trouble. Coruwen nodded to him knowing that he'd never know of the truth. "It was for the best, _mellon nîn." _

"I suppose," Coruwen muttered.

"You fall silent as if I have done something wrong to you."

"You have done no wrong to me, my prince."

Legolas cast a hard look at her, and stopped his horse. "Well, I have done something to upset you then."

Coruwen sighed sharply. "You are awfully nosy, just so you know."

"Tell me what ails you." Legolas rode his horse up beside her and took her hand. His calm, grey eyes met sad blue ones and he tapped her hand with two fingers. "You have trusted me so far."

Coruwen bit back her sad nerves. "Legolas, swear to me that you won't tell your father or anyone."

There was a moment of hesitation, but he nodded to her. "I swear, my lady."

"I spoke with Thorin, as you know, but when he tried to welcome me back as something entirely different; I pushed him away." Legolas' eyes become wide with interest; she had told him of her relationship with Thorin. The way she spoke of him before now made her brighten up like a star, but now the opposite was occurring. "I do not love him as I once did."

"I see…" Legolas sat back, still holding her hand in his. "It's a strange thing to be honest. I do not understand it, and cannot make heads or tails of the meaning."

Coruwen's face became downcast, but he raised it with his fingertips. "Maybe, there is another?"

"No, impossible."

Legolas nodded slowly to her before giving her a small smile. It was one of kindness and understanding; one she'd never gotten from him before. "I do not think such sad and pitiful looks belong to someone like you, Coruwen."

Her golden hair fell around her, shielding her worry from him. "I do not deserve such words." He heard the sadness fall into her voice, making it become marred from withheld sobs. "I have been a witch to you, cursing your existence and family over and over."

"I know that, but it does not mean that I hate you." Legolas saw her head rise. "In fact, I never saw your attacks of harsh words as attacks toward me. You were angry, and even my father loses his temper like you do. When you are calm, you are quite enjoyable to be around."

Legolas saw her look up at him with red rimmed, blue eyes. He was merely speaking the truth to her and he meant every word to her. Try as he may, he would never lie to her with ease. He respected her and saw her as a friend.

Cautiously, he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug. He was startled at first, but he wrapped his arms around her in return, resting his chin on her head.

"I am glad I have someone like you around, Legolas." Coruwen muttered.

He smiled confidently at her words. "Well, I am happy to have found a friend like you then." He replied.

The two released each other and then spurred their horses onward to the encampment. Coruwen heard the shouts of men and women of Esgaroth at the sight of Freya, who had landed in a glen outside of Thranduil's encampment. The dragon queen was lying in the grass with her legs stretched out.

"Where have the two of you been?" Thranduil asked angrily. He approached the two as they rode into the camp, his green eyes dark with anger. "When you two did not appear, and instead I found her here. I assumed something got you."

"We are fine, Father." Legolas calmed dismounting his horse. "We merely were side tracked." He offered Coruwen a hand as she dismounted Faenaur. He spoke the truth to his father, who was slowly coming down off of his wrath induced high. 'What is the matter?"

"The army of Dain Ironfoot is upon us in a few hours, and the wargs from Moria will be here by tomorrow morning." Thranduil stated.

Legolas sighed. "I see. All fronts have been taken then?"

"All of them," Thranduil replied grimly. Legolas watched as his father's gaze switched to Coruwen. His gaze became intimidating, and it startled Legolas. He had never seen his father give off such a dark aura before. "And I suspect you won't be running off in the fray of battle?"

"No, my king, I won't." Coruwen replied quietly.

"Good," Thranduil said shortly.

Legolas glanced down at Coruwen, who was quite somber now. Her eyes did not look at his father, and her fingers were intertwined tightly. Thranduil disappeared from sight, and Legolas took Coruwen's hand.

"He does not mean to be so hostile." Legolas soothed.

"I deserve every bit of wrath that your father has for me. I played him for a fool." Coruwen muttered. "That is why I do not deserve to be around you either."

"Stop this nonsense." Legolas scolded. His voice became edgy once more, and he dragged her off outside of the encampment. He took her shoulders and gave her a good shake. "You do not mean those words. They are lies that you tell yourself."

"They are most certainly not." Coruwen snapped, keeping her voice quiet. "I played you and your father for fools! Like you said before, I am simply the daughter of a Marchwarden."

"That has no bearing on anything," Legolas said indignantly. "You had me fooled from the moment I met you. When my father told me you were a Marchwarden's daughter, I did not believe him."

Coruwen's blue eyes became slightly shocked. Intently, he waited for her response. His hands ran down her arms to take her hands, which were bitten by the cold. Coruwen was different from most elleths he had met; she was quick tempered and possessed a sharp tongue.

"I understand if you do not believe me," Legolas started. "It is hard to comprehend."

"No, it is not that." Coruwen replied. "It is the fact that you thought of me in such a way."

"As a friend? Why would I not?"

"I have betrayed you for the dwarves; not once but twice."

Legolas sighed heavily. "By the Valar, let it drop will you?"

"Why?"

"Because, this is getting to be repetitive. You are in denial, I understand that. Why do you beat yourself up so?" Legolas felt her hands go limp in his. "You are my friend… I would hate to see you hurt."

"Hurt?"

"You are doing it as we speak; beating yourself up for a simple mistake. Earlier, it was the fact that you have lost the person you loved." That hurt to say somehow; it hurt his heart to say that about her. Why did it hurt? He had heard of overstepping the boundaries between friend and lover. They always ended horribly. His father had said that he had done it once when he was young, and it ended up it a horrible grudge. "Now, it is because you think of yourself lower."

"Because you brought me to such a low level."

"I was angry, and it was wrong."

"Get to the point."

Legolas halted in his train of thought; the words that dared come forth were pushing him. Gradually, he forced himself to say the words. "What I am trying to say is, is that I am sorry for breaking you. I never meant to do such harm."

Legolas lowered his gaze to the ground and felt a pair of hands come to rest on his cheeks. Slender, cold hands. His gaze flicked up to Coruwen's sad eyes. They were a light ocean blue and they were glazed over by a sheen of tears.

"Apology accepted _mellon nîn."_ Coruwen whispered sadly. He felt a small smile creep upon his lips as he looked at her. "I suppose I have been too somber and quiet. It is because I knew of my actions, and they were immature and brash. I fear of what your father may do to me if I fall out of line, thus I became swallowed by own grief."

"I thought I'd have to intervene," Freya's voice laughed from above them. Legolas shifted his gaze to Freya, who blended with the night sky greatly. "I would have told you two to kiss and make up all ready, but I stopped seeing as watching you two is far more entertaining."

Legolas cleared his throat and stood straight, feeling his anxious nerves rise to the forefront of his mind. His eyes narrowed at Freya, who let out a merry chuckle.

"Please, young prince, it is only the foolish banter between the two of you that I enjoy." Freya said.

"Dragons…" Legolas muttered, irritated. He didn't believe his ears at what he heard next. A clear, happy laugh. His gazed down at Coruwen, whose hand covered her mouth because of her growing laughter. He had only heard her laugh once before; when his father had started teasing him. He didn't truly hear it then.

"Freya, you sly creature," Coruwen laughed. As it died down, a smile creased her face. "Spying on others is a bad habit."

"Well, it couldn't be helped. I am taller than everything around here." Freya replied innocently. Freya's horse head moved to the direction of a blood chilling sound.

The sound of heavy, clanking armor upon the hills.

"The dwarves of the Iron Hills," Freya said in disbelief. "May my father's soul bless us."

"What do you mean, Freya?" Coruwen asked.

"Battle comes upon the morn, my little one. By sunrise we shall have a fight upon our hands. Though you do not hear it, I can hear the wolves of Moria beating their paws across the plains. The winds lament their coming, and the river pines to taste blood once more."

Both elves felt a chill race down their spines at Freya's words.

War was coming with the sun. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter... I know we jumped around a bit time wise, and i did it because i would be wasting chapter time and all of your time. For all of you that have read the book, I am sticking to that plot line as you all have clearly been reading. **

**_Hogwartswonderland: *pokes Smaug* Yeah, same concept! Good simile... However, the elves keep taking her away from Thorin. But as you saw here, Coruwen got hit by the realization hammer._****_ I should probably stop poking Smaug. _**

**_Justieintheworldofhp-yeahright: Sir(or madam), may i call you Justice? This review made me laugh, because it is very true about the chapter. _**

**Please keep up the awesome, views, reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are my inspiration!**

**_Please Review! _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_War Drums_**  
**

* * *

Dark gold rose in the west signaling the rise of the sun, casting light upon the remains of Esgaroth and the majesty of Erebor. Coruwen walked out of her tent after changing into the laurel green dress she had worn previously. The air was ringing with the guttural voices of the goblins and orcs as they sat upon their furry steeds, which growled and snarled.

The encampment was in disarray, people of Esgaroth were scattered. Women were gathering their child close and the men were following orders given to them by their higher ups. No elves were present side from the healers. Coruwen's eyes searched for Calenfaire, winding among the many dark haired young men of Esgaroth.

A whinny made her whirl around to see Faenaur, who was tacked and ready to ride. Coruwen smiled at her horse as she mounted him quickly. Faenaur wore a taupe, silver embroidered blanket over his cream coat. Upon his forehead was a pendant depicting the Evenstar.

"_Find Calenfaire," _Coruwen whispered in Faenaur's ear. The horse stamped his feet and cantered off through the crowds of people up to a solitary hill overlooking the area where Smaug's corpse had been hewn from the sky. Calenfaire stood beside Legolas and Thranduil, his small hands clutching the reins of two horses. Coruwen felt pain shoot down her side as she dismounted her horse. "There you are."

Calenfaire cast a look over his shoulder at her, which ended in a smile. Thranduil glanced down at Calenfaire, and then his gaze traveled up to Coruwen.

"So, you've decided to come observe for a spell?" Thranduil asked, his voice still hostile toward her. She deserved his mistrust now; she had caused more trouble than even she had predicted. As she walked toward Thranduil and Legolas, she spied a red leather wrapped hilt, and silver pommel at the side of Thranduil.

In fact, father and son appeared different in their war regalia. Thranduil wore heavier armor than his son, it was meant for someone who was a melee fighter. His gloved hand rested upon the silver pommel of his sword tightly. Thranduil glanced down at her and then back up, but a small smirk came to his face.

Legolas, other the hand, wore lighter garments belonging to archers. His gold hair was stark against the dark grey and black he wore. A bow rested on his shoulder along with a quiver and a single, white handled knife rested in his belt.

"I have," Coruwen replied. "Am I to stay with the healers?"

Her gaze flicked up to Thranduil for an answer, but heard Legolas instead. "Yes, you are." The prince said shortly. Her eyes widened at his tone of voice. It was commanding and monotone; similar to Thranduil when he commanded others. Coruwen bowed her head to Legolas.

"I understand, your Highness." She stated. Legolas' grey eyes flicked over to hers and they glinted happily.

"Calenfaire, you are stay with Lady Coruwen. Understand?" Legolas ordered looking down at the young ellon. Calenfaire gave the prince a bow with his head. A loud horn sounded in the west. "You two should leave, quickly."

Coruwen turned and whistled for Faenaur to come to her side. The palomino trotted up to her allowing her to mount him with ease. Calenfaire came to her side and mounted Faenaur behind her. The stallion darted off down the slope and back to the, now calm, encampment. Canvas tent billowed in the wind as the loud, scratchy voices of the goblins rose in the west; their voices carrying on the wind. Calenfaire dismounted and grabbed Faenaur's reins from Coruwen's hands.

"We need to find a place to keep him, my lady," Calenfaire stated urgently as the voice became mixed with the soft, melodious voices of the healers. Coruwen dismounted and let Calenfaire take Faenaur to a safe hiding place. A loud roar made Coruwen's attention turn to Freya; battle's drums calling the dragoness' protective nature forward.

"Freya, stop!" Coruwen shouted as the dragoness unfurled her broad wings. Freya's orange eyes burned with the temptation of battle and blood. She could see the dragoness' breathing became heavy and deep as her heart rate fell into step with the war drums of the goblins. Coruwen reached up and swatted Freya's neck. It wasn't going to do much good. "Freya, please! By Yavanna, don't do something stupid! It is not your place to fight!"

Freya's wings lowered. "What would you know of my place?" Freya asked suspiciously. "I have not tasted the blood of war in a long time."

"Freya, you are the last line of defense should things get out of hand." Coruwen said taking a moment to regain her breath. "Now, come away from the edge and into the encampment where you can be hidden."

"I am no secret weapon! I am a dragon!" Freya roared angrily.

Coruwen rolled her eyes knowing the dragoness' pain. She too wished to fight, but she could not because of her injuries. Her hand came to rest upon Freya's forearm.

"I know, Freya. I know," Coruwen muttered defeated. "We can't have everything we want in life."

Freya's head lowered down to Coruwen's level. "I suppose." Freya turned and slinked further into the camp with Coruwen beside her. Somehow, she feared that they would have to use Freya. The dragoness curled up in a ball as grey storm clouds rolled overhead.

Coruwen felt a hand on her wrist, a familiar leather worn hand. One blue eye peered through a river of gold waves at Calenfaire. He was pulling her toward a large, cream canvas tent. Many female healers sat in the tent humming sad songs to themselves; most had the same pitch of voice and melodic tone. Some sat quietly, sorting herbs or sewing up torn tunics or cloaks.

A loud clang of metal in the west made Coruwen shift her hearing towards the sound. It was faint, but one could hear the sound of anxious wargs sending their howls into the moaning wind.

"It comes, the song of battle," A healer muttered as her hands shook violently from nervous tremors. She was quite pretty, with auburn ringlets framing her face and her brown eyes locked on her hands which tried to stop the other from shaking. "I have heard it before."

"Most of us have," Another healer sighed reaching over to take the shaking elleth's hands. Coruwen saw many grave faces turn upward to the ceiling as a soft rap started to beat on the tent. "Rain… The Valar have cursed us."

"What do you mean?" The nervous healer asked.

"Rain means blood shall be shed heavily this day," The elleth replied grimly.

Coruwen felt a pang of pain in her chest. Many of these healers had seen battle, but even they were worried. A loud roar made Calenfaire let out a squeak of fear beside her; she knew that bellow.

"Troll," Calenfaire squeaked.

"Aye sounds to be about thirty or forty if my ears are accurate." An elderly Esgaroth man said. Coruwen looked at the old man; he was quite haggard but still had a bit of life shining in his old eyes which were blinded by cataracts. "Must've come from the Western mountains."

"It would seem so," A male healer muttered.

Coruwen patted Calenfaire's hand gently, which made his hand cling to hers tightly. Her gaze fell upon him. He was scared stiff, his face flushed of all color, and his free hand shaking violently.

"_It'll be fine, Calenfaire," _Coruwen soothed stroking his dark hair. His bright blue eyes came to rest upon hers and he leaned into her. _"Freya watches over us."_

"_The dragon queen?"_ The auburn haired healer asked in shock. _"Where is she?" _

Coruwen motioned outside of the tent. _"Outside, getting wet." _She laughed nervously. _"Freya won't let us be harmed."_

The healer smiled weakly. _"That is good to hear, my lady." _

Coruwen saw the healer's face brighten up slightly as she heard about Freya. In fact, many healers seemed relieved to hear about a dragon protecting them. Coruwen would've thought that they would've been terrified out of their wits. She caught the awkward glances of the people of Esgaroth that were in the tent with them.

"Smaug's mother watches over us," Coruwen said calmly. The elderly man's face became dark with suspicion. "She won't kill us and turn our bones to dust. She is a friend of mine."

The children immediately were bounding up to her with bright, shining eyes. Coruwen never had been around children, even of her kind. Unless, she counted Calenfaire, but he was nearing his Majority.

"Miss Elf, Could you tell us about the dragon's mother?" A little girl asked meekly.

Coruwen turned to Calenfaire, who smiled at her. Coruwen was unsure how to speak to little children, but found she words carefully.

"I suppose I could," Coruwen laughed. "Though I am no good at storytelling, but I am sure Freya can hear us."

A smirk came to her face as Freya let out a happy rumble, poking her nose into the tent scaring the adults, while the children laughed and clapped for Freya.

"_Was that a good idea?"_ Calenfaire asked.

Coruwen let out a laugh. _"Probably not." _Her speech returned to normal. "Freya, correct me if I'm wrong, will you?"

"Aye that I shall." Freya replied, her voice muffled by the canvas.

Coruwen looked down at the children, who were in a state of awe at the sheer size of Freya's nose. Most boys were up by her face playfully patting her snout. The girls were still crowded around Coruwen, but all the same gawked at Freya.

"Shall I start little ones?" Coruwen asked. The girls' attention snapped to hers and they all nodded in unison. A smile came to her lips as she leaned back against the tent's wooden brace.

Coruwen told the story of Freya as well as she could, and with the help of Freya, they helped ease the nerves of the young children. The story was long, but all of the children stayed intrigued. Most girls came to sit at Freya's nose and stroked it like it was a puppy.

Coruwen halted in her storytelling and looked at Freya. 'What's wrong, Miss Elf?" A little girl asked as her hand fell from Freya's nose. Oddly, Coruwen felt something dark in her mind, it made her gaze shift to the outside.

"_Keep them busy, Calenfaire." _Coruwen ordered as she stuck her head out of the tent. Outside, rain poured down upon the tents making it sound like beating drums, and the sky was dark with anger. A loud growl made her blood freeze in her veins. "Freya! Warg!"

Immediately, Freya's head was up and observing the ground for a warg. Fire roared to life in the dragoness' eyes as they searched the grounds. Coruwen ducked back inside let out a sigh; blood pounding in her ears. Calenfaire was holding a little girl in his lap that must've gotten scared by Freya's sudden movement.

A thundering stomp rattled the ground and ear piercing yip was heard in the still air. Coruwen poked her head out of the tent and saw Freya holding a warg in her jaws, blood dripping from the wounds in the warg's body. Freya tossed it aside and it skidded to the ground before the remains of Esgaroth.

'It was only a stray," Freya said, letting out a growl. Coruwen's heart clenched up in fear. Why did it hurt so much? What was bothering her so? Freya's lungs released puffs of smoke into the air. "The battle swings in the opposite direction. We are losing."

Coruwen's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She asked.

"It is not going the way we had planned." Freya stated clearly. "You should get some rest, little one. It is going to be a long while until they return."

Coruwen's soul rolled over within her body at Freya's words. "Well, now I can't knowing that they are in danger!" She cried. She felt a tug on her dress hem; her gaze met the sad one of a little girl. Her tone dropped to a calm one. "However, I suppose I can let it drop."

"Daddy said he was going to come back," The little girl muttered, sadness thickening her tiny voice. Tears came to the little girl's eyes quickly and she sniffed. "Is Daddy going to come back?"

Coruwen stooped to the girl's level. "It shall be fine, little one. Your father will come back." Coruwen assured her petting her hair. In her heart, Coruwen understood her pain. When Haldir would go off for days or weeks at a time she feared he would never return. "I know your pain."

"Y-You do?" The girl sobbed.

Coruwen smiled sadly at her. "Yes, yes I do." She picked up the little girl and returned to her spot beside Calenfaire. "My father disappeared often like your father is right now. He wouldn't return for weeks, and I feared I had lost him."

She was speaking to girl who knew nothing about her, and the girl probably knew nothing of whom or what she spoke of. The girl was quite small for her age, only coming to Coruwen's hip, much like Bilbo. She had long, brown curly hair and a pudgy face with big, expressive green eyes. Her dress was tattered a bit at the ends, but was colored a rich red.

"D-Did he come back?" The girl asked.

"Yes, little one, he did. When I was sad and cried, he used to tell me this. 'My little bird, I am never too far away. I live with you in your heart and soul; I am apart of you.'"

The little girl wiped her eye with her sleeve and looked up at Coruwen with her big, green eyes. Suddenly, the girl hugged Coruwen tightly, startling her, but gently she placed her hands on the girl's back and calmed her down. A woman stood and crossed the room to her.

"I am sorry for her behavior," The woman apologized.

Coruwen gave her a small smile. "It is fine, she was rather upset."

The woman removed the girl from Coruwen, who merely waved at Coruwen over the woman's shoulder as they returned to their place among the others. Gently, she leaned on against Calenfaire and waited. Her hands played with her skirts and tugged on Calenfaire's hair, which irritated him greatly.

About two hours later, Freya stomped the ground once more and let out an ear piercing roar. Coruwen bolted upright and listened to Freya's battle roar grow louder and closer. Wind buffeted the top of the tent making many of the people inside nervous.

"One got loose!" Freya shouted. The earth shook as her feet landed on the ground nearby as she hunted a stray creature. A yelp and curse was heard as a flash of orange, yellow light passed in the tent's shadow.

Coruwen poked her head out of the tent and gazed up at Freya. The dragoness had a battle hungry look in her eye, and her bone white underbelly scales were smeared with blood coloring it close to her normal scale tint. Her pad stood upon the crushed corpse of a warg and orc rider. Freya's scales were drenched in water, making her look sleek and shiny. As she let out smoke from her nostrils some embers rose with it to the sky.

"Freya, what all is going on?" Coruwen asked nervously.

Freya turned one orange eye to her. "The battle is not faring well, my lady. Many have been slain, hewn from their positions among ranks of Men, Goblin, Dwarf, and Elf kind. I have found something interesting as these vile creatures have come riding into camp."

"Oh?" Coruwen replied.

"These orcs and goblins come from Azog and Bolg, his son; they have traveled from Gundabad and Moria just to be a part of this blood bath."

Coruwen felt a horrid smell come to her nose. Iron, metal, and copper. The scent of blood was strong in the wind. "Blood…"

"It covers the sides of the valley below and the skirt of Erebor. It runs as free as the river."

Coruwen felt a shiver race down her spine. She was getting a picture in her mind of blood covering the burnt landscape like a red blanket. She inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. She bowed her head to Freya, who returned to keeping watch.

She returned to Calenfaire, who gave her a pitiful look as he watched her slump against the wooden tent brace. It was sickening to think about; the amount of bloodshed occurring below them. Her hand came to cover her mouth in shock as her stomach churned with nausea.

She had seen bloodshed before; why did it bother her now?

Was it because her friends fought in the battle and she feared losing them to darker powers? Yes, that seemed right. Her body shuddered in nervousness. Her left hand clasped the other tightly in an attempt to calm herself.

It was futile. It wasn't enough to calm her; it would take the return of her companions to soothe her nerves. She glanced up at Calenfaire, who had shut his eyes. She, too, shut her eyes to compose herself.

* * *

Freya thumped her tail against the ground in impatience. Yes, a dragoness as calm as herself was impatient. Her heart beat in time to the troll war drums in the North. They thundered against the earth and beat the air. Over time the drums had faltered in their guttural chant, but nevertheless they continued. Freya heard nothing from within the camp for some time now; in fact it was eerily quiet.

Freya's gaze shifted to the rotting body of her son. Her handsome son, Smaug was her garnet scaled jewel. She never told anyone this, but she had died protecting him from a wrath plagued Scatha. Smaug had watched her die before him, and with her last breath she saw him rip out his father's throat.

One might've thought it silly that a cold drake could kill a fire drake, moreover a daughter of Ancalagon the Black. Her heart began to break at the sight of her dead son's corpse. A snarl made her glance down at a Gundabad warg that bit at her talons.

"Mindless creature," Freya scoffed flicking the warg with two talons. It yelped and bit down harder. This only angered her more. "Fine, have it your way."

With one drop of her head, Freya grabbed the warg in her jaws and snapped its spine. She swallowed the creature whole and felt its taste come across her tongue. It tasted of disease bitten flesh and rancid meat. Her talons tapped the ground.

The rain was lightening up, but it still poured down heavily on the earth making the dirt turn to mud. Her scales had become dirty several times as she had chased the warg strays. The dirt caked her underbelly making her feel uncomfortable in her own scales.

A shadow passed in the corner of her eye making her look up to the heavens. Broad, brown wings were spread in flight, pointed, arrow like heads rigid. Sharp talons curled in, but one by one they uncurled.

Freya knew of the son of Thorondor, the mighty Windlord passed his namesake to his son, Gwaihir. Her father had tumbled with Thorondor several times, and her hatred for the great eagle never died down. In fact, she hated Gwaihir just as much as she did Thorondor.

Gwaihir let out a shriek and dived down into the fray of the armies while his kin picked off the bats that hovered in the sky. Freya let out a deep rumble in her chest as she saw the eagles pick up weary goblins, wargs, trolls, and orcs and tossed them at the mountain. Gwaihir passed overhead and hovered close to her face.

"Hello, Queen Freya." Gwaihir greeted. His voice was a low tenor tone and it sounded kind. His shoulders moved to keep him hovering in the air. "It has been an age since I saw you last."

"And the same to you, Windlord," Freya replied.

"Shall you come fly with me? I could use a dragoness' finesse on such an endeavor." Gwaihir said using his silver tongue. Freya let a devious chuckle escape her throat. She was finally getting to see some action.

"You had me at the word fly, my feathered fiend." Freya laughed as she stood. She flexed her broad wings and saw Gwaihir move out of the way. With one strong leap, she launched into the air and overlooked the area before Erebor. Gwaihir joined her side and together they let out a shriek and roar that rattled the heavens.

Freya cast a look at Gwaihir, who spoke sweetly. "Ladies first."

"Have it your way then," Freya replied, diving into the air with her wings tucked at her side. Gwaihir wasn't too far away, picking up wargs and tossing them at her for her to burn with her dragon fire. "If you keep handing me enemies this will take an age."

Gwaihir zipped past her and dove at a line of orcs, they stood strong against Gwaihir until he spread his wings last second letting the wind catch his wing that let off an astounding boom. The orcs scattered like flies. Gwaihir circled around to come next to Freya.

"Top that," Gwaihir said with a laugh.

"I shall, and do better," Freya snarled. A group of goblin archers stood upon a hill with their arrows pointed at her. Adrenaline raced through her veins as she launched herself at the line, slamming down upon the ground. The goblins screeched and scattered around her.

Opening her maw, hot fire burst from it searing the goblins around her. One fired an arrow at her, which bounced off of her iron hide. Her fire ceased and her gaze turned upon the goblin. She padded up to it and withdrew one blood red talon. The goblin panicked, but couldn't get too far when her talon pierced his stomach spilling blood upon her paws.

She cast aside the bloody corpse and joined Gwaihir side. His golden eyes were slightly shocked, and it made her chuckle. "Well?"

"Bloody, but not good enough," Gwaihir sighed.

Freya let out an exasperated grunt. "I thought I did quite well."

"Oh it was good…" Gwaihir replied. "If you're a dragon."

"Shut up, son of Thorondor."

"I know, Daughter of Ancalagon."

"Oh bite me."

Gwaihir and Freya sorted out their differences rather quickly when they saw a mighty black bear go storming through the battle field. His broad paws swinging left and right, his jaws throwing goblins and orcs alike into the fray of their own kind, and his dark eyes locked upon the son of Azog.

"He's rather angry," Gwaihir whispered.

"Who is that?" Freya asked.

Gwaihir's golden eyes met her orange ones. "His name is Beorn, he is a skin changer."

"Those are rather rare, if I am correct?" Freya tilted her head to the side. Her answer came swiftly.

"Quite…"

Beorn let out a vicious roar and tackled down two massive goblin guards that protected the son of Azog, Bolg. Freya's eyes turned away from him and then to other creatures that advanced quite quickly toward the allying forces.

"Let us be on our way, Dragon Queen." Gwaihir stated as he dove into the fray. Freya dove after him, the rush of adrenaline flowing throughout her body like the river Anduin. The thrill of battle pleased her so much, she got lost in the sense of it all.

* * *

Coruwen heard the rain cease its downpour upon the tent and it made her open her eyes. In her heart, she felt a sense of relief. It was blooming, making her slightly happy that it had ended. The sounds of battle had died down into a quiet murmur, but the smell of metallic blood still lingered in the air.

Her gaze fell upon a sleeping Calenfaire. His dark hair was in his eyes, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Playfully, she tugged on a piece of it and it jolted awake.

"W-What's wrong, did we win?" Calenfaire muttered.

Coruwen laughed. "No, that is still undetermined."

"Well, wake me up if we win." Calenfaire said smugly before curling into a ball. Coruwen could not believe him, acting like a child… She mentally kicked herself; Calenfaire was still a child. His outward appearance was not so, but his heart remained rather light. Her hand placed itself on his forehead and he twitched under her touch. "Coruwen, stop."

"I am not bothering you, Calenfaire." Coruwen whispered.

"Not yet anyway," He replied.

Coruwen smirked and rubbed his forehead. Her heart was giddy right now, lighthearted, free. Gently, she stroked his dark hair as if he were her own child. The nervous healer from earlier came to sit beside her. Her auburn hair was still in perfect ringlets that framed her pale face.

"Hello," The healer greeted with a smile. "You are the lady who knows the Queen Dragon, yes?"

"I am," Coruwen replied. "And you are?"

"Naruhel," Naruhel replied simply.

"Red One," Coruwen said quietly.

Coruwen found herself gawking at the elleth. Naruhel befitted her greatly; it was in reference to her auburn hair. "You are looking at me funny."

"I am sorry."

"Quite all right, I get it often." Naruhel fidgeted in her spot. "What is the Dragon Queen like?"

Coruwen let out a small chuckle. "Intelligent, calm, and playful. She is a dragon; she has seen much of this world." This was no lie, Freya had practically been alive since the First Age and had seen the dwindling powers of this world fade and grow. "Freya is quite different."

Naruhel nodded. "I see. I'd love to actually meet her face, to uh… Eye?"

Coruwen laughed and shrugged. "Freya is quite accepting."

"Would you allow me to meet her?"

Coruwen nodded to her and Naruhel bounced away like a rabbit. She watched as Naruhel sat next to a male healer and spoke to him, giggling like a young elleth as he spoke to her. It was disturbing to Coruwen. The ground began to shake like beating rain upon the tent. She stood and exited the tent; before her came a line of horses that stopped before the pavilion. She spied Bard and Legolas as they dismounted their horses, and handed them to men of lower rank.

The mud clung to her boots as she ran up to Legolas; her heart was beating out of fear. A strange feeling of dread had claimed her not too long ago and it started to spread. She watched as the men that had returned, scattered around returning to their families. She saw Legolas turn around and caught a sad look in his eyes that forced her to halt.

The wind picked up and blew against her back sending the smell of rotting corpses into her senses. Coruwen shut her eyes as it passed her and made her skin crawl. She saw Legolas come up to her with the sad look still in his eyes.

"Lady Coruwen," Legolas said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard many of you come back," Coruwen stated quietly. Her eyes darted around looking for Thranduil; he wasn't present, "Where's your father?"

Legolas' gaze dropped and his hand rested upon hers. "He was shot in the shoulder by an orc archer. The healers are attending to him." The prince replied.

"Were there any casualties?"

Coruwen watched as his shoulders sagged. Slowly, his gaze traveled up to hers. "There was…"

* * *

**_Hogwartswonderland: That can be arranged... I am glad you like Freya's relationship with Coruwen. Concerning Legolas and Coruwen, you never know. _**

**__A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and if I get enough of them I might update faster... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Rainy27: Your wish has been granted! Chapter appear! :) **

**AubreyOakenshield: I feel your pain. I don't particularly enjoy the ending with the death of Thorin. **

**Justiceintheworldofhp-yeadright: Really glad you liked it... We're gonna be in the sad vibe for a while...**

**Warning: If this makes you cry, I am terribly sorry! **

**_Music Suggestion: Arwen's Fate by Howard Shore_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Into the Halls of Aule_

* * *

"Thorin…" A voice whispered.

Darkness clouded his vision, fatigue coiled around his body like a snake. Soft fingertips touched his face, gracing his jaw and cheek. Slowly, Thorin opened his eyes. Sitting beside him was Coruwen. Her hair resting upon her shoulder like a waterfall of gold and her blue eyes gentle as they looked down at him.

Thorin gazed at her for a long while. She was not as he had left her. Her delicate body was dressed gown of dark blue and gold; darkening her eyes and making her hair stark against the colors of the dress.

"Coruwen," Thorin breathed trying to sit up. His body felt heavy as he tried to reach for her. His gaze traveled around the room. It was a forest of golden leaved trees that surrounded them, and in the distance was a rising sun. "What is this?"

Coruwen smiled at him, a smile that warmed his heart. "I do not know; for you do not." She replied. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I have no answer for you."

His hand reached for hers, which she took and intertwined their fingers. Her hands were cold, as if they were frostbitten. She leaned down and kissed him softly. It was a shock to his system as she pulled away his heart lurched in his chest. At her touch, his blood caught fire. He felt her lips press up against his again and he pulled her down toward him. She pulled away and smiled down at him.

"It feels like a dream almost," Thorin said, his gaze falling upon their hands. "Some sort of elf trickery."

"It is not the latter, that I can assure you of," Coruwen laughed. "Though if it is a dream, let it be one that is not haunted by old memories."

Her laugh was music to him still to this day, and it made him smile. Slowly, his smile faded. Coruwen's gaze became concerned when he sighed. "The Great Bear took me."

"What?" Coruwen asked tipping his chin up so their gazes met.

"I fell…" His side ached dully. Something wasn't quite right. Then a painful memory shot him in the heart. "The boys fell also…"

Coruwen stood, ripping their hands from the other. "You have not fallen yet," Coruwen stated firmly. He watched as she walked a little ways away from him, her lithe frame making her blue dress sway around her in mixtures of deep blue and gold. The golden trees filtered in natural golden light illuminating the glen around them. "Beorn bore you away from the fray, but Kili and Fili were-,"

Her hands flexed and he stood to come near her. Her blue eyes were dark with sadness and grief. He took her hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb. Her face was grave and pale, but he looked at her calmly, coaxing the words from her.

"Killed. Slain trying to protect you from Bolg's guards," Coruwen finished, her voice becoming choked out by sobs that could not fall. She slowly sank to the ground and he kneeled before her. His heart could not take her being tormented by sadness. Her hair slid from its place on her shoulder and fell around her face like a golden veil.

"Coruwen, my heart," Thorin whispered moving aside her hair to look at her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hung her head. "It will be all right." He wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and it made her look up.

"Yes, yes it will," She whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss in her hair as he felt her calm down. Her head rose and rested upon his chest, her eyes gazing up at him.

Thorin took a moment to look at her again. Her eyes were no longer as grieved as they once were, but they still held a deep sorrow. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply; the feeling of sadness flowed through her into him and it tackled him like a rapid wave. Her arms laced around his neck and he felt her fingers interlace at the base of his neck. His hands ran down her sides to rest on her hips where he could pull her into him. She rested in his lap, running a hand across his chest.

He pulled away from her to place light kisses on her neck making her gasp at the fleeting touch. Her blonde hair passed across his face, wafting the scent of spring air and rivers through his senses. He stopped at the hollow of her collarbone and neck. He took her chin with two fingers and firmly kissed her.

A feeling took over his heart that he didn't expect… A dark, acidic feeling that burned his heart and made his mind cringe. What was he doing? If what Coruwen said was true, and this _was _truly a dream; he would have to stop this before it got out of hand. She could not stop him, and she was merely a picture painted by his subconscious. She had seemed real to him that he forgot about his true feelings. He respected her maidenhood, and her race. He would not taint his memory of her in such a lustful way.

Thorin fought the monster in his heart, and broke away from her. He could hear Coruwen's panting nearby as if he had stolen the breath from her lungs. The look of pride upon her face told him that he had completed a task that he had no idea about. Even in his memory she remained the woman he loved, a strong woman who was a complex puzzle for him to figure out. Thorin reminded himself of one thing.

_She is no possession… _

He had treated her as such once, and now he regretted it. He returned to his previous spot while Coruwen picked herself up off of the ground. She gathered her hair let it rest back on her shoulder; her face became stern as she looked at him. The wind picked up a soft breeze tossing her gold hair around her. As she stood, bracing the wind, he saw her queenly nature come through. Her voice startled him from his daze.

"You stand at a crossroads, my king," Coruwen said turning to look at him. Gracefully, she walked toward him. Ethereal did Coruwen appear as her dress floated about her. "All must stand before it once or twice in their lives. You have come before this place twice, and now you must choose which path you will follow."

"Those paths would be?" Thorin asked.

"One path leads down the way that you have already trodden before; the path of will." Coruwen replied. "This path harbors the sea of sins, loneliness, and betrayal." His heart sank in his chest at her words. "However, it means that you will live and rule over your lost kingdom."

The words hung in the air for a moment, and he waited… Waited for her to finish her statement, but it seemed she couldn't find the words. Coruwen's blue eyes shut and reopened with a familiar fire he had seen in her before. The fire that she had possessed when he met her in Rivendell, it was the fire of a noble lady.

"The other would be what?"

Coruwen sighed shortly. "The _other_ path is one that your brother has taken, along with your father and your grandfather. Tis a simpler path, one of release and forgiveness. This path harbors mourning, sadness, and departure." Tears came to her eyes as she spoke of the other path. It was painful for him to see, and he sensed her pain. It was radiated off of her like rolling waves against his soul. "But, it will mean you are free. You will live long in the other world and see those who have perished."

Thorin saw her as she sat beside him, her body wracked with the words that most likely stung her heart. He reached over and took her hand in his. He tugged on her hand, telling her to come closer. He lie down and saw her crawl beside him. Her head rested on his chest, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"You will be forced to choose a path soon, and I cannot reach you when that happens." Coruwen said tracing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Why must I choose a path?" Thorin asked, shifting his gaze down to her gold head. All he could see was her golden hair falling down her back. She was tucked close to him and her head rose to rest on his shoulder. Her blue eyes met his, and became curious. "Why do I have to choose now?"

Coruwen laughed. "Not now, my love. In time, you will be forced…" She placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are asking way too many questions."

"Is that a bad thing?" He teased.

Coruwen shut her eyes. "No, it just gets repetitive."

"So you're saying I'm turning into Kili."

Coruwen's face was blank, but both ended up laughing at the remark. "You could say that…"

The laughter died down shortly after that, and something came to Thorin's mind. A though that had come in the previous days. "Coruwen," He started.

"Yes?" She said, curling her head back onto his chest. In a way, he didn't wish to disturb the silence he had with her. He wanted to have her beside him like this, both content with the other. His fingers passed through a section of her blonde hair, it flowed through his fingers like water. It was soft like silk, but heavy like satin. The question in the back of his mind nagged at him insistently.

"You told me that I would see you again, for better or worse. What is the latter is reference to?" Thorin inquired.

He heard a heard a sigh come from her. Her pale face was calm for a few moments before she spoke with a cracking voice. "Thorin, wake up."

"What?"

Coruwen pulled herself up and shifted her gaze to him. Her eyes glazed over by a strange sheen of tears. "Wake up, for me please." Her voice became pleading; her eyes became ocean blue as they came close to spilling tears. He became curious to why her mood had changed so suddenly. "Please Thorin."

"Coruwen that does not answer my question."

She took the sides of his face. "Please, wake up." Her lips pressed themselves onto his forehead and an electrical shock ran down his spine, making him wince. "Thorin, wake up. I beg of you."

* * *

Coruwen stared at Legolas for a long while, his grey eyes locked on the ground. She took a step forward and looked up at him. Worry bit at her heart, and it made her grip his hand in hers. Legolas' fair face was grave and shadowed by his gold hair.

"What happened?" Coruwen asked. Legolas shook his head, and shut his eyes. Her hand gripped his making him squeeze back, but it was nowhere near the amount of strength she was forcing upon his slender hands. "Legolas, tell me."

"I have not the heart to," Legolas whispered.

"Tell me!" Coruwen snapped. Strands of her blonde hair falling in her eyes, and her blue eyes dark with grief. Sadness had become her sovereign and was ruling over her like a tyrant. It was enough to crumple her mental self into pieces. Abruptly, her knees buckled and he caught her. His face was confused as he held her up with strong arms. Her chest shook as fear cracked down on her mind. "Legolas, please, tell me..."

"Come, bring Faenaur with you." Legolas whispered in her ear. Her arms laced around his neck as he helped her stand up. Dread was claiming her rapidly. Her hands shook and her spine was wracked with anxious nerves. Legolas took her shaking hands with his gloved hands, and it alleviated some of her pending agony.

"Faenaur, come!" Coruwen yelled over the sounds of people. Faenaur came galloping up to her and allowed Legolas onto his back. She stared up at the horse. Faenaur never had allowed Legolas near him before, much less onto his back. He offered her a hand to pull her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist as he clicked Faenaur into a trot.

A silver haired elf stopped Legolas before they could escape the encampment grounds. It was a lieutenant by his attire. He wore steel armor and a set of knives and a broadsword were upon his person. The elf's face was marred by a permanent scowl, and he took the reins of Faenaur as they came walking up to him.

"_You cannot leave, my lord." _The elf stated sharply.

"_By whose order?"_ Legolas snapped.

No answer came, but a simple. _"Take men with you then." _

Coruwen watched as the elf rallied several other able elves to follow them. They mounted horses and followed Faenaur out onto the battle field. Coruwen rested her ear against Legolas' back as they traversed down the slope that led the area where Smaug had been laid to waste. She could hear the wet earth pack into Faenaur's hooves as he trotted along. Her eyes shut when she saw an orc warrior pierced with thousands of arrows, making it look like a pincushion.

"_Are you all right?"_ Legolas asked quietly. She could hear his voice through his chest and her grip tightened. _"I'll take that as a no."_

"_So much death… How did you even survive?"_ Coruwen muttered.

"_I would say luck, and that would be no lie. Illuvatar blessed me."_ Legolas replied.

Coruwen cringed and bit her lower lip. She was happy that he was alive; she couldn't take it if another one of her friends was killed by the thralls of war. Bodies of countless elves and men made a knot twist in her stomach. Her worry bloomed and her grip became tighter. If only she hadn't gotten hurt by the white warg; if only-,

"Ouch," Legolas warned. "Watch how tight you hold me."

"Sorry," Coruwen whispered releasing her death grip on him. She felt Faenaur lurch into a fast canter and leap over a fallen troll thigh. Her eyes scanned the blurring corpses nearby, and saw none that were familiar in the slightest. Faenaur cantered up a hill and Legolas halted the stallion upon the hill. The prince dismounted and helped Coruwen down.

The other elves that had followed them dismounted and spoke amongst themselves about the conditions around them. Coruwen spied many Dwarven warriors lying dead upon the hill with the soil beneath quenched from their blood. Their faces contorted in anguish from their wounds piercing the armor they wore. She quelled the growing disgust in her stomach as she scanned the field.

"We're looking for Thorin's nephews, if they still linger on this plain." Coruwen told Legolas. He nodded and started down the hill searching for Kili and Fili. Her eyes began to scan the landscape from her spot beside Faenaur.

Orcs, goblins, a few trolls, bats, and many allied forces lay among the dead. Red and black blood mingled with the other as the parched earth soaked it up like a sponge. Trees had been torn from their roots by trolls and bigger goblins or orcs, and she could almost hear the trees screaming out for someone to help them. She abandoned Faenaur's side and weaved through the bodies to a patch of untouched earth. She spied golden hair fanned out beside a massive goblin guard.

Carefully, she ran over to the body and saw a terrible sight. She had been right, it was Fili. But it wasn't at the same time. His face was flecked with black orc blood and his skin grey. Fili's golden hair was stained heavily by pitch black goblin blood coloring his hair to the roots in some areas. His armor had been ripped from his body and lodged in his chest was a goblin blade longer than Coruwen's arm. She inhaled and stepped away from the body, but her body froze midway and made her collapse to the ground.

A raspy, bark like cough drew her gaze upward to the other side of the goblin guard. She darted over to the noise and found a barely alive Kili. He was lying on the ground, with his fingers barely touching his bow. His dark hair was frayed around him and tinted faintly by goblin blood like his brother. She kneeled at his head and stroked his face making his honey colored eyes meet hers. His life was fading.

"Kili," Coruwen muttered gently. He coughed again, making blood trickle out of his mouth. Her heart tightened in agony at the sight of him."We can save you…"

"Leave me, Coruwen." Kili whispered. His hissed in pain as he reached up for her with a bloody hand. "Fili's gone, yeah?"

She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the young heir of Durin. Her heart was aching to save him, but knew he'd pass if she moved him. She took his hand and felt his drop to his heart. Inside, she felt it skipping beats as it forced blood throughout his body.

"It wouldn't be right," Kili said hoarsely. "For me to keep going without him…"

"Kili, please, let me-,"

"No," Kili snapped. His left hand removed itself from his side; upon it was an open gash spilling blood from it. "Let me go, Coruwen."Tears started to fall as his eyes darkened as death laced its seductive grip on him. His hand went limp in hers and tears fell upon his young face.

No words could describe her pain and sorrow. Her hand slipped free of Kili's and took his face with two hands. Softly, she kissed his forehead. Her forehead rested upon his as she silently wept for Kili. There she stayed for what felt like hours, sitting beside the dying body of Kili.

"Coruwen!" Legolas' voice called. He sounded worried to her ears. She saw his gold hair pass by as he came down the hill. "Coruwen, where are you?"

Coruwen swallowed her nerves and stood. Her dress was now ruined; orc blood and mud stained it. She walked over to Legolas and put a hand to his back, startling him. His grey eyes were worried and he took her shoulders. The grip was tight upon her shoulders, and it hurt as he tightened his grip further.

"There you are," Legolas muttered. "Where were-?" His gaze traveled down her body and then up at her face. His brow knit together as he looked at her tear stained face. "Coruwen, you found them?"

"They are gone," Coruwen whispered her voice hoarse from crying. She leaned into Legolas, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Gone into the halls of Aulë-,"

Legolas hushed her by placing a finger to her lips. She took in the silence he forced on her by shutting her eyes. "I will tell Dain that they are out here. However, I have received word that Thorin is alive," He said. Coruwen's heart jolted awake from the sound of Thorin's name. In fact, she opened her eyes and stared up at him in disbelief. "But he was mortally wounded."

"That's better than nothing," Coruwen breathed. "We need to get back then."

Legolas nodded and the two ran back up to Faenaur. He helped her up and they returned to the encampment. Her gaze was trained on the world around her; several healers were standing outside of a dark grey tent. The healers wore expressions of concern. Legolas stopped in front of the tent while the healers scattered. Gandalf was sitting in a chair smoking his pipe in thought, his blue pointed hat tipped over his eyes.

"Mithrandir," Coruwen said as she dismounted Faenaur. Gandalf tipped up his blue hat to her. "Is he inside?"

"Yes, asleep, but yes." Gandalf replied.

Coruwen opened the tent flap and saw Thorin lying upon a cot. Her eyes scanned him over, and saw gashes the width of a broadsword's blade across his sides. Her heart skipped a painful beat at his wounds, and then she spied the shallow intake of breath from him. Such breathing was so slight that not even her keen eyes could see it at first.

"Thorin," Coruwen breathed as she sat in a chair beside his head. Her fingertips graced his face and ran through his dark hair. It was blacker than night right now, and heavy from the rain. Her heart was writhing in pain as she looked down at him, beaten to nothing. "Wake up."

No response came.

"Wake up for me, please."

When nothing came again she sighed and placed her forehead in her palm. It was stupid talking to him now, he was gone. Thorin was gone. Her mind was blank, and her heart beat against her ribcage in heartache. Her forehead fell from her palm and she hung her head.

"Please, wake up… Thorin, wake up. I beg of you."

"Coruwen?" Thorin's voice asked. Coruwen looked up and saw his dark blue eyes looking at her. She reached forward and touched his face. The smallest of smiles came to his lips at the sight of her. "Coruwen, my queen."

"Thank Manwë you're not dead." Coruwen whispered stroking his face. She smiled down at him and felt her heart release its tight hold on her soul. She placed a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Not yet anyway," Thorin replied. He inhaled sharply as he tried to move. "Where are the boys?" Coruwen's smile fell making her let out a hiss like breath. His reply was quiet. "I see, Dís will be beside herself in agony."

"Kili lived the longest," Coruwen stated. "I saw him pass."

Thorin chuckled. "Makes sense. The one who used his head more died last." His voice hitched n his throat as pain seared his body. Pain made his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clench. She reached forward and passed a hand across his face. "Damn it,"

Coruwen leaned down and kissed him softly, catching him off guard. He returned her love; she needed to draw his attention away from the pain that inhabited him. "Speaking will be your downfall." Her hands shook as they rested on his chest. One of his rough hands came up to cover both of hers as they rested upon his straining heart. She could feel it skip beats much like Kili's did before he passed. "I suppose you came to me at your worst."

Coruwen saw Thorin nod to her. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked down at his wounds. His free hand came up to stroke her face as she shut her eyes. All she could feel was his gentle touch that passed across her face like a feather. His hand turned and cupped the side of her face. Turning her head, she placed a kiss on his palm.

"Coruwen," Thorin whispered, his dark blue eyes stared at her fondly. "Could you sing for me?"

Her eyes opened and regarded him for a second. The look she saw in his dark blue eyes was one of love. His hand fell from her face and she raised her fingertips to her throat. She knew of a song that would come soon or later. She gave him a small nod and removed her fingers so they could rest in his hand.

_Uich gwennen Na 'wanath ah Na dhin _

_An uich gwennen Na ringyrn ambar hen_

_Boe naid bain gwannathar _

_Boe cuil ban firitha _

_Boe naer gwannathach _

Thorin's eyes shut as he listened to Coruwen sing. The words slipped off of her tongue and fell silent as she looked down at him. The words dared to become choked out by her sadness as she looked down at his calm face. Her hand stroked his face as she finished her song.

"Coruwen?" A familiar, meek voice asked from behind her. Coruwen turned around and saw Bilbo wrapped in a cloak, his curly hair damp from the rain. He was flushed of all color and his clothes were soaked. "You're all right."

"Bilbo, my _perian,_" Coruwen said smiling at the hobbit as he walked over to her. She saw him gasp quietly at the sight of Thorin. She glanced over at Bilbo and saw his face pale in horror. She felt a sigh of heavy sadness escape her lungs.

"Is he-?" Bilbo inquired.

Coruwen's heart broke into tiny pieces at the sight of Thorin's shallow breathing. She didn't want to say what was coming. She wanted him to live on and rule his kingdom as he told her. "Slowly."

"Oh dear, do you want me to stay here?"

"No, Bilbo, I will stay." Her voice cracked as sadness slammed against her soul.

"Coruwen, go." Thorin's voice croaked as he blue eyes cracked open. "I will not have you mourn me looking like I do currently."

"Thorin, I will not do that," Coruwen snapped, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears at Thorin's words. Her resolve was obstinate; her eyes met his and they were hard with the forcefulness of the matter. "I won't leave you."

"I am telling you to leave me," Thorin's gaze softened, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her down to his level. His breath brushed against her ear making her shiver. "I will always be with you, whether you realize it or not. I will be in your heart forever, and I love you."

Coruwen felt tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto his shoulder. She placed a feather like kiss on his cheek before whispering back, "I love you, Thorin."

"Now go." His face was soft as he looked at her as she stood from her chair to leave.

Coruwen stood and left the tent, her eyes burning from the tears as she passed several lines of women and men. She ran into her tent and collapsed, her heart writhing in grief and sadness. She was going to lose him regardless. Her hair fell around her face as she hung her head. Her hands traced the stains of blood and mud on her dress. Her throat tightened as tears welled in her eyes. A knot formed in her stomach so tight that it made her want to retch.

Coruwen sat on the cot and curled herself up into a ball. Her blonde hair fanned around her head like an aura of gold and she shut her eyes in an attempt to shut out other noises. She heard the loud footfalls of Dain Ironfoot pass by her tent. To whomever Dain was speaking to, he sounded angry. The gruff dwarf was practically shouting in Khuzdul to whoever angered him.

Eventually, Coruwen stood and left her tent. Faenaur cantered up to her side, watching her with almond eyes. She swatted his head away and started to run away from him, also away from the camp.

* * *

"Faenaur, what are you doing out here?" Legolas asked, he stopped and grabbed Faenaur's bridle. The horse made no attempt to bolt away from him, which surprised him. Calenfaire appeared at his side and took Faenaur. "Strange."

"What's strange, my lord?" Calenfaire inquired.

"Go find Lady Coruwen, Calenfaire. Bring her to me," Legolas ordered. The stable boy dipped his head and ran off in the direction of her tent. Something told him that Coruwen had left in the direction Faenaur faced. Legolas glanced up at Faenaur. His mind was pulled between his safe state of mind, and the logical one. His fingers tapped Faenaur on the shoulder. "Take me to Coruwen, Faenaur."

The palomino snorted as Legolas mounted him. The horse cantered off out of camp and up to Ravenhill. Strangely, the horse was oddly surefooted on the slick, rocky slope of Erebor. The ravens occupied the trees puffed out their feathers in an attempt to be menacing, but stopped when an elderly raven landed on a branch.

Legolas had seen this raven before. He was far bigger than the rest with cataracts blinding his eyes and he was balding.

"What do you want, _elf?_" The raven squawked.

"I am looking for someone, a female elf. Did you see an elleth pass this way?" Legolas asked.

"Elleth?" The raven hummed. "Well, there was one. She traveled with the King under the Mountain-,"

"That's her,"

The raven snorted and flew up into the air. "Follow me, princeling."

Legolas followed the raven up the slope and to a watchtower that had been long since abandoned. The raven veered from the path of his flight and perched himself on a branch.

"She's inside," The raven said.

Legolas peered inside and felt his soul roll over in his body. Coruwen was lying on the floor, her blonde hair and dress fanned around her. Her face was pale and she was physically shaking. He held his breath and listened to her quiet sobs. He inched toward her, taking in the fact that she had rain dripping on her head.

"Go away, Legolas," Coruwen snapped. He inched toward her again while kneeling down to her level. She was broken now, shattered remains of her true self had been shed. He heard a growl escape her as she sat upright and her hand swatted the air. "I said go away!"

"And I won't leave you if you're going to roll in your own grief!" Legolas returned, glaring at her. Her blue eyes were dark with grief and anger, and he felt his irritation rise. Her other hand came up and tried to hit him but he grabbed it firmly. "Stop it, right now."

"You wouldn't understand! You never have!" Coruwen struggled in his grip as he held her wrists. Her wet hair fell in her eyes as she took shaky breaths. Her voice became quiet. "You do not understand."

Pity took the prince's soul and he pulled her into him. Her head resting on his shoulder and he removed his firm grip from her wrists. Her breaths were labored and shaky from sadness, but he wrapped his arms around her. Her heart was beating fast and hard, so loud that he could hear it quite well through the patter of the rain.

"You're all right," He soothed. His hands rested on her back and felt her shake. Her body was soaked from head to toe from the rain water, making her cold to his touch. "He passed protecting his home and the people he loved."

His heart ached to see her like this. She was reduced to a shell of her former self. Thorin's death and the death of his nephews had impacted her harder than he thought. She had been sitting up here for Valar knows how long. He felt her arms loops around him as she leaned into him. Her face was buried in his shoulder and all he could see was the corner of her cheek.

He heard another shaky sob escape her and he passed a hand over her wet hair. She was like a wet cat in his eyes. He tried to move away from her, but felt her fingernails dig into his back.

"Don't," Coruwen pleaded. "Please." Her blue eyes met his grey ones and he saw a flash of pain in them. Her pretty blue eyes were tainted by red and her pale cheeks tear stained."Not now…"

He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. His chest was tight with stress as he thought over all the events that had transpired in the past few days. As he sat in thought, he felt Coruwen lean into him. She was light against his chest, her head rested on his heart.

"Are you stable now?" Legolas asked opening one grey eye.

Her hands clenched his tunic tightly like she was a child. Her hair was stringy from the water and much of it hung in her eyes. All he would see was her lowered dark lashes, and no color peeked from beneath them. She was now shaking from the cold and was curled close to him. Legolas felt his heart tighten at the sight of her. He wrapped an arm around her and heard a muted gasp escape her.

"Why did you come after me?" Coruwen asked.

Coruwen sighed and shut her eyes, waiting for Legolas' answer. Why had he followed her up here? Granted, she was his friend and he cared for her well being. However, she wouldn't have chased after him if he had left. Her heart writhed in agony over the situation that had transpired over the past few hours. She felt her throat tighten at the mere thought of it.

"You seemed upset, so I followed," Legolas replied.

Coruwen sighed. "Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying to you. I followed you because you would have stayed up here for hours."

Her hands gripped his cloak for dear life. "Legolas, tell me why you truly came after me." Coruwen was no fool; she had seen the way he acted around her. There had been a fire in his grey eyes when Thranduil had gotten cross with her. His eyes were not looking at her now. "Tell me…"

"I told you the truth. I came after you because you would've sat up here and rolled in your own grief." Legolas said. "You sometimes can be so stubborn…"

Coruwen released her death grip on his cloak and felt fatigue claim her. Her body's stress was catching up with her. Her eyes threatened to shut as her heart slowed down.

"S-Says you," Coruwen managed through her fatigue.

Darkness took over her vision as she drifted off to sleep.

Legolas shifted his gaze to the sky, darkness was falling. His hands ran through her damp gold hair, it was like molten gold in his hands, soft like kitten fur. Her face was peaceful, but her complexion was pale from stress and sadness. Coruwen was fragile in his arms. He heard her breathing become deep and her heart rate slow.

"There you are, little ellon," Freya's voice said. Legolas' gaze shifted to the road to see Freya's rosewood colored paw. He gathered Coruwen in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. He left the watchtower to meet Freya.

The dragoness was stained with the water of war upon her white scales and her fiery eyes were sparking with battle's hungry cries. Her broad wings were unfurled from flight, and she eyed him curiously.

"May I inquire to why she is your arms?" Freya asked.

Legolas regarded Coruwen fondly, and the raised his gaze to Freya. He was Coruwen's friend, and he was sure that the dragoness sensed his love for the elleth in his arms. "She is rather distraught after the death of the son of Thrain." Legolas replied.

"I see," Freya muttered. Her voice was not quiet; it was loud regardless of her tone. Legolas must've had a funny look on his face for Freya chuckled deep within her throat. He was confused by her voice. "You care for her?"

Legolas' grey eyes blinked in shock, and then it calmed as he gazed down at Coruwen. "Great Dragon, you are awfully nosy." He said shortly. His hands tightened around Coruwen's frail frame making her whimper.

"I will not pry, for it is not my place," Freya calmed. "I will see you back at the encampment."

With that, Freya leapt into the air with an air splitting boom that about made his ear drums rupture. His eyes scanned the mountain side for Faenaur. His eyes were sharp, but battle's toll was catching up with him. His body felt stiff and haggard.

"Faenaur," Legolas hissed under his breath. The prince was bumped in the back by a warm nose causing him to whirl around to face the almond eyes of Faenaur. "Stupid horse."

Faenaur snorted nudging Coruwen with his pink muzzle. The bond between lady and horse was astounding. It made him glance up at the stallion. The horse was drenched in rain water, but he didn't seem to be effected by the rain's chill. He walked around Faenaur to place Coruwen up on the back of the horse, and he mounted behind her. He heard quiet noise escape Coruwen when he sat behind her.

"Legolas?" Coruwen mumbled.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, shifting his gaze to a barely awake Coruwen. She looked at him with lowered lashes, and he could see her sky blue eyes under them. They were blood shot and puffy from crying. Her eyelids were threatening to close.

"Are we going back?" She breathed leaning into him.

"Yes we are," Legolas replied. He could feel the cold off of her body through his garments; she was falling in and out of consciousness. He moved aside some of her hair and saw her eyes had shut. Her breathing was becoming shallow. "Faenaur, hurry back to camp."

The horse whinnied anxiously and started into a quick paced canter. The wind was becoming chilled because of night's embrace, and he worried for Coruwen. Worry only grew stronger when he heard her mumbling incoherently in her slumber. At this rate, she would be frozen by the time he made it back unless he spurred Faenaur more.

"Faenaur," Legolas called. The horse did not need a second to think he picked up the pace and galloped into camp. The canvas tents were lit up like lanterns, stark against the midnight blue of the sky. "Naruhel!"

The auburn haired healer poked her head out of the tent. Her curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her white dress billowed out behind her. Her eyes were curious like an elfling's when he came trotting up to her.

Legolas dismounted and pulled Coruwen into his arms. His heart broke at the sight of Coruwen, her skin was turning grey and she was limp like a ragdoll in his arms. Naruhel appeared before him and ran her hands over Coruwen's face and upper body.

"Where was she?" Naruhel asked urgently, meeting the prince's eyes. He knew of Naruhel's devotion to her work, and now he was experiencing it. The look in her eyes was fierce and demanding. She demanded an answer now, not later.

"Up in Ravenhill's watchtower, lying in the rain water," Legolas replied.

"Dear Gods," Naruhel whispered. "Take her to her tent. I'll be right behind you." Naruhel disappeared from his sight into a tent while he walked off to Coruwen's tent like she had ordered. Coruwen's body was still cold to the touch, and her skin becoming sickly grey. It was as if she was fading before him.

"You cannot leave this world quite yet," Legolas muttered running a hand across her face. Agony was getting the better of him now. She was so frail in his eyes; a piece of thin blown glass. His thumb ran across her lips and they barely parted.

Legolas heard the tent flap billow out and he saw a flash of auburn hair. It was mixture of deep red and brown. Naruhel was before him holding a bundle of furs in her thin arms. She was looking at him unusually as if it were obvious for him to move. He stood and let Naruhel work. She was whispering low to Coruwen in Sindarin while she wrapped the other elleth in furs.

"I'll come fetch you when she's back to normal," Naruhel stated not looking at him. "Your father has been searching for you. Moriel jumped down his throat before he got too far."

Ah, Moriel… The Chief Healer and his father's bane. She was a dark haired elleth with cold, black eyes that made even Thranduil slink away. Moriel was intimidating and would be little you in whatever way possible.

"Thank you, Naruhel," Legolas said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Naruhel smiled back at him weakly before returning to Coruwen. He left the tent listening to the sounds of Moriel's familiar tyrant like shouts. His eyes scanned around the world about him, many men were wrapped in stark white bandages and they had women or children on their person. Legolas could not hear Moriel, so he wandered around the encampment.

"I said no! You stay put, you blonde idiot!" A shrill voice shrieked. Moriel. Legolas turned to the left and spied Moriel tugging on his father's silver blonde hair like he was elfling. "You are hurt!"

"Moriel, let go!" Legolas shouted over her shrill voice. Thranduil looked up at his son with unfathomable thankfulness. Moriel scoffed and stormed off towards the pavilion. Thranduil's left shoulder was bandaged and one could see the kink in the king's straight hair where Moriel had tugged on it. "Did I save you?"

"That is now twice that woman has chased me in her efforts to keep me still," Thranduil panted running his hands over his hair. "Bloody, insane woman."

"You aren't supposed to using your shoulder, Adar." Legolas said. It was his turn to scold Thranduil. Thranduil groaned and returned to his tent. "If you tear your rotary cuff, I will let Moriel drag you around by your hair." He followed his father into the tent and saw Thranduil's face become grave.

"You wouldn't be the first," Thranduil sighed. Legolas saw the sad look in his father's eye. Thranduil sat on his cot and held his head in his hands. "I worry for you when you disappear like that."

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Legolas asked sitting beside his father. Thranduil straightened and made a steeple with his fingers.

"No, but you are all I have left, Legolas." Thranduil admitted running a hand across Legolas' gold hair. He felt a smile creep up on his face as his father stroked his head. "My little leaf,"

"Adar, I am not little anymore," Embarrassment taking a hold of his spirit. His father's face rarely became soft like it was right now. It got his mind off of Coruwen for a bit. Thranduil smiled fondly at him. "Ada…"

"I prayed to Illuvatar that I wouldn't lose you today," Thranduil's hand rested on Legolas' shoulder firmly. "My prayer was answered."

His heart ached at the tone of his father's words. His father's green eyes were locked on the ground, and he was clearly in heartache. He wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders gently, careful to not bump his bad shoulder.

"Ada, I won't die. I will be with you until the end of time. I will always be at your side," Legolas soothed.

"I said that your grandfather and your brother, and yet they have left into the Halls of Mandos." Thranduil's voice steadily became thick with emotion as he withheld sadness. His father's right arm wrapped around him and pulled him into him protectively. "I could not bear to lose you, my son."

Legolas felt his father's heartbeat within his chest, it was fast. His father's silver blonde hair fell around them and Legolas felt sad for his father. Thranduil had buried not only Legolas' older brother, who had perished at a young age because of an arrow to the heart, but Orophor had been slain in the Battle of Alliances. He felt his father's chest shake as he rested a hand on father's arm.

"I swear to you that I won't leave you," Legolas said.

Thranduil pulled away and regarded his son fondly, running hand through his gold hair. "Good." His father's eyes were darkened from sadness, and they were glazed over by a sheen of unshed tears.

Legolas felt a small tease come to his mind. His father was acting way out of his normal habits; either Moriel had given him a good shake or his father was off in another land.

"Ada, how many painkillers did Moriel give you?" Legolas asked, a mischievous smile forming on his face. His playful nature was coming to the surface.

Thranduil's face became puzzled, and he was clearly thinking his son's playful remark. His father's left hand flexed and he turned his gaze to it. Thranduil tried to do math in his head, but stopped and smiled sheepishly. "I lost count." Thranduil stated plainly.

_No wonder he's not himself. _

"You should probably get some rest. I'll be back in a bit," Legolas said patting his father's good shoulder. Thranduil smiled up at his son and watched him leave. "Need to tell Moriel to stop giving him painkillers when he needs to talk to me. He gets beside himself often."

_Stop talking to yourself. You're turning into Naneth._

He sighed and gazed up at the cloudless night sky. The darkness was heavy, and the air was humid. He heard the mourning voices of the dwarves pass over the camp like a phantom, and he let out a small, sad breath. Their king had passed this day.

"Small ellon is worried, I see," Freya's voice teased. His gaze shifted to the dragon queen. Her eyes regarded him in a motherly way, gleaming with pride. He found her beautiful to look upon; her rosewood colored scales glimmering in the firelight and her fire filled eyes showed her true nature. "Speak to me about your worry, my little prince."

"Freya, you wouldn't care," Legolas muttered. He was overwrought as it was; he didn't need to give his worry onward to the queen. Her talons tapped on the ground, and his fingers knit together.

"Oh come now, tell me. I can sense your worry; it is rather strong for one so small." Freya said, her tail tip flicking contentedly. He approached her, running a hand across her scaled paws. "You are quite close to Coruwen, no?"

"I consider her a friend, yes," Legolas replied. He wanted her to be more to him in a way. He cared for her more than she realized, and it made him sigh. He felt Freya's nose nudge him affectionately. "What more do you want me from me?"

"You wish to care for her as a lover?"

Legolas' breath hitched in his throat. Freya was rather blunt about things, and he saw the serious glint in her fire filled eyes. Her scales glittered in the dim lantern light and he ran a hand across her white neck scales. They were surprisingly rough like sandpaper.

"Quiet, then I suppose it is only fleeting-,"

"No, it's not. Freya, tell me, what was the love that Coruwen shared with the King under the Mountain like?"

Freya's eyes widened. "Well, he loved her like she was a treasure. He coveted her, but Coruwen is free. This you all ready know, and he fought against her fire. He sought to make her his own, even though the two kinds cannot mingle."

"I see,"

"I believe in you, my little prince. If you gave her time, she would come to you." Freya smiled wryly. "She trusts you and you her. Do not let that trust falter…"

Legolas nodded, leaving the dragoness' side. He was returning to Coruwen's tent to make sure she was all right when he saw Naruhel come out of the tent. His heart about stopped when he took in her grim face. He halted in his tracks; carefully he took a step forward toward Naruhel.

"Is she all right?" Legolas questioned standing before Naruhel. The elleth must've caught his expression and gave him a sad smile. He didn't believe her for a second that Coruwen was all right. "Naruhel, tell me, right now."

Naruhel was hesitant, her auburn hair was down from its ponytail and most it clung to her thin face. She was going pale. Maybe he had intimidated her? What had he done? Her dainty hands clutched her dress tightly.

"Naruhel, I am asking this upon you because I worry-," Legolas felt her fingers touch his lips to silence him. Her eyes locked upon the floor. Her fingertips slid off of his lips and motioned for him to follow her. He followed her into Coruwen's tent and found it dimly lit by ghostly candlelight.

Coruwen's face had regained much of its lost color, but it remained ungodly pale, and her face was untroubled by stress. Her gold hair was dry now, fanning around her head like a brilliant aura.

"What made her fall like that?" He inquired. Legolas knelt beside Coruwen, touching forehead. Her body temperature was remaining low.

"She forced herself to start fading," Naruhel choked out. Legolas' eyes widened as he placed a hand over his heart. "Much like Lúthien had done. Something is telling her to do so."

"You cannot save her?"

"Not anymore. She is far from my expertise, unless you wanted Moriel."

Legolas sighed. "No, I _will_ not need Moriel's help. Demon woman, anyhow."

Naruhel giggled. "I agree." She curtsied to the prince. "Come and fetch me when you are finished in here, ok?"

"Yes," Legolas turned to Naruhel. "Naruhel, thank you."

"Tis my duty as a healer, Your Highness."

Legolas dropped his voice to a whisper. "Coruwen, I know you can hear me, do not fade. You have much to do in this world. Do not leave this world, my friend. You cannot fade, you hear me? Do not fade… You have more of your life to live."

"I will stand beside you. All you need to do is ask. I have forced myself upon you to stop you from doing irrational things because I care for your well-being." His fingers ran through her hair. His heart was pouring itself to lifeless Coruwen, who could not hear him. It felt relieving to do so. "Coruwen, I beg of you, do not fade into the Halls of Mandos. It wouldn't be fair to those you love you. Your father will be in misery, and your friends shall mourn you. You have so many people to come back to."

His forehead rested against her cold one. He composed himself and ran a hand across her face. His fingers danced across her eyelids and cheekbones, making S designs on her face. His fingers stopped before her lips. They had remnants of blue in them, but a light pink was returning ever so slowly.

Legolas stood to leave the tent, casting one final look down at Coruwen. Her lithe form broken, and her fiery spirit snuffed by the whip of life's cruelty. One would say she'd been given a good shake by life, but Legolas saw it as being beaten into submission.

* * *

_"How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep… That have taken hold." -Prof. J.R.R Tolkien_

* * *

'_You are not bound to loss and silence._  
_ For you are not bound to the circles of this world._  
_ All things must pass away,_  
_ All life is doomed to fade._  
_ Sorrowing you must go…_' Meaning of Breath of Life

_**Please Review! **  
_

_**Update: I typically never ever do this, but since we are nearing the end I would like a few more reviews than just 1 or 2. I'd like maybe like 7 or 8? If we reach that goal, I will update quickly, as in tomorrow. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: It's gonna be sad for a spell. I'm sorry. **

**rebekabandraoi: The third movie...Yes, it shall be the death of many. I'm sorry i made you cry. :( Thank you for the amazing part, i'm really not that amazing.. Thanks for the review and i hope you review again! **

**Kim-83:It doesn't have to! There's a sequel coming out after this one gets finished in the Lord of the Rings archive. I'm overjoyed that you love Coruwen and this story. We aren't quite done with this story YET, and i say that loosely. There is a bit of things we need to find out about Coruwen before you go off into the world of LOTR. **

**Carebear90: I-I didn't kill off ALL of them, just a the line of Durin. That's still a bad thing, but it had to be done! We will Thorin again before this story is over. I promise! **

* * *

**_Music Suggestion: Admiral and Commander by Bear McCreary _**

**_There is a Battlestar Galatica Reference in this chapter, if you guys see it. You will get a shout out next chapter. Also, i'm going to start taking questions starting this chapter that are in reference to anything concerning the story, or even myself. I will NOT answer questions about my age, or anything personal... _**

* * *

**__Onward with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_The Death of a King_

* * *

_-Several days later-_

The sun was shining brightly that day, shedding its brilliance across the Desolation of Smaug, Erebor, Dale, and Esgaroth. The trees sang happily while the wind tossed their green manes about. Little cloud coverage meant the day was going to warm, at least for winter. Cream, grey, and navy blue tents billowed in the flowing wind; many of them making young children flock out in droves to play in the sun.

Legolas stood outside feeling the sun grace its warm light upon his face. Much to his dismay, he had been tasked with babysitting his stubborn father, who didn't realize his left shoulder was wrecked and continued to tear the muscles apart little by little. A small smile came to the prince's face at the thought of Moriel dragging Thranduil across the encampment for his childish mistake. He heard the soft singing of women in the distance, and the laughter of children.

However, upon his heart laid a heavy, brooding worry. Coruwen had awoken from her dance with death, but had remained silent ever since. She spoke to no one, not even to Freya or Calenfaire. Legolas' gaze fell upon the Lady Coruwen, much of her gold hair pulled up into long braids that were intertwined with daisies. She wore a white healer's dress that Naruhel had been so kind to give her, and it brightened up her pretty face and deep sky blue eyes.

He heard a loud curse and a crack of skin upon skin. His gaze fell upon his father's tent as he heard another yelp of pain. His father was being childish and overreacting to every little thing. Legolas wished Moriel had given him more painkillers to keep him mellow.

"Stop moving or I'll bind your body still," Moriel's voice growled. He heard a grumble and an inaudible yes from his father. He peeked into the tent and as Moriel picking pieces of the shattered orc arrow shaft in Thranduil's left shoulder. His father's silver blonde hair covered his face, but he knew his father well enough to know that he was scowling up at Moriel.

Moriel patted Thranduil's shoulder as she folded up a leather cloth into triangles. Thranduil placed his tunic back onto his shoulder and swept his hair from his face. Moriel flicked his shoulder and he winced. A stern glare formed on Thranduil's face as Moriel laughed at his child like behavior.

Legolas even admitted his father was being awfully childish in his ways right now. His finger twirled a piece of his gold hair, and mentally he halted his actions. A bad habit of his was coming through. He felt a small, silent breath escape his lungs as he spied a palomino galloping swiftly around in a circle.

"Good boy, good boy," Calenfaire's voice soothed.

The young ellon had his black hair swept into a ponytail and his bright blue eyes glimmering with pride as he worked the stallion into shape. Legolas smiled at Calenfaire as he watched them from a distance. From his father's tent, he could just about see everything. The misty halo sitting delicately upon the brow of Erebor was prominent in the brilliant sun, and the River Running flowing from it glittered also.

After much thought, Legolas decided to visit his favorite creature. He had to travel far from camp to reach her, but it would be worth it. He walked up to Calenfaire, who halted Faenaur's lightning pace with a simple snap of the whip in his small hand.

"Calenfaire, could I trouble you to borrow this fine stallion?" Legolas asked.

Calenfaire let out a laugh and bowed his head to the prince. "Yes, yes you could," He laughed. "He needs to be ridden anyway…" The boy's smile and laugh dropped into the air like a stone. His blue eyes dropped to the ground. "She hasn't spoken to you?"

"Not once," Legolas replied.

"The lady I once looked up to is gone now, you know." Calenfaire let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his black hair. "She's so far gone I wonder if we'll ever get her back."

He could hear the boy's voice crack in overwhelming sadness. Legolas felt the pang of pain in his heart also, for her silence made him wonder if she would ever return to him. Coruwen, out of all people, was so foreign to him. He heard a sad chuckle escape Calenfaire as the boy's blue eyes lifted to meet Legolas' happily. He noticed something, his eyes weren't _truly_ happy. He was hiding his sorrow and self agony. But then again, who wasn't?

Naruhel, Bilbo, Calenfaire, the remaining fragments of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and even Thranduil himself were grieved over the fact that Coruwen had tried to fade before them. Legolas patted Calenfaire's shoulder softly.

"Do not despair, young Calenfaire," Legolas soothed. He, himself, was being pierced by the thought of the somber, cold Coruwen. His shoulder was nudged by a muzzle. His grey eyes turned to the cream, palomino stallion. Faenaur, too, had become quite soft in his fiery temper; his almond eyes were bright while he looked at the prince. "Radiant Flame, so bright and strong."

"He's been getting better, but he remains somber in his actions." Calenfaire stated leaning against his whip. His small hands twirled the tail of the whip in his fingers, toying with it as if it were a piece of string. "I won't keep you much longer, my lord."

"Thank you, Calenfaire," Legolas said as walked towards the racks that held several different kinds of tack. Faenaur's was a deep brown with gold embellishing and he found a red blanket to throw over the horse's body. As he tacked Faenaur, he felt a heavy weight pressed on his foot suddenly making him swat Faenaur's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Legolas, Coruwen had appeared on the other side of Faenaur holding a clump of his white mane in her hand. She regarded Legolas beneath dark lashes and it made him nearly jump out of his skin. He placed the saddle on the back of Faenaur, and saw Coruwen walk around her horse to come by his side.

"Hello, Lady Coruwen," Legolas said, eyeing her out of peripheral vision. Her slender hands were folded together while the wind tossed her white dress around her thin body. She gave him a slight incline of her head in greeting. "How are you faring?"

Coruwen shrugged, while her gold hair covered her face as it turned away from him. These silent conversations with her were aggravating, but he knew it could not be helped. He sighed shortly and took her hand in his. He felt her muscles tighten up as she looked at him with wide eyes.

He observed her dainty hands, turning them over in his, running his thumb across her palm. Her fingers straightened out as he withdrew his own hand back to his side. Coruwen had a tiny pout forming on her face.

"What? I do not understand facial expressions like I do words," Legolas said sharply as he tightened the straps on Faenaur's bridle. In his heart, he did not desire to anger her. However, it seemed to be the only way to make her talk. Coruwen's hands clenched into fists and she hit his shoulder hard. He grunted at the force of her punch as it came in contact with his shoulder. Her blue eyes were dark with anger, yet no words were formed upon her tongue.

Legolas' hand reached up and grabbed Faenaur's saddle to pull himself up onto the horse. Coruwen's blue eyes bore themselves into his skull as he clicked his tongue for Faenaur to move on. Her eyes were full of anger, practically ablaze with it. He tired to pay it no mind, but she was clearly angry at him now.

Faenaur galloped along the cleaned slopes of the Desolation of Smaug, the dirt was still sticky from the heavy rain and blood, but the corpses had been ferried out by Freya and the Eagles a day ago. Legolas felt the clean, crisp breeze blow past him spreading the songs of the ever still trees to his ears.

Upon a slope, high above him was Freya. The dragoness in all of her majesty slept with her ram horned head tucked beneath one broad wing like a bird. Her body was clean from the water of war, and her rosewood scales glittered in the sunshine in which she bathed in. Legolas rode up the hill to Freya's side and stopped before her towering shoulder.

"Freya?" Legolas called up. A deep rumble made his spine tingle with fear. The dragoness shifted in her slumber to reveal one, barely cracked, fire orange eye. The sigil expanded and contracted as it was exposed to daylight. She let out a happy rumble in her throat when her eye fell upon Legolas. "Greetings, Lady Dragon."

"Greetings to you, my little prince," Freya yawned. Her jaws were lined with sharp teeth that rivaled that of the sharpest swords on Middle Earth. Her tail tip graced his face softly and he smiled. "What brings you so far from your Lady?"

Legolas gave her a half hearted glare, and saw Freya smile knowingly at him. "She isn't _my_ lady, Freya. If you wish to tease me, do not do it upon such a touchy subject." He scolded. The dragoness hummed happily. "You're awfully pleased with yourself."

"You wish it to be so, do you not?" Freya rolled over revealing her bone white underbelly and let it be exposed to the warm sun. Legolas sighed and ran a hand across his face; his nerves getting the better of him. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't. However, I am beginning to wonder if my affection is becoming wasted upon her." Freya's tail swatted his face again, this time it was not a gentle. "She has retreated so far into herself that she no longer speaks, nor regards other in the same fashion."

"She has just lost a love, little prince. Give her time,"

"I have!"

"No need to be short with me, boy." Freya's voice became fierce, and then it dropped to a motherly tone once more. "Think of this, my little ellon. If you had just found a person you loved with your whole being, and then suddenly they were killed before your eyes. Would _you_ not become apprehensive towards a friend who wishes to become more?"

Legolas pondered her words; thinking over her thought process. Her logic was correct and just, but his heart did not deem it so. Coruwen had lost Thorin, the one person who loved her for who she was, even if she was an elf. His gaze traveled up to Freya.

"You're right; I've been a bit brash." He said, crestfallen.

"A bit? I think you have been overbearing, my ellon." She nudged him with her nose making him take a few steps back. His hand rested upon her scaly nose, and both of her fiery eyes gazed at him. His heart skipped a few beats at her sheer size. "I told you to give her time… And to give one time means to be patient, even if it hurts. Coruwen will come around one day, you shall see."

Legolas nodded and placed his forehead against Freya's cold nose. The dragoness had the faint smell of smoke upon her scales, probably because smoke rose from her nose often when she was angered.

"I trust you, Freya."

"And I, you." Freya raised her angular head away from him. "Do not rush love, Legolas. Love comes when it comes, tis a slow but rewarding beast. One day, she shall realize it. However, that time is not now, and it won't be for a long while." She let a puff of air escape her mighty lungs. "I have seen much of this world, and even _I_ do not understand love's twisted sense of humor. It enjoys toying with your other half, forces you to do irrational things, and mostly makes you worry."

Legolas sighed defeated by Freya's speech. He felt her nuzzle him fondly. She continued, "Let love be, and love shall come." He nodded and rubbed her nose. She raised her head once more to gaze out at the world around her. "How fares you obstinate father?"

Legolas chuckled. "Stubborn, and refuses to listen to healers, and myself." He ran a hand across a section of his hair. He heard a rather booming laugh come from Freya that rattled his chest cavity. "You know of the stubbornness of my grandsire."

"Aye, and a stubborn fool he was. Your grandfather was strong in his ways, and he seemed to have passed that along to not only his son, but his grandson. Along with his impatience."

Legolas shut his eyes as Freya teased him. He let her revel in the fact she had gotten away with teasing him. He now understood why Coruwen hated it when he teased her. It was annoying and downright cruel to some extension.

"I see," Legolas muttered with a fake smile. It quickly dropped when Freya swished her tail giddily. "Not funny, Freya."

"Oh but it is. Coruwen told me of your teasing and how relentless you can be." She raised one claw to his heart. "One word, my prince. Payback."

Legolas glared darkly up at Freya, who grinned at him deviously. Her talon tapped his chest lightly, sending a jolt of fear throughout his body. He felt the feeling spider across his spine as she withdrew her claw.

"Fine, fine have your fun. I know when I'm beaten, oh Great Queen." Legolas bowed to Freya. "Pretty good for a snake with wings,"

Freya's eyes became wide. "You take that back!"

"Not unless you take back your words first!" He laughed.

"Fine, I take it back, done."

"You cannot do it like that, Freya."

"Well, tell me how to do so then!" She thumped her tail against the earth making him grin.

"I do not know how."

Freya grabbed his cloak with two claws and brought him close to her face. He kept his playful grin, but in reality his heart was beating so fast one could dance to its beat. Freya's eyes narrowed at him as she let out a grey smoke from her nostrils, making him about nearly choke because of the scent and potency.

"Fine, keep your little Wood Elven secrets. I will get you back for that remark, little prince." Freya growled.

Legolas nodded to Freya as she placed him back on the ground. He laughed and felt her talons tap the earth making the ground rattle a bit. He bowed low to Freya, who in turn, bowed her angular head to him. The sun casted a pale yellow light to her scales as he mounted Faenaur.

The horse and rider retreated back to camp where Legolas spied Dain speaking to Thranduil, who was clearly thinking. Dain Ironfoot was a beastly dwarf, even among his own kin; his face was set in a gruff expression with his dark eyes always surveying his surroundings. His beard was turning white in some areas, but it remained a rich brown along with his hair. His calloused hands rested upon a walking ax that was made of heavy steel, and upon his back was a double sided ax that was embellished with jade green and gold.

Legolas let his senses listen in to Dain and his father's conversation. He shut his eyes and heard Dain's rumbling voice.

"We will be ready by late afternoon, much of the halls had to be fixed and temporarily rebuilt. We've spent nearly three days on it." Dain stated. Suddenly, Dain's voice dropped low, and Legolas felt himself straining to hear the words. "Bring… Her."

Those were the only two words he could make out. He sighed and wheeled Faenaur around so he could return him to Calenfaire. Lines of Lake Men were helping rebuild their lost home. Many warriors of his own kind stood practicing sword play or sharpening their blades once more. Legolas' saw Calenfaire over by one of the healer tents standing beside Naruhel.

Naruhel had her long auburn hair free of its ponytail, and was working small sections of it into a braid as she spoke with Calenfaire. Legolas found Naruhel quite pretty for a healer, but she was a social butterfly, never in one place, and loved male attention. He remembered trying to talk to her once while she was busy staring at warriors.

"Hail, Your Highness!" Calenfaire greeted, raising one hand. Faenaur halted before Calenfaire while he grabbed the reins in two of his small hands. Legolas dismounted and laughed at Calenfaire's greeting. It had been a long time since he had heard such a loud greeting. "You went off to speak with Freya?"

"Yes, I needed to speak with her," Legolas said running a hand across Faenaur's cream neck. Naruhel gave him a bright smile. He bowed his head to her; she had saved the life of his dear friend. "Greetings, Lady Naruhel."

"Prince Legolas," Naruhel replied with a curtsey. Her brown eyes shined happily as her smile grew bigger. "Have you seen Lady Coruwen this morning?"

Silence hung in the air for a second while Legolas' gaze fell to the ground. His shoulder stung because of her punch, and it hurt not only his shoulder, but his heart. "Yes, a bit. She is still reclusive."

"I see…" Naruhel muttered lowly. "If only she hadn't run away."

"She would've done so anyway, I know her all too well." Calenfaire said snidely. Legolas' eyes glared down at Calenfaire. His blue eyes were set in an ever so slight narrow out of annoyance. "She refuses to even look at me nowadays, it's childish."

"And what would you know of childish ways, Calenfaire?" Legolas hissed as he turned his stern gaze to the young ellon. Calenfaire shied away from the prince's stern glare. Naruhel reached over and placed a hand on his forearm. "You know nothing; therefore you shouldn't say such words."

"I'm sorry, it is only the truth!" Calenfaire returned. His tone dropped to a low tone. "She was the one person who I knew I could speak to no matter what, and now she's pushed me away!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "All because of a dwarf."

"Dwarf King, laddie," A voice scolded.

Approaching the three was an elderly dwarf with a long white beard, intelligent eyes, and wore a red cloak and dark garments. Beside him was young dwarf with brown hair and small beard, and knitted clothing, but in his arms were many texts and books.

"I know of what you speak. Coruwen has become reclusive, and it is because of Thorin, no doubt." The dwarf said calmly. Calenfaire stared at the dwarf with wide, cerulean eyes in shock. "The prince is right; you are but a youngling yourself. Do not patronize others for a mistake because of a death."

Legolas' blood simmered down as the dwarf scolded Calenfaire. The young ellon was turning shy and he looked up at the dwarf with lowered eyelids. Legolas knew of the tone that the dwarf used for Thranduil had used it before, as well as his mother. His heart lightened knowing that the dwarves protected Coruwen as much as he did.

"Now, don't let me catch you making a fool of yourself, understand?" The dwarf warned, narrowing his dark eyes at Calenfaire, who nodded. "Good boy, run along now. I need to speak with the prince and lady. Ori go with him."

The young dwarf, Ori, shuffled after Calenfaire and Faenaur as they left to another section of the encampment. Legolas' gaze fell upon the dwarf who bowed low to him. He seemed respectable and kind.

"Terribly sorry, my lord and lady. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Balin, son of Fundin." Balin introduced, rising from his low bow. "I know of the two of you through Lady Coruwen, Elven Lady of Erebor."

"I know of you in the same manner, Master Balin," Legolas replied with a little bow of his head. His heart told him to trust this dwarf as much as he hated the mountain dwelling race. His hands rested behind his back and he made his face passive.

"Greetings to you, Master Dwarf," Naruhel said with a curtsey. Her auburn hair swayed as her had bowed to him in a respectful manner. She rose and Balin casted a smile up at her.

"Well met, both of you." Balin stated. His smile fell at the words he was about to speak. Legolas could see it in his dark eyes. "We are holding a ceremony this afternoon for the death of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, and his nephews, Kili and Fili. Dain Ironfoot has all ready spoken to Bard and the Elven King on this matter, and they both have agreed. Would you two also care to join us?"

Naruhel and Legolas exchanged a look before switching their gazes back to Balin. Legolas felt relief grow in his chest, but at the same time darkness flourished. If Coruwen was going to attend, then she would be grief stricken again. His slender hands curled inward and then outward once more. His grey eyes met Balin's dark ones, and he bowed his head to the dwarf.

"We would happily accept your offer, Master Balin." Legolas stated.

"Excellent!" Balin laughed. "Now, would you show me to where Lady Coruwen is, for I much need to speak with her."

Legolas heard Naruhel sigh, and he patted her dainty hand. She spoke instead of him on the matter. "Master Dwarf, Lady Coruwen refuses to speak because of the death of the Son of Thrain. She cannot speak, and refuses to."

Balin's hand came up to stroke his beard. "I see, well…. Would you two think she would come if asked?" Balin inquired.

Legolas felt Naruhel's gaze upon him, and he soothed the welling desire to say no. His chest tightened and his mind forced his lungs to breathe life into the words. "Yes, yes she would." He replied curtly.

"All right then," Balin clapped his hands together and then they fell back to his sides. Legolas' heart released its grip on his emotions as he let out a quiet sigh. Balin walked off humming a merry song to himself and Legolas felt Naruhel's hand grip his shoulder.

"I do not desire her to go, for I know she will only go further into herself," Legolas stated shifting his gaze to Naruhel's face. Her brown eyes were comforting and soft as they looked at him. Her eyes and touch could not soothe the pain in his soul. "You know of what I speak."

"Yes, I do. However, that does not mean that we should prohibit her from seeing him one last time," Naruhel soothed.

"You're right, for once."

Naruhel's grip tightened as her eyes became threatening. "Shut up…"

"I know, I know. Healers are quite fierce."

He wondered if it was a requirement for them to be fierce and intimidating like Moriel. Male healers surely weren't that way, but then again he had been around a few of the male healers. His gaze traveled around the world.

Sun and sky were happily bubbling along in their ways, and they casted brilliance upon the people of Esgaroth as they worked, but not the elves. The elves were grim and still had the chants of war in their ears. Something that made Legolas wonder if his people were going to be the same once again. Such matters are difficult to piece together…

* * *

Coruwen's gaze shifted to the sky as her hands plucked various flowers from a nearby glen. Naruhel was with her, passing her as she gazed up at the sky. Night was coming soon, and they would have to leave eventually. The sky was a rich gold mixed with deep crimson and deep pink. The trees were still and the air thick. She shifted her gaze to Naruhel, who had wildflowers gathered in her arms.

"We should be heading back," Naruhel said tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder. Coruwen shut her eyes and walked back with Naruhel in tow. Her mind was dizzy with many words that desired to spout forth, but she couldn't bring herself to speak, much less recite words that were meaningless.

Coruwen returned to her tent and pulled out a black long dress with gold threading and beads. She found a grey shift with intercut beading upon the neckline and flowing sleeves. Her hands worked at removing her dress as she groped for the shift. Her hair fell in her eyes not once, but three times making her curse in her mind.

Once she had both shift and dress on, she worked a layer of her gold hair into braids that rested upon the back of her head and she clasped a decorative clip depicting the Evenstar to hold it all in place. Her nimble fingers fidgeted with her dress as she turned in a circle trying to see herself. How dearly she wished Arwen to be here. She was no good at silly things like this.

"Keep doing that and you will make yourself sick," A voice teased from behind her. She stopped and whirled around to face a smirking Legolas. His gold hair was no longer braided back on the sides, but instead a small circlet of silver rested upon his brow. He walked up to her, and smiled down at her. The silver of his garments and circlet made what little silver he had in his hair come through. "You are looking at me as if you have never seen me like this."

Coruwen averted her gaze, heat rising to her face. She folded her hands together in front of her as she looked around the room for her boots. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas' boots and knew how close he was to her. She padded across her tent for them, but he beat her to it.

"Can you kneel down to get them?" He asked, appearing at her side. Her heart tightened as she tried to kneel for them, but a twinge of pain darted down her calf. She saw him kneel down before her on one knee and gaze up at her with his quicksilver grey eyes. "Stubborn thing." She averted her gaze from him once more, with a pout growing on her lips. She felt his cold hands run along her calf and she darted away from him. She kicked him in the side and he grunted at the force.

"Fine," Legolas drawled. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. Her heart was slow in its beating, and she knew why. She had heard Balin speaking with Legolas and Naruhel earlier. Coruwen took a deep breath before standing to her full height. Her heart broke into tinier pieces when she heard Legolas' reply to Balin. This would be her last day to see Thorin, Kili, and Fili.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked holding out his arm for her. She gave him a curt nod and looped his arm with hers. Her hand rested upon his wrist as they walked among cream canvas tents up to edge of the encampment.

Naruhel stood before them and next to her was Thranduil. Her gut twisted painfully when she gazed at the Elven King. He was dressed in rich green and silver, unlike his son. He wore a dark green cloak upon his shoulders, and as he turned away from them she saw it was lined with silver. Such colors brought out the silver of his hair, and the deep green in his eyes. However, Coruwen noticed that his expression was soft as he met her eyes.

Naruhel wore a vermillion red dress lined with gold and she wore a plain black shift beneath it. Her pale complexion was stark against the rich colors, and her hair appeared dark red with the vermillion dress. Her hair was in loose ringlets that rested upon her shoulders, and in her hair were brightly colored wildflowers.

"Good Evening, little elves!" Freya's voice called from on high.

Coruwen's heart leapt for joy at the sight of Freya. Her dragon queen landed in a heavy thud shaking the ground with her heavy paws. Her fiery eyes regarded the four elves fondly, while she rested her wings upon her back. Freya wore a necklace of gold around her neck and a large, polished tiger's eye hung from the gold chain. Surely a gift from Dain.

"Are we to be departing?" Freya asked swishing her tail like a dog.

"In a moment, Great Dragoness," Thranduil replied. "Whenever the stable boy decides to appear."

Coruwen felt her nails dig into Legolas' arm which made his gaze fall upon her. It was curious and fixed upon her. Anxious nerves buzzed in her system like electrical shocks. She felt his hair brush against her cheek as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Coruwen, you will be all right," Legolas whispered calmly. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath against her pointed ears making her skin crawl. A tiny smile came to her lips as she looked up at him. It was the best she could right now. He smiled back and patted her hand. "You will be fine, _mellon nîn._"

She heard panting and several sets of hooves upon the ground. She turned her gaze over her shoulder to see Calenfaire trudging along with four horses trotting to keep up with him. Each wore a blanket stitched with the emblem of Greenwood and polished leather tack.

Calenfaire halted before Thranduil, panting to catch his breath. "I am terribly sorry about the delay. One of the others escaped." The ellon panted.

"It is quite all right," Thranduil said as he took his horse's reins. "Such delays are to be expected with so many horses. We will return soon. Himon is law while I am away, if you would relay that to him."

"Yes, your Majesty." Calenfaire replied with a low bow.

Coruwen mounted Faenaur, who picked up his feet as she mounted him. She felt her horse's anxiety to return to Erebor, and she desired it too. She smiled as Naruhel mounted a bay gelding who nudged her with his soft muzzle as she mounted him. He was quite old, even for an Elven steed, his face was graying and his dark mane graying also.

Thranduil clicked his tongue as his horse picked up its feet into a gallop. Faenaur and the others followed suit as they galloped up to Erebor's slopes. The wind was still, but moved against them as the horses galloped up the rocky slopes. Her heart became heavier as they neared the gates of Erebor.

The Dwarven warriors stood guard with their weapons held at hands reach with the ax heads facing downwards towards the earth. Upon their arrival, Dain Ironfoot appeared with a grim look upon his gruff face. Coruwen spied a younger woman at his side, who she thought was his wife at first.

"Greetings Elf-Host! Bard has all ready arrived and it waiting for us to begin once you enter!" Dain greeted with his booming voice. It was different from Thorin's; Thorin's was deep and baritone, yet warm when it was calm. Dain's, on the other hand, had been used to shout orders so much that it retained no warmth or softness. It was gruff like the rest of Dain.

"Greetings to you, Lord Ironfoot," Thranduil replied as he dismounted his horse. "Such warmth you give us upon such a grave matter."

"Aye, very much so. However, let us not be grieved as we enter, Elven King." Dain said motioning for them to enter with haste. Coruwen looped arms with Thranduil instead of Legolas while Naruhel took up her place. This bothered her greatly. Thranduil had treated her harshly before, and she was unsure why he had grabbed her instead of Naruhel. She glanced over her shoulder at Naruhel, who was smiling up at Legolas. In a way, her blood boiled at the sight of her flirting.

Dain's heavy footfalls drew her gaze. He bowed his head to her. "Greetings to you, Lady Coruwen, Companion of my cousin, Thorin, and Elven Lady under the Mountain." Dain greeted. His gaze shifted to the woman at his side. "This is Lady Dís, sister to Thorin Oakenshield, my cousin, and mother to Kili and Fili."

Coruwen bowed her head to Dís, who bowed her head back. "Greetings, Lady Coruwen." Dís said softly.

Dís was quite a pretty dwarf lady with dark brown, almost black hair, like her brother, with blue topaz eyes. Nowhere near as dark as Thorin's, but they were just as fierce and commanding. She wore a black dress with silver embroidery depicting chain links. Coruwen found herself shutting her eyes as she gazed down at Dís, who was practically a female version of Thorin.

A heavy boom made Coruwen open her eyes; immediately she knew Freya had arrived.

"Hail Dragon Queen Freya! Mother to Smaug the Golden and Daughter of Ancalagon the Black!" Dís called. Dain stared up at Freya in bewilderment, but regained himself rather quickly. Coruwen smiled at the fright and defense of Dain, for Freya was a dragon and he knew of the might of such creatures.

"Hello little ones, and dwarves." Freya laughed flexing her wings back to her sides. "I thank you for such a queenly gift Dain, son of Nain. It will be well kept for in my possession."

Dain bowed to Freya, and returned beneath his mountain with Dís at his side. Coruwen felt edgy as she walked beside Thranduil, she did not look at him nor see him. However, she could hear the swishing of his robes and quiet clicking of his boots upon the stone floor. The stone walls of Erebor were lit up with amber torchlight decorating the halls with beautiful light.

Dain stopped before the doors leading to the hall of Thror, and with a mighty push swung he doors open. Inside, Coruwen spied Bard, Gandalf, and Bilbo standing side by side with the Dwarven Company on the other side. Each and every one wearing a mask of grief and sadness as three granite rectangles stood in the middle of the room.

Coruwen's heart sank but she did not show it. Her face was passive while she stood beside Bilbo, who was by far the most grieved. His brown eyes were welling with heavy sadness while he gazed up at the coffin before him. Thranduil's arm slipped free of hers while he and Bard stepped forward.

"Upon the agreement we made, we will return that which rightfully belongs to one of the line of Durin and Erebor." Bard stated with a clear voice. Bard and Thranduil bowed their heads to Dain while he set the Arkenstone within a metal claw upon the middle rectangular coffin.

Thranduil spoke next, while Balin withdrew a moonstone. "The moon is a symbol of wisdom, intuition, and a symbol of foresight. The wise are considered strong among my kind and for this; we give the younger sister-son of Durin such a stone possessing these attributes."

A milky white stone was placed within a indentation upon the top of the stone coffin nearest Balin, all the while Coruwen could see Dís on the verge of tears; her blue eyes watering up. Coruwen's heart, or what little remained, shattered as she gazed up Thorin's coffin. She could feel his skipping heart beneath her hand still, and his sapphire eyes regarding her with such love that it made her wish to kiss him. How she loved Thorin, and how dearly she wished to be with him.

However, a voice dragged her from the depths of sorrow so heavy and deep. A gold light, bright and calm. The voice was loving and quiet, but she did not know this voice. All she knew was that it saved her. Her eyes fell upon Bard.

From Bard's side he withdrew a box, a rather large oak box. His fingers pried open the box, and within set in a cloth, was a large, translucent crimson stone. Dain took it from the cloth's embrace and set it into the last coffin with a quiet click.

"The sunstone; a gem depicting strength, will, power, and luck. Such attributes belong to fighters and warriors, men of fierce natures or gentle of heart. I knew little of this dwarf, but I could tell that he died fighting to his last breath for those he loved. Thus, the sunstone shall guard him with its luck and power for generations."

Thranduil's voice ended with his voice echoing off of the vaulted ceilings that made Coruwen shiver. His voice had become haunting causing most to hang their heads while he spoke. She glanced up at Thranduil, whose green eyes met hers and became gentle.

_Sing for him once more… _

Coruwen touched her fingertips to her throat. She had sung for Thorin as he lay dying before her. The look of calm and content upon his face as he passed slowly made her voice come to her throat once more. It was like a rush of hot air to her voice box, washing over her senses like a soothing rain. Her voice came back to her and she sang, one last time.

* * *

_Melmelma nóren sina_

_Núra lá earo núri_

_Ilfirin nairelma_

_Ananta ilyar eccatuvalme_

_Ar ullume nucuvalme_

_Nauva i nauva._

* * *

Her eyes shut as the words came off of her tongue, in a way it felt calming to sing once more. As the final words slipped off out of her throat, her eyes opened revealing the somber dwarves and a surprised Thranduil and Bard. In her mind, she was smiling confidently at the group. Her hands folded behind her back as she returned her gaze to the floor.

"Right," Said Dain as he let out a sigh. Dís smiled sadly at her sons' and brother's coffins as Dain ordered them to be placed in the carved stone in the halls of Thror. Ten dwarf warriors hefted the coffin upon their shoulders and placed the coffins within the thick stone walls with a cracking thud.

Coruwen heard Freya grumble deep within her chest and let out a mournful roar that rattled the very roof of Erebor, and made her chest rattle. Slowly, Freya's roar became a small whimper while everyone shifted heir gazes to the dragoness.

"Such a roar is meant for a man of such high stature." Freya said. "He was king, and a king he shall remain."

"Aye, Mighty Queen," Dain replied with a nod of his head. "Such words befit my cousin, and his sister-sons. A dwarf devoted to his people right down to the very end, even if greed clouded his thoughts. Thorin was an honorable man…"

"So say we all," Ori, Dori, and Nori muttered.

Coruwen glanced up at the brothers before Balin and Dwalin caught on. "Aye, so say we all." Dwalin said tightening his hand into a fist.

Dís smiled, letting out a tiny laugh. "So say we all."

Coruwen glanced up at Thranduil and then over at Bard, who spoke the same words. The words became louder and louder, making Coruwen's heart relieve itself of all pain. Mutely, she mouthed the words.

Dian let out a chuckle. "You hear that, you old bugger?" His gaze fell upon Thorin's coffin. "We all think the same of you. And thus you shall remain!"

"Dain!" Dís scolded. "Honestly!"

"What? You said it yourself, Dís!" Dain laughed.

Dís shook her head making her wavy, dark hair swish about her. A smile was on her young face as she looked at her proud cousin. Coruwen saw the pride flash in Dís' eyes as she gazed upon her brother's grave. Quietly, Coruwen heard Dís say.

"I love you, my brother. And my sweet boys."

Her sleeve was tugged on by fingers making her look up at Thranduil. He was smiling down at her, filing her with happiness. Her voice was back but she dared not use it, and her lost love was safe beneath his home.

"My king," Coruwen whispered, looking up at Thranduil. Thranduil's smile only became softer as he ran a hand across the side of her face. His touch was fatherly, as if telling her he was finally over his anger with her. "Thranduil, tis good to see you."

"It is good to hear your voice once more, my lady," Thranduil whispered. His eyes fell upon the dwarves. "We should be leaving soon…"

Bard appeared beside Thranduil and bowed his head to him. Bard's dark eyes fell upon Coruwen. "Yes, yes we should. My Lady Coruwen, you are truly an object of many conversations."

Coruwen curtsied to Bard, all the while honoring his place as Lord of Dale. She felt Thranduil's arm loop with hers as they strode out of the Hall of Thror. Coruwen and Bilbo halted before the door, but she took Thranduil with her making him blink in confusion.

"Are you departing?" Balin asked. Coruwen smiled at Balin as he came walking up to her. She bowed her head to Balin, who did the same. "I never thought such a lady of your stature would join us."

"I am glad I could accompany you, Master Balin." Coruwen replied. His dark eyes sparkled with happiness at the sound of her voice. "You are an honorable dwarf, and I hope I can meet with you once more in our lifetimes."

"Aye that I agree upon." Balin laughed. "Well? Shall you say good bye now?"

"I suppose," Coruwen's heart lifted its heavy burden as she waved at the dwarves. "Good bye, my friends! I shall see you soon, upon the conditions I know not!"

"Farewell Coruwen!" The dwarves shouted back. Such friends she possessed, and how they cherished her company. Her soul did a little flip of joy in her body as she returned to Thranduil's side. She gazed up at him and saw a smile of pure happiness upon his face. She reached up and playfully tugged on a strand of his silver blonde hair making him look down at her.

"_None of that,"_ Thranduil scolded. It was barely threatening, but Coruwen left him alone. The two returned to their horses to ride back to camp. Coruwen's blue eyes fell upon the misty halo of Erebor.

* * *

_Farewell Thorin, my king and lost love. Forever shall you reside with the two things you loved most. Long years shall pass and you will remain here, until the end of time while the world around you falls apart. _

_Farewell Kili and Fili, the two troublemakers and joys I had the pleasure of meeting upon that one day in Imladris. Forever will you stay beside your uncle in your chamber of stone._

* * *

The thoughts in her mind were strong, and slowly she let her thoughts turn to the world around her. She felt eyes on the back of her head. Such a strange feeling would only spider further in her body. She turned her head around and spied Legolas looking at her. The look was of fondness.

"It is good to hear your voice," Legolas said as he rode up beside her. His gold hair and grey eyes were two things she found interesting about him. He was so strange to her, almost as puzzling as Thorin. She saw him as a friend; she did not wish to delve into _that_ again.

"You made me rather angry earlier," Coruwen stated as they rode back to camp. Naruhel and Thranduil had long since left them in the pitch darkness, but both could see very well in the limited light. She saw Legolas ever so slightly pout. "Oh please, I didn't hit you that hard."

"I only did it because I wanted to hear your voice," Legolas admitted. Her eyes widened at his comment. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him through the shield of her lashes. "Come; let us return before my father gets wrapped up in worry once more."

"Legolas wait a moment," Coruwen said reaching forward with her hand as if to grab him. She dismounted Faenaur taking his reins with one hand; she walked up to the prince. He dismounted and looked down at her. Her fingers tightened around Faenaur's reins as she glanced up at Legolas. "You have long since remained by my side… I think there must be payment for such loyalty."

Legolas' grey eyes widened as she spoke, and she saw his weight shift backward on his heels. Her hands reached forward and took his, which he curled his fingers around her small hands.

"I am your friend, I do not need this," Legolas muttered.

Coruwen bit back a harsh reply for him being slightly dense. One of her hands reached up and took a strand of his gold hair. She curled with two fingers before letting it rest on his collarbone. She inched closer to him and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She felt his body stiffen at the contact, making her smile.

"You're being modest," She whispered. She started to turn away to return to Faenaur, but felt his hand grab her wrist. "What's wrong?"

Legolas smiled down at her and pulled her into him causing a gasp to escape her lungs. Heat rose to her face as she felt him kiss her forehead. His arms encompassed her in a hug which she rested her head on his chest.

"You're right I am, but I was merely saving you the trouble." Legolas whispered. She felt his fingers run through her unbraided hair all the way down to the middle of her back. It was soothing to her. "Stubbornness is something I have yet to understand about you."

"I am not being stubborn," Coruwen replied. Her arm looped around him and her hands rested upon his shoulder blades. "For what it's worth, you aren't much better yourself."

"I know and I accept that." Legolas laughed. "You act stubborn without much assistance."

"All right, I know when I'm beaten." She smiled up at him before feeling his arms slid off of her. A playful smile graced his face, and she laughed. "Last one back to camp has to help Calenfaire with the horses,"

Legolas laughed and mounted his horse, and the two raced back to camp. The night was heavy, and the wind chill, but neither one of them cared. The two didn't care that they were about an hour late, or that they were probably going to get scolded by Thranduil.

Coruwen halted Faenaur when she heard a familiar horn sound in the air. Her heart nearly skipped beat when she heard the sound of three horses come over the hill into the camp. Legolas halted beside her and the two casted a look between them.

"I'll go find out who's here. You go get some rest," Legolas whispered as he spurred his horse into the camp. Coruwen's eyes shut and reopened slowly as she clicked her tongue for Faenaur to move along. She entered her tent and sat upon her cot, folding her hands in her lap. Gradually, she felt her grief come back to her soul and she wrapped her arms around herself.

_Come back to me, my king._

Coruwen lay down in her cot, and curled up in a fur as slumber's sweet song take her. Her body relaxed as a dream flooded her mind. The dream was dark with muffled guttural voices that Coruwen could not see, but she was forced to wake up in a cold sweat. Her hands worked at her hair to pull it aside.

_Calm down, it was nothing. Just a dream. _

Her mind's eye had just seen a dark and terrible vision. A great eye wreathed in amber fire with a sigil pupil much like Freya's eyes. It spoke in a dark language and in the background one could see the spitting fiery maw of Mount Doom.

Coruwen hugged her sides and curled back under the furs to go back to sleep. Tremors wracked her body as she forced herself down into the depths of slumber to calm her anxious body. She thought of one thing while she laid there in the darkness of the night.

_I will always be with you, whether you realize it or not. I will be in your heart forever, and I love you…_

* * *

_**Please Review! **_

_Our love for this land_  
_ Is deeper than the deeps_  
_ Of the sea._  
_ Our regret is undying_  
_ Yet we will cast all away_  
_ Rather than submit._  
_ What should be shall be_

__Translation to the Chorus that was used in The Lament for Gandalf.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_The Love of a Father_

* * *

Coruwen awoke to the sound of people talking in hushed voices that were fast. She cracked upon one eye and felt the sun's bright light make her eyes sting from the sudden exposure to it beauty. She passed a hand across her face as she drew herself upon, her gold hair falling onto her back with one swish sending shivers down her spine. Her hair had grown out long now, down to her mid back. Coruwen stared down at her hands; they had once held calloused hands that expressed more in actions than words ever could.

Coruwen rubbed her neck while she removed the furs from her body. The air was chill causing many shivers to rocket down her spine and prick her skin. She grabbed the white healers dress and pulled it on over her head. She braided her hair back before pulling on her boots. She poked her head out of her tent, taking note that the world around her was still asleep.

Coruwen walked through the camp looking up at the early morning sky. The sky was a pale blue and tinted grey from the sun being covered by passing clouds. She folded her hands behind her back as she exited the camp. She found a hill and passed a hand across the rough earth. Her heart clenched up at the feeling. It seemed that everything she touched, thought of, and mostly everything she saw reminded her of Thorin.

A shake in the ground made her glance around the hill. She spied a flicking tail tip and blood red talon. Coruwen smiled as she walked around the hill to see Freya sleeping on her back with wings spread wide and her feet up in the air like a dead bug.

"That's quite a pose, Freya," Coruwen jeered.

Immediately, Freya was up and looking at Coruwen with surprised eyes. Freya shook the grass blades from her neck while Coruwen passed a hand across Freya's nose. The dragoness yawned big, which made Coruwen's heart dance a bit in her chest.

"I was sleeping, what is it you need?" Freya said groggily.

"I just wished to see you, my queen," Coruwen replied sitting on Freya's paw. The dragoness nuzzled her fondly. Coruwen placed her hand on either side of Freya's nose as she nuzzled her.

"I see," Freya muttered. "What is you wish to speak about then?"

Coruwen folded her hands in her lap, interlacing her thin fingers. "I miss him, Freya." Her voice cracked slightly at the remark. Freya's amber eyes became curious. "You must think of me a fool to linger on with his memory."

"Oh heavens no, dear one," Freya's eyes became sad. "I still think of Scatha every so often. It still hurts for me to think about him, and I expect no less from you. You loved Thorin, and he loved you. He died knowing that you loved him, and that is enough for him to be at peace."

"Freya… Everything I touch, see, and hear is him." Her eyes shut as she thought of Thorin. "I wish him to come back to me."

Freya sighed letting smoke free of her lungs. The dragoness had a distressed elleth on her paws; literally and figuratively. Freya eyed Coruwen with love and nudged her. "My dear one, you will get over that some day. Thorin's death is still fresh in your mind, and it did not help that you saw his life fade before you. No one, not even the vilest person on earth, could take that."

Coruwen took a deep breath and gazed up at Freya with her grieved eyes. Her heart was pouring itself out to Freya as she normally would do. She knew of one that could remove the ache from her heart. "Legolas is the one person who got my mind off of Thorin."

"Oh?" Freya's tail tip flicked happily. A question came to her mind. "Do you love the prince?"

Coruwen's eyes widened. "Oh by the Valar, no. He is my friend; I would not soil our friendship with the mistake of love's cruel humor." Her voice was stern; she did not desire his affection. Why had Freya asked such a stupid question if she knew the answer? "Freya, do not think of such stupid questions."

"I was just curious and you remedied that. You are awfully touchy." Coruwen heard Freya rumble deep within her throat as she raised her talons up to her chin to scratch it. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"Freya! How much do you know?!"

"Only that you kissed him."

Coruwen sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. Legolas had told Freya about last night, and she knew it. Her soul rolled over in her body as she gazed up at Freya's amber eyes. They glinted with mischief and curiosity. "I kissed him on the cheek; it's not really anything special."

"See? That wasn't too hard."

"Shut it, Freya."

Freya laughed heartily at her words. The dragoness' laugh made her smile as the laughter boomed in the air. It rattled the heaven's roof and made Coruwen's chest shake. She glanced up at the world around her. The sky was cloudy and the air crisp, but the ground was still marred by black and red stains. Coruwen leapt down off of Freya's paw.

"Dear one, I have one more question for you." Freya said. Coruwen arched one eyebrow to Freya's request. "If you had the chance, would you bring him back?"

Coruwen placed a hand over the necklace she wore; the necklace belonging to the wife of Thrain. Her fingers felt the cold of the sapphire within and the smoothness of the teardrop metal. After Thorin's death, she had worn it and swore to never remove it. A testament to his love for her would forever remain around her neck.

"I would, if I could. I can never see him again though. Even if I were to fade, I would not pass into his halls." Coruwen muttered sadly.

"Would you like to speak with him again?" Freya inquired. Coruwen's heart tightened in agony. "If you do, come and speak with me once more..." Coruwen took a step forward, and smiled up at Freya. "That or call my name."

"Freya, I will take you up on that offer." Coruwen breathed as she left towards camp. She passed lines of canvas tents until she found Thranduil's. She knew Legolas had not strayed from his father's side as of late. Thranduil was too reckless with his injury and thus Legolas had been ordered to keep an eye on his own father. Moriel was all ready in the tent surveying something in her palm. "Moriel?"

"What?" Moriel grumbled as she continued staring at the item in her palm. Coruwen entered the tent and smiled down at the sight before her. Thranduil lay on his right side with Legolas tucked beneath his chin, asleep. "They've been like that for nearly an hour."

Coruwen chuckled at the sight and passed hand over Legolas' gold hair. Moriel scoffed as he fidgeted beneath her touch. His face was peaceful and happy as he lay beside his father. His gold hair draping down his back while the rest covered his shut eyes.

Thranduil was clearly upset in his slumber because his brow was furrowed and his breathing was a bit sharper. Between Father and son, their hair was so different, yet so similar, in the way it laid down across them. Coruwen remembered when she first met Thranduil. He was intimidating, and his green eyes commanding. She had remembered noting how similar Legolas and Thranduil were in appearance and disposition. Both were very playful and mischievous, but both could command and turn fierce in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers ran through Legolas' hair loosely and he took a deep breath as she started at his roots, running all the way down to his mid back. His hair was free and soft, reminding her much of grass swaying in the breeze. She heard a sleepy groan as Legolas' grey eyes opened to meet her blue ones.

"Good Morning," Coruwen whispered, smiling down at him. Legolas nodded and shifted his head into her lap. "Get up, sleepyhead."

"No, I think I'm fine where I am," Legolas muttered. Coruwen placed a hand on his forehead. "Adar, get up."

Thranduil raised one hand and swatted the air as he turned over onto his left side. Coruwen waited for him yelp in pain. She had been right; Thranduil bolted upright clutching his left shoulder as his face contorted in pain. Coruwen ran her fingers through Legolas' hair once more before standing. The prince rolled off of the cot and onto the cold ground, his feet were under him rather quickly catching him from laying face first in the ground.

"Moriel," Thranduil hissed as he removed his slender hand from his shoulder. Moriel was at his side examining his shoulder. Two fingers came up and flicked his temple as he tried to move. "You are having too much fun tormenting me."

"If you say so," Moriel replied picking a black triangle from Thranduil's shoulder wound. Coruwen cringed when it fell onto the grass. "It festered enough for it come out, how nice."

Coruwen kept her eyes trained on Thranduil as Moriel picked out the remaining arrow shaft from the hole in the king's shoulder. It was a literal hole in his shoulder from where the arrow's point had dug into his shoulder, thus prohibiting his movement. She felt an arm drape across her shoulders and fingers curl around her right shoulder.

"I have something to show you," Legolas whispered low to her. Her eyes flicked up to his grey ones and they glinted mischievously. The two left the tent, all the while she had a small smile on her face. Her heart was still tight with grief, but she dare not show it in front of him. Heavy was the memory of Thorin upon her mind, and she could not gaze up at the Lonely Mountain without hearing his voice in the winds. However, such is the way of death and loss. Coruwen mentally gripped the necklace belonging to Thorin's mother for dear life. "Stay here,"

Coruwen glanced up at Legolas as he disappeared into a tent. Coruwen's eyes narrowed at the navy blue tent, it was not here previously. She could hear voices from within, Legolas' and a familiar one… One that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Coruwen, come here," Legolas called. She swept aside the tent flap and froze in her tracks.

Sitting upright on the cot was Haldir. A fatherly smile upon his face while he gazed up at her. His silver-blonde hair was stark against the dark grey robes of the Galadhrim; they matched his storm grey eyes that were typically stern, now they were full of love.

"Ada…" Coruwen choked out as she walked up to him. He stood and embraced her tightly, as if he feared she would break away from him. Tears came to eyes as she buried her face in his chest; her heart filling with joy at the sight of him.

"_Merilin nîn," _Haldir whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her gold head. She pulled away from him and he ran a hand across her hair, a soothing feeling running down her spine. "Thank you, son of Thranduil." Haldir bowed to Legolas, who nodded to both of them.

Legolas cast one smile back at Coruwen before leaving the tent. She gazed up at Haldir, who smiled at her and took her hand in his. She came to sit beside him as silence came back into the tent. Nerves raced up and down her body, making her heart beat a bit too fast from its normal slow pace that I had adopted as of late.

"Ada, what are-?" Coruwen asked in disbelief. "I thought Lady Galadriel would not allow you to come so far from Lórien."

"She did not originally, and that was because of Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies. However, she told me a week ago to come and fetch you. She sensed you were deeply grieved." Haldir said. "_Merilin, _what troubles you?"

Coruwen's heart jolted painfully as she averted her gaze from her father's grey eyes. Her gold hair fell around her like a veil, darkening her features. Heartache took over her again as she tried to piece together words for her father. Nothing came to her… Her heart could not bear to tell him she had loved Thorin.

"Ada, I… I lost a few dear friends," Coruwen managed through her heartache. She flexed her free hand, and Haldir took it in his other hand.

"Look at me," Haldir muttered firmly. Coruwen shut her eyes and raised her face up. She felt his finger wipe away two tears that escaped her eyes. "Why do you cry, my nightingale?"

She took a deep breath. "They were dear to me, and I can't seem to get over their deaths."

"I see." Coruwen opened her eyes to see Haldir averting his gaze from her. It was fixed upon the tent walls. "We will leave in the afternoon… Prince Legolas told me that the Elven King plans to do the same. We will travel through Mirkwood, and then make our way home."

Home… Lothlórien… Her home would be upon her sooner than she thought. She squeezed her father's hands causing his gaze to fall upon her. His gaze was still fond and loving, but his voice had changed rather quickly.

"Yes, Adar," Coruwen muttered. Her mind became blank when Haldir removed his hands from hers, her heart was empty. It was writhing in so much heartache that the pain had become normal to her; she accepted it with open arms. "I need you to meet someone before we leave."

"Oh?" Haldir asked.

"A rather… Interesting person." Coruwen felt a laugh escape her. She stood with Haldir following. She whistled into the air, calling out for Freya. A heavy boom shook the air and silence came into the air.

"What is this, _Merilin?_" Haldir inquired, narrowing his eyes at the sky. "I do not like this."

Coruwen shook her head as Freya's heavy paws rattled the earth. Her angular head rose above the tents making many people cheer and clap for Freya. Coruwen smiled at Freya as the dragoness chuckled deep within her chest. Proud was the dragoness, her amber eyes glittered happily as she looked for Coruwen.

"Freya, down here," Coruwen called up.

"My little one, you called?" Freya laughed. Her rosewood head hit a beam of sunlight making her scales appear burgundy in the light. Her wings rested on either side of her body as she padded over to Coruwen. She eyed Haldir suspiciously when her gaze fell upon him. "Who is this, my elleth?"

"This is my father, Haldir." Coruwen turned to Haldir, who was trying to hide his uncertainty around the dragoness. "Ada this is Freya, Smaug's mother."

"I see where Smaug obtained his height and majesty," Haldir said meeting Coruwen's gaze. Freya swished her tail happily at the compliment. "It is a pleasure to meet you, mighty dragon."

"And the same to you, little elf," Freya replied bumping Coruwen with her nose. Coruwen stumbled forward as Freya bumped her again, this time with more urgency. Her gaze shifted to Freya and then back at Haldir.

"I need to speak with the Elven King, Coruwen. I'll come and fetch you when we are ready to leave." Haldir said as he turned to return into camp.

Coruwen's heart sank as she gazed up at Freya. She watched as his grey cloak passed out of sight, and then she looked up at Freya. "I think he's scared of you." Coruwen pointed out.

"I agree with you," Freya stated turning around to face her hill. "Come on, little one. I have a gift for you before we leave."

"We?"

"Aye, I will be returning to my medallion that you carry upon your person. I swore I would never leave you, my little one, and thus I will hold up my bargain."

Freya spread her wings and lifted herself into the air to hover. Coruwen picked up her skirts to follow after Freya. Her mind was curious to what Freya had for her. What else could a dragon give to her? The ground was sticky with metallic blood, but the air was clean from the smell of blood as it had been in previous days. She climbed up the hill and came to approached Freya. The dragoness was humming low in her throat.

"What is it you have for me, Freya?" Coruwen inquired as she reached up with one hand for the dragoness to touch her. Freya placed her nose against Coruwen's hand, her amber eyes soft with fondness.

"You wish to see him again, do you not?" Freya asked.

Coruwen's heart slammed against her ribcage, sending pain throughout her body. "Yes, oh by Varda, yes," She muttered. "I would give anything to just see him."

"Well, dragons can grant gifts to their most trusted. I trust you greatly, dear one. I can bind myself to you in the form of the necklace that you found me in, in order to complete your wish." Freya stated. Coruwen's felt tears rise to her eyes as Freya spoke. She dug her nails into Freya's nose scales. "However, it can only be used once to force him to come to you. If Thorin comes to you any other time, then it is upon his free will."

"Freya, you would do that for me?"

Freya nodded slowly. "Aye, I would."

Coruwen took a slow breath. She could see Thorin again once more, all she had to do was call upon Freya. A gale picked up her gold hair and tossed it around her shoulders and made it loosely fall upon her body. The wind was cold, sending shivers across her skin.

"Do it, Freya." Coruwen whispered firmly.

"You wish to see him now?" Freya asked in disbelief.

"No, bind yourself to me."

"Little one, do you even know of the consequences?"

"No, I do not." Coruwen sighed heavily. "You're one of my dearest friends aside from Legolas, Freya. I trust you, and I know you trust me. I know that having a dragon is dangerous business, but I know you would be beside me no matter what."

Freya rumbled in her throat. "Coruwen, you know far too much. However, what you do not know is that should I bind myself to you; I will be forced onto this plain permanently and I hear, see, feel, and know everything about you."

"This is bad why?"

Freya snarled. "Should you die, I shall also. Should you love someone and love them dearly, I feel everything. I become attached to your soul."

Coruwen sighed. "Freya…"

"Do you want it still? I can still grant the wish, since I am a Daughter of Ancalagon. You will get to do it only this once."

Coruwen's gut twisted as if someone had struck her. Her whole body was wracked with pain, whether it be from indecision or heartache; she did not know. She wrapped an arm around her midsection and leaned against Freya's nose. Her blue eyes flicking around frantically for an answer; they fell upon the sky. The blue grey churning with clouds, blue hues, and the sun hanging patiently.

"No, I do not wish for you to bind yourself to me if it means that you will in agony." Coruwen whispered. "I would at least like to see Thorin once more."

Freya shut her eyes and raised her snout up into the air. The dragoness let out a soft breath that encompassed Coruwen in the scent of smoke and burning wood. It made her vision blur and her heart slow its beating to a slow crawl. Her lungs were derived of all oxygen as she fell onto Freya's paw.

"Sleep, little one," Freya cooed.

* * *

Bilbo had become rather unsure about Coruwen's state of mind currently. She was falling so hard, oh so very hard. Thorin's death had impacted many, himself included, but mostly her. His hand came up and rubbed the bump on his head. It was getting smaller, thank goodness. His spied Gandalf out of his side vision walking rather quickly, and his staff stabbing the ground as he picked up his pace. Bilbo sighed and flexed his little hands.

"Poor Coruwen," Bilbo muttered. His hand came up and tucked his ring away, giving off a small clink in the process. There was another ring in his pocket. Oh yes, _that_ ring. "Thorin is going to turn in his grave if I don't hurry up."

"What are you babbling on about, Master Baggins?" Gandalf asked as he towered over him.

The hobbit squeaked and clasped his pocket shut with one silver button. "N-Nothing! Why do you assume that I babble? No one babbling here, nope, none." Bilbo said.

Gandalf's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Master Baggins, what do you have in your pocket?" Gandalf inquired. Bilbo felt his little heart racing in his chest. Gandalf was no fool that much he knew. He shook his head a bit, and Gandalf tapped his long fingers on his staff. "Bilbo…"

"I have nothing Gandalf, honest!" Bilbo shouted.

"I see,"

Bilbo sighed in relief when Gandalf was out of sight. The wizard had been rather uptight as of late; how dearly he wished the old wizard to return to his old ways. He did not know why Gandalf had been like this, it just bothered the small hobbit.

Bilbo opened his pocket back up and withdrew the thin silver ring from within. It once had a twin, a mate. The ring was made of silver, slightly tarnished, and it depicted a single, solitary peak surrounded by four stars. The mountain was filled in with a pearlescent white color, and the stars filled with gold. The ring was beautiful to behold, such intercut design on something so small.

"Oh why me? Why did he have to give me this? It's just going to make her worse." Bilbo whispered under his breath. His finger curled around the ring. "I can always wait… Wait until she calms down. No, you idiot hobbit, that's a terrible idea!"

Bilbo stopped talking and sighed. "Stop talking to yourself…"

He placed the ring back in his pocket, feeling it suddenly become heavy. Bilbo grunted and stood. If only Coruwen wasn't so... So upset. He ran a hand throughout his curly hair feeling certain curls snag on his fingers.

_Must find Coruwen… _

He thought of where she could be; with Legolas or with Freya. He did think about the latter, but thought of it better to go check with Legolas first. The hobbit trekked throughout the camp finding many elves packing up tents, but no Prince. A hobbit lost in a sea of people far taller than him.

"How do people do this!?" Bilbo shouted clenching his little hands into fists. He wiggled his way through people and began searching for Freya instead knowing that elves did not flock to her. He climbed a grassy hill and found Freya lying down in the grass with Coruwen sitting upright in the crook of her forearms. "Coruwen!"

He started towards her but stopped. Coruwen's blue eyes were stained with tears and he gold hair falling around face and shoulders. Bilbo crept up to her and patted Freya's paw. The dragoness let out a hum of greeting.

"Bilbo," Coruwen said, her voice was thick with emotion. He glanced up at her and gave her a smile. "_Perian nîn, _come here." Bilbo gave her an unsure look. She picked him up by the collar and pulled him up to sit on Freya's other paw. "Do you miss him?"

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked. She nodded to him, and he could feel the sadness rolling off of her like waves. His hands rest on either side of him. "Yes, I do."

"I see," Coruwen whispered. Her face was pale as she looked down at Freya's paws. He could the sheen of where the tears had rolled off of her cheeks. Bilbo always saw her as the strong woman who would not cry for a loved one, at least not physically. His little hand came to rest on her leg, making her look up at him. "What did Thorin tell you when I left?"

"Um..." Bilbo swallowed. "He, uh, finally leveled with me. After much time," His fingers rested on his pocket. "And he gave me something."

"Oh?"

Bilbo cringed and unlatched his coat pocket. The muted pop of the button and the jingle of the rings made him steel himself for her sadness. He knew she would cry it was indefinite. He dug around for it, feeling his magic ring grace his palm. It was always cold against his skin no matter how long he wore it. That simple gold band was freezing.

He withdrew the ring and rolled it in his palm. "Thorin wanted me to give this to you." Bilbo stated. Coruwen's blue eyes darkened to a dark ocean blue as they became sad. "He told me to tell you this. Wherever you go, you will always be my queen. No matter how far or how long you are gone from Erebor, it will always be with you. You are my queen, and the Dragon Queen of Erebor."

"Dragon Queen?" Coruwen mouthed.

"Yes, it is the name the dwarves gave you when you left with the prince the first time." Bilbo dropped the ring into her palm, feeling the metal's cold grip pass onto her. She touched it with two fingers letting it roll around in her palm. "Thorin wore it around his neck along with the key to the tunnel."

Coruwen shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. He could see she was holding back tears. "Thank you, Bilbo."

"You're welcome, but I'm just the messenger." He smiled a bit. His grief was strong, but he hid it quite well. He did not wish to bother her with his pent up sorrow, for he was still grieved about Thorin. "He loved you with all of his heart. That I can be most certain of,"

"That I have no doubt about. I could see it in his eyes as he was fading." Coruwen's fingers slid the ring upon her left index finger. "If only he hadn't passed."

"If only…"

Bilbo and Coruwen sat in silence for a while; listening to the world around them. Bilbo watched as tents were being taken down and people began to file out of the encampment site and return to the forest across the Desolation of Smaug. They were like ants from up here, tiny specks of white moving about like spiders. Bilbo glanced over at Coruwen, who was finally free of grief's nasty grip on her soul. She had her chin resting on both of her palms and her gold hair resting down her back.

"My Lady!" A voice called up. Bilbo's gaze fell upon an elf wearing dark grey with silver-blonde hair. He wasn't a Mirkwood elf from his garb, and Bilbo was puzzled. "Your father is leaving!"

"All right!" Coruwen shouted. Her voice dropped as she looked at Bilbo, her blue eyes still pained. He knew she was going to look like this for years and years. "We should be going. Freya, come on." She leapt down and touched the necklace of Thorin's mother. Freya let out a hum and disappeared right under him! Bilbo plopped onto the ground in a heavy thud; you can imagine Bilbo's surprise as Coruwen started down the hill.

"Coruwen, wait a moment!" Bilbo shouted after her as he ran to keep up. He tried to match her fast pace, but couldn't so instead he jogged to keep up with her. "What was that?"

Coruwen did not look at him, but replied. "I am going home to Lórien, Bilbo. I am taking Freya with me in the form of the necklace."

"Will I see you again?"

Coruwen stopped; her face became soft once more. Her blue eyes fell upon him and she sighed. "One day, my _perian_. I plan to return to my lost king someday; one more time."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, just once more though. When the world is calm and the sting of battle does not come to those who do not desire it. When the air is free and the rivers run wild once more. And when loves are returned, and not lost."

Bilbo nodded to her. His heart swelled in happiness of the thought. Her words were optimistic; giving him hope that one day the world would be like that once more. "Well, I look forward to that day. I hope you do it soon while I'm still on this good earth. "

"I promise you that much, Bilbo." Coruwen kneeled down to his level and placed a kiss on his forehead. The kiss was fleeting, almost feather like, and it faded quickly. "Namarië."

"Does that mean Good-bye?"

Coruwen gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "Yes, yes it does."

"Well... Good bye to you too, my lady."

Bilbo walked off into the sea of people searching for Gandalf as he prepared to leave. His heart was sadly heavy, but his spirit free and his gait fast. For this hobbit, had gained a friend in his adventure and as he rode away with Gandalf and the Elf-Host he felt something come to his mind. A small song that Coruwen had sung back at Ravenhill. Her voice made his little heart light knowing that he had heard her voice at least once in his life.

* * *

Coruwen rode beside Haldir, who were far from the others in the back of the column. She wore a heavy cloak with the hood over her head, and it draped over the sides of Faenaur. Her eyes gazed down at her necklace. Freya's scale color was darkening the color of the sapphire making it appear almost the color of cobalt. She let her mind go as her heartbeat fell into step with Faenaur's slow walk. Her mind's eye wandered freely, and showed something she did not expect.

_A slender hand gripped another loosely. Both hands were pale, but one was more feminine in the way it laid across the other. Both hands had an intercut band of silver upon their index finger; these bands were carved to depict vines and leaves. _

"_Gwathel, I need you to take her." A tenor voice said. A man sat in a chair, a young girl cradled in his arms who was asleep. _

_Beside him sat a woman with green eyes and gold hair that was wavy. She was dressed in a light blue gown with beading across the top, and she wore no shoes upon her dainty feet. Her expression was soft as she stroked the girl's forehead and face with the back of her hand. _

_The girl was small with a pale face, and gold hair much like the woman. They were practically identical in the way they appeared. The girl wore a dark blue dress and she shifted as the woman stoked her face. _

"_I would if I could, but you are there and I am here," A calm voice replied. "She is far from me unless you were to send her away." _

_Immediately, the woman was staring up at the man with wide eyes. They were sad and scared. The man had a fair face with deep blue eyes and gold hair that was straight, and upon his brow was a circlet. His hand passed over the girl's hair. "Meleth nîn, don't-," The woman pleaded. "You can't take her from us." _

"_She will not be safe here," The man calmed placing a hand over his lady's. "There are no others here for her to be with." _

"_Then why do you send her away!" _

"_It must be done, and I know you won't understand. However, it is for the best." _

"_I am her mother! Do not send her to your sister so far from home." _

"_She will never know anything, let it be." _

"_You said you wouldn't do this," The woman's voice became muted out by a withheld sob. "She is our child…" _

_The man sighed and placed a kiss on his wife's hand. His blue eyes grieved just as much as hers were, but he shed no tears upon the matter. He glanced down at his daughter, who was asleep in his lap still. He released his grip on his wife's hand, and hugged her to him. _

"_Merilin nîn,"_ _He whispered. The girl opened her eyes and stared down at her father. "Be good for me, understand?" A single tear fell from his blue eyes, and the little girl met her father's eyes which were of the same color. _

"_Ada, don't cry," The little girl said firmly. _

"_I won't, my princess. Just promise me you will good for Ada, all right?" He asked. _

"_I will, Ada." She threw her little arms around his neck. "I love you and Naneth…" _

Coruwen opened her eyes and felt tear stains on her face. She white knuckled Faenaur's reins in her hands and felt her heart jolt in her chest. Her thumb passed over the ring upon her left hand gently. She passed a hand across a section of her gold hair like the man had done in her vision. She could almost feel his touch, it was soft and endearing. The man seemed so familiar to her, yet so foreign.

As Coruwen rode home with Haldir, her mind wandered once again. She had tried her hardest to forget Thorin and the boys. It was a futile attempt at soothing the sadness within her heart. Her mind still saw the Lonely Mountain and Smaug often. Her body lurched when they stopped before the eastern borders of Mirkwood with Legolas and Calenfaire with them.

Both Wood Elves were upset to see her leave, and thus Coruwen dismounted Faenaur to approach the duo one last time. She walked up to Calenfaire first and took his small hands in hers. His cerulean eyes were dark with pent up sadness as she looked down at him.

"Namarië Calenfaire," Coruwen whispered to him. Calenfaire's neck tightened and he embraced her loosely. She saw him more than a stable boy nowadays, he had changed in a way that was indescribable. He was not as timid, and surely rather brave to come with Thranduil to help in the battle. She passed a hand across his dark hair and left him to walk up to Legolas.

Coruwen smiled up at Legolas as he kept his face passive. His grey eyes regarded her fondly as she took his hand. She was going to miss him, and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Her heart tightened and her mind told her to hug him. Her eyes darted back to Haldir, who was watching the eastern horizon. Coruwen smirked and wrapped her arms around Legolas tightly. He slipped his arms in the space between her back and the cloak.

"Be safe, my friend," Legolas whispered in her ear.

Coruwen pulled away from him and smiled. She brushed away a section of his gold hair before kissing his cheek again. It made him smile down at her.

"Could you do something for me?" Coruwen asked quietly.

Legolas nodded. Coruwen removed a crimson medallion out of her sleeve. Legolas' grey eyes widened at the sight of it. The scale was set into a gold medallion and surrounded by an arch of moonstones. "What is this?"

"You'll see one day,"

"I trust you…"

"And I you," She leaned up and kissed his cheek once more. "Namarië, my friend."

"Namarië,"

Coruwen turned and mounted Faenaur once more. Haldir pulled himself up on his horse and spurred it towards the Southeast. The sun was in the west, and setting soon. Coruwen smiled up at the sky before letting her mind wander. Her mind and heart wracked with heavy sorrows.

_The golden haired woman sat in a room overlooking the great, blue sea with her hands clasped together around an object. Her gold hair falling around her like rolling waves, but one could see her pretty face and her green eyes deep like the forest. _

"_Are you all right?" The man asked coming to her side. His arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. She refused to look at him, but tears welled in her green eyes. "Tell me, my love." _

"_You know why I am upset," She muttered. She released her grip on the object in her hand. The objet dropped to the ground in a soft plink. It was an Evenstar necklace, but the chain was small. No bigger than the woman's hand spread wide. "You sent her away, didn't you!?" _

"_I did for her well being." The man said sternly. "She would not have been happy here." The man took a deep breath, calming himself. "She would not have anyone her own age. She would have been forced to live her life around people that are older than her." _

"_We can fix that! I can bear children still!" _

"_Dear, I know that, but they would be small. Look at our daughter, you almost died." _

_The woman threw her arms around the man's neck and wept into his shoulder. He placed his hands on her back, trying to soothe her. He kissed her head, whispering words to her. The woman's quiet sobs where muffled by his clothes and hair, but nonetheless echoed out into the rolling waves of the sea. _

Coruwen felt her throat constrict forcing a cough out of her. The woman's sorrow made her heart tighten up just as much as it had the day Thorin passed. Her hands were bitten from the passing winter wind, it had lingered even though winter was turning into spring.

"Nightingale," Haldir's voice shook her free of her daze. Coruwen's attention snapped up to her father's. "We're here."

Coruwen smiled when her gaze fell upon the green leaved mallorn trees with their silver underbellies glittering in the sunlight. The trees' branches were lined with golden budding flowers, and the wind danced about the leaves and branches. The bark upon these trees was silver white in color and smooth like polished stones. The northern gates were open revealing many stairways leading upon into flets high above the ground.

"It feels good to be home," Coruwen said looking over at Haldir. He gave her a curt nod before dismounting his horse. He walked up to her and offered her a hand. She slid down from Faenaur's saddle and onto the ground. Oddly, the forest was quiet and only filled with the sound of whispering trees. "Where are-?"

Haldir smiled knowingly and motioned for her to follow him. She wrapped Faenaur's reins in her hands following her father. He led her down a hill where they let the horses loose into an open plain. Her heart was worried that he was leading her in circles. She hadn't been home to this forest in a long time. Her gaze went up to the canopy of leaves and branches where light filtered in through flecking the ground with its pale gold luminescence.

Haldir led her up a flight of winding stairs to a flet that was built into a mallorn tree's trunk and branches. Nervousness captured her soul when he paused before the door, he glanced back at her. His grey eyes were happily glinting, and it made her smile at him. She was home, but at the same time she wasn't. Her heart and soul were elsewhere in Middle Earth, she did know where but it was far from here. It made her empty, lifeless, and quiet. No pain stung her soul or heart, just the feeling of emptiness.

"Be careful, Rumil is home I think," Haldir warned as he opened the door to the room. She stilled her nerves and followed him.

The room was wide with overlooking the Misty Mountains and the Nimrodel. No one was in the room, just a table and lounging sofas. Haldir growled in his throat and left the room. She caught sight of his anger and stepped aside for him. She sat on a lounging sofa to remove her cloak, her hands worked to get it free, but was still so cold that it hurt to remove the clip that held it in place.

Coruwen sighed as she removed her hood. Her hand ran loosely through her wavy hair making her shut her eyes. In the distance, she could hear footsteps that were not the ones belonging to Haldir; his were practically soundless but these were different. They clicked against the floorboards. The steady rhythm made her think the person was tall.

"Coruwen?" A calm voice asked from behind her.

Coruwen straightened and turned around to face the voice. Standing in the doorway was Orophin, her uncle and father's elder brother. His long silver blonde hair was loose around his shoulders. His face was pointed, a trait Rumil shared also, and his eyes dark grey-blue. He wore a grey tunic and cream trousers, and black boots.

"Uncle Orophin," Coruwen said.

Orophin walked up to her and smiled. "It is good to have you home, nightingale."

She watched as he kneeled before her and took her hands in his. They were rough, but slender, from years of holding blades and letting arrow loose upon enemies. His gaze was soft as he looked up at her. "It is good to be home, uncle."

"Your father was quite adamant that Rumil and I didn't go with him to Esgaroth." Orophin chuckled, and then he let out a long breath. "We didn't even know why he was leaving."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, you know your father."

Coruwen laughed a bit at the remark making her heart regain some of its lost fullness. He came to sit beside her, all the while holding onto her cold hands. "I've been away from so long that I forgot what home looked like."

"Happens all the time… Even I do it when I'm away for patrols on the southern borders." Coruwen cast her gaze downward and shut her eyes. Tremors shook her spine and body; she shut her eyes to calm the rattling tremors. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy, uncle… Happy to be home, for once." She reopened her eyes and gazed up at him. His hand passed across her hair, and brought her close to him. "I think I missed home more than I realized."

"It's all right, nightingale. We've missed you terribly."

The door swung open to reveal Rumil with his sword on his hip and a red mark on his cheek. Coruwen gave Orophin a confused look, who was staring straight at Rumil with no concern upon his face. Haldir was behind him and shaking his head.

Rumil, the youngest, had more gold in his hair than both of his brothers and his face similar to Orophin's. He was still dressed in his Marchwarden uniform and was rubbing the red mark on his cheek with one gloved hand.

"What did you do, fox?" Orophin asked plainly.

Rumil opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Haldir. "He was making a fool of himself. With an elleth way too young for him."

"In my defense, she was cute," Rumil muttered.

Coruwen sighed. Her fingers ran through her gold hair and then traced the gold chain holding the necklace on her neck. It was warm from her body, but its pendant felt heavy around her. She ignored her father and uncle's bickering for a moment and closed her eyes. Her heart gave out a painful twinge. Four months had passed since Thorin's death, and she was still haunted by his memory.

_My beautiful queen… How I love you._

Coruwen's eyes snapped open, her mind reeling. She raised her gaze upward to the Misty Mountains; the grey mountains were shrouded by a cloak of translucent mist. Her hand gripped Orophin's tightly, and it made him look down at her. His gaze shifted to his brothers causing it to harden.

"Rumil, shut up. Don't do that again or I'll hit you with something. Haldir, stop," Orophin scolded. Haldir and Rumil shifted their gazes to him. "Shut up for five seconds."

"He started it," Rumil grumbled. Haldir sighed defeated by his younger brother's stupidity. Haldir glared daggers at his younger brother. "What?"

"Rumil…" Orophin warned.

"Ok, ok." Rumil mumbled.

Coruwen sighed, her gaze fixed upon the mountains. It shifted slightly when she heard Haldir come up to her, his hand pressed itself onto her head, and then ran down her hair. She released her grip on Orophin's hand to let it rest upon her lap. She curled her left hand inward, feeling her thumb stroke the ring on her left hand.

"Coruwen, why don't you go get some rest?" Haldir asked.

"Ada…" Coruwen muttered.

"Little nightingale, you seem upset." He replied. She looked up at him, catching the sadness in his gaze. He was worried about her, and he had every right too. She wasn't herself, she knew it, but in a way it couldn't be helped. She flexed her hands and stood.

"You're right, Ada," She said as she left his side. Coruwen wound her way back up into her room, which was above her Uncle Rumil's. It was small, but enough for her. It overlooked the Nimrodel and the foothills of the Misty Mountains. White linen sheets were soft under her touch as she passed by her bed, causing her to sigh. Her hand came up to rest upon the necklace at her collarbone. "Freya, we need to go back. Someday…"

* * *

Translation:

Merilin Nin: My Nightingale

A/N: So, thank all of you who reviewed last chapter ! They are beautiful! I am not feeling so hot at the moment, so if i am delayed in updates blame sickness. We only have two chapters left in this series.

Update: Guys, i made a tumblr for you all to look at. Hope you like it! It is on my profile page if you wanna take a look.

**Read This!: What would you all like to have happen to our lovely Coruwen to end this prequel?**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Daughter of Golden Light_

* * *

_-Months Later-_

Summer had come into full swing that year letting the mallorn tress spread their golden flowers ablaze, and slowly turning their green leaves golden. The air was free, but thick with summer's heat, it tossed the glen's grass about like dancing children. Underneath the shade of Lórien's mallorn trees, most were free of the sun's beaming light rays that radiated heat. Many elflings played out in the sunshine, singing songs about their fun and playing.

Coruwen sat in the grass, wearing a light silver dress that hugged her frame and had sheer sleeves that came up to her elbow. She leaned against Faenaur, who was nibbling on bits of grass happily behind her. Her sky blue eyes were watching the elflings in the glen playing amongst themselves. Her hands ran across the grass feeling the warmth come off of it like waves. As she raised her hands back to her lap, her fingers graced the jagged scar on her leg.

_Stupid Warg… _

The line upon her leg was quite noticeable unlike the silvery scars upon her hipline and above her breasts. She leaned against Faenaur heavily and glanced up at the horse. He had bits of grass sticking out of his mouth as he munched on the lush grass. A tiny smile came to her lips as she passed a hand across his cheek and neck. His body was hot and his fur sleek like a seal.

Coruwen looked up from her petting of Faenaur to see Orophin approaching her. His gaze was firm and his face passive, but she noticed something more about him. He was troubled. She stood to welcome him.

"Coruwen, follow me," Orophin said. Coruwen gave him a puzzled look, not knowing what he spoke of. "Lady Galadriel has called you up to her flet."

The elleth's heart about stopped as she heard the White Lady's name. She let out a breath before nodding to her uncle. Faenaur looked at her with a confused look in his almond eyes. He stood up one leg and then hefted himself up on all four. The stallion whinnied nervously making Coruwen motion for him to go. When he refused to move she glared darkly at the horse.

"Nightingale, we need to go," Orophin urged.

She raised one finger to him before moving to Faenaur. The stallion neighed loudly at her as she pushed on his shoulder to go. The stallion snorted away from her and galloped off into the field.

"Ok," Coruwen muttered as she walked to her uncle's side. He nodded as he turned to have her follow him up a winding staircase that was up in the tallest mallorn tree in Lórien. The council room of the Rulers of Lórien was fashioned of silver wood, but Orophin did not stop in the room. No, he kept going to a room far down a hallway. Coruwen's heart skipped a few beats when he stopped before the door. Her hands flexed once as she glanced up at her uncle.

"Go, best not keep her waiting." Orophin stated quietly. His tone was somber, almost sad. He stood off to the side allowing her to open the door. Her nerves were like fire under her skin as she slinked inside, careful to not make any noise.

Coruwen turned to look upon the White Lady of Lórien. Galadriel did not turn to face her, her back was turned overlooking the plains in the east. The sheer cloak she wore was white and glittered with silver beads. Her gold hair flowing down her back in perfect waves, and Coruwen could see her pointed ears sticking out of her wavy hair. Quietly, the elleth approached Galadriel, her heart beating fast and soul doing back flips in fright.

"Why are you nervous?" Galadriel's voice made her jump out of her cautious daze.

Coruwen lowered her gaze to the floor as she saw Galadriel turn to face her. She heard the shifting of her white robes as she walked up to her. The Lady was quiet in her walk, almost mute. Coruwen saw the flash of snow white cloth and pearlescent white beads in her peripheral vision.

"You need not be nervous around me, child," Galadriel soothed. The White Lady took two fingers and raised Coruwen's gaze up to her own deep blue one. The Lady's face was smooth and her gaze soft.

"My Lady," Coruwen said bowing her head slightly to her.

"It has been a long time since I looked upon you, young Coruwen," Galadriel stated removing her fingers from Coruwen's face. The young elleth gave Galadriel a puzzled look; the lady's words were confusing. She had never met Galadriel before, only seen her high above her. "You have my brother's eyes."

That was when Coruwen's gaze narrowed in suspicion. She meant no disrespect to Galadriel, but she was beyond confused. Her heart halted in its drum like beating, and her soul ceased its fright induced harping. "My Lady, I mean no disrespect, but what are you talking about?" Coruwen asked.

"You are not who you think you are, Coruwen," Galadriel replied. Her gaze was soft still, along with her words. Coruwen folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head to Galadriel. "You are the daughter of someone much higher and older than even I."

_Someone older than Galadriel? Is that possible? _

Galadriel continued, walking around her in a slow circle like a cat does to its prey. It was slightly unnerving, but Coruwen ignored the nerves coursing throughout her body. Her right hand encompassed her left and began to stroke the ring. "You are nervous, I can feel it. What unnerves you?"

"You are telling me something that sounds as if everything I lived is a lie," Coruwen said.

"You could put it that way, yes I am." Galadriel came into her full vision and her azure gaze fond. She halted in her circling to step near Coruwen. "The choices you have made yourself are no lie, but what I am about to tell you is the truth. The truth is painful, and it may sting. Come."

Galadriel led her to a lounging sofa colored a pale cream, and together the women sat. Coruwen took a deep breath and steeled her body and mind for the truth that Galadriel was about to tell her. She knew nothing of what the lady was about to tell her, but the urgency in her voice was haunting.

"Everyone is born into this world with a purpose, and some have higher purpose than others. Some are granted seconds chances in this world by the Valar, when one completes deeds that benefit life and the history of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Free Folk. I have long since been the remaining child in the House of Finwe on Middle Earth. And I thought I would be the one and only."

Galadriel wrapped her hands around Coruwen's. "That was until earlier on in the Third Age. Upon one day, I received a vision through my mirror depicting a child, a young elleth, small and fragile. She was gifted to me by only one person. That person was my brother, Finrod."

Silence lingered in the room for a moment as Galadriel looked at Coruwen with a fond glint in her eyes. It was almost motherly. Coruwen gave her a small smile, not knowing what else to do. The words of the Lady of Light were thick with knowledge and almost seemed painful for the lady to say.

Slowly, she spoke again. "Finrod had been slain long ago in the Battle of Sudden Flames, but returned to Valinor to be with his wife Amarië. Amarië bore him one child, a little girl, and about took her own life in the process. However, the girl was born. This little girl was her father's daughter, sharp of tongue and quick witted. The child, sadly, could not remain with her parents in Valinor for Manwë gifted her with another purpose. Manwë desired her to go into the east, and live out her life there.

"And thus, Finrod sent her away much to Amarië's displeasure and sorrow. The little girl came here to Lórien after many months of being upon the sea. She was given a home among the trees, but could not be raised by the people she had been given to. For she could be taken and killed to spite Finrod by darker forces; the girl's guardians gave her to the people who knew the forest well and its own heartbeat."

Coruwen's eyes widened when she caught on. Her heart beat out of her chest as her hands tightened around Galadriel's. The Lady of Light smiled at Coruwen fondly.

"You, Coruwen, are the daughter of Finrod and Amarië; my niece." Galadriel finished.

Coruwen tried to speak but no words formed, just sounds of confusion and strange happiness. It made sense to her that is why she had no memory of her mother, and why she looked different from her father and uncles. Tears came to her eyes forcing her to shut her eyes.

"You have changed so, Coruwen," Galadriel whispered.

"You are my aunt…"Coruwen breathed. Her hands twitched in time with her heart's crazed beating. Her blue eyes brightened with happiness as she hugged Galadriel tightly. Her aunt laughed at the gesture. "You're my aunt..."

"Yes, little nightingale," A voice said from the doorway. Coruwen pulled away from Galadriel to look up at Haldir. Immediately, her chest tightened. His silver blonde hair swayed as he stepped down towards both ladies. He bowed to Galadriel and then to Coruwen.

"You knew?" Coruwen asked indignantly.

"Yes, Coruwen, I did. I honored my duty to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn by watching over you. They told me to keep you safe by keeping you from the outside world except Imladris. As Lady Galadriel said, you could've been killed by darker forces to spite Lord Finrod." Haldir defended.

Coruwen opened her mouth to object, but found it impossible to be mad at him. She was torn. She could be mad at Haldir for making her stay in one place, but she could also be mad at Galadriel for giving such ridiculous orders. Her eyes shut as she calmed her growing anger.

"Haldir," Coruwen started. Using his name like that hurt, he wasn't her father like she had been taught all of her life. "Why did you never tell me?"

"It was not my place,"

"You acted as my father…"

"That doesn't mean anything. I may have raised you, but I was not technically your guardian."

Coruwen's gaze fell upon Galadriel for an answer. The Lady of Light spoke, "Haldir, I thank you for helping me on such a matter." Galadriel soothed. "You may go."

"My Lady," Haldir said bowing low to Galadriel.

After Haldir left and his footfalls fell out of hearing range, Coruwen glanced over at her aunt. The lady's face was passive and her eyes fixed upon the door. She clenched her hands into fists. "What else did you do to me?" Coruwen whispered.

"I changed your memories to fit that which I wanted you to believe. If you desire it, I can change these memories to your real ones." Galadriel stated. Coruwen's hands shook as she tried to calm her angered nerves. She hadn't felt this angry in a long time; not since Erebor… "Coruwen?"

She swallowed hard, feeling her throat constrict in anxiety. She swept back a section of her hair before speaking. "Do it, if I will remember my true father…"

"You do not have to, if you do not wish,"

"Auntie, please." Coruwen met her aunt's azure gaze; her own was becoming sad rather than angry now. She hung her head letting her gold hair fall around her. "I need to remember Adar and Naneth…"

Galadriel took Coruwen's face in her slender hands, smiling down at her niece fondly. The lady's hands were soft and long, but the touch fell off of her face rather quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Galadriel placed a hand on Coruwen's heart and the other on her head. Nothing happened for a few minutes, Coruwen's nerves growing in anger as she waited. The room was only filled with the whispers of the leaves above and the muted songs of finches. Suddenly, Galadriel's hands became hot on her chest and head; like she was using fire on her. The elleth tried to recoil because of the sudden pain but couldn't. She was frozen stiff.

"_Don't fight what I am trying to show you." _Galadriel's voice soothed in her mind. _"No threat am I to you, be calm…" _

Coruwen shut her eyes because of the pain, and felt an image pass in her mind. These images were glowing memories of Haldir and his brothers, but they were lit ablaze up a golden light. The memories flittered to the abyss of darkness and nothing arose from the depths of the sea of black. Coruwen's heart stopped for a moment when she saw a memory of Thorin pass in the darkness.

"_Don't take those, please," _Coruwen pleaded to Galadriel.

"_I shall not take those. They are not what I am looking for." _Galadriel replied. "_You are the one who is forcing them to surface." _

Coruwen forced her mind's eye shut for it was the one showing her painful memories. She relaxed a bit more, taking in the memories that Galadriel pieced together in her mind. They were filled with merry laughter, a child's bell like laugh, and the sound of crashing waves upon rocks.

"_Open your mind's eye once more to behold that which I have given back to you," _Galadriel ordered.

Coruwen allowed her mind's eye to search the flooding memories. Most of them consisted of fuzzy pictures of white shores, the waves grabbing the sand with their blues tendrils as the sounds of muffled voices increased and decreased. However, one was strong in her mind. The memory was of the three people walking upon the white sands, a husband and wife both of gold hair and fair faces.

In between the husband and wife, dressed in a white dress, was a small girl with gold hair down around her shoulders and deep sky blue eyes. Around the girl's neck was a small Evenstar hanging by a thin silver chain. The girl clutched the hand of her father and mother. The girl had her father's gold hair coloring, but was wavy like her mother's. Her eyes were the same as her father, the same sky blue with an identical glint of wit and intelligence. The girl was happy, laughing as her father and mother swung her by her hands into the air slightly.

Coruwen's gaze shifted to the man. His hair was molten gold in color, falling to his mid back and a small circlet rested upon his brow. His face was similar to Galadriel's, but with slightly more angular. His eyes were identical to his daughter's, and he held himself high. A smile creased his fair face as he listened to his daughter's laughter. He wore silver and white robes that were tossed about in the ocean breeze.

Finally, Coruwen noticed the mother. Graceful and small was this elleth. No taller than herself in truth. Her hair like woven gold waves falling past her low back and much of it was braided to rest on the back of her head. Her eyes were a deep green with flecks of grey and her face heart shaped with a pretty smile upon her lips. The elleth wore a silk dress made of pearlescent white cloth and her feet bare. The same pendant that her daughter wore was around her neck hanging by a silver chain, but it was longer making it hang near the valley of breasts.

The memory was of Coruwen's parents; Lord Finrod and Lady Amarië who resided in Valinor in the West. It made her clench in heartache as she reopened her eyes. Galadriel stroked her head softly with her hand, but it could not soothe Coruwen's sadness. Tears did not fall, but her body shook as if she were.

"You are troubled. Tell me what is the matter," Galadriel said. Coruwen shifted her gaze upward to Galadriel, whose face was passive.

"You saw memories in my mind that were of a love," Coruwen muttered.

"I did, yes." Galadriel replied. "You loved the King under the Mountain, the son of Thrain. And you lost him…"

"Then you know that I am forever cut by his death."

Galadriel waited a moment before peaking, allowing Coruwen to contain her sadness. She did not desire to cause the Lady strife in any fashion. However, the thought of her parents somehow roused memories of Thorin in her mind.

"Let me show you an outcome to soothe your troubled mind. It may be hard to accept at first, but it would be the truth." Galadriel informed her. "Do you wish to see it?" Coruwen nodded. "So be it, follow me."

Both women left the room, descended down the steps of the mallorn tree's winding stairs, and then crossed the grass to a series of slopes. A pair of statues depicting the Lady of Light stood sentinel with their grey stony robes swaying to the right, and the lady's face turned downward to the ground with a soft expression. Coruwen glanced up at the statues for a few seconds and then turned her gaze back to her aunt, who had disappeared from sight.

Coruwen descended down the first flight of stairs with her gaze flicking around for Galadriel. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. She had heard of how the Lady of Light disappears here and there throughout her realm like a phantom, but this was the first instance of it happening before her.

"She is waiting for you," A voice said, startling Coruwen to bump into the side of a mallorn's twisted root. Pain shot down her side at the feeling, but her eyes feel upon Lord Celeborn. Celeborn's blue eyes looked up at her curiously as she composed herself. He raised his head up to look at her fully, his silver blonde hair resting on his shoulders. It differed greatly from his dark silver robes. She took note that it wasn't as light in color as Thranduil's, but instead two shades darker than the Elven King's. His face was angular, like most Sindar elves, but his expression blank. In Celeborn's hands was a thin book, cream pages open becoming ruffled by a passing breeze.

"Lord Celeborn," Coruwen said dipping her head to him. Her heart was coming down off of the adrenaline high that he had called from the depths of her heart and mind. "I-I didn't see you."

"You were clearly focused on finding your aunt." Celeborn stated, closing his book. His eyes never left her face, they were trained on her like a hawk to its prey. "I will come with you, go." He motioned for her to go ahead of him, which made her wearily take a step down.

Coruwen made her way towards Galadriel's mirror with anxious nerves buzzing in her ears. Celeborn unnerved her as he walked behind her with unmatched stealth. He was almost like his wife, phantom like.

Upon the last step, Coruwen noticed Galadriel looking down into a silver dish. She wondered what the mirror would show her. She walked toward Galadriel and gazed down at the water sitting still within.

"Celeborn," Galadriel said, amused. "What brings you down here?"

"Simply following our niece," Celeborn replied coming to stand beside his lady. Coruwen smiled a bit when he gazed at her lovingly. Galadriel returned his gaze with a soft smile before turning to her niece.

"_Do you wish for me to show you the vision still?" _Galadriel asked in her mind.

Coruwen nodded to her. Galadriel motioned for her to gaze into the mirror with a simple flick of her blue eyes. Coruwen shifted her gaze downward to the mirror's reflective surface. For a while it was just her face in the reflection, but a picture formed. A rather familiar sight.

It was the wooden and stone floored halls of the Elven King. Many people bustled about throughout the halls. Something was going on, something big. An elleth flew out a room wearing a white, silver beaded dress. Coruwen knew that elleth; it was Naruhel. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun with a few ringlets framing her face. She was looking for someone by the urgent look upon her face.

The vision's gaze shifted to a large oak tree guarded by leafy ferns and budding golden and violet flowers. An ellon sat before the tree, leaning into it heavily. His slender hand passed across the bark of the tree longingly. The ellon was Legolas. His grey gaze fixed upon tree's red leaves that swayed in the soft breeze.

Legolas' gold hair had a circle of silver upon his brow and he wore silver robes. His eyes no longer held their famed mischievous glint; instead they were blank of all emotion. His face was blank derived of all emotion along with his eyes. He wasn't happy in Coruwen's eyes.

"Why Mandos?" Legolas whispered. "Why did you take her?" His voice was filled with grief. His hand passed a knot in the bark's face where inside rested the necklace belonging to Thorin's mother. The necklace's pendant fit the knot perfectly as if ingrained into the tree.

"Long have you been gone, my friend. You have been gone for years and years. The wars have ceased and all darkness has been eliminated, but I still feel as if the puzzle in my mind is not completed. Something is missing…" His hand touched the necklace, and then his face became angry.

"You left this world because you thought it best to be with him when there was no chance! He did not love you, no he never did. You were merely a possession, something he could keep beneath his home like a dragon. He was pitiful… And you fell when he did."

Legolas' grip tightened around the pendant and ripped it free of the knot of wood. His grey gaze dark with anger and wrath; it was frightening to see. His gaze then flicked up to the tree, and it became sad.

"He ripped you away from everything you loved and sought after. He sundered you from your people and hid you beneath his home… When the greed settled he did not realize that he had taken you from everything you ever loved. Thus, he killed you silently, as the life of the Eldar vanished from you."

Legolas glanced away from the tree when he heard the sounds of robes hitting the ground. The teardrop pendant was scooped up by a slender hand. Thranduil stood in the clearing, his gaze firm as he looked at his son.

"Legolas, what are you doing out here?" Thranduil asked.

"Nothing, Adar," Legolas said. His eyes shifted to the pendant in his father's hand. Thranduil's gaze softened as he walked up to his son. Gingerly, the father wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "I miss her, Adar."

"As do I, my son," The Elven King soothed.

Coruwen pulled away from the mirror, her blue eyes wide with shock. What did she just see? Her breathing was heavy and frantic as she pieced together the meaning of the vision. Her hands curled inward, digging her nails into her palms. Her gold hair fell around her face, hiding her from sight.

_I died… _

Coruwen swept her hair out of her eyes to glance up at her uncle and aunt. Ice ran in her blood causing shivers to wrack her body. Her body once again remained empty, but it was panicked now.

"This was to occur should you have forced yourself to fade,"Galadriel stated calmly. The Lady of Light approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was your father that sensed your distress and saved you from Mandos' grip."

Coruwen raised her gaze up to Galadriel's. She sighed heavily running a hand across her arm. "Adar saved me that day." She whispered. "That is why I didn't recognize him…"

"Finrod is far more powerful than I, and thus is able to see far from Valinor's shores. You would have never known unless he revealed himself to you…" Galadriel tipped her head with up two fingers. Azure and sky blue met each other, one frightened and the other calm. Galadriel smiled at her as she touched Coruwen's face. "If you desire it, I can speak to your father and let you hear his voice."

Coruwen's eyes widened at the remark. She slowly pondered Galadriel's words. What would she do if she spoke to her father? Would she break down again? Her mind split in many directions frazzling her mind. Maybe she was over thinking this, or maybe she was just confused. She interlaced her fingers together in a steeple and let it rest in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Slowly she came to a conclusion that seemed just in her mind, after it recollected itself.

"I would like to, Aunt Galadriel," Coruwen whispered with a small smile.

Galadriel smiled knowingly at her before walking back to Celeborn's side. Celeborn took Galadriel's hands in his; the glittering Ring of Adamant on the Lady of Light's hand. The simple ring caught light and sparkled brilliantly like a miniature star of Elbereth upon her hand.

"I will need time, dear one. I will call you back to me when I am ready for you," Galadriel stated. Coruwen bowed her head to aunt and uncle before disappearing up the steps.

* * *

Galadriel slid her hand free of Celeborn's mentally focusing power to Nenya. His gaze was firm as he looked at her. Galadriel did not know why he was looking at her so, but it made her shift her gaze to his face, and then to his blue eyes.

"What troubles you, my love?" Galadriel asked.

Celeborn hesitated a second before speaking. He reached forward to take her hand again, but she moved it slightly out of his reach giving him a reprimanding look. He gave a sly smile before grabbing her waist to pull her into him. One of her hands braced against his chest forcing her gaze up to his. "I am uncertain of whether or not this is the right thing to do. Long have we watched over Malfinniel, and she isn't the little girl we once saw."

Galadriel laughed. "Her name is Coruwen now, tis the name given to her by Haldir. It befits her far more than _that_ name, love. And I believe you are over thinking things a bit too much." She took a strand of his silver hair and twirled it, giving him a smirk. "My brother and sister-in-law love their little girl have never forgotten her. Just as we have not forgotten Celebrian."

"I suppose you're right."

Galadriel placed a light kiss on his cheek before slipping free of his grip that had loosened rather quickly. Galadriel knew the look on his face, and she turned away from him to run her thumb across Nenya. The silver-white metal glowed softly with the growing power from her own mind, and she took a deep breath as she felt the power she once held on to for so long unravel. Nenya was not as strong as Vilya, but it could conjure up her brother if he felt her presence.

"Nenya will coax every bit out of you if you aren't careful," Celeborn warned. Galadriel cast a scolding glance over hre shoulder at her husband. She knew that he was right, but she knew of Nenya's power more than he did. Celeborn's chin came to rest on her shoulder, his silver-blonde hair brushing against her cheek and ear. "Do you want help?"

Galadriel looked at him with a passive expression. She had been with him for years, and when he offered help she typically never took it because it ended up in playful banter. Which wasn't a bad thing, mind you, but if one is trying to focus it becomes a nuisance. This time, however, she needed it. She took her mind's eye away from Nenya and focused on him.

"_Your help is something I need," _Galadriel spoke in his mind.

"_I understand," _Celeborn replied. His hands slid into hers and the very air shifted in the jump in power. It became thick with humidity as Galadriel and Celeborn focused their power upon the mirror. The mirror's surface lit up with a white light, shimmering and shifting with the power's unwavering grip on it. Galadriel walked up to the mirror to gaze down into the depths of the light. The light swirled to form a beige and white room with two windows spread open to let the sound of the sea into the room. Deep within her heart, Galadriel felt the pull of the sea's call on her. It was calling her and had been for years, it only grew worse as the years went on and on.

Out of the corner of the light's vision, Galadriel spied the pass of gold hair. Though it was not her brother's, it was his wife's instead. Amarië wasn't able to feel presences as well as Galadriel would've liked, but if she did feel them the Vanyar elleth would ignore them. It was irritating. In the background, Galadriel could hear Amarië singing to herself. Her voice melodic and clear like a bell.

_All the twinkling stars say,_

_All through the night,_

'_This is the way to the realm of glory',_

_All through the night._

_Darkness is a different light,_

_That exposes true beauty,_

_The Heavenly family in peace,_

_All through the night._

_O, cheerful smiles the star, _

_All through the night, _

_To its earthly sister, _

_All through the night._

_Old age is night when affliction comes, _

_But to beautify man in his late days, _

_We'll put or weak light together, _

_All through the night. _

Amarië passed in front of the light's vision allowing Galadriel to project her thoughts towards Amarië. The elleth jumped back, narrowing her green eyes at the light. Her gold wavy hair was pulled back into a long braid, and the elleth was looking at the light with amazement.

"Amarië," Galadriel said kindly.

"Oh, Galadriel, it's you," Amarië laughed. The laugh was sweet as her green eyes lit up with joy. Galadriel found happiness in her smile and laugh also making her chuckle at the noise. "Are you looking for Finrod?"

"I am, but I will need you also. If you can spare it," Galadriel replied.

Amarië placed a finger to her lips as she pondered something her head. Her eyes flicked back to the side, and then she picked up the light's holder in her small hands. The woman was so small, and Galadriel saw where Coruwen gained her lack of height from. Amarië was graceful, but small when compared to herself and a several other elleths.

As Amarië carried the light's source down the hall Galadriel glanced over at Celeborn. He was enthralled with the light and the wandering of his sister-in-law that he barely noticed her looking at him.

"Celeborn," Galadriel said smoothly. Immediately, his gaze locked with hers, and she could tell he was slightly embarrassed for staring. "Go find her."

He nodded and disappeared up the steps leaving Galadriel to watch as Amarië searched for Finrod. Galadriel knew her brother well enough to know that he was off exploring somewhere or outside. As much as many council members tried to keep him still, their efforts were wasted. Finrod was free spirited and overly curious about everything.

Galadriel heard Amarië sigh and walk out onto the balcony that overlooked the sea and white beaches. There, the light's eye fell upon a speck of gold and white. A smile creased Galadriel's face at the sight of her brother. Amarië groaned at the sight and darted down to the beaches, still carrying the light in her small hands.

Over the roar of the sea, Amarië called. "Finrod!"

Finrod came running up to Amarië with a curious look in his blue eyes. His gaze met Galadriel's and she smiled. He gave her a warm smile before returning to Amarië's side. Just as the pair were returning to their home, Celeborn reappeared with Coruwen behind him. Galadriel took Celeborn's hand as he returned to her side, and she felt the surge of power shift once more.

"What is you needed, _Gwathel?_" Finrod inquired as he sat in a chair with Amarië nearby; both within view of the light's eye.

"I have someone who would very much like to speak with you," Galadriel said with a smile creasing her face. Finrod tipped his head to the side. "Someone you know very well, yet not at the same time."

"Oh I love guessing games," Finrod said with fake enthusiasm. He leaned on the heel of his hand; his blue eyes narrowing in thought. Galadriel heard a snicker escape Celeborn. She squeezed his hand tightly cutting it short. He locked gazes with her and hers narrowed. "Amarië, help me."

"If you do not know, then I surely will not," Amarië told him taking his hand. Galadriel glanced over at Coruwen, whose blue eyes were curious flicking between her and the light.

"I will give you a hint, brother. It is a she," Galadriel said.

Finrod raised an eyebrow. "That is not helping me at all," He stated flatly. "I really hate guessing games, Galadriel."

"I know you do."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

Galadriel laughed at her brother's statement. "Well, it is someone who you both have not seen in a long time."

* * *

Coruwen felt her heart's beating thump against her ears. She glanced up at Galadriel once before while her aunt teased her father. His voice was calm and intelligent, and her mother's sweet and kind. She ran a hand through a section of her hair when both of her guardians had their backs turned. She was nervous. Yes, she was very much so nervous.

"Nightingale," Celeborn whispered. Coruwen's attention snapped up to Celeborn's. He motioned for her to closer, close to the light. She hid her nerves to come closer. The anxiety and nervousness made her stomach turn and her heart beat even faster. She came to stand beside Galadriel, who took her hand in hers.

Coruwen saw Finrod sit forward in his chair to look at the light closely. When her gaze met his own; the identical sky blue eyes, he sat back with wide eyes. Amarië looked at him, confused. Her mother's gaze flicked over to hers, and within her emerald green eyes tears began to form.

"Malfinniel," Amarië breathed. "Finrod, its-,"

Finrod gave Coruwen a smile, a fond one, but it was small. "Yes, Amarië, it is. Though if I am correct, you go by another name, my daughter," Finrod said. She heard his voice break a bit in sadness as she looked at him. She felt tears come to her own eyes at the sight of her parents that she had separated from for years.

"I do, Adar," Coruwen stated. "I go by Coruwen now."

Amarië shut her eyes as tears drifted down her cheeks. "Coruwen… I like it." Amarië whispered. "Our little nightingale."

"Naneth," Coruwen said looking at her mother. Love was radiating from her mother like Elbereth's bright rays; one could see it in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "Do not cry, Naneth."

"I do not mean to," Amarië choked out. Coruwen felt her voice become swallowed by a joyous sadness, she could not speak anymore only smile at her parents. Her mother wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked at Finrod. "After so long…"

"Yes, though you are far from us…" Finrod muttered shaking his head. "It does not seem so now." Coruwen saw his eyes become watery, but he hid it quite well. Finrod shut his eyes and reopened them, but the sheen of tears still lingered. "How much longer, sister?"

"Not much…" Galadriel replied.

Finrod sighed. His gaze met Coruwen's and he smiled softly. "You look like your mother…" Amarië glanced over Finrod, and laughed at his remark. "However, no doubt, I see my own eyes reflecting back at me. You were beautiful the day you were born, my daughter, and nonetheless you have become beyond words now."

Coruwen laughed at the compliment. She heard her mother's laugh in her own, the two sounded practically identical when they laughed. It was astounding to her. For the longest time she did not know why she appeared different from her adopted family, but now with Finrod and Amarië everything made sense.

Slowly, the light's brightness to fade, forcing Coruwen's heart to sink. Coruwen did not desire them to depart her view; she wanted to talk with them more. She had been departed from them for years and now she had this one chance, but it was flying by her quickly.

"It seems the light is fading…" Amarië stated quietly, taking Finrod's free hand. "Coruwen, we love you. It does not matter if you are here in Valinor, or far in the east, we love you."

Coruwen's heart swelled as she met her mother's fond gaze. She saw her mother's eyes become sad, but happy, to at least see her daughter. Coruwen shifted her gaze to her father, who had a small smile of love upon his fair face. She could feel the love off of them from just looking at them.

"Ada, Naneth, I love you both," Coruwen whispered as the light flickered dimly. They both nodded in response as the light flickered one last time before snuffing itself out. In her heart, Coruwen felt happy. Everything seemed right now. Well not everything, but concerning her birth parents everything seemed in order. She glanced over at Galadriel, who smiled at her. "Thank you, Aunt Galadriel."

"Think nothing of it, Coruwen," Galadriel replied. "Celeborn helped also."

Coruwen shifted her blue eyes to her uncle. In his eyes she saw he was tired, and the same for her aunt. "Thank you, Uncle Celeborn." Coruwen thanked. Celeborn's eyes flashed happily before he returned his gaze to the ground.

"Nightingale, run along for now. We will see you soon enough," Celeborn stated, under his breath. His voice was hoarse, and it made her wonder what made them so tired. She bowed her head to both of them before darting up the steps to find Faenaur.

Coruwen's heart was light for once in a long time. No thoughts of Thorin or the others troubled her that day. She was a daughter of Finrod now, a daughter of the Lord of Nargothmond. She found Faenaur in a field with elflings swinging from his neck and head like little squirrels.

"Hey now, he's not a rope. Get down," Coruwen scolded as she walked up to the elflings. Several of the young girls hopped up to her and smiled up at her. The boys however, continued on their games with Faenaur. She raised an eyebrow, desperately she wanted to have Faenaur throw them with just a toss of his head, but that would warrant screaming from the boys. "Get down, little ones."

One of the elder girls grabbed a boy by his foot and pulled him to the ground. She then continued on her rampage by grabbing the others by their feet to make them sit on the ground. It was rather comical, this girl was no bigger than some of the smaller boys, but she struck fear into them rather quickly. Oddly, Coruwen saw herself in this young elfling.

"Now, no more hanging from the pony!" The girl shrieked giving the boys a condescending glare. Many of them shied away and slinked back into the tall grasses, but one glared at her just as darkly.

"No need to become cross with the other." Coruwen soothed. "Run along now…" Both girl and boy shot each other glares as they returned to their separate groups of friends.

Faenaur whinnied happily at her when she walked up to him. Coruwen smiled at him and checked him over. His mane was frazzled, but nothing major had been done to him. Coruwen clicked her tongue for him to lie down in the grass, which he did so she could fix his mane. She ran her fingers through it loosely; it was coarse, thick, and long on the horse.

"Faenaur, I finally realized whom I belong to now. I told you that I didn't fit in with Haldir in that sort of way." Coruwen said as she looked into his almond eyes. She nudged her stomach softly with his nose making her laugh. Her soul was no longer writhing underneath her skin as it once did. "I think we have one more thing to do before we can become true to my family name, Faenaur." Her fingers graced the necklace of Thrain at her collarbone. Yes, she knew what to do now. "Erebor needs to be visited once more… For I am the Dragon Queen of Erebor, named by Thorin Oakenshield Son of Thrain."

Faenaur neighed happily at her, bobbing his head up and down to her. She laughed at her horse, but in the recesses of her heart she felt a twinge of pain. Though returning to Erebor seemed to be the correct thing to do, she did not know if she would be able to take the heartache. That mountain held many painful and sour memories. Her gold hair fell around her forcing her to wrap it around her shoulder. The Dragon Queen would return to Erebor's dwarves once more; just once more…

* * *

**A/N: So, if you didn't read last chapter's Author Note, I made a tumblr for this story and its sequel. The sequel's name is going to be named Dragon Queen, just so you all know. Anyway, the last chapter is next and it's not helping that I am sick right now. By the way, Galadriel's speech was hard... Its very confusing to me. :/ **

**Malfinniel: Daughter of Gold Hair **

**Question Time: If you guys could use one word to describe the love between Coruwen and Thorin, what would it be? **

**Answer me in a review, or just review! **

**Special thanks to Guest, iluvmycorgi22, and Kim-83 for sharing your ideas with me. Much appreciated! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Everlasting Love_

* * *

"_When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be."-Lao Tzu _

It had been thirty years to the day that Erebor had been retaken by the dwarves so it could be reformed. Thirty years ago also marked the day that Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, had been killed fighting in the Battle of Five Armies also side his nephews. In fact, many deaths had occurred that day… Husbands, fathers, brothers, uncles, nephews, and cousins had been lost that day. But mostly, emotions had been torn into shreds that day.

Now Lady Coruwen, Daughter of Finrod, was going to be returning to the Lonely Mountain one last time to see that which she lost. In fact, she had asked Bilbo Baggins to accompany her on the journey to Erebor along with Gandalf. She was waiting for them on the western entrance to Greenwood with the Elven King and his son.

Coruwen's gold hair was back into a braid that rested upon her shoulders, starkly contrasting the purple traveling dress she wore. Around her neck was the necklace of Thrain, the sapphire catching the sun's rays off of the sides of the white-silver metal. Her face was passive as she awaited Gandalf and Bilbo. Her slender hands passed across cream fur and pure white mane.

The stallion, Faenaur, was still alive and kicking. Although, his face was graying and his almond eyes no longer filled with stubborn fire. Faenaur had calmed down after many years after being run across the distance between Greenwood and Lothlórien. He was an emissary's horse, now.

In the thirty year span, Coruwen had become the emissary between the dwarves and elves for she was a companion of Thorin Oakenshield, and she was known by the dwarves as the Dragon Queen. They distinguished her from the other elves by her hair and the ring she wore upon her left hand. The ring was a sign of her place amongst them. But to her, it meant far more.

"Where is Mithrandir?" Legolas grumbled as he held the reins of a black mare. The mare nudged him fondly every so often making step closer to his father. "Adar, I thought you said that the Istari were known for their punctuality."

"It is long way from here to the Shire, Legolas. Be calm," Thranduil soothed. The Elven King passed a hand across his son's gold hair affectionately. Legolas' grey eyes narrowed at his father. "Oh come now, my little leaf. Are you going to be mad at me for something that I have done to you all your life?"

Legolas swatted his father's padded shoulder issuing a merry laugh from Thranduil. It wasn't a hard swat, just one telling him to stop. Coruwen shifted her gaze to the king and prince. Laughter threatened to bubble up in her chest as she watched them throw playful banter back at the other. Her blue eyes widened when a giggle escaped her lungs.

"What was that?" Legolas muttered shifting his quicksilver gaze to her. Coruwen locked her eyes on the ground, embarrassment making her face hot. "Did you just laugh?"

"No, I think you're hearing things," Coruwen said flatly. Thranduil faced her, his green eyes hinting amusement. Coruwen's sky blue gaze was unmoved by the duo's coaxing of trying to get her to fess up to laughing. "Both of you are going mad, I tell you."

"Well, it would not a long trip for either one of us," Legolas sighed. He walked around his father, dropping the mare's reins, and wrapped an arm around Coruwen. His eyes met hers and it forced her to bend her back a bit towards Faenaur. His eyes looked at her face, studying it intently. "You're lying…"

"I would do no such thing!" Coruwen shouted.

"Then why are you turning pink?" Legolas smirked. Coruwen rolled her eyes as she turned her face away from his intent look. He was right, sadly. Her pale cheeks were turning pink from his statement and she knew it. She wrapped an arm around Faenaur to pull herself up into the saddle out of his reach. A laugh was heard making both look around for the source of it.

"Mithrandir, there you are," Thranduil said turning to face Gandalf. Gandalf's elderly face had a bright smile upon it as he dismounted his steed. His knotted wood staff stabbed the ground as he bowed to Thranduil. "It is good to see you."

"And the same to you, Elven King," Gandalf replied. Gandalf's blue gaze fell upon Legolas and Coruwen. "Lady Coruwen, Prince Legolas, it is good to see the both of you."

"Mithrandir," The prince and lady said in unison.

"Gandalf, help," A voice squeaked. Coruwen's attention fell on a tall pony that was fuzzy like a bear. Two legs dangled over the edge of the saddle, kicking wildly. "Help!"

"Ah, terribly sorry Master Baggins," Gandalf apologized as he whirled around to face the pony. He grabbed a hold of a red waistcoat and pulled up. Bilbo hung limply in Gandalf's grasp. His brown curly hair had grayed slightly, and his face young. He turned his gaze to Gandalf once more.

"Down?" Bilbo asked meekly. Gandalf released Bilbo, who landed on his feet flatly in a heavy thud. Coruwen smiled down at the hobbit fondly as he straightened out himself. He let out a noise of self satisfaction after much fumbling around. He spoke as he looked up at Thranduil, who towered over him easily. "Elven King, it is good to see you."

"The same to you, elf-friend," Thranduil replied.

Bilbo chuckled as he bowed to the king. Coruwen noticed he was far more confident in his stature; he wasn't as quiet or as meek. He was a proud hobbit, and a proud hobbit he would remain. He bowed to Legolas and then he smiled up at Coruwen.

"My Elven Lady," Bilbo greeted with a bow.

Coruwen jumped down from Faenaur's back to approach him. She kneeled down for Bilbo to embrace her, which he ran into her tightly. "It is good to see you, dear Bilbo." She whispered. She pulled away from him and ruffled his hair. "And you need not use such titles around me, for I am your friend." She cast a sideways glance at Legolas. "And I have noticed that hobbits do not use such titles among their own kind."

Bilbo laughed heartily. "No, Coruwen, we do not."

Coruwen stood straight to grab Faenaur's reins in her hand. The horse made no attempt to move, he just whinnied at Bilbo, stamping one shoed hoof. Bilbo nodded to the horse with a grin on his face. Gandalf smiled and then shifted his blue gaze to Thranduil.

"Shall we be on our way, Elven King?" Gandalf asked.

Thranduil's eyes met Gandalf's and he nodded.

The group pulled themselves onto their horses and traversed throughout Greenwood's depths. The group was quiet until they reached Thranduil's halls and steadily their voices became filled with laughter and the telling of old stories ensued. Coruwen smiled as she listened to Bilbo tell a story about his nephew Frodo, whilst Thranduil and Gandalf rode far ahead of them. Bilbo had become an excellent story teller, far better than herself, telling stories that rivaled the antics of Kili and Fili.

The small group passed through the Desolation of Smaug and then past Esgaroth. The Desolation of Smaug had once been painted red and burnt pitch black, but now greenery and tree began to spring back to life and woodland creatures returned to their habitats. The quiet beat of horse hooves was calming as they approached Dale.

Dale was the city that sat in the dark shadow of Erebor, and home to many people. Bard had reined over the city for seven years before passing on and giving his son, Bain, the right to rule over the city. Dain had been kind enough to help the people of Dale rebuild their lost city; which now had been reformed into a city fashioned of wheat yellow and grey stones, dark brown roofs, and many watch towers. Sturdy and bright was this city now. Gandalf and Thranduil stopped before the gate wishing to enter the city.

"You may go on ahead to Erebor if you desire, but the Elven King and I have business with Bain," Gandalf said. The duo disappeared into the depths of Dale leaving the younger three behind. Coruwen shared a look between Legolas and Bilbo. Both shrugged and rode into Dale.

Coruwen saw many young children bustle about laughing merrily and singing songs much like those of her own kind. Her eyes darting around to flower booths, for spring was in full swing bearing many wildflowers of a multitude of hues. She felt a hand slip into hers, forcing her gaze upward to Legolas.

Bilbo disappeared from her side and over to a florist, who handed him a small bouquet of wildflowers. However, the flowers were too much for him forcing both elves to help him with it. Bilbo's eyes peeked from over the side of the flower's petals.

"These are different from the ones that grow in the Shire. I thought Frodo would like a few pressed into a book or something," Bilbo said. "However, that is if I can see over this mountain of flowers."

Coruwen smiled down at Bilbo and led him over to a bench. She removed some of the flowers from Bilbo's bouquet and formed her own out of it. Legolas passed a hand across her hair making her look up to his grey eyes. They glinted mischievously and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, not now," Coruwen scolded.

"Yes now," Legolas replied. He sat behind her and she felt his fingers her braid loose. She had felt this touch before; the gentle pull of her braid coming free of it tight hold on her scalp. That touch had been used a long time ago. The only difference was that Thorin had done it to her when he gazed up at her with a massive amount of love in his eyes; now Legolas was doing it to toy with her. Bilbo wrapped the tie around the flowers' stems tighter and laid them to rest beside him as he watched the prince braid Coruwen's hair delicately.

"You're doing this to toy with me, no?" Coruwen asked craning her head back so she could look at Legolas. His free hand tilted her head forward again. "Legolas…"

"No, I thought this would be a good idea," The prince admitted. "We are here to rest. Certainly the hobbit isn't going to carry a bouquet of flowers as big as him turned sideways around, now is he?"

Coruwen glanced down at Bilbo, who nodded in agreement. Her hand ruffled his curly hair affectionately forcing him to swat the air in front of him. He half heartedly glared at her, which made her smirk.

"You are smiling nowadays?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye, little _perian. _That part of me has come back," Coruwen stated.

"Did I mention that only happened recently?" Legolas put in, as he wove a flower into Coruwen's braids. Her blue eyes narrowed at backward to the best of her ability causing Bilbo to laugh.

"You two act like a married couple," Bilbo laughed. Both prince and lady stared at the hobbit in startled amazement before either turning their gazes back to their work or to the ground. "What? It's true."

"Bilbo, honestly be careful with your words," Coruwen scolded. Bilbo shook his head with a growing smile on his face as he turned his gaze away from the two. Coruwen saw one braid fall over her shoulder revealing a small wildflower wove into it. Her gaze became soft as she spoke to Legolas. _"You are being meticulous." _

Legolas chuckled to himself as he wove another wildflower into her hair. _"No, you're being pushy. If anything it makes you look pretty, my friend."_ He stated.

"_Why do you do that to me?" _

"_Do what?" _

"_Compliment me so? You never do that to other elleths such as Naruhel." _

"_Naruhel knows she's pretty, and knows how to work with it. You, my dear Coruwen, do not know that simple fact about yourself. Plus, you are my friend, and a dear one at that." _

Coruwen felt his fingers pull at different strands that had formed the braids and he intertwined them together in one long braid. She smiled when she felt his hands grace her upper back where the braids stopped. Bilbo had a wide grin on his face as he looked up at her.

"What?" Coruwen asked.

"Very good, my lord," Bilbo said. "You made excellent use of the flowers."

She turned to face Legolas and saw him a smiling down at her. Her hand reached up to feel for the braids and got shocked by the feeling of soft and bristly flower petals. Coruwen smiled at him before hugging him tightly. He released her quickly when the elves both heard the sounds of a staff hitting the ground and boots clicks. Coruwen knew the braids rested like a circle around her head and the final braid came to rest on her upper back. Approaching them were Thranduil and Gandalf. Behind them stood a young fellow with a grim face and jaw length brown hair garbed in rich reds and browns. As Coruwen gazed upon the young man she saw Bard in this man. This was his son, Bain.

"Lord Bain, we thank you for your time," Gandalf said with a bow of his head.

Bain inclined his head toward Gandalf. "You were an ally of my father, thus you are most welcome in my realm. You may return to Dale so long as my line stays," Bain stated. "You are to leave for Erebor in a bit?"

"Yes, we will," Gandalf replied. The wizard tipped his hat to Bain as the young lord sauntered off into the decreasing sea of people. Gandalf let out a sigh as soon as Bain disappeared. "He may be Lord of Dale, but he surely is not respectable like his father."

"That he is not, Mithrandir," Thranduil agreed. "I suppose that would be the late queen of Dale's blood in him."

"Nasty Esgaroth women anyhow," The Istari grumbled.

Coruwen stood as saw Thranduil meet her eyes. The king's gaze became happy as his eyes looked her over. Her gold hair intertwined with the wildflowers and the deep purple she wore made her look like a princess of Lórien.

"I see my son got a hold of you," Thranduil commented. Gandalf came to stand beside Thranduil and a smirk quirked up the sides of the wizard's mouth. "Legolas, what did you do?"

Legolas stood; looking between Coruwen and his father. "I got bored," He admitted. "She let me do it anyhow."

"I see."

The sun began to set in the west painting the stone of Dale dark gold, and the rooftops carried veins of vermillion in their burgundy shingles. The elves, Gandalf, and Bilbo returned to their horses to venture up to Erebor's gates. The silence between the group became heavy, almost awkward to Bilbo. He had noticed something about Coruwen, her blue eyes darkened to a shade close to the Lady Dís'. She was turning into her former self. The Elven Lady stricken with grief so strong that it could knock over the Misty Mountains in a single stroke.

The aged jade gates of Erebor were closed allowing many to gaze up at the artwork imprinted upon the stone. It depicted a roaring dragon with its tails curled around the peak of a mountain. The dragon's wedge shaped head was raised into the air in pride with fire rising from its maw. Above the dragon's head were four stars, identical to the ones on Coruwen's ring. High above, were lantern lit arches with passing shadows within. Banners of dark silver fluttered in the wind that passed nearby.

"Whose down there!?" A deep voice barked.

Coruwen rode to the front of the group, reining Faenaur aside so he was parallel to gates. "Lady Coruwen, Daughter of Finrod, Dragon Queen of Erebor!" Coruwen shouted back.

Silence hung in the air as the muttering a second came to her ears. The voice was calm and intelligent; rather wise one would say. The gates shifted with a crack and a groan. The doors swung open slowly, letting amber firelight through the crack in the door.

In the doorway, stood Dís and Dwalin. Coruwen dismounted and the clop of steel shoed horses made Dís shift her gaze over to Coruwen. The Lady Dís had aged quite well, her dark hair still as it once had been, but her face had aged a bit. Dwalin, of course, had a longer beard and it was turning white like his brother's.

"Well, in all my days would have thought I'd see you twice in one month," Dís laughed. The Lady came forward to greet her and saw Bilbo. Her topaz eyes glittered happily, a sight that was rare to see in Thorin, but in Dís it was common nowadays. "Master Baggins, it is good to see you." Her eyes flicked up to Thranduil's. "And it is good to see our neighbors who live in the forest not too far away."

All three bowed to Dís and she laughed. Coruwen saw that Dís was quite happy. She motioned for them to come inside, for within held a rebuilt Erebor. The sleek sheen of the carved stone glimmered with amber firelight and the songs sung by ones of deep voices rang up from the caverns below. At the sound of the door closing, boots scuffing the ground made Coruwen's gaze flick up to a familiar sight. Balin was hurrying down steps, weaving in and out of arches like a cat does when it slinks behind corners.

"Dragon Queen, what brings you back so early?" Balin greeted as he came to stand by Dís. His dark eyes were still bright with intelligence, but one could tell age's viper like grip constricted his movement. The elderly dwarf a bit out of breath as he waited for answer.

Coruwen smiled down at Balin. "I do not come as the Queen this day, Balin. I come to set a few wrongs right once more," Coruwen stated. Balin nodded gravely, and Dís sighed quietly to herself. "A few wrongs that have been in need of fixing for quite some time."

"Well, I suppose that would be the right thing to do, my lady," Balin agreed. Quickly, Balin regained his happy demeanor and gave the group a bow. "Let us not be troubled by that memory, shall we? There is a group that'd like to see the two that got lost…"

Coruwen glanced back at Bilbo, who darted up to her side. Her hand rested upon his small shoulder as Balin rose from his bow. "Show us the way, Balin." Coruwen replied. The elderly dwarf alongside Dwalin, led the two up a flight of stairs, down a corridor to a doorway. Before the door, sat a young dwarf with dusty brown hair and his eyes scanning the contents of several books.

"Ori, what are doing out here?" Balin asked.

Immediately, the dwarf's eyes rose from his book making him set it down on the stone floor with a gentle pat. Coruwen knew that Ori loved books, but it seemed that he became a chronicler in his later years. Ori stood from his spot, dusting off his clothes of dirt and dust.

"Just readin', the others got too loud for me to finish my work," Ori said meekly. The young dwarf spied Coruwen and Bilbo. Ori smiled shyly before slipping back into a wooden door where loud crashes, bangs, and heartily laughter came from. Above the noises came a loud voice that belonged to Bofur.

"Lads, sit down before I let Bombur sit on the lot of you!" Bofur barked. A grumbling of Khuzdul from several came forth, and Ori reappeared.

"Safe now," Ori said as his poked back inside. Balin let Bilbo and Coruwen enter first warranting a loud laugh to erupt from many of the dwarves that had aged quite a bit. Coruwen's eyes flicked around the room, she spied Bombur, Bofur, and Gloín with grins on their faces while the others clapped and cheered. Such was the way of the dwarves.

"Good to see you, Master Burglar!" Nori and Dori greeted. Bilbo smiled and waved to them. Dori spoke instead of his brother this time. "Hail Great Dragon Queen, you have returned!"

A loud cheer came forth making Coruwen smile and bow her head to the dwarves. Bilbo tugged on her sleeve to come and sit beside him and Bofur. Bofur's floppy hat still sat on his head with its ears drooping low, and revealing some of his graying hair. A pipe sat on the toymaker's lips as he widdled on a wooden figure.

"How have the two of you been?" Bofur asked flicking his gaze over to Coruwen and Bilbo. Bilbo sat back against the wall, and smiled to himself more than Bofur.

"Quite well, and yourself?" Bilbo replied.

"Could've been better," Bofur said as a puff of smoke escaped his mouth. Coruwen noted that the toymaker looked haggard. "I have to return Bombur back to Ered Luin in a few days since he can't do much of anything. The bugger is getting too fat."

"I heard that Bofur!" Bombur yelled chucking a roll at Bofur, which hit his brother's hat off of his head. "I don't call you names!"

"Yeah you do, stupid!" Bofur barked back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Bombur," Gloín scolded.

Coruwen saw beside Gloín sat a gruff dwarf built in an identical copy of his father with the same rich red hair coloring and gruff appearance. His hair was braided back, and it hung loosely on his back that hunched over his knees looking for something that had fallen.

"Who is that young dwarf, Bofur?" Coruwen asked motioning with her eyes towards the son of Gloín.

"Oh him? That's Gloín's son, Gimili. Just recently arrived with his mother, and let me tell you his mother isn't hard to look at." Bofur replied with a sly grin. A rock nearly hit Bofur in the head, and one could see Gloín glaring daggers at Bofur from across the room. "I'm just stating that your wife is pretty, Gloín."

"I may not have the best of hearing, Bofur, but I can tell when you talk about my wife…" Gloín seethed. "Don't do it again…"

"I won't, promise," Bofur said throwing up his hands in defense. "Anyway, what brings you back here, lass?" The toymaker looked at Coruwen with intent filled eyes. "You were just here a few weeks ago."

"I know and I was here upon order of my aunt. Now I come merely as an old friend," Coruwen replied. She turned her gaze upward, her blue eyes catching the amber light within the room. "I thought it would be best to return to Erebor as an old friend once more."

"Aye seems logical," Balin's voice agreed. The elderly dwarf appeared beside Bofur. His dark gaze fell on Bofur. "You, Bofur, are causing a lot of arguments over there; I suggest you go fix them." Balin motioned toward a group of younglings who were fighting over something. Balin came to sit beside Coruwen and gave her a small smile. "You look pretty, lass. He would've have loved to see you like this."

"Thorin would not have cared. He would have just loved to see me, but what you say is true," Coruwen said running her hands across her braided hair. Most of the flowers had fallen out of her hair on the ride up the slopes of Erebor, but the braids stayed firmly in place with a few flowers remaining here and there. Bilbo saw her smile faintly for a second, before turning her gaze back to Balin. "How does Dís fare these days?"

Balin sighed. "She's still distraught over it, as any mother would be. The day came a few months back and she didn't come out of the Hall of Thror for several hours." The dwarf clasped one hand in the other. "Dís is strong, but very much like the late queen in that aspect. She's been getting better, and I thank Aulë for it. While Dís was distraught Dain was beside himself trying to help her that he forgot that he ruled over these people."

Bilbo saw a flash of pain in Coruwen's eyes; he knew she hadn't gotten better. She was still heavily distraught and silent. Legolas and Gandalf had told him that she only recently began to regain her true self; starting with a simple laugh.

"I see, but now Dain has refocused?" Coruwen asked.

"Yes, thank goodness," Balin replied.

And after that, the room began to fill with merry song and laughter once more. Hours passed and eventually Bilbo found himself barely able to keep himself awake. He rubbed his eyes before seeing a flash of deep purple in his vision. He was being led by the hand to a room far from the loud laughter and music of the dwarves. He was soon asleep wrapped in a warm blanket, and saw nothing the darkness of his eyelids.

Coruwen shut the door to Bilbo's room with a small smile upon her lips as she left the quiet halls. The elleth was silent as she walked down a flight of stairs to an open door where she was to be staying. The laughter and cheer of the dwarves made her heart light for a few moments, but it was heavy shortly after. Her hand grabbed the door to shut it and felt the door's seal shut out all noise.

Coruwen touched the necklace at her collarbone with ghostly fingertips. The necklace was an object that soothed her no matter what trouble bothered her. Her finger knitted together behind her back as she walked up to a window that stood open letting in cold air into the room.

She sat on the edge of the window sill and watched the night world around her. Owls hooted in the trees and ravens perched themselves on stone arches squawking at passersby. The crescent moon hung in the sky circled with flickering stars. Coruwen's fingers wound their way into her hair and began to unravel the braids that had been placed in it. As she unraveled them, she saw strands of her gold hair fall in her vision. Her muscles tightened as she removed a blue wildflower from her hair.

The flowers fell onto her hands and she placed them off to the side. She had noticed something off about Legolas lately. When she looked at him his gaze became fond as it once had thirty years ago. He was her friend… Nothing more. Or did he care for her and she not notice? If he did, how could she be so blind? Her fingers curled around one last bud and pulled it free of her hair. In her mind, she saw a picture of her father's hair and when she looked at her own she spied his coloring in it. The moon wove silver into the molten gold color of her hair, and it made her smile.

Coruwen picked up the remaining flowers in her hands and moved them to a safe place where they could not be tossed by the wind. She shed her purple traveling dress and fit herself into a white sleeping gown. She found her way under the sheets of a bed and curled up to fall asleep. As she drifted off a song came to her mind. The song that she had heard her mother, Amarië, sing before. She sang the lyrics in her head, and before long she was asleep.

* * *

"I think I heard something over here!" A voice called.

Coruwen knew that voice, but her body was wrapped in the tight hold of fatigue. Her eyes cracked open revealing a large hall and fashioned wooden columns similar to Beorn's. The floor was cold on her hands, and felt like smoothed stone. Footfalls resounded throughout the floor followed by a set of lighter ones. The lighter footfalls sounded like those belonging to a ranger.

"Squirrel, it's a lady," Another voice jeered as the heavier footfalls neared her.

The lighter ones came closer. "Is she dead?" The first voice asked innocently. A loud scuff was heard and Coruwen saw the tips of dark boots appear in her vision. She felt fingers sift through her hair near her ears. "Elf?"

"Elves don't come here," The second voice said in shock. "I'll go get uncle."

"Hey Fili, wait!" The voice called. His voice dropped low. "Stupid brother of mine…"

Coruwen groaned as she pulled herself up to look at the people who had been poking her. She saw Kili before her, dressed a dark red tunic and dark trousers, which was the same shade of brown as his hair. His honey colored eyes went wide with shock.

"Kili…" Coruwen breathed in disbelief. Kili's face became brightened by a goofy grin as she reached forward to him. The fatigue that held her body snapped in two, letting her lunge at Kili in a hug. He laughed at the contact as his hands rested on her back. Her heart did a small flip of happiness in her chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you too, Coruwen," Kili whispered. She pulled away from him and ran a hand across his face and hair. He laughed at the contact again. "I'm real, silly."

"What is this?" She asked.

"Unbeknownst to you, Freya used up your wish," Kili told her. Her blue eyes fell on the floor. "She got tired of seeing you so, depressed. This is the Hall of Aulë or one of them…"

Coruwen's gaze traveled up to the vaulted ceilings and the hall around her. Her hand reached for her hair, but found it resting in the same fashion as Legolas had braided it in. She looked down at herself to find that she was dressed in a gown of dark red and gold. Kili casted a grin up at her making a smile of her own come to her lips.

The sound of door being opened made both turn their gazes on a wooden door in the far left corner. Fili came out of the doorway first in an identical set of clothes as his brother, and behind him was Thorin. Coruwen felt her heart give away at the sight of her king. Unlike his nephews his tunic was royal blue in color with gold stitching, but aside from that he wore the same.

"See, told you," Fili said marching up to Kili's side. Fili looked at her and then at Thorin, but then did a double take. His blue eyes widened in shock. "Coruwen?"

Coruwen laughed at Fili's dumbfounded gawk, forcing Kili to smack him upside the head. "You're staring, stupid." Kili scolded lightly.

"Wait, wait, how?" Fili asked after a long silence on his part.

Coruwen shrugged, not knowing any more than he did. Her sky blue gaze fell on Thorin, who was giving her the smallest of smiles. His dark blue gaze was locked on her and filled with love. Tears came to her eyes at the sight of him.

"Thorin…" Coruwen muttered as her voice became slowly choked out by sadness. Kili stepped aside for her to hug their uncle, who laughed at her gesture when she wrapped her arms around him. Tears fell from her eyes as she nestled her face in Thorin's hair. Thorin turned his head slightly to place a kiss on in her hair. Both nephews smiled big at the reunion of Thorin and Coruwen. Her hands ghosted off and on to his face as she stared into his eyes.

"It is good to see you, my queen," Thorin whispered kissing her forehead. He offered her a hand so she could stand to her full height. As her left hand slid into his, he saw the glimmer of gold and tarnished silver slip past his gaze.

"Freya went behind my back, eh?" Coruwen muttered.

"Aye, she spoke to Aulë about letting you see us one last time," Kili said. Her eyes flicked over to him, and saw that he was looking at a massive door standing ten feet tall. "Aulë let it slide this once, because he heard of you through Lady Varda. Varda has been watching you through the looking glass of Lady Nienna."

Coruwen shut her eyes as Kili spoke of Nienna and Varda, whom had both listened to the plea of Freya to let Coruwen see them just this once. Her hand received a soft squeeze from Thorin, who was looking up at her. In his dark blue eyes she saw love and longing. Out of her side vision, she saw Fili tap Kili with his boot and quickly Kili's voice ceased.

"We can leave you two-," Fili started. Thorin's gaze rose up to Fili's and he gave him a short nod. "Right, come on Kili."

"Where are we going?" Kili asked as Fili grabbed him by his tunic collar. "Fili, where are we going?"

"Squirrel, shut up."

"You know I can't do that until you tell me where we're going."

"If I tell you will you shut it?"

"I just said that, stupid."

"Ok, we're going over here…"

Coruwen watched as the boys disappeared behind a column in the far right corner. She felt a tug on her hand and she was being pulled over to a space in between the column and wall. Her smile brightened when she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"I'm sorry I never said good bye properly to you," Thorin whispered as the two sat on the stone floor. His fingers graced her face, brushing single strands of gold hair away from her eyes. Her blue eyes were shining slightly because of tears. "Do not cry for me, my heart. Enough of your sorrow has been spilled because of me."

His calloused hands took her face and made her eyes meet his. Coruwen's eyes shut as she tried to force back the tears that rose to her eyes. He kissed her eyes and her cheeks softly, but it only made her sadness grow. He spoke again, with his voice a small whisper. "Why did you not honor my last request to you? It was a simple request…"

Her eyes reopened and they were rimmed red, a sight he did not wish to behold. Her breaths became shallow as she tried to gain a breath. Tears slid down her cheeks as she hung her head in sadness. "I-I miss you, Thorin… I miss you, and I want you back," Coruwen choked out. "I cannot simply let you go as you told me to."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly, his hands holding her face still. He desired to make her tears stop, but he did not want her to mourn him any longer. He felt her hands interlace at the base of his neck as she broke away for a split second. His gaze dropped to the pendant of his mother that hung around her neck. Just below it rested her beating heart, and then a thought hit him.

"I heard your words as you left Erebor all those years ago," Thorin told her letting his hands rest on the small of her back. Long ago, he could not touch her there for a spell for a warg had bitten her there. Now that the wounds were healed, he could finally let his hands rest naturally there. "I heard you say that I shall remain with the two things I loved most in the mortal world." He kissed the bare skin where her heart would lay, directly in between the pendant and the v in her dress's neckline.

"Thorin-," Coruwen muttered, but was cut off by him kissing her skin again, sending electrical shocks throughout her system.

"Did you not hear me? I will forever remain in your heart, where the light of the star glows." He whispered as he raised his gaze to hers. Though no tears formed in her eyes, they remained rimmed with red. "However, you cannot bind yourself to my memory simply because I loved you. You are an elf, an immortal being," His lips pressed themselves against the hollow of her neck making her let out a muted gasp. "You need someone who will love you for that eternity, not someone who will perish in their long years whilst you live. It will become the death of you."

Coruwen rested her forehead against his and let her breathing calm itself down. He was telling her to move on with her love life; to not forget him but let the memory of their love drift away into happier memories. Her hands slid from their place around his neck to his chest and spread both of them across his broad chest. Her hands could feel the pulse of his heart, strong and very much alive.

"Do you understand what I speak of?" He asked tipping her face up to his.

Coruwen leaned into him, kissing him deeply since no words came to her mind. All she wanted was to love him, but knew that it couldn't last. No, she would have to find one whom could fill the gaping hole in her heart that Thorin formed thirty years ago. Their love had been strong, one filled with laughter and smiles. Their love was forbidden at the same time…

The two broke away from each other, both out of breath stolen by the other. Coruwen saw Thorin glance up at her and give her a smile. His hand reached up to trace the intercut braids in her hair. His hand graced her jaw, neck, curves, and finally his hands fell into hers. Upon his right ring finger was a ring, made of tarnished silver with intercut designs forming the symbol of Erebor. He smiled when he caught sight of his ring on her left hand, and he raised her hand to his lips.

Coruwen's gaze fell on him as he smoothed the ring on her left hand over with his thumb. Love filled his eyes as he looked at it, and then at her. "Bilbo gave it to you then?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, he did. He told me of the namesake you gave me also," Coruwen replied.

"I planned on giving this to you for safe keeping after the Battle of Five Armies, but I… I fell shortly after." Thorin's eyes shut for a second, and then reopened in half slits. He was grieved by his mistake. "I had planned on asking you for your hand…"

Coruwen smiled kissing his forehead softly. "One thing I did learn after my time with you was that I am the daughter of a High Lord," Thorin's gaze became amused, yet curious. A familiar look that she had seen in Dís and Fili, and now it was in Thorin. "But if I married you, I would've never been happy…"

"I knew of that, Aulë showed that same vision to me. Manwë allowed your aunt to view it for a spell, because you needed to know. Your lineage and nature as an elf would have been the death of you." Thorin's hand tightened around her hand. "You would have died before even I, because the Life of the Eldar would have left you. You, my heart, would have died of consumption."

Coruwen shut her eyes as she felt tears rise up in them again. "No do not cry, Coruwen." Thorin soothed kissing her cheeks. The sound of bickering made both shift their gazes over to Kili and Fili, who were about ready to pull each others' hair out. Thorin's gaze hardened. "Boys, enough."

"He started it!" The brothers shouted in unison, one pointing at the other. "Hey!"

"Kili, Fili, come here," Coruwen laughed.

Kili smiled and bounced up to her skidding beside her. Fili rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but a smirk grew on his lips at the sight. Coruwen ruffled Kili's hair affectionately, forcing him to laugh at the feeling. Out of the brothers, he was the most affectionate to Coruwen. He treated her as if she truly was his aunt, or at least related to her in some fashion. Thorin smiled, wrapping an arm around Coruwen's waist as the boys sat with them.

They sat there for a long while, laughing and talking about life as they had left it and what had become of it now. Eventually, Kili wiggled his way into letting his head rest in Coruwen's lap while she stroked his dark hair. Fili had fallen asleep against Thorin's shoulder shortly after Kili began talking about Aulë's wife, Yavanna. The young dwarf thought that she was prettier than Varda, which warranted a scolding glare from both Coruwen and Thorin considering Manwë's wife was the Star Kindler, and the one known as Elbereth. Kili, thankfully, fell asleep after he finished his story.

For a long while, Coruwen sat beside Thorin letting him run his fingers through her gold hair and steal small kisses from her. All one could hear the sound of the tree's whispering amongst the others, carrying their sweet voices through the air. As the voices of the trees died down, Coruwen heard Thorin's voice come to her ears. He wasn't speaking, but singing. It was low, almost a whisper.

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that calls us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains_

His dark blue eyes met hers, which were wide with curiosity. He turned to face her, taking in her shocked expression. A playful smirk came across his lips as he chuckled at the sight. It was deep within his chest and it made her blush.

"You know of the song?" Thorin inquired.

Coruwen nodded to him. "I do, but it would typically be sung in the language of my people." She told him moving aside a dark lock of hair from his face. "It just surprised me that you knew of it."

"Dís used to sing it often when she would try to get the boys to go to sleep. I had to do it once, and Kili fell asleep within seconds." Thorin replied with a distant smile. "Now I sing it to remember my sister, who I miss terribly. I didn't even say good bye to her in Ered Luin."

"What do you mean?"

Thorin sighed shifting his gaze upward. "Dís and I got into an argument over the safety of the boys shortly before I left the mountains. I said some harsh words in my fit of anger." He hung his head, ashamed of his actions. "I never told my sister I loved her, or anything of the sort. The boys were quite cross with me as we left, but they ended up forgiving me…"

Coruwen raised his eyes up to look into hers. "You, my king, are cursed with a short temper, but it does not mean that Dís does not love you. You are her brother… I heard her tell you that she loved you and the boys upon the day that Dain placed you three in the Hall of Thror."

Her words made a smile appear on Thorin's face. "I see… That is good then." Coruwen saw his eyes flick down to his asleep nephew in her lap. Thorin passed a hand across Kili's hair and then it came to rest in her hand. His gaze rose up to hers. "Sing with me?"

Coruwen nodded and kissed his lips once before the two sang into the Hall of Aulë. All the while, both smiled at each other and it ended up Coruwen laughed that she stopped her singing to laugh. Her laugh was merry and happy; such a laugh was musical almost. After she finished laughing, she spied Kili looking up at her with a small, tired smile on his lips.

"You have a nice laugh, Coruwen," Kili told her as he sat up. She withheld another laugh while he sat up. Fili rose from his slumber not too long after that running his hands through his gold hair.

A loud clang of metal upon metal made the four shift their gazes to the massive door that stood in the hall. It sounded like a hammer beating against steel, and then the hiss of steam pierced the air. Kili and Fili stood, casting sorrowful looks at Coruwen and Thorin.

"Damn it all," Fili cursed. "He's calling us back…" Fili's blue eyes darkened to the shade of his mother's and he shifted his weight back on his heels. Coruwen stood feeling the sound rip through the air once more. It made her ears ring slightly at the noises.

"Is that Aulë?" Coruwen inquired.

"Yeah, or what he sounds like anyway." Kili stated grimly. She caught the look of sadness in his honey colored eyes. "He is calling us back, meaning that Freya's wish is fading."

Coruwen's heart sank in her chest. "I see…"

Fili smiled up at her while she kneeled down for them to hug her. "We'll see you again, this we swear." Fili muttered as he hugged her tightly.

When Fili released her and moved to back away Kili hugged her; his face becoming buried in her gold hair. "We're gonna miss you, Coruwen." Kili whispered. She pulled away from him running a hand across his dark hair that was very identical to his mother's and uncle's. She placed a kiss on his forehead before he bounded beside Fili. A shy smile grew on his face as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Finally, Coruwen moved to Thorin. His dark blue eyes becoming almost cobalt in color from their normal sapphire blue as the sadness of farewell came to him. Coruwen kissed his cheek, but he caught her mouth quickly in a firm kiss that sent shivers up and down her spine. When he released her mouth, he pulled her into him quickly. Her arms looped around him allowing her hands to rest on his shoulder blades. Her nails dug into the fabric of his tunic as he spoke into her ear.

"Do not forget. I am with the two things that I love most in this world... Whether it be mortal or not. I am in the place closet to the star's light and the home where love's fire is kindled," Thorin whispered. His breath was heavy against her ear, as if he were forcing the words free of his lungs. "Find one who can love you for the eternity better than I. Do not linger on in the memory of the boys and I for the rest of your life." Her sky blue eyes met his sapphire ones. Deeply etched sadness came into her eyes swiftly.

"Where do I find that?" She asked as her voice became choked out by the sound of metal upon metal.

"Look where the golden light shines through the leaves," Thorin told her before kissing her forehead. "Be safe in the mortal world, my Dragon Queen."

* * *

Coruwen bolted upright as she awoke from the dream. Her gold hair rested on her shoulders as she calmed herself down off of the adrenaline rush of fright throughout her body. She placed a hand on her heart to feel it beating madly in her chest. Coruwen shut her eyes as she removed the sheets that had twisted around her in the fit of her dream. She could still feel where Thorin has kissed her skin where the heart rested. She stood and shed herself of the night gown so she could change into a spare dress she had brought with her. It was a soft, light blue dress, and as it slid over her head she felt her nerves slowly calm down as the scent of her home came to her senses.

Coruwen left her room and ran down the hall to an outlook that stood facing the back of the mountain. Her body shook violently as she leaned on her hands over the side of the railing. Coruwen could not contain her nerves anymore; they were making her feel sick to her stomach. Her breaths came out as short, panicked gasps. She could feel everything that went on in that dream. The touch of Thorin's hands and kisses upon her skin and body, made her shiver.

"Coruwen?" A voice asked quietly. In response to the voice, her head lifted a bit but she could face the voice fully. She felt a hand curl around her shoulders firmly, and then an arm draped across her shoulders. She knew it was Legolas from the way he approached her. It wasn't hesitant or trying to be quiet.

Gently, Legolas used two fingers to bring her gaze up to his. He was surprised to find her not crying, but frightened. Her blue eyes had a hint of wildness in them that seemed as if she had seen a ghost. He attempted to pull her into him, but she dug her heels into the ground, refusing his gesture.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing that would concern you," Coruwen hissed. He sighed to himself at her stubbornness. He had every right to know what was bothering her. His heart was growing with worry as silence became prominent between the two of them.

"Will you tell me now?" He inquired. Coruwen's blue eyes met his after a few moments. She had calmed down considerably from a few minutes ago. He felt her shoulders roll and curl into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Freya granted me my wish," Coruwen whispered. Her hands pressed against his chest firmly, but he could feel the muscles within her hands tremble. He rested his chin on her head. He did not know what she spoke of, but just made an attempt to calm her down. Though he had tried, he could not quell the growing love that had taken residence in his heart. He ran a hand across her gold hair.

"What was your wish?" He asked.

Coruwen looked up at him, and within her eyes he saw love and great happiness. "I saw them again… I saw Thorin and his nephews..." She breathed. "But it frightened me so that I fled from my room. I'm sorry that I unnerved you."

"I worried for you when I heard you run past my room." He let his hands slide down her back a bit to its middle where he knitted his fingers together. He took note that she paid it no mind instead kept her gaze locked on his face. "Are you sure you will be able to sleep?"

Coruwen opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. "I-I don't know…" He released her from his grip and began to turn away, but felt her cold hand wrap around his wrist. Why was she always so cold? Was it because she was frail and small? No, that didn't seem right. Her gaze was locked on the floor. "I suppose I could stay with you… I am still a bit unnerved by the ordeal."

Legolas felt his heart lighten, and the bitterness fade away. A smile came to him as she replied back to him. The two walked back to his room where she stayed. She slept on a lounging sofa, wrapped up in a heavy blanket. A long while passed and he stood to leave her side as she fell asleep, but felt her pull him back down to her level.

"_Thank you,"_ Coruwen whispered in her sleep. His gold hair fell around her face and he looked down at her sleeping face closely. Her eyes cracked open for a minute a he felt her lips leave a fleeting kiss on his own. He recoiled back up and felt his world fly underneath him. He assumed she was delirious, yes that seemed correct. His grey eyes were wide with shock, but within his chest he felt his heart skip a beat or two. He walked into his room and saw that a candle was lit.

"I saw that…" Thranduil's voice sang. Legolas jumped back as he saw his father's green eyes flicked up from a book he had been reading. A knowing smile came to his lips as he leaned on the heel of his hand. "Little leaf has a love..."

"Adar, be quiet," Legolas hissed. Thranduil let out a merry laugh at the sight of his son. "Do not tease me."

"But she kissed you," Thranduil replied innocently. His green eyes looked at his son up and down. "You're clearly love struck, my son."

"She had a dream and she was frightened! She probably did it because she was exhausted."

Thranduil shook his head at his son. "You pine to me that you love her, and the one time she returns a simple affection you deny it up and down. You are turning into your mother."

"Am I not," Legolas huffed as he sat down on his bed. His hand ran through his gold hair trying to calm himself down. Thranduil stood to approach his son, who was distraught. The Elven King rested a hand on his son's head. "Leave me alone, Adar."

Thranduil ignored his son's empty threat and stroked his son's head. "You are denying it because she has ignored you for so long. However, I see no wrong in your logic. She probably is not about herself currently. I would leave it in the hands of her heart and soul right now, my little leaf."

Legolas leaned into his father's touch, which calmed him. He was old enough that it shouldn't be like this. He should be able to calm himself down, but his father had a certain air of calmness about him that seemed to bring a soothing feeling to his agitated soul. Legolas glanced up at his father and saw a smile crease his father's face.

"Are you better now?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded. "I think I am now." He replied. Thranduil stood to leave the room to return to his own, and Legolas laughed to himself. "Ada, thank you."

"You are my son. It is my job to keep you in check," The Elven King said as he opened the door. "Sleep well, my little leaf."

Legolas nodded to his father as the door closed, and the prince faded off to sleep shortly after his father left the room.

* * *

That morning after the use of Freya's one wish, the group decided to visit the hall of Thror to honor Thorin, Kili, and Fili one last time which ended on a surprisingly happy note. Dain Showed Coruwen a door built into the back of the mountain for Freya so the dragoness could fly to and fro as she pleased. Coruwen felt happy to be within Erebor's halls for the first time in a long while. Her heart was light, her spirit free, and her love in check.

Although, she caught something that bothered her greatly. Legolas had been avoiding her most of the morning, and if she did speak with him, he ended up spying something of greater interest far from her. She had no idea why he would ignore her in such a way. Coruwen came to stand before the land behind the back of Erebor, and in her hand rested Freya's medallion.

The group that had arrived with her came through the dragon door to stand beside her. The wind was warm that day, and thus Coruwen decided to awaken Freya for a spell. Her thumb ran across the scale as she whispered the inscription low to it. A pale, coral colored light enveloped the scale, and Coruwen held it facing before the land. A cloud of smoke came forth, revealing Freya lying down with her head craned up, amber eyes flicking around.

"You called dear one?" Freya asked.

Coruwen inclined her head to Freya. "I have, my dragon queen." She replied with a smile. Her hands flexed once, and she cast her gaze over her shoulder to Legolas. The prince held in his hand, a vermillion colored scale arched with moonstones. He walked up to her, and took her hand in his. She whispered to him, "You are going to have to shoot one of the moonstones. Can you do that?"

Legolas smirked confidently. "Am I to guess that the question was rhetorical?"

Coruwen let out a small laugh. "If you so desire." He gave her a nod as she took the scale. Her voice rose as she spoke to Freya; behind her from the door emerged Dain, Dís, and the company. "Freya, you have gifted us all with the chance of meeting such a fine dragoness with pride and grace. And I suppose the next thing I am going to do is a gift from us to you, mighty queen."

Freya's amber eyes widened. "Little one, you do not need to give me such a gift." Freya said.

"Nonsense, Great Dragon," Dain laughed. "You are one of the reasons that Lay Coruwen gained her namesake."

Coruwen laughed at the statement as she pried one moonstone free. Her blue eyes flicked up to Legolas' grey ones, and he gave her a nod. In his hand were his bow and one arrow. Coruwen felt a burst of happiness run through her veins as she tossed the stone into the air. It caught light for a split second, glinting in the light before it burst into a thousand splinters.

The stone glowed even before it touched the ground and from the shards came a pair of leathery, vermillion wings with cream undersides, mighty claws that raked the ground and scratched stone, a long serpentine body with a forked tail and cream underbelly rose from the shards. Freya stared in awe at the creation before her. One horse head rose with curved horns upon its head, and golden eyes opened with the sigil pupil contracting at light's touch.

"My little dragon!" Freya cried. Before her stood her mighty son, Smaug, in all of his young glory. His head rose in pride, but his gaze fell upon his mother, who was far bigger than he. His golden eyes softened as she nuzzled him fondly, happy rumbles escaping the both of them as she greeted him.

"Mother," Smaug laughed. His voice was gravely and deep like a valley. When he spoke it caused a reverberation to shake the mountain's walls and ground. "My sweet mother."

Freya nudged him in the side for him to move aside. The queen dragon stepped forward with her amber eyes sparkling with happiness and reunion. Coruwen could see the motherly love in her gaze; it was unfathomable to behold. Freya lowered her nose to the two elves that brought her son back to her and nudged them both.

"I thank the both of you from the bottom of my heart to the tips of my scales. There is no greater gift than what you have given me, my dear elves." Freya thanked. "To return my lost Smaug to me exceeds any words in any language upon this good earth."

"You are welcome, Freya." Legolas and Coruwen replied in unison.

Smaug took a step forward, and nudged the two with his nose fondly. He was still new to the mechanics of touching humans, or in fact people smaller than him. The two were forced back a good foot by his snout. The two laughed at the contact whilst Smaug removed his nose.

"Thank you, Dragon Queen," Smaug said, swishing his forked tail. "And thank you, Prince of Greenwood."

The two bowed to Smaug, who returned to his mother's side. Together, Freya and Smaug let out a roar that rattled the roof of the world. It was triumphant, proud, happy, and simply put, glorious. Coruwen smiled up at the dragons before handing the Medallion of Smaug back to Legolas. His grey eyes were puzzled as he looked at her.

His voice dropped low. "You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I choose," Coruwen muttered closely his fingers around it. "Keep it."

Legolas nodded to her before bowing his head to her. She gave him a small smile before turning to Freya. The dragoness was given instruction that she was to stay with Coruwen while Smaug went with Legolas and Thranduil to stay with the Wood Elves. Both dragons obliged to the requests given to them. And the day went on until late at night when the group departed Erebor to return to their forests, Shire, and heavens know where. As Coruwen shifted her gaze to Erebor once more, she felt a smile come to her lips.

_I will be where the star's light rests and where love is kindled… _

"Yes, and that is where you shall stay… All three of you," Coruwen whispered as she turned Faenaur toward Dale.

There resting beneath the mighty blue-grey mountain with a circlet of mist on its brow, were the two heirs of Durin's line, and the late King under the Mountain. Who came to love, and respect, the daughter of a High lord and Lady.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the last chapter of A Marchwarden's Daughter...Thank you all for reading,favoriting, following, reviewing, and just being here! **

**I had some people Pm me, and as I saw from the reviews, you guys pretty much wanted to see Coruwen and Thorin together one last time. Wish granted and with the brothers added for kicks and giggles. Hope this is kinda what you wanted! I had a lot of bases to cover and it could not be done in 8,000 words. **

**If you guys are up for it, I am looking for some ideas that will feed into this story's sequel. Also, I will be posting up so little one or two chapter stories featuring our Elven Lady and the company, the elves, her aunt and uncle, and who knows what. If you guys are interested in any of those send me a pm and I will take in your idea and post it up! **

**May you have many adventures and your story's be enjoyable! **


	24. Author's Note and News

Final Author's Note:

Hello, it's been a bit since I posted on here, and I come bearing great news.

First, I wanted to thank all of you once more for your support through this endeavor. You all deserve an award. The general amounts of thanks, ideas, and all that jazz has been awesome. Thank you, my lovely readers.

Second, I will be starting a group of little chapters all complied together that is named 'The Untold Tales of Lady Coruwen' which are chapters you guys want me to write about focusing on anyone involving our lovely Coruwen. It could be anyone, so please PM me if you want to have a chapter done. That should be up in the next few days.

Third, the sequel 'Dragon Queen', will be coming out soon I will give a date below. It has a twin story that is set in the Alternate Universe if none of the people had died. It is focused more upon Coruwen and Thorin, if you want to see their relationship grow more. The sequel is the **TRUE** tale of Coruwen, and it will be done first. I have all ready started Dragon Queen, and I'm not going to stress myself with the AU version…

Update: I am a goof and am switching the dates of Dragon Queen and Son of Durin. The latter is coming to me faster than I anticipated. Thus Feb, 10, Son of Durin will be posted.

* * *

**Dates to Remember: **

**Dragon Queen Comes out on: TBA**

**Son of Durin: ****February 10, 2013**

* * *

**Trivia Facts: (Hope these make you laugh or find interesting) **

**-Coruwen's original sketch name was Lila. **

**-Freya was not originally apart of the plotline and neither was Coruwen's fascination with Smaug. **

**-Freya is named after the Norse goddess of Beauty. **

**-Coruwen's Father Name is Araniel and her mother name is Malfinniel. **

**-Originally, Coruwen was meant to die with Thorin in the Battle of Five Armies. (I have no clue why I changed this.) **

**-Coruwen was originally meant to be a Daughter of Galadriel. I changed much of her true self to fit that of Finrod's daughter because Celebrian was the only daughter of Galadriel. **

**-Total amount of Hours spent on the Lord of the Rings Books/ writings of Tolkien: 15 **

**-Total Amount of hours spent editing: 10 **

**-Amount of Celtic Music used: 46 hours**

* * *

And now a Sneak Peek at "Dragon Queen"

**Dragon Queen…**

* * *

A hobbit sat upon the sands of a beach letting his fingers pass across the crystalline waters that crawled up onto the shores. This hobbit was quite elderly with snow white hair, and intelligent brown eyes. He was face was wrinkled from age, but one could see that he still hung onto youth in his smile and swift gait. He was staring up at the swirling sky with its blue sky of many colors and dancing clouds.

"Uncle!" A voice called. The elderly hobbit smiled mischievously at the voice for he knew it well. "Bilbo, where are you?"

Bilbo heard swift feet cross the sands and the grumbling of a much younger hobbit. Standing above Bilbo stood his nephew, Frodo. Frodo was smiling in relief at his uncle. Frodo had been worried about Bilbo ever since the two left Middle Earth to come to the Undying Lands. However, Bilbo saw no point in Frodo trailing after him when he was perfectly fine on his own.

"Uncle, Lady Galadriel has been looking for you!" Frodo scolded. The salty air tossed the hobbit's dark curly hair in his eyes. Frodo sighed in defeat at his hair's ability to toss itself around like a kitten plays with string. "Never mind, you're clearly fine where you are."

Bilbo let out a hearty laugh at his nephew's defeat. Frodo came to sit beside Bilbo, who tilted his head curiously at Frodo. The lad had been busying himself with the elves as of late, learning their customs and meeting many new ones. One that Frodo had met recently was the father of another Bilbo had met long ago.

"So, Frodo, how fares Lord Finrod?" Bilbo asked after much silence.

Frodo's bright blue eyes widened. "He is beginning to become nervous. He fears that she won't come back to Valinor," The young hobbit sighed. Bilbo shook his head a bit before Frodo laughed. "Say, could you tell me the story of how she came to have the name 'Dragon Queen'?"

Bilbo ruffled Frodo's hair. "Frodo, my lad, you know that story like the back of your hand. Try again now," Bilbo replied.

Frodo drummed his fingers on the sand impatiently; he was thinking Bilbo could see it in his eyes. "Then, how about the story that I never got to know really well… The one about her traveling to and fro through Eastern countries while I traveled with Sam to Mount Doom," Bilbo's eye brows shot up in alarm at the request. "Don't you have all of her letters and such?"

"I do, yes that I do. Why that one, if I may ask?"

"Coruwen was such an odd elleth. She was awfully stubborn for an elf, or from what you've told me."

Bilbo wagged his finger at Frodo. "Now, I may have exaggerated a smidge on that fact. However, she didn't earn the respect from the dwarves just because she traveled to Erebor, let me tell you!"

"Please Uncle, just this once!"

Bilbo glanced over his shoulder at the tall, cream white buildings before standing using his cane. Frodo and Bilbo walked together back to his room that was attached to a balcony. Bilbo instructed Frodo to find the purple leather book he kept underneath his bed for safe keeping. Mind you, Bilbo truly meant he hid it beneath his bed so the servants wouldn't find it. Frodo popped back up with the purple book in his hands.

Bilbo opened it to reveal a page tilted 'Dragon Queen', in his finest penmanship. A smile creased his face and brightened his eyes at the sight. Beneath the title was a small dragon with curled ran horns that was fast asleep sitting on top of a blade's empty sheath.

"Are you ready?" Bilbo asked, flicking his gaze up to Frodo's. Frodo nodded overzealously at Bilbo, who laughed at the sight. Frodo loved his uncle's stories, no matter how long they were. He would forever remain a child in that respect. Bilbo sat down in an armchair and flipped to the first page and smiled. "Let's start on the date**: **June 15, 3018**. **Shall we?"

* * *

_How did you like the little intro to the tale? Are you excited? Be sure to check out my tumblr for little fun facts, pictures, banners, chapter countdown, and much more. Be sure to PM me if you want a chapter dedicated to you in the "Untold Tales". Who is ready? _


	25. Important News!

Hello everyone! Been an awfully long while, hasn't it?

So, I have some big news for a lot of you. _Dragon Queen_, the sequel to this story, is currently out and is about 11 chapters in. If you guys want to continue the adventure, it will be either on my profile page, or the LOTR fan archive.

-Hope you enjoy it!

Princess of Hounds


End file.
